Sombra de Sakurazukamori
by Ashura Darklight
Summary: SeishiroXSubaru. Casi dos décadas después de que terminara la Batalla final por el Destino del Mundo. Los corazones del Decimotercer y Decimocuarto Sakurazukamori continúan llamándose. Aun a través del tiempo. Sólo que ahora los hechos son distintos.
1. Chapter 1

He leído varios fanfics que hablan de la vida de Subaru después de la batalla Final, así que me he inspirado para escribir esta otra Historia, que ha ido surgiendo a la par que XXBabylon.

Los personajes de Subaru Sumeragi (ahora Sakurazukamori) Seishiro Sakurazukamori, Setsuka Sakurazuka, Hokuto Sumeragi y Fuuma Monou son propiedad de CLAMP

Esta Historia se encuentra basada en los hechos ocurridos en el Anime de X y en el CD Drama de X correspondiente a los personajes de Subaru Sumeragi y Seishiro Sakurazuka.

Agradezco y acepto todo tipo de comentarios, incluso el desacuerdo con el manejo de los hechos mostrados en el fanfic.

Este Fanfiction pertenece al género Yaoi.

Por el manejo de los hechos no es apto para menores de 16 años.

Sombra de Sakura.

Capítulo 1.

El Llanto del Sakurazukamori.

Han transcurrido poco menos de dos décadas desde que se llevó a cabo la batalla por el destino del mundo. Aquellos sobrevivientes del desastre han ido recobrando poco a poco y desde entonces su vida. Aquellos Dragones sobrevivientes, algunos con el corazón roto y otros con el alma destrozada, han tenido que continuar con su existencia pese al dolor por la pérdida de aquellos que al sacrificarse, los comprometieron a mantenerse atados a una vida que ahora resulta sin sentido o incluso no deseable.

Subaru, aquel apuesto joven de ojos verdes que alguna vez fuera el líder del clan Sumeragi, vivía sólo por el hecho de realizar su nuevo deseo , un deseo para algunos aberrante, para otros tal vez incomprensible, pero finalmente era su deseo, lo único que lo hacía aún sentirse lo más cercano a humano. Lo único que le recordaba que aún se encontraba físicamente vivo. Pues aquel día en el que perdió por su propia mano a aquel que era el único capaz de producirle alguna emoción. Perdió lo último que le quedaba de humanidad. Aquel día en que su amado Seishiro murió entre sus brazos, su corazón se fue con él. Quedándose solamente con un músculo que lo mantenía vivo físicamente, pero que en el interior se encontraba hueco, vacío y frío.

Desde aquel día el tiempo ha transcurrido lentamente para aquel ojiverde, no sólo porque la vida se le ha vuelto monótona, sino porque a su parecer, su propia apariencia física lo traiciona, mostrándolo y haciéndolo sentir como un hombre de edad menor a la que realmente tiene. Como si la misma muerte se negara a llevarlo de manera natural con el ojos marrón.

El primer año después de la batalla Subaru llegó a la conclusión de que el sufrimiento de los otros se había vuelto totalmente ajeno para él, que el trabajo de exorcista había perdido todo el sentido en su vida. Era lógico pensó. Ya no había nada en este mundo que hiciera que su corazón sintiera. Por lo que el convertirse en Sakurazukamori no fue una decisión difícil de tomar, él lo supo, desde el mismo momento en el que supo también que no lo vería más, y que esa era la única vía que lo llevaría hacia él, hacia su ojos marrón, cuya alma se encuentra en el "Cerezo" por toda la eternidad.

La vida para Subaru es como el estado de catarsis que ha vivido dos veces, ambas por la misma razón, el haber perdido lo único que amaba. Así que cada mañana, cada día, es igual para él.

Incluso ahora siente la realización de su deseo cada vez más lejana, más tardía.

Subaru comparte un departamento con alguien desde hacia varios años, llamado Haruto Yoshida, un hombre de 35 años de edad, de cabello castaño, de ojos azules y complexión delgada, muy apuesto y de carácter gentil y alegre. Enamorado de él. Aunque no correspondido. Su relación inició como una amistad por algunos meses y se transformó cuando tuvieron un encuentro íntimo, en el cual Haruto escuchó por primera vez aquel nombre, pronunciado por Subaru, delatando sus verdaderas fantasías al estar con él.

Haruto se decepcionó al notar que el corazón de Subaru ya se encontraba habitado por alguien más, pero como todo enamorado, absurdamente creyó que con esfuerzo y dedicación podría desbancar a aquel ojos marrón del corazón del ojiverde.

Haruto aprendió a conocer a Subaru, aprendió incluso a tratarlo y a respetar su extraña manera de ser, además de aquel aspecto oculto del ojiverde y todos sus secretos. Entendió que el ojiverde no le daría nunca lo que él anhelaba., así que tenía la opción de aceptarlo o marcharse, Y Haruto decidió quedarse, al grado de alquilar un mismo departamento. Pero con una recámara para cada uno. Subaru prefería dormir sólo y las únicas ocasiones en las que coincidían en la misma cama, era porque el ojiverde sentía deseos de intimar con alguien.

Aunque Haruto sabía el nombre que debía resignarse a escuchar esas ocasiones

_-Seishiro_

En la mente de Haruto a veces surgían varias dudas

_-¿Quién es Seishiro?_

_-¿Por qué no se encuentra contigo?_

_-¿Acaso es tu amor no correspondido?_

_-¿Acaso tuvieron algo que ver y él te dejó por alguien más?_

Haruto había intentado preguntar acerca de aquel ojos marrón, pero siempre se topaba con la misma actitud de ira y hermetismo en Subaru y aquella frase

-No… te atrevas a mencionarlo… No es de tu interés

-Lo lamento…yo… es sólo que me importas y deseo saber si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera

-No puedes… nadie puede

Contestaba Subaru siempre golpeando el mueble más próximo y después marchándose, con gesto de contener algunas lágrimas, azotando también todas las puertas que se encontraban a su paso.

Subaru intentó tratar a algunas personas, buscando desesperadamente alguno que lograra provocarle alguna emoción, para hacerlo su sucesor, pero cada esfuerzo fue inútil, Y conforme más intentaba, más se decepcionaba. Por lo que al conocer a Haruto y notar su corazón sincero, creyó que él podría despertar al menos un poco aquel corazón muerto. Pero confirmó que lo que muere, no cambia. Hasta una extraña noche.

Por lo regular Subaru dormía pocas horas. A veces simplemente el insomnio era tal que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Algunas veces soñaba con aquellos días de su adolescencia en los cuales podía estar con sus dos seres amados, antes de perder a Hokuto, antes de conocer la verdadera identidad de Seishiro, algunas otras podía sentir correr la sangre del Sakurazukamori por su mano izquierda, al tiempo que sentía como el frío mortal invadía el cuerpo del ojos marrón mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Esos eran los sueños que lo hacían sentir alguna emoción. Que lo hacían despertar llorando silenciosa pero inconsolablemente como si aquella gran pérdida hubiese ocurrido segundos antes.

Pero aquella noche en particular, Subaru dormía especialmente inquieto, consecuencia de un extraño sueño, distinto a los otros de siempre. Se veía caminando en el parque Ueno, en dirección al "Cerezo" como si algo lo llamara, igual que aquella vez en la que conoció a Seishiro, Deteniéndose justo frente a aquel ente, contempla durante unos segundos su enormidad y siente toda la energía negativa que lo inunda, hasta que nota una figura en una de las ramas altas, vestida de uniforme de colegio superior.

Aquella figura entonces desciende de un salto, cayendo de pie justo frente a él, aquel rostro y aquella mirada lo impactan, son los mismos de la vez en la que conoció al ojos marrón, la edad, la estatura, la complexión, sólo que en esta ocasión no existe el cuerpo de una niña acompañándolo, y la mirada es totalmente indiferente. Subaru en esta ocasión ya es un adulto, de varios años mayor que aquel joven. Y esta ocasión, el chico pasa justo a su lado, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-¿Seishiro?

Pregunta Subaru lleno de emotividad, pero el otro continúa ignorándolo

-¿Seishiro?

Vuelve a preguntar el ojiverde

El otro continúa alejándose

Entonces Subaru corre a alcanzarlo, lo sujeta del brazo, obligándolo a mirarlo. Subaru entonces se atreve a abrazarlo.

Pero aquel chico continúa mirándolo indiferente.

Subaru siente su energía, su calor, incluso su olor es idéntico al de Seishiro.

-Seishiro

Pronuncia Subaru

Entonces aquel chico pregunta

-¿Seishiro?

Subaru escucha la voz del chico, idéntica a aquella voz tan anhelada que hacía años no escuchaba

-¿Quién es Seishiro? ¿Quién… eres tú?

Subaru derrama lágrimas silenciosas ante lo que escucha

El chico se separa él, se da la media vuelta y desaparece

Subaru despierta temblando, inundado en llanto, sentado sobre la cama, con sus manos a los lados, apretando las sábanas por la desesperación

Haruto escucha los sollozos, es imposible no hacerlo, no sólo por el silencio que inunda la noche a esa hora, sino porque los lamentos de Subaru surgen desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Haruto abraza a Subaru, sabe que ese momento es el único en el cual, el ojiverde es vulnerable y no lo rechazará.

Pero esta vez es distinto Subaru se aferra con desesperación a la ropa de Haruto, como nunca lo había hecho.

Haruto siente su dolor, sabe por quién sufre, no es necesario preguntar.

-¡Seishiro!

Pronuncia Subaru con gran dolor.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste?

_-Entonces… él te abandonó_

Piensa Haruto

Subaru continúa llorando y hablando

_-_¡Llévame contigo!

Haruto sólo se limita a abrazarlo, sabe, que no puede hacer otra cosa, por más que lo desee.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Hikaru.

Es de mañana, Subaru se observa en el espejo del baño, recargado en el lavamanos, la hinchazón en sus ojos por el llanto de la noche anterior es inocultable. Contemplando sus ojos, aquel hermoso de color verde y aquel otro artificial que quedó en lugar del que el Kamui Dragón de la Tierra le arrebatara. No puede evitar llenarse de miles de recuerdos, de varias dudas que nunca podrá aclarar.

La voz de Haruto entonces lo interrumpe de aquellos pensamientos, recordándole que es momento de ir al trabajo.

Subaru por compromiso con el Rector de aquel entonces, consiguió terminar una carrera, la de Médico Veterinario, como lo fuera una vez aquel ojos marrón. Y se le otorgó una plaza para impartir clases a nivel Universitario. Trabajo que desempeña desde entonces, para disimular su verdadera labor, la de Sakurazukamori. Y fue ahí donde conoció a Haruto, colega suyo, y amigo "íntimo", en el Campus CLAMP.

-Subaru, apresúrate, hoy inicia un nuevo ciclo escolar y no querrás llegar tarde al primer día de trabajo, sería una muy mala impresión para tus nuevos alumnos.

Le dice Haruto

Subaru hace gesto de indiferencia

_-Me da igual… cada año es lo mismo y cada día…_ (observándose en el espejo) _…también_

-Apresúrate

-Ya voy

Contestando el ojiverde entre dientes

Subaru se alista entonces y como último detalle se coloca sus lentes de cristales transparentes sin aumento, cuya función es disimular la diferencia entre sus ojos.

Ambos suben al auto, Subaru sabe lo que espera, una larga charla y recomendaciones de Haruto respecto a su trato para con los alumnos.

Debes ser un poco más accesible… y paciente… recuerda que no todos los alumnos son iguales, a veces es necesario explicarles nuevamente…

Subaru entonces voltea en dirección al paisaje, no le interesa observar, pero el voltear le permite ignorar toda la palabrería de Haruto.

Después de unos minutos, el auto ingresa a las instalaciones del Campus, la población estudiantil que fluye por los exteriores y pasillos comienza a aumentar conforme se acercan al edificio donde imparten sus clases.

Haruto estaciona el automóvil en el espacio acostumbrado. Ambos bajan y cada uno se dirige a su respectiva aula. Subaru ni siquiera se despide, Haruto le grita

-Nos veremos después Subaru-San

Subaru agacha la cabeza en señal de molestia por el escándalo de Haruto

Varios alumnos ahí presentes se ríen discretamente, el ojiazul luce simpático con su manera de despedirse.

Subaru atraviesa por el pasillo, observando de reojo a los alumnos ahí situados, las mujeres cuchichean, alcanza a escuchar que comentan que es muy atractivo, pero eso no le ocasiona el mínimo efecto. Llega hasta su salón, se presenta con la seriedad acostumbrada en el inicio de cada ciclo escolar y comienza a impartir su clase.

La mañana transcurre sin ningún contratiempo, hasta la llegada del almuerzo. Subaru llega a la cafetería para Universitarios, busca un lugar disponible y se sienta, sabe que Haruto en cualquier momento lo encontrará. A los pocos minutos alguien lo abraza por la espalda, es el ojiazul

Varios alumnos voltean ante la actitud delatora del profesor ojiazul

-Deberías comportarte

Pronuncia Subaru con seriedad

-No tengo problema con los comentarios

Responde Haruto despreocupado

Subaru mueve la cabeza en señal de negación al tiempo que cierra los ojos.

Pero cuando los abre, una figura atravesando por el otro extremo de la cafetería llama su atención. Ya ni siquiera le incomoda la actitud de Haruto. El ojiverde sigue con la mirada aquella silueta hasta que se pierde entre un grupo de alumnos.

Haruto nota la distracción de su "amigo" y lo mira fijamente

Subaru observa fijamente al grupo de alumnos, buscando distinguir entre ellos a aquella figura.

Haruto continúa observando al ojiverde, sin comprender lo que le ocurre

Subaru continúa observando, hasta que se convence que lo visto fue sólo una ilusión. Agacha entonces su cabeza con decepción.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunta el ojiazul preocupado

-Nada

Contesta tajantemente el Sakurazuka

Pero Haruto lo mira con intriga

Transcurre la hora del almuerzo, Subaru a momentos dirige su mirada hacia el último punto donde creyó ver lo que llamó su atención.

Haruto nota que Subaru mira hacia un sitio, buscando algo o a alguien.

Ambos profesores regresan a sus labores.

El resto del día transcurre como de costumbre.

Subaru termina con sus clases y prepara sus cosas para retirarse del aula.

Haruto asoma medio cuerpo por la puerta del aula, le pide que lo espere pues han surgido algunos asuntos que debe resolver.

Subaru acepta, no le representa ningún problema, no tiene ninguna prisa por llegar a algún lugar.

El ojiverde queda sentado en su asiento frente al escritorio, le surgen entonces deseos por fumar, así que sale del salón, en dirección a un pequeño kiosco situado cerca de las canchas deportivas, a espaldas de su salón. Busca en el bolsillo de su saco y saca su cajetilla de tabacos, sustrae un cigarro, lo enciende y comienza a fumarlo.

Ha transcurrido un momento, cuando siente como si una mirada se posara fijamente en él. Voltea, pensando que es tal vez el ojiazul observándolo desde lejos, pero no lo encuentra, tampoco nota a alguien en particular observándolo.

Pero esa sensación persiste, así que decide marcharse del lugar, pero ahí cerca, dentro del mismo Campus existen algunos Cerezos, que siempre le producen cierta nostalgia, así que decide caminar en dirección a estos. Llega al lugar deseado y decide recargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tronco de uno de ellos. Continua fumando, cuando escucha las risas de algunas jóvenes, pensando que hablan acerca de él, decide voltear con molestia.

Subaru nota que no es por él, por quien se comportan así, las chicas hablan de un muchacho y miran hacia otro punto del área.

Subaru dirige su mirada hacia donde estas mujeres observan.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, prácticamente dando la espalda a Subaru, se encuentran dos jóvenes leyendo cada uno un libro, desde la perspectiva de Subaru no es posible distinguirles el rostro, pero es notorio que aquellas chicas sí lo hacen.

El Sakurazuka hace gesto de molestia ante el alboroto y decide marcharse.

Se encuentra a punto de salir de esa área verde, cuando un balón perdido, furtivamente atraviesa justo por encima de su hombro.

Una alumna en uniforme deportivo se aproxima corriendo en busca de aquel balón.

Subaru la mira con molestia

La chica se disculpa con el ojiverde

Subaru prefiere no decir nada

A espaldas de él escucha sonido de pasto siendo pisado y el crujir de algunas hojas secas.

-Hikaru-chan

Grita la alumna emocionada.

Subaru avanza para alejarse al tiempo que hace gesto de desconcierto ante la emoción de la joven.

-No tienes que agradecer

Escucha Subaru una voz que inevitablemente lo hace frenar su movimiento y mirar hacia atrás

-Eres un encanto Hikaru-chan

Le dice la alumna al chico mientras lo abraza efusivamente

Subaru no puede creer lo que ve

Otro alumno de cabello rubio, de pie, de brazos cruzados junto a aquel llamado Hikaru, mira de reojo y con molestia a la chica.

Mientras Subaru continúa observando a aquel llamado Hikaru, comprobando que es real.

En eso una voz acercándose a sus espaldas pronuncia algunas palabras.

-El chico es popular ¿cierto Subaru-San?

Subaru voltea a mirar a Haruto

-¿Lo conoces?

-Hikaru Kimura, se encuentra en mi clase… es de nuevo ingreso

Subaru voltea a ver a Yoshida

-Es lindo… pero un poco extraño

-¿Extraño?

-Es como muy apático, indiferente, aunque muy educado y cortés debo decirlo, incluso a veces manifiesta cierta… amabilidad

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa

-…Pero su mirada… es muy fría y distante…

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Mmmm… creo que tiene dieciocho años. No lo sé con exactitud… Esa información la obtuve porque mis alumnas estuvieron haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, armaron un alboroto.

Subaru observaba a Hikaru

-Es hijo de un empresario, bueno de hecho su hijastro, él nació en Japón, pero por alguna extraña razón su padre lo llevó a vivir varios años a Europa y sorpresivamente regresaron hace unos días. A petición del chico, por lo que noto, su padre le cumple todos sus caprichos. Lo más factible sería que el chico estudiara algo relacionado con los negocios familiares, pero él se empeño en estudiar Veterinaria y su padre se lo concedió…

-Hikaru

Repite en voz baja Subaru

Hikaru Kimura, un joven de complexión delgada, piel blanca, cabello corto negro, voz seductora y…ojos color marrón. La materialización de aquel joven visto en su sueño y del recuerdo de aquel hombre que Subaru conoció cuando apenas tenía nueve años de edad, llamado Seishiro Sakurazukamori.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Atracción.

Subaru observa a Hikaru con aire mezcla de nostalgia, mezcla de tristeza. Habría querido acercarse al chico e interrogarlo, pero habría sido muy sospechosa esa actitud delante de todos los ahí presentes.

Hikaru continúa siendo abrazado por la chica, pero en un momento de descuido de ésta, logra zafarse de aquella demostración de afecto. Al hacerlo, camina en dirección a las aulas, el chico rubio entonces lo sigue de inmediato. Subaru nota acercarse a aquel chico. Al estar justo frente de él se detiene y saluda a su profesor

-Buenas tardes Yoshida-San

Saluda el ojos marrón

-Que tal Kimura-San

Contesta Haruto

Subaru observa todo el tiempo al chico, incluso su rubio acompañante se incomoda.

-Con permiso

-Adelante

Y el ojos marrón continúa su caminar.

Subaru lo sigue con la mirada.

Para Haruto la actitud del Sakurazuka es demasiado extraña

Subaru lo observa hasta que el chico se pierde de vista

¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunta Yoshida

Subaru ni siquiera lo escucha

-Subaru-San ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No

Contesta tranquilamente Subaru, al parecer como simple reacción

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa entonces

-Espera

Subaru entonces echa a correr en dirección al chico

Haruto lo observa totalmente desconcertado

El ojos marrón y el rubio se dirigen a un aula, a recoger sus cosas, que al parecer otro alumno vigilaba.

Subaru se mantiene a una distancia prudente

Ambos jóvenes salen del aula, pero en un punto del pasillo se detienen un momento, intercambian algunas palabras y después siguen rumbos distintos.

Hikaru se dirige al estacionamiento del Campus Universitario

Subaru lo sigue a prudente distancia.

El ojos marrón se adentra en el estacionamiento

Subaru apresura el paso para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Para entonces un auto espera a Hikaru en el estacionamiento

Subaru se encuentra a unos metros de distancia del chico

Un apuesto hombre pelirrojo de a lo más cuarenta años sale del auto al ver al ojos marrón acercarse

Subaru como reacción trata de ocultarse detrás de un árbol cercano, para no ser visto. Pero asomando lo suficiente su visión para presenciar lo que ocurre.

Hikaru llega hasta donde aquel hombre lo espera

El pelirrojo sonríe al ver al chico y levanta su mano, acariciando su rostro tiernamente.

El ojos marrón no presenta reacción alguna ante la caricia

El pelirrojo revisa el lugar vigilando si alguien los observa, al notar que aparentemente no hay nadie cerca, atrae totalmente hacia él al ojos marrón y lo abraza fuertemente, ocultando su rostro bajo el mentón del chico.

-Abrázame. Te extrañé demasiado

Le dice el pelirrojo en voz baja al ojos marrón

Hikaru abraza al otro entonces

El pelirrojo vigila nuevamente si nadie se aproxima y entonces roza su mejilla con la del chico y lo besa, muy cerca de la boca.

-Si fuera posible, no me separaría de ti nunca.

Le dice el pelirrojo abrazando aún más fuerte al otro.

Hikaru se limita a recibir las demostraciones de afecto del otro.

Subaru observa aquella escena con cierta incomodidad

El pelirrojo se separa entonces y abre la portezuela del lado del copiloto para que Hikaru suba al auto.

El chico obedece.

Subaru se decepciona al notar que no podrá hablar con Hikaru.

El pelirrojo sube al auto y casi de inmediato enciende el motor y ambos pasajeros se alejan del Campus.

Subaru queda de píe con muchas dudas en su mente. De pronto recuerda que dejó esperando a Haruto sin darle explicación alguna, así que decide regresar prontamente.

Haruto lo espera recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

Subaru llega hasta el ojiazul

-Lo siento

-No tiene importancia. ¿Lo alcanzaste?

Le dice Haruto con tono y mirada sospechosa, las actitudes de Subaru, lo hacen pensar mal.

-Yo…

Subaru no sabe que responder… se percata de que sus actitudes han sido demasiado obvias y sospechosas.

Haruto lo observa… el titubeo de Subaru le hace comprobar sus sospechas.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

Pregunta el ojiverde tratando de desviar la atención

-Si

Contesta Haruto con seriedad

Ambos se dirigen al estacionamiento.

El trayecto de regreso fue en total silencio

Al entrar a su departamento Haruto se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Subaru se sienta a la mesa, extendiendo sus libros, fingiendo preparar su clase del día siguiente.

Haruto se asoma a momentos para observarlo

Subaru mira hacia la ventana, evidenciando el estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

La cena estuvo lista y ambos se sentaron a la mesa para ingerirla

Subaru aparenta centrar su atención en su platillo

Haruto continua observándolo, pensando

_-Nunca habías estado tan pensativo Subaru-San_

_-Nunca te habías comportado tan extrañamente_

_-Te desconozco…_

_-¿Para qué seguiste a Hikaru?_

Haruto suspiró y el ojiverde ni siquiera lo notó

_-¿Ese chico te gustó cierto Subaru?_

_-Pero Hikaru, es mucho menor que __tú…y tú lo sabes_

Haruto observa con desilusión a Subaru

_¿Acaso eres un pervertido Subaru-San?_

_-Entonces… ese tal Seishiro…__¿ te abandonó?… o ¿te alejaron de él y te prohibieron acercártele?…. Es notorio que te duele bastante estar lejos de él… ¿Por eso no lo buscas? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?_

_-Guardas demasiados secretos y nunca me habían preocupado pero… con lo de hoy… no sé que __pensar…_

Subaru hizo gesto de tristeza

Haruto lo notó en seguida

-Lo lamento, no tengo hambre, me voy a dormir

Dijo el ojiverde al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

Haruto no pronunció palabra alguna

Subaru se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Hikaru

Pronunció el ojiverde

-Te pareces a Seishiro

-¿Por qué te pareces a él?

-Luces idéntico a cuando lo conocí, cuando yo era un niño.

Subaru agachó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, avergonzándose ante lo que iba a decir

-Hikaru

-Me gustas

-Eres demasiado joven pero… me gustas

-¿Acaso… soy un pervertido por sentir esto?

-Y ese hombre ¿Por qué te abrazó de esa manera?

-¿Por qué te acarició de esa manera?

-No me agradó que te tocara así

Subaru levantó sus manos para observar aquellos pentagramas invertidos marcados, aún extrañamente existentes en el dorso de sus manos, los contempló unos segundos, después se atrevió a besar delicadamente uno de ellos. Después se levantó de la cama y sentándose en el marco de la ventana de su habitación comenzó a fumar, observando la Luna.

-Seishiro… él se parece a ti… demasiado

-Él… me atrae… pero es muy joven…demasiado…

-Seishiro…Siempre mencionaste que eras un pervertido…

-¿Acaso… finalmente soy igual que tú?

-Me pregunto qué harías tú en mi lugar… lo que realmente harías…

Subaru agachó su cabeza

-Seishiro… ¿Qué debo hacer?... Te extraño… Y desde que te fuiste… es la primera vez que alguien me atrae…

Subaru quedó pensativo gran parte de la noche, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Esa noche no tuvo algún sueño extraño, esa noche no tuvo un sueño triste, las pocas horas que logró dormir, extrañamente lo hizo profundamente.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Deja Vu.

Se escuchaban ruidos de actividad en aquel departamento desde muy temprano. El sonido de un despertador como a las cinco de la mañana, el sonido de agua saliendo de la regadera, movimiento de trastes en la cocina. Después el sonido de otro despertador y un hombre castaño levantándose acompañado de varios bostezos y aún con sensación de sueño.

A los pocos minutos se percibe el olor a comida.

Haruto se dirige hacia el origen de aquel olor, totalmente intrigado, no puede creer lo que mira al llegar al comedor.

Subaru ya se encontraba totalmente alistado para el trabajo, había preparado el desayuno y lo estaba sirviendo.

-Hola. Buenos Días

-Buenos… días Subaru

-No podía dormir, me levanté temprano

Afirma tranquilamente el ojiverde sin mirar al ojiazul

Haruto lo mira intrigado, pero no comenta nada

Ambos desayunan entonces, pero Subaru rehúye la mirada del otro.

Ambos se dirigen después al trabajo, totalmente en silencio.

Al llegar al edificio del Campus Subaru sigue a Haruto al aula donde imparte sus clases.

-Aún es temprano, supongo que podemos charlar un momento

Le dice el ojiverde justificándose

Haruto no dice nada, pero es obvio que la actitud de Subaru es demasiado inusual.

Finalmente llegan al salón, Subaru se recarga sobre el escritorio, lo más cercano a la puerta de acceso.

Haruto se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Conversan acerca de cualquier tema.

Transcurren unos minutos, realmente llegaron demasiado temprano.

Subaru discretamente dirige su mirada hacia un lado del pizarrón, justo donde se encuentran los horarios de los grupos, centrando su atención justo en los de primer año, preguntándose cual sería el grupo de aquel ojos marrón.

Continúa la conversación.

En eso Subaru siente que lo observan desde la puerta, voltea su rostro en reacción, no puede evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

-Buenos días… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Pregunta cortésmente Hikaru

-No… Nada… adelante, pasa

Contesta Haruto

Subaru se pone de pie en automático

-Con permiso

Entra el ojos marrón, inevitablemente atraviesa justo frente a Subaru.

Ambos se miran fijamente durante unos segundos, no con desagrado, no con indiferencia.

Pero Haruto interrumpe aquello

-Subaru-San ya debes ir a impartir tu clase, ya es hora

-Aún faltan varios minutos

Contesta el ojiverde

En eso Hikaru continúa caminando hasta llegar a su lugar

Subaru lo sigue con la mirada, hasta que ubica el sitio donde el chico se sienta a tomar clase

Haruto lo observa atentamente

Al sentarse Hikaru observa al ojiverde de la misma forma de hace un instante y después mira hacia la ventana.

Subaru voltea entonces a revisar el horario, ubica entonces el grupo en el que el chico se encuentra inscrito.

En eso el rubio del día anterior solicita permiso para entrar, se cruza con Subaru y ambos se miran con extrañeza.

Después el rubio dirige su atención hacia el interior del aula y lanza una sonrisa al ver ahí a Hikaru, se dirige entonces a sentarse junto a él

El ojos marrón le sonríe sutilmente.

Subaru nota el agrado mutuo de ambos jóvenes y le incomoda.

Haruto sonríe disimuladamente ante la reacción de Subaru por lo visto entre los otros.

El rubio comienza a entablar conversación con Hikaru y el otro corresponde.

Subaru los observa

Hikaru menciona algo que sirve de pretexto al otro para abrazarlo.

Hikaru vuelve a sonreírle

Subaru siente malestar y prefiere marcharse.

-Debo irme

Pronuncia el ojiverde

-De acuerdo

Pronuncia Haruto apoyando la acción

Discretamente, sin que nadie se percate, Hikaru observa de reojo las reacciones de Subaru ante las demostraciones de afecto que él tiene hacia el rubio. Observa el gesto de desilusión del ojiverde al salir del salón.

Subaru entra a su salón, los alumnos que ya se encuentran ahí lo saludan.

Subaru contesta con tono molesto.

Los jóvenes notan que se encuentra irritado.

La clase transcurre normal hasta que un alumno le hace una pregunta, Subaru la contesta de mal modo.

Dos chicos se encuentran conversando en voz baja.

Subaru escucha el cuchicheo, es el detonante para su mal humor

-¡Ustedes dos! Salgan de inmediato

Ordenándoles en voz alta, casi gritando

-Pero… profesor… sólo estaba preguntado…

Contesta uno de los alumnos

-No me interesa… salgan de inmediato

Los jóvenes obedecen

El resto de los alumnos observa con sorpresa a Subaru, pues la su apariencia no da la impresión de acostumbrar reaccionar de esa manera.

Haruto aparece, hasta su salón escuchó aquellos gritos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada de tu incumbencia

Contesta tajante el ojiverde

Los alumnos castigados se acercan a Haruto buscando auxilio, explicando lo ocurrido

-No es para tanto

Pronuncia el ojiazul tratando de hacer entrar en razón al ojiverde

-No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones

-Tranquilízate… por lo que noto… sólo hacían unos comentarios

-No es tu asunto

Haruto observó a Subaru con una molestia que nunca había mostrado.

-Creo que deberías dar por terminadas tus clases, es obvio que no te encuentras bien

Subaru lo observó con ira

-Cálmate

En eso, terminó la hora de clase, los alumnos de los otros grupos comenzaron a salir de las aulas, los de Haruto y Subaru continuaban en su respectivo salón.

Haruto le informó al grupo del ojiverde que podía retirarse y luego fue con su grupo

Subaru se acercó hacia el barandal y encendió un cigarro para fumarlo.

Los alumnos de Haruto comenzaron a salir

Subaru volteó, buscando a Hikaru, pero no lograba verlo

Habían salido casi todos cuando por fin el ojos marrón atravesó por la puerta.

Subaru lo miró queriendo provocar que volteara a verlo

El ojos marrón volteó hacia el ojiverde, y se detuvo en seco, atraído por lo que el ojiverde sostenía entre sus dedos y por lo que al parecer observó en el dorso de su mano.

Subaru notó la obvia mirada fija del chico, pero no en él, sino en el cigarro que sostenía y al parecer en el dorso oculto con aquel guante negro.

El ojiverde no comprendió la reacción del chico pero supo que aquel tabaco y su mano llamaron su atención.

En eso salió aquel rubio y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo.

-Vamos Hikaru-chan es tarde, no llegaremos a la siguiente clase

Hikaru se dejó llevar por el rubio.

Subaru observó entonces aquel cigarro con intriga, y levantando ambos dorsos de sus manos los observó pensando qué era lo que el ojos marrón miraba tan intrigado, ¿Sería que era tan extraño ver a alguien usar guantes todo el tiempo? Pues era imposible que alguien pudiera percibir aquellas marcas en forma de pentagrama invertido, a través de esos guantes. Sólo una persona pudo percibirlas y él, hacía tanto tiempo que ya no se encontraba en este mundo, hacía casi el mismo tiempo de la edad de… Hikaru.

Haruto se acercó hacia el ojiverde interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Supongo que te afectó demasiado no dormir bien… deberías regresar a casa a descansar

Haruto dijo esto, pero había notado el verdadero origen de la ira de Subaru.

Subaru se quedó un rato más en el pasillo titubeante, luego decidió retirarse, pero no hacia su departamento, sino nuevamente hacia aquellos árboles de Cerezo del Campus que parecían siempre llamarlo. De cierta manera lo hacían, pues él se encontraba conectado al mayor ente de ellos.

Subaru caminó hasta quedar justo frente al árbol más antiguo. El viento soplaba sobre su cara y agitaba ligeramente su cabello, levantó su rostro, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Instantes después los abrió lentamente, entonces distinguió una figura sobre una de las altas ramas.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Se preguntó el ojiverde.

En eso, la figura bajó de un salto, quedando justo frente a él.

Una mirada seductora color marrón lo envolvió, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, provocando confundir aquel momento, con otro vivido muchos años atrás.

-¿Seishiro?

Preguntó el ojiverde con gran emotividad

Aquel ojos marrón lo miró fijamente, sin contestar

-¿Seishiro? ¿Eres tú?

Pregunta Subaru, acercándose a aquel joven, levantando su mano, acariciando su rostro

El otro simplemente cierra los ojos ante el contacto

Subaru atrae hacia él al chico, en un fuerte abrazo, como si deseara atraparlo para siempre.

Hikaru permite que el ojiverde lo aprisione entre sus brazos, le agrada el contacto con el otro, siente como si en alguna otra ocasión su cuerpo ya hubiera estado así de cerca del otro.

Subaru frota tiernamente su rostro con el del otro.

Hikaru observa la mirada del ojiverde, siente que alguna vez ya la ha visto, puede observar la pureza, la tristeza y la soledad reflejada en esta.

Subaru se permite perderse en aquel momento y se atreve a intentar besar los labios del ojos marrón. Pero estando a escaso un milímetro de distancia se escuchan las voces de algunos jóvenes acercándose.

Subaru entonces debe volver a la realidad.

Hikaru se separa de él y se aleja caminando, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Subaru intenta seguirlo

-Espera

Le grita al ojos marrón, intentando detenerlo, pero los jóvenes que ya se acercaban miran con desconfianza al ojiverde

Subaru entonces debe frenar su impulso o se delatará en sus intenciones hacia el chico.

Los alumnos pasan junto a él

Subaru queda de pie fingiendo tranquilidad, hasta que los otros se van. Busca al ojos marrón con la mirada, pero es evidente que se ha marchado y no sabe hacia donde.

Subaru agacha su mirada en respuesta, pensando

_-Seishiro, por un momento… sentí que habías vuelto a mí…_

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Secretos.

Las clases terminaron en el Campus CLAMP, Hikaru se dirige rumbo al estacionamiento, su padre le informó desde la mañana que iría nuevamente a recogerlo. El chico camina tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, por alguna extraña razón sabe que aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes lo esperará el tiempo que sea necesario.

Hikaru avanza hasta distinguir a lo lejos una figura recargada en el cofre de un elegante auto negro, es Hideaki, su padrastro, un hombre de complexión delgada aunque con musculatura bien definida, de piel blanca, 1.90 metros de estatura, cabello corto, color rojizo y expresivos ojos verdes. El hombre se pone de pie al ver acercarse al ojos marrón al tiempo que su mirada se llena de un especial brillo.

-Hikaru

Pronuncia Hideaki sonriendo tiernamente

-Padre. Llegaste temprano

Pronuncia tranquilamente Hikaru

-Quería asegurarme de que vendrías conmigo a casa

-No era necesario que vinieras

-Lo sé. Y también sé que puedes cuidarte solo, ya me lo has dicho…. Pero… no puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti. Hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos en Tokio, así que puedes perderte.

Hikaru mira a Hideaki.

Hideaki voltea de reojo, vigilando que no se encuentre nadie cerca y atrapa a a Hikaru entre sus brazos

-Te amo… no lo olvides

Pronuncia el pelirrojo en voz baja, junto al oído de Hikaru

Hikaru lo permite, ya está acostumbrado a esas actitudes por parte de su "padre".

Después de un rato ambos suben a aquel auto, Hideaki en el asiento del conductor y Hikaru en el del copiloto.

El trayecto es un poco largo, así que mientras tanto, ambos conversan, el pelirrojo se encuentra interesado en "saber" acerca de la nueva vida estudiantil de su hijo. Aunque aquella plática parece más un interrogatorio, pero el pelirrojo es hábil en la manera y el momento de formular sus preguntas, así que Hikaru contesta todas sin problema.

Transcurrido el tiempo, ambos llegan a su objetivo, una hermosa Residencia de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín, donde pueden encontrarse varios árboles, pero ni un solo Cerezo.

Ambos entran por la puerta principal a la casa. Una hermosa mujer de edad similar a Hideaki los recibe alegre.

-Han llegado

Pronuncia aquella mujer, de largo cabello lacio y negro y ojos color café.

-Que tal madre

Pronuncia Hikaru con tranquilidad

Pero Hoshi lo abraza efusivamente

Hideaki observa aquella escena, con los brazos cruzados

En seguida Hoshi se acerca también a abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios, es un beso rápido y superficial. Pues el pelirrojo no le permite hacer más a la mujer.

En eso una mujer de edad madura, de cabello largo ondulado y castaño se acerca tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Hideaki se aproxima a saludarla de inmediato, besando incluso su mano, en señal de respeto.

-Natsuko ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pregunta Hideaki cortésmente

-Muy bien, te agradezco…

Natsuko mira de inmediato a Hikaru, lo ha visto apenas desde hace unos días, pues durante diez años vivió en Europa con sus padres. De inmediato lo abraza efusivamente, como si apenas se volvieran a reencontrar.

-Que tal… Hikaru

Por un momento, Natsuko titubea en pronunciar aquel nombre

-Hola abuela… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pronuncia Hikaru con indiferencia

-Desesperada por que llegaras

Pronuncia Hoshi

Natsuko mira a Hikaru directo a los ojos y en seguida acaricia su rostro

-No me canso de repetir que te has vuelto muy apuesto… (mirándolo fijamente) _Después de unos años me convencí de que lucirías así… creo que era inevitable…_

En eso una sirvienta interrumpió la escena

-Señora… la comida está lista

-Me parece bien… pasemos entonces a comer

Pronunció Hoshi

Todos entonces pasaron al comedor

La comida transcurrió entre una amena plática, hasta que

-...Insisto, no entiendo los motivos por los cuales regresaron a Japón, el país es hermoso, pero supongo que ya se habían adaptado a las costumbres Europeas.

Afirma Natsuko

-Así es madre… pero Hikaru decidió que quería volver a Tokyo y sabes como es él… sus decisiones son tajantes…

Afirma Hoshi

_-Continúas siendo obstinado… supongo que eso nunca cambiará…_

Piensa Natsuko, al tiempo que observa a Hikaru y sonríe discretamente

-… Además Hideaki siempre lo secunda en todas sus decisiones y caprichos

-Yo sólo deseo que Hikaru sea feliz y si haciendo eso lo logro… entonces continuaré con mi actitud

Afirma Hideaki tranquilamente mirando a Hikaru, tratando de disimular sus sentimientos por el joven.

Hikaru lo observa tranquilamente al escuchar esto.

-… Pues aún así yo insito en que deberían regresar a Europa… Tokio es peligroso para Hikaru... por tantos Cerezos que hay aquí…

Insiste Natsuko

-Sólo basta con que no se acerque a ellos

Menciona Hideaki

Hikaru hace gesto de extrañeza, desde muy pequeño su abuela le ha dicho que no se acerque a los Cerezos, pues es alérgico a ellos y pueden por tanto, ser mortales para él. Pero lo cierto es que Hikaru siempre se ha sentido atraído por estos árboles, así como por sus flores y desde hace unos años ha descubierto que no le sucede nada cuando los toca, pero eso, nadie de su familia lo sabe.

-Hikaru… por favor… nunca te acerques a las Sakuras…

Le suplica su abuela

-De acuerdo

Afirma Hikaru tranquilamente, sabiendo que ignorará la petición

Natsuko se levanta de su asiento y se coloca justo detrás del de Hikaru, simulando acariciar su cabello tiernamente

-… Si algo te sucediera… mi Hikaru… yo no sé que haría…

Le dice su abuela agachándose para colocar su rostro a la altura del cuello de el ojos marrón, aún simulando acariciar su cabello, en ángulo suficiente para observar justo detrás de la nuca del chico, donde se encuentra un pequeño símbolo mágico, creado en la piel del ojos marrón al momento de nacer.

_-El sello permanece intacto_

Piensa Natsuko

Hikaru se queda inmóvil ante la actitud de su abuela

-Madre, por favor, vas a asustar a Hikaru

Natsuko entonces se incorpora, ya ha revisado lo que necesitaba

-Es ni nieto… es lógico que me preocupe por él…

-No te preocupes… seguiré tus indicaciones

Le dice Hikaru al tiempo que sujeta una de sus manos y en seguida le besa el dorso

Natsuko hace gesto de sobresalto, pero en seguida disimula

Hikaru la mira con mirada seductora

-En verdad… no necesitas preocuparte

Afirma tranquilamente el ojos marrón al tiempo que le sonría sutilmente

-Eso espero

Le dice Natsuko

_-Eso espero…. Pero por lo que noto…deberé estar muy atenta ante todo lo que ocurra…_

Piensa Natsuko

Terminada la hora de comer, la sirvienta recogió los platos sucios, mientras Hideaki se disculpa, pues debe regresar a la oficina en su empresa.

Hikaru también se retira disculpándose, para realizar sus deberes escolares.

Ambas mujeres se quedan solas en el comedor

Hoshi entonces reprocha discretamente a su madre por ciertas actitudes

-Te preocupas demasiado por Hikaru… él puede cuidarse solo

-Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por él

-¿Y por mí?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué nunca te has preocupado así por mí?

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-Siempre has sido fría e indiferente conmigo, el único tiempo en el cual te comportaste amorosa, fue cuando estuve embarazada de Hikaru y después al nacer él, me hiciste a un lado.

-Nuevamente tus reproches

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No sé a que te refieres

-Si lo sabes

-A tu edad deberías comportarte distinta, olvidarte de reproches, ahora eres una mujer madura tienes un marido y un hijo.

-Sólo deseo saber el por qué de la diferencia ¿Es acaso por que Hikaru es hombre? ¿Habrías deseado tener un hijo hombre?

-Tal vez

Contestó Natsuko para dar por terminados los reclamos

-Pues lamento no poder haber cumplido tu deseo madre…

Dijo Hoshi levantándose de la mesa y marchándose

Natsuko quedó sola en el comedor

-Mi deseo… (suspiro) una parte ya se ha realizado y tú sólo has sido la vía para conseguirlo, no tengo porque sentir algún afecto por ti…

-…Sólo he amado a una persona y ella ya no se encuentra en este mundo…

-…Por ella es quien he hecho todo y continuaré hasta el final…

-…Por la promesa que hace años hice con ella… protegeré a… Hikaru… _porque ahora su nombre es Hikaru… Kimura_

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Sueños.

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron su aparición acompañados de una constante lluvia, producida por uno de los sorpresivos cambios climáticos que ahora se presentaban en Japón.

Subaru y Haruto observan el caer de las gotas de lluvia a través de la ventana del comedor.

-Creo que esta lluvia no parará en todo el día

Comenta Haruto

-Aún así debemos ir a la Universidad

Pronuncia Subaru, levantándose de su silla

Haruto lo mira con sospecha, sabe que el interés recién surgido en el ojiverde por asistir al trabajo tiene ojos color marrón.

-¿Nos vamos?

Pregunta Subaru sosteniendo ya las llaves del auto en su mano derecha.

Haruto se levanta de su silla en señal de aceptación.

El trayecto es lento, en esta ocasión hay demasiado tráfico en las calles de Tokyo.

-Siempre es lo mismo en días de lluvia

Pronuncia Haruto

Subaru se limita a observar a través de la ventanilla.

Después de una hora de trayecto, llegan al fin al Campus.

Los pasillos se encuentran desiertos, todos los alumnos se encuentran ya en sus aulas o resguardándose bajo algún lugar techado.

Ambos profesores entran a sus respectivos salones e inician como siempre sus clases, esta ocasión el Sakurazuka no ha podido ver a Hikaru por la mañana, lo que le ocasiona cierta desilusión y preocupación, necesita aclarar lo ocurrido con él el día anterior..

Transcurre la mañana, aunque el ojiverde sale de vez en cuando al pasillo, continúa sin encontrarse con aquel ojos marrón.

Se acerca la hora de salida, ese día Haruto y él difieren en su horario, Subaru puede retirarse más temprano.

-Subaru-San aún tengo que impartir clase a otros dos grupos, si lo prefieres puedes adelantarte a casa

Le dice el ojiazul entregándole las llaves del auto

-Puedo esperarte… no tengo problema

Comenta el Sakurazuka con tranquilidad

Haruto observa dudoso la propuesta del ojiverde, pero la lluvia continúa, como se había previsto

-Como desees o… te agradecería que regresaras por mí después

-De acuerdo

Entonces Subaru se dirige hacia su salón a recoger sus cosas, apenas da un paso hacia el interior cuando escucha la tierna voz de un chico y la varonil de otro.

-¿Entonces tu padre salió de viaje?

-Si

-¿Y quién vendrá por ti este día?

-No tengo problema en irme solo

-Pero… aunque ya has vivido aquí antes puedes perderte, las calles de Tokio han cambiado un poco desde entonces

-No soy un niño… no tengo porque perderme

-Pero… Hikaru… además… continúa lloviendo

-Un poco de lluvia no me afectará

-Entonces te acompaño

Suplicando el rubio al tiempo que lo toma de la mano para detenerlo

-¿Y quién te acompañará a ti después?

-Sé cuidarme solo

Le dice tiernamente

El ojos marrón sonríe sutilmente,

-Anda… te acompaño

En verdad el chico luce tierno al suplicarle

-Eres tierno… Daika-kun

El rubio se ruboriza ante la forma de decir esto del ojos marrón

Subaru siente que algo molesta su corazón, decide atreverse entonces a proponer algo

-Yo puedo llevarlos… si lo desean

Les dice a ambos, acercándose tranquilamente

Daika reacciona con desconfianza

-No gracias… no es necesario

Hikaru simplemente lo observa

-No tengo problema… ya he terminado mis clases por el día de hoy

-No gracias… tomaremos un taxi

Responde de inmediato Daika

-A esta hora y con esta lluvia, no conseguirán ningún taxi.

Afirma Subaru

Daika agacha la mirada, sabe que el ojiverde tiene razón en lo que dice

-Entonces gracias Subaru-San

Le dice tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Daika mira a Hikaru sorprendido

Subaru le sonríe al pelinegro

-De acuerdo… vamos entonces… mi auto se encuentra por este lado

Señalando el ojiverde

-Sólo necesito que me esperen un momento, debo recoger mis cosas

-De acuerdo

Le dice el ojos marrón

Subaru recoge prontamente sus cosas del salón

Los jóvenes se encuentran en el pasillo

Subaru escucha que Daika comenta algunas cosas en voz baja y Hikaru responde a sus comentarios

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-¿Por qué no?

-Él no me da confianza

-¿Subaru-San? ¿Acaso piensas que es un psicópata?

-Peor que eso

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Es un pervertido

-¿Cómo?

-He visto como te mira

-¿Cómo me mira?

-Mmmm… pues… no me agrada

-¿Mmmm? ¿Acaso estás celoso Daika-kun?

-Hikaru… no… yo no tendría porque… yo… (dice el rubio totalmente sonrojado)

-Eres tierno Daika-kun, pero aún te falta aprender a leer la mirada de las personas

-¿Cómo?

-Subaru-San no es lo que tú estás pensando

-Lo defiendes… y hasta lo llamas por su nombre

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Hikaru… eres muy inocente (le dice el rubio abrazándolo) es por eso que debo cuidarte

Hikaru observa de reojo al rubio

_-¿Inocente?_

Subaru entonces sale del salón con su portafolio en la mano

-Listo… podemos irnos

Hikaru lo sigue y Daika lo secunda, no tiene otra opción

Los tres llegan al auto, Subaru abre la puerta trasera y la del copiloto

Hikaru se sienta sin titubear al frente

Daika lo mira sorprendido

Subaru se sorprende también

Entonces Hikaru sólo comenta

-Me parece una grosería que Subaru-San vaya solo al frente, además, tú vives más cerca que yo Daika, así que serás el primero en bajar.

Los otros entonces abordaron el vehículo.

Subaru intenta ser amigable e intenta hacer conversación, aunque no es muy bueno para ello

Daika no le facilita las cosas, contesta sólo lo necesario y cortantemente

A los pocos minutos llegan frente a la casa de Daika

El chico baja del auto y corre hacia la ventanilla del copiloto

-Hikaru, puedo pedirle a mi padre que te lleve, en verdad

-No es necesario… nos veremos mañana

Despidiéndose amablemente el ojos marrón

-Pero… pero…

El auto entonces arranca, dejando a Daika muy preocupado

-Mi Hikaru… si ese sujeto se atreve a hacerle algo me las pagará

Pronuncia el rubio mientras observa alejarse el auto

El auto avanza, el trayecto se vuelve silencioso, el quedarse solo con el ojos marrón le da a Subaru la pauta para tratar de explicar lo ocurrido, aunque no sabe como empezar a hacerlo.

Hikaru mira de reojo a Subaru

Subaru comienza a sentirse nervioso, no sabe si es por la explicación que deberá dar o por estar a solas con el chico.

Hikaru nota la inquietud del ojiverde, decide iniciar él la conversación.

-¿Y... hace cuánto tiempo imparte clases Subaru-San?

-Eh… yo… desde hace ya varios años

-¿Y cómo fue que le interesó esta área?

Subaru titubeó en contestar, no podía contar la verdad

-No lo sé… simplemente… me llamó la atención

-De igual forma que a mí entonces

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé (levantando los hombros) simplemente supe que debía estudiar Veterinaria, no me desagradan los animales, aunque tampoco me agradan, pero… simplemente lo elegí.

Subaru mira de reojo a Hikaru

-He escuchado… que vivías con tu familia en Europa

-Si… en Francia, para ser específico

-y ¿Por qué volvieron a Japón?

-Por deseo mío, yo quise regresar… finalmente… aquí nací y viví los primeros años de mi vida

-¿En Tokio?

-No… en Kanazawa…

Subaru sintió un sobresalto al escuchar el lugar del nacimiento del ojos marrrón

_-Igual que Seishiro_

-Hace ya casi dieciocho años, por cierto.

Subaru observa nuevamente de reojo a Hikaru

Hikaru centra su atención en los guantes que Subaru porta, aunque no comenta ni pregunta nada, no es necesario.

En eso, la lluvia arrecia,

El celular de Hikaru suena, contesta la llamada, pero no alcanza a escuchar con claridad, así que activa el altavoz, una voz alarmada se escucha del otro lado

-Hikaru… ¿Te encuentras bien?... Dime que ese sujeto no te ha hecho nada… si ese pervertido te ha tocado…

Subaru alcanza a escuchar todo, agacha su mirada y sin comentar nada continúa manejando

Hikaru mira de reojo, ha notado que las palabras de Daika han hecho sentir mal al ojiverde

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, te dije que nos veremos mañana

Le dice el ojos marrón de manera tajante y corta la llamada

Del otro lado Daika hace gesto de tristeza

Subaru se sorprende ante la reacción del joven

Hikaru se sorprende ante su propia reacción y trata de disculparse por la actitud del rubio.

-Daika no sabe de lo que habla, no te conoce, no tiene derecho a expresarse así de ti

-Tú tampoco me conoces, ¿Cómo sabes que lo que tu amigo dice no es verdad?

Pregunta Subaru avergonzado, pues en verdad se encuentra interesado en el ojos marrón y sabe que la diferencia de edades es demasiada.

-Porque tienes una mirada pura y sincera, que refleja que eres una buena persona, aunque también muestra que te sientes muy solo… no se lo que habrás pasado, pero aún así, seguramente tu mirada continúa igual que desde hace mucho… pues las personas… no cambian con facilidad

Pronuncia Hikaru volteando a ver al ojiverde

Subaru voltea a ver a Hikaru.

Ambos se observan

Hikaru centra su atención en el ojo artificial de Subaru

Subaru ni siquiera presta atención al sitio que el ojos marrón observa de su rostro

En eso Hikaru voltea y al momento se lanza sobre el volante haciéndolo girar.

Subaru intenta frenar y al momento el auto vira hacia un lado.

Por una distracción casi chocan

-Lo… lo lamento… no…

-Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez

Le dice el ojos marrón tranquilamente

Subaru se asustó por lo ocurrido

Hikaru no sintió temor, lo hecho fue sólo un reflejo.

-Si deseas puedo irme caminando, mi casa ya no queda muy lejos de aquí

Hikaru reacciona en la forma de hablarle al ojiverde

-Perdón… no debí haberle hablado así

-No hay problema… puedes hablarme de tú si te es más cómodo

Le dice Subaru

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si

-De acuerdo… Subaru

Subaru le sonríe en respuesta

-Pero prometí llevarte a tu casa… así que debo cumplir

-De acuerdo

Llegaron hasta las puertas de una Residencia

-¿Aquí vives Hikaru?

-Si… ¿Deseas pasar?

Subaru titubea, sabe que si entra conocerá a la familia de Hikaru y no sabrá como actuar

-No… te veo mañana… ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien… gracias por traerme… Subaru

Hikaru entonces baja del auto

Subaru trata de detenerlo, aún no ha aclarado lo del incidente del día anterior

-Hikaru... respecto a lo de ayer

-Olvídalo… no hay problema

-Entonces… hasta mañana

Hikaru voltea a sonreírle, introduce la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entra

Subaru se queda estacionado unos minutos frente a la casa, pensando.

Su celular suena, es un mensaje de Haruto, recuerda que prometió ir a recogerlo y entonces arranca en dirección al Campus.

En el interior de la casa, Hikaru saluda a su madre y se dirige hacia su recámara. Deposita su portafolio sobre la mesa donde elabora sus tareas. Varios pensamientos invaden su mente.

_-Así que… entonces eres real... Y tu nombre es Subaru…_

_-…Eres tú sin duda… aquel que he visto en mis sueños desde pequeño… _

Hikaru se acerca a la ventana de su habitación a ver la lluvia caer

_-…Esos sueños desaparecieron cuando estuve en Francia… pero desde que regresé a __Tokio han vuelto…_

Centra su atención en una gota cristalina que corre a lo largo del cristal en movimiento zigzagueante

_-… Tu mirada es inconfundible… no he conocido ha nadie con una mirada como la tuya…_

_-Pero ¿Qué ocurrió con tu ojo derecho?..._

_- Que importa…_

Hikaru se acerca al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, colocándose frente a este

_-Se supone que mi ojo derecho se encuentra totalmente sano, según han dicho los médicos… y a veces… no puedo sentir o ver nada por medio de él…_

_-…Así que…en ese sentido nos encontramos en la misma situación tu y yo… Subaru… ¿San?... no… para alguien como tú me parece más agradable decir… Subaru-kun…_

_-¿Qué edad tendrás con exactitud?_

_-Mmmm…¿ treinta años?…¿O más?... según tus palabras… te has dedicado a la enseñanza desde hace bastante tiempo…_

_-Que extraño… se supondría entonces que eres bastante mayor que yo… y aún así… me gustas… y creo… que yo no te soy indiferente…. _(suspiro) _ aunque mis padres pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren de que me atrae alguien mucho mayor que yo…y además… de que es un hombre…_

_-Mmmm… _(levantando los hombros a la vez que introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón)_ tendrán que hacerse a la idea…_

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Recuerdos de Otra Vida.

El día amaneció nuevamente lluvioso y Haruto despertó con un fuerte resfriado.

Subaru se siente culpable por la enfermedad del ojiazul.

-Lo siento… me entretuve porque me surgió un contratiempo

Se disculpa Subaru

Haruto estornuda

-Ya no importa, pero debo informar que no podré presentarme a trabajar

Subaru piensa un momento

-Supongo que deberé hacerme cargo de tus clases este día

-No tienes porque hacerlo

-Es culpa mía de que te encuentres enfermo…. Si no hubiera tardado tanto en ir por ti…

-Supongo que algo importante surgió

Subaru guardó silencio ante el comentario, agachando el rostro

_-Algo llamado Hikaru, para ser exactos..._

Pensó el ojiazul

-Insisto… hoy impartiré tus clases

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si

-De acuerdo

Subaru entonces toma su portafolio y las llaves del auto, se encuentra a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Haruto le grita

-Pero hoy no tengo clase con el grupo de Kimura

Subaru agacha la cabeza decepcionado

-Mmmm… creo que te he desanimado Subaru-San

Pronuncia el ojiazul en tono malicioso

Subaru entonces llega al Campus, alternadamente comienza a impartir sus clases y las de Haruto, informando a sus alumnos que ese día es el profesor sustituto pues su maestro se encuentra enfermo.

Por instantes voltea hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de que Hikaru pase por el pasillo, pero no logra verlo.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru se encuentra tomando normalmente sus clases, hasta que escucha algunos murmullos generados por algunas de sus compañeras, entre estos, escucha el nombre de un lugar que llama enormemente su atención y le ocasiona que su corazón se estremezca sin entender el porque. "El Puente Arcoiris", "La Bahía de Tokio". Hikaru se ensimisma en sus pensamientos, hasta que su maestro en turno lo llama a que se dirija al frente, para realizar unos ejercicios en el pizarrón. Sin problema el ojos marrón los contesta, casi de inmediato vuelve a sus reflexiones.

Al término de la clase Daika nota su distracción.

-¿Sucede algo Hikaru?

Hikaru voltea a ver al rubio

-Te noto… pensativo

-Daika ¿Conoces el puente de la bahía de Tokio?

-Si… es un lugar famoso, muy representativo de Japón ¿Por qué? ¿No lo conoces?

Hikaru calla ante la pregunta, siente que ha estado en ese lugar varias veces, pero realmente sólo ha estado una vez… aquella… extraña ocasión

-Lo siento… tú no has vivido desde hace tiempo en Japón… supongo… que nunca has estado ahí

Hikaru guarda silencio nuevamente

Las clases transcurren lentamente para el ojos marrón

Al término del horario escolar Hikaru intenta despedirse de Daika, pero el rubio sabe que el padre del ojos marrón continúa de viaje y nuevamente no irá a recogerlo, así que le pide a Hikaru que compartan un taxi.

Hikaru titubea.

Pero Daika insiste, pues además no piensa dejarlo nuevamente en manos de Subaru, así que Hikaru aparentemente acepta la propuesta del rubio.

Se dirigen entonces en busca de un taxi.

Abordan el primer vehículo desocupado.

El primero en llegar a su destino es Daika, quien baja después de varios minutos de despedirse.

El taxista pregunta a Hikaru el siguiente destino y el ojos marrón le indica que será el "Puente Arcoiris"

El chofer hace gesto de extrañeza, pero sigue las indicaciones de Hikaru.

En el Campus CLAMP hace varios minutos, a la hora de la salida, Subaru empieza a recoger apresuradamente sus cosas, tal vez logre encontrar al ojos marrón. En eso suena su celular, es Haruto.

-Subaru, necesito que pases a rectoría a tramitar un papeleo urgente, es respecto a mis grupos especiales

Subaru hace gesto de desagrado, sabe que eso le tomará tiempo y no alcanzará a Hikaru

-Es urgente… por favor hazlo

-De acuerdo

Dice el ojiverde con seriedad

-Gracias Subaru

Dice el ojiazul en tono dulce desde su teléfono

-Por nada

Contesta con seriedad el ojiverde

Haruto termina la llamada

-Papeleo, papeleo… ¿Por qué Haruto realiza tantos trámites? Yo no necesito hacer eso… no soy tan complicado…

Protesta Subaru, al tiempo que se dirige a las oficinas de la Rectoría

Entretanto, Hikaru baja a una cuadra de su objetivo, avanza caminando al lugar, unos segundos después unas gotas de lluvia caen sobre su rostro. A los pocos segundos una fuerte lluvia se desata nuevamente en la ciudad. Pero eso no detiene a Hikaru quien decide entonces que un poco de lluvia no le afectará.

Llega hasta uno de los límites del puente, el cual se encuentra casi desierto, debido a la fuerte e impredecible lluvia, pocos se arriesgarían a sufrir un accidente automovilístico así que el camino queda libre. El corazón de Hikaru inexplicablemente comienza a latir fuertemente. Avanza varios pasos más, en eso, por reflejo, lleva su mano derecha hacia su pecho, presionándolo, un dolor intenso lo domina, como si algo atravesara su corazón desde el frente y hasta la espalda. Hikaru ahora recuerda, que no es un dolor para él desconocido, alguna vez lo sufrió, la única vez que había estado en aquel puente, durante su niñez. Su madre alarmada lo llevó en ese entonces al área de urgencias del hospital más cercano, temiendo lo peor, pero no se le encontró ninguna anomalía, ningún problema físico. Posteriormente, estando bajo la tutela de Hideaki, varios médicos distintos lo atendieron, diversos especialistas, los cuales nunca encontraron nada extraño en su corazón. Sólo un dolor ficticio, Una molestia imaginaria concluían. La reacción por estar en contacto con los Cerezos, dijo entonces su abuela.

-Es peligroso para ti tocarlos, acercarte a ellos incluso…. Hikaru… aléjate de los Cerezos

Tal vez podía ser en parte cierto pensó Hikaru, pues el tiempo de su estancia en Francia nunca sufrió de aquella molestia, pero ésta al parecer, ha vuelto al regresar a Tokio.

Hikaru retira su mano de su pecho, entonces siente sus dedos pegajosos, lo cual provoca que los revise con la mirada y observa sus dedos impregnados de una sustancia color rojo intenso.

-¿Sangre?

Observa el ojos marrón sorprendido

Un relámpago atraviesa el cielo, por unos segundos aquella luz ciega a Hikaru y cuando éste ha recuperado su vista, nota que su mano se encuentra totalmente limpia, sólo humedecida por las gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Una alucinación?

El ojos marrón sacude su cabeza, mientras las gotas de lluvia corren por su rostro.

Hikaru entonces intenta llamar a su casa mediante su celular, pero la señal falla y no logra contactarse.

Con su teléfono aún en mano intenta regresar al extremo del Puente, pero el dolor lo obliga a presionar su pecho con su mano derecha nuevamente, soltando su teléfono y deteniéndose justo ahí en el paso.

Desde el otro extremo del Puente, un auto avanza a través de éste, un hombre vestido de traje, de poco más de 35 años de edad, de ojos dorados y voz seductora conduce aquel vehículo al tiempo que habla por su teléfono celular con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Por favor Monou, necesito que me ayudes

-Por el momento no puedo y entiende que debo colgar, me encuentro manejando mi auto y es peligroso hablar por teléfono en estas condiciones.

-Pero lo prometiste…

-Lo sé… pero habíamos acordado que la próxima semana, ahora me encuentro cruzando el Puente y está lloviendo fuertemente, la visibilidad es escasa, ya no puedo regresar a la empresa.

-Monou… por favor

-Por favor comprende… que ya no es posible

-Está bien… entonces lo haremos la semana próxima

-Muy bien…

La llamada entonces termina

El ojos dorados maneja con precaución, pues la lluvia arrecia y no es posible distinguir con claridad lo que existe frente a él.

A unos metros de distancia, distingue lo que parece ser la silueta de una persona,

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Una persona?

-¿Qué hace una persona en medio del Puente y con esta tormenta?

Fuuma espera que aquella figura avance, retirándose del paso, pero no ocurre así.

Así que en un intento rápido trata de frenar el vehículo, pero debido a lo húmedo del pavimento las llantas resbalan.

Como único movimiento posible entonces el ojos dorados vira el volante, consiguiendo que el auto pase rozando aquella figura y se detenga unos metros adelante, evitando chocar.

Fuuma sale rápidamente del auto, temiendo haber atropellado a alguien, observa el cuerpo inconsciente de una persona sobre el pavimento y decide acercarse a auxiliarlo.

Al llegar ahí observa el cuerpo mojado de un muchacho, Fuuma decide levantar entre sus brazos a aquel joven, a quien la lluvia no le permite ver con claridad el rostro, pero aquel contacto con el cuerpo del joven basta para que Fuuma comience a actuar impulsivamente. Lo sube a su auto y lo lleva a su departamento, situado a unos minutos de ahí

Estaciona rápidamente su auto y sube de inmediato con el muchacho en brazos, en principio lo deposita en el sillón más cercano e intenta examinarlo, al no encontrar ninguna lesión, decide ver su rostro.

Su sorpresa fue enorme, al notar el gran parecido con aquel dragón de la Tierra que alguna vez pudiera haber considerado como su amigo, debido a la afinidad y características en común entre ambos.

-¿Seishiro?

Pregunta Fuuma sorprendido

Hikaru continúa inconsciente

Fuuma entonces sacude su cabeza en señal de negación

-No puede ser… tú… te encuentras muerto desde hace demasiados años...

Pronuncia el ojos dorados, pero retira el cabello húmedo que cubre el rostro del chico para observarlo mejor.

Ese nuevo contacto basta para que Fuuma continúe actuando sin pensar y entonces lleve el cuerpo del chico hasta su habitación y cambie sus prendas mojadas por algunas secas y al terminar lo introduzca en su cama y lo arrope.

Al terminar de hacerlo Fuuma entonces cae en la cuenta de que se ha atrevido a llevar hasta su casa a un joven extraño y aún atrevido a desnudarlo para mudarlo de vestimenta.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?

-¿Por qué he traído a este chico hasta mi casa?

-Debí haberlo llevado a un hospital o llamado a la policía, pero, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de auxiliarlo sin pensar en nada más ¿Por qué?

Reflexiona Fuuma mientras se encuentra situado de pie, a un lado de la cama, olvidando que él también se encuentra con la ropa húmeda. Pero sin poder evitar contemplar a aquel joven.

-Eres… idéntico a él…

-Pero ¿Cómo?

Fuuma entonces cae en la cuenta de que la ropa que le quitó a aquel chico es un uniforme de escuela superior.

-Por lo que noté, estudias en la Universidad del CLAMP Campus

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Por qué nunca te había visto por aquí?

Fuuma entonces se pregunta acerca de las pertenencias del muchacho, aparentemente no porta ninguna, así que no existe alguna manera de saber quien es o en donde vive, ni contactar a algún conocido.

-Tendré que esperar a que recuperes el conocimiento pero…. ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?

En eso el ojos dorados nota que el cuerpo del chico tiembla involuntariamente y se sienta al lado de él, tocando su rostro

-Te sientes muy frío.

Fuuma entonces intenta localizar a algún médico, pero ninguno contesta.

-Este chico se encuentra mal ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Los temblores en el cuerpo de Hikaru aumentaban

-Tienes frío

Pronuncia Fuuma al tiempo que vuelve a tocar su rostro, no puede darle algo caliente de beber, pues se encuentra inconsciente, entonces coloca un cobertor, Hikaru deja de temblar al poco rato.

Fuuma continúa intrigado, enciende un cigarro para fumarlo y se acerca a la ventana de su habitación, mirando la lluvia caer. Inevitablemente aquel muchacho ha ocasionado revivir distintos recuerdos en su mente.

Transcurre el tiempo, Hikaru no recobra el conocimiento, pero parece ahora simplemente dormir.

El ojos dorados comienza a sentir también frío y se percata que su ropa también se encuentra muy húmeda, voltea ver a Hikaru, que parece dormir profundamente, decide que no ocurrirá nada al dejarlo solo en la habitación y se dirige a tomar una ducha.

Al poco tiempo Fuuma sale del baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo.

El ojos marrón continúa durmiendo.

Fuuma entonces busca ropa cómoda en su armario y comienza a vestirse, al tiempo que continúa pensando qué hacer con aquel joven, tan físicamente semejante a Seishiro.

El tiempo transcurre, el ojos dorados desearía que aquel chico despertara o la lluvia cesara para poder hacer otra cosa al respecto, pero ninguno de ambos hechos ocurre.

Ya es tarde, Fuuma comienza a bostezar debido al cansancio que comienza a experimentar.

Se sienta entonces sobre la cama, al lado de Hikaru, subiendo sus piernas y recargando su tronco en la cabecera.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?

Pensando en varias opciones los párpados comienzan a pesarle y sin darse cuenta queda dormido en esa posición. No sabe cómo, ni en qué momento, Fuuma se introduce entre las sábanas y acomoda su cuerpo junto a Hikaru, vagamente recuerda que el chico comienza a temblar nuevamente, así que lo abraza y el otro se tranquiliza al sentir el calor del cuerpo del ojos dorados. Aparentemente no se conocen, aparentemente nunca se han visto, pero ambos adoptan una posición en la cual duermen cómodamente, uno entre los brazos del otro. En el transcurso de la noche, debido al contacto constante de ambos cuerpos, Fuuma comienza a sentir un excesivo calor, así que sin tener conciencia de ello, se despoja de la prenda que cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente Fuuma amanece con la agradable sensación de un cuerpo al contacto con su piel. Hikaru se encuentra con su cabeza y tronco colocados sobre el pecho de Fuuma, prácticamente abrazándolo, mientras Fuuma mantiene envuelto entre sus brazos a aquel chico.

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Fuuma.

Es de mañana, el ambiente de Tokio se siente húmedo debido a la constante lluvia del día y la noche anteriores.

En el piso tres de un edificio, en un amplio departamento, los cuerpos de dos seres que aparentemente acaban de encontrarse amanecen abrazados uno con el otro. El mayor abraza sin notarlo, el cuerpo del más joven, de una forma que podría considerarse protectora, o más bien, romántica.

El primero en abrir los ojos es Fuuma, quien se descontrola al sentir el otro cuerpo sobre su pecho. Recuerda que hace tiempo no tiene algún encuentro íntimo con alguien, por lo que aquel cuerpo debe ser entonces… de aquel muchacho.

Fuuma observa a Hikaru entre sus brazos, con su rostro muy cerca de él. De momento piensa en levantarse, pero a la vez reconoce que le agrada la cercanía con aquel chico. Así que se permite admirarlo un momento, hasta que Hikaru comienza a moverse.

Fuuma entonces se queda quieto sin saber qué hacer

Hikaru abre los ojos lentamente

Fuuma observa moverse a Hikaru

Hikaru se percata del calor de otro cuerpo bajo de él, entonces levanta la vista para observar de quien se trata. Se topa con la mirada profunda del ojos dorados

Fuuma se sorprende al notar la mirada profunda color marrón.

Ambos se miran fijamente unos segundos, las miradas se atraen inevitablemente.

Después Hikaru se aparta de Fuuma rápidamente, al notarse colocado sobre el pecho desnudo del otro y abrazándolo. Es entonces cuando nota que se encuentra vestido con ropa de dormir, que no es suya.

Fuuma entonces se levanta de la cama, mostrándole que él también se encuentra vestido, al menos de la parte inferior.

-¿Quién eres?

Pregunta Hikaru, mientras observa su vestimenta

¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunta, observando al ojos dorados

¿Acaso tú y yo…?

Pregunta entonces Hikaru, no comprendiendo lo que sucede.

-Tranquilízate, te encontré sin sentido en la calle, en plena lluvia, entonces te traje a mi casa, tu ropa estaba totalmente mojada, así que tuve que prestarte de la mía y debido al frío y a la humedad estuviste temblando durante toda la noche, así que te… acosté en mi cama y… sin planearlo amanecimos de esta manera..

Le informa Fuuma desviando su mirada

Hikaru comienza a recordar su malestar del día siguiente.

-No sé qué te ocurrió… y no supe a donde llevarte o con quien… no llevabas ninguna de tus pertenencias….

Hikaru observa fijamente a Fuuma

-Mi nombre es Fuuma Monou ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Hikaru Kimura

_-Hikaru_

Fuuma observa detenidamente al chico, idéntico o no a Seishiro reconoce que es guapo y no le desagrada.

Hikaru observa a Fuuma a medio vestir, inevitablemente la musculatura del ojos dorados es notoria. Y su rostro apuesto también.

-Pues… creo que primero debemos desayunar algo…. Luego… acudir con tu familia, deben estar preocupados por ti.

Hikaru titubea, pero se atreve a hacer una petición

-¿Me permitirías… perdón… me permitiría hacer una llamada?

-Por supuesto, el teléfono se encuentra ahí sobre el escritorio

-Gracias

-Y no tengo problema con que me hables de tú

Le dice el ojos dorados tranquilamente

Hikaru entonces marca a su casa, su madre contesta delatando su preocupación diciéndole miles de cosas.

-No te preocupes... sucedió algo pero me encuentro bien

-¿Dónde estás?

-Con… un amigo (contestó Hikaru, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir)

-¿Qué amigo?

-Después te explico

Mientras Fuuma preparaba el desayuno en la cocina

-Vaya… realmente hacía tiempo que no sentía la agradable sensación de otro cuerpo junto al mío… al menos… sólo para dormir

Pronuncia el ojos dorados sonriendo de forma insinuante, después se percata de lo dicho, se asombra y sacude su cabeza como siguiente reacción.

El desayuno quedó listo, Fuuma y Hikaru se sentaron a la mesa.

Hikaru trata de observar con desconfianza a Fuuma, pero su apariencia apacible le impide desconfiar realmente.

Fuuma observa con incredulidad a Hikaru.

Cada uno se encuentra absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? No me conoces

Afirma entonces el ojos marrón

-Fuuma quedó pensativo un instante, habría sido absurdo e increíble decirle que algo, no sabía que exactamente, lo impulsó a ayudarlo y llevarlo a su casa.

-Es sólo… que… te pareces a alguien a quien aprecié demasiado y no pude ayudarle cuando lo necesitó… no me fue posible hacerlo y él… ya no se encuentra en este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hikaru supo que las palabras de Fuuma eran ciertas

Fuuma se percató que lo dicho por él mismo era verdad, que provenía desde su corazón, hace tiempo lo supo, habría querido ayudar a Seishiro, su muerte le afectó, pero su destino como Kamui Dragón de la Tierra le impedía detener la realización de los deseos de los demás.

Hikaru observó la mirada de Fuuma, parece que pudo leer su corazón, entender su soledad. Por lo que perdió toda desconfianza hacia él.

-¿Vives solo?

-Si

-¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar el motivo?

-Mi familia murió hace varios años… durante los terremotos en Tokio

Fuuma mintió, no era oportuno contar su Historia en la Batalla por el destino del mundo y sus acciones como Dragón de la Tierra

Hikaru lanzó una mirada de ignorancia.

Fuuma cayó en la cuenta de que Hikaru era muy joven

-¿Qué edad tienes Hikaru?

-Tengo dieciocho años.

-Entonces aún no nacías cuando ocurrieron los hechos de los que te estoy hablando

-Supongo que no… entonces ¿Qué edad tienes Fuuma?

Fuuma sonrió ante la pregunta

-Treinta y cinco años

_-Casi el doble de mi edad_

Pensó Hikaru, observándolo

-Entiendo el motivo por el cual me ves así, no se ve bien que un hombre de mi edad y sólo, tenga hospedado con él a un joven desconocido de tan sólo dieciocho años. Eso… es sospechoso.

Hikaru levantó los hombros como respuesta

Fuuma observó intrigado la reacción del ojos marrón

-¿Deseas otra cosa?

Le ofrece Fuuma levantándose de la mesa, cambiando el tema

-No gracias… has hecho demasiado por mí

Afirma Hikaru amablemente

Fuuma lo observa y no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

Ambos se observan unos instantes, parecieran reconocerse.

-Tu ropa aún continúa húmeda, así que... No sé… supongo que puedo prestarte algo… _Por lo que noté mi ropa aunque te queda un poco grande no se te ve mal..._

-Te lo agradezco

-Entonces… déjame buscar algo en mi armario.

Fuuma entonces comenzó a buscar algo no tan formal.

Hikaru siguió al ojos dorados, al tiempo que revisaba con la vista el departamento de éste. El lugar tenía todo lo necesario, aunque no contaba con grandes objetos de decoración, pero era agradable.

-Supongo… que puedes usar esto

Le dice Fuuma extendiendo una camisa y un pantalón sobre la cama

-Gracias

Afirma Hikaru observándolo fijamente

Fuuma entendió la actitud del joven

-¡Oh!... lo siento, creo que debo dejarte a solas para que te vistas.

Y entonces Fuuma salió de la habitación

Hikaru sonrió ante la reacción del ojos dorados, se acercó hacia donde se encontraban las prendas, volvió a sonreír, finalmente de cierta forma, Fuuma ya conocía su cuerpo.

Al rato Hikaru ya se había mudado de ropa y Fuuma se encontraba terminando de alistarse.

-Entonces… supongo que ahora debo llevarte a tu casa

-No es necesario

-No sabemos que fue lo que te ocurrió, además, no tengo problema de hacerlo

-¿Estás seguro?

Fuuma asentó con la cabeza

-Entonces… nuevamente gracias.

Después de un rato, ambos se encontraban frente a la casa de Hikaru, arriba del auto de Fuuma

-¿Aquí vives Hikaru?

-Si… Gracias por traerme y gracias por todo lo que hiciste

-No tienes porque agradecer… yo… realmente no fue nada

-Te regresaré tus cosas

-No te preocupes

Hikaru no se decidía a bajar del auto y Fuuma no terminaba de despedirse, entonces, un rostro conocido por el joven se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto

-Abuela

Pronunció sorprendido Hikaru

_-¿De dónde salió esta mujer?_

Pensó Fuuma

-¿Dónde estabas jovencito?

-Yo… tuve un percance

-¿De toda la noche y parte de la mañana?

Pronunciaba la abuela dirigiéndose a Hikaru, pero observando a Fuuma

Fuuma agachó la mirada no sabía qué hacer

-Y… ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Él…

-Mi nombre es Fuuma Monou

Pronuncia el ojos dorados al tiempo que se decide a salir del auto

-…Encantado

Natsuko observa sospechosa y detenidamente a Fuuma

Hikaru sale también del auto

-Fuuma me ayudó…

Fue lo único que el joven pronunció, no sabía cómo explicar lo demás.

Natsuko continua observando al ojos dorados, luego sonríe

Fuuma y Hikaru se sorprenden ante la actitud de Natsuko

-Pues… supongo que ahora debemos pasar al interior de la casa

Dice la mujer, tomando de un brazo al ojos dorados

Fuuma se dejó llevar por aquella mujer, no tenía otra opción, no podía huir, eso habría sido demasiado sospechoso,

Hikaru se intrigó ante la actitud de su abuela

Ya en el interior de la casa, Hoshi se acerca rápidamente a abrazar a Hikaru y a decirle cuán preocupada se encontraba por él. En eso se percata de la presencia de Fuuma y lo mira con sospecha.

-¿Quién es usted?

Pregunta Hoshi titubeante

-El amigo del que te hablé por teléfono

Dijo Hikaru tranquilamente

-Él… ¿Fue quien te ayudó?

-Si

-Entonces supongo que deberé también agradecérselo a su esposa

-Ambos hombres entonces callaron en actitud demasiado sospechosa

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo esposa… vivo solo…

Afirma Fuuma después de dar un suspiro

Hoshi observa entonces la ropa que Hikaru trae puesta y luego a Fuuma, entonces abre enormemente los ojos, delatando lo que piensa.

-No es lo que crees…

Pronuncia Hikaru

Hoshi observa con ira a Fuuma

-…Fuuma me ayudó… sólo eso

Fuuma se mantenía inmóvil, esperando la reacción de Hoshi y no se equivocó, la mujer le soltó una fuerte bofetada al ojos dorados.

-Madre tranquilízate

Le dice Hikaru al tiempo que la sujeta para no permitirle írsele encima a Fuuma.

Mientras Natsuko analiza al ojos marrón

-¿Sabe que mi hijo aún es menor de edad?(Nota 1) ¿Y qué edad tiene usted? …

Fuuma desvía la mirada… prefiere callar

-Madre… ya basta

-Es suficiente

Interrumpe Natsuko

-…Es obvio que si tuviera malas intenciones con Hikaru no lo habría traído hasta aquí

-Pero… madre… un hombre de su edad no podría ser amigo de un jovencito

-Además… hace un momento alguien trajo las pertenencias de Hikaru hasta aquí… dijo que las había encontrado en la calle…

Hoshi voltea a ver a su madre

-¿Sabes que llamé a la policía?

Pero Natsuko ignora a su hija

-Lo mejor sería que nos contaran lo que ocurrió

Afirma Natsuko dirigiéndose a Fuuma y Hikaru

Al rato Hikaru les contó lo que le ocurrió, omitiendo que había ido al Puente Arcioiris y en seguida Fuuma contó como encontró al joven y lo llevó a su departamento, omitiendo el hecho de haberlo cambiado de ropa él mismo, por supuesto.

Hoshi mira con ira y desconfianza a Fuuma

Fuuma prefiere rehuirle la mirada

Discretamente Natsuko consigue interrogar a Fuuma, obteniendo información importante acerca de él

Hikaru nota el interrogatorio de su abuela.

Fuuma contesta desconcertado

Natsuko le agradece a Fuuma por todas las atenciones

Hikaru mira a su abuela, le parecen totalmente desconcertantes sus reacciones.

Fuuma recibe una llamada en su celular, se disculpa y se aleja un poco para contestarla

Natsuko continúa observándolo

Fuuma entonces se disculpa, pues debe retirarse

Natsuko lo acompaña hasta la puerta agradeciéndole nuevamente todas sus atenciones.

Hikaru los acompaña también

Hoshi continúa mirando con furia al ojos dorados.

Ya en la puerta Fuuma se despide de Hikaru y el otro hace lo mismo.

Fuuma entonces sube a su auto y se marcha

-Ese hombre es bastante apuesto

Comenta Natsuko a su nieto, mirándolo de reojo

Hikaru hace gesto de sorpresa ante el comentario

-Yo… no sé

Comenta Hikaru, desviando su mirada

Natsuko sonríe discretamente

Entonces Hikaru entra a la casa y se topa con la mirada furiosa de su madre

-¿Dónde conociste a ese hombre? Dime la verdad… ¿Tienes algo que ver con él?

Hikaru observa con extrañeza a Hoshi

Natsuko se acerca entonces

-Ve a tu habitación Hikaru

El joven obedece

Hoshi iba a protestar pero Natsuko se lo impidió

-Ya basta… por el momento déjalo tranquilo

Hoshi observa molesta a su madre

-Pero…

-Hikaru ya no es un niño

-Aún no es mayor de edad

-Aún así, tiene criterio, deja de tratarlo como a un niño

-¿Sabes que estaba muy preocupada? Incluso llamé a la policía… Hikaru se ausentó toda la noche, sin avisar. Estuve a punto de llamar a su padre.

-Sería el peor error que podrías cometer. Hideaki se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, muy lejos, no debes importunarlo

-Pero… madre

-¿Has olvidado lo violento que se vuelve cuando se trata de Hikaru?

Hoshi agacha su mirada

-No es necesario llegar a tanto… _no por el momento…_ Te aconsejo que no le comentes nada al respecto

-Es su padre… debe saberlo

-No en este caso… no es necesario

Natsuko entonces se retira dando por terminada la conversación.

Hoshi queda pensativa, luego sacude la cabeza en señal de negación.

Pero Natsuko también queda pensativa, recordando algunos hechos del pasado.

-En verdad eres violento cuando se trata de Hikaru, ¿Verdad Hideaki?, es por eso que supe que tú serías perfecto para protegerlo…. Nunca olvidaré tu mirada ese día, cuando creíste que aquel hombre le haría daño a mi pequeño, reaccionaste con enorme furia y lo protegiste a costa de todo, si te hubiera sido posible lo habrías asesinado ahí mismo. Pero no te fue posible, entonces decidiste hacer uso de tus amistades en el gobierno, para contactarlo a él, al Sakurazukamori, quien entonces aniquiló a aquel sujeto y a sus cómplices. Sentí un gran temor en ese tiempo, creí que él encontraría a Hikaru y que todos mis esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

-Pero no fue así, el Sakurazukamori nunca encontrará a Hikaru, no permitiré que se repita su historia. Prometí que no sucedería, prometí que esta vez Hikaru llevaría una vida normal.

Natsuko quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-El Sakurazukamori, sin temor a equivocarme era él, aquel joven que encontré ese día llevando aquel cuerpo sin vida al "Cerezo", tuvo que ser él, jamás olvidaré su rostro, pero sobre todo esa mirada llena de tristeza. Jamás creí que alguna vez vería sufrir de esa manera a un Sakurazukamori y mucho menos por la pérdida de su predecesor. Lloraba por él, por Seishiro, fue el nombre que gritaba aquella ocasión con tanta desesperación golpeando al "Cerezo".

-Años después, cuando Hikaru tenía nueve años de edad, aquella vez que se escapó para ir al parque Ueno, yo lo encontré, minutos antes que el Sakurazukamori, nos ocultamos entre unos árboles cerca del "Cerezo", pero Hikaru insistía en que alguien o algo lo llamaba, tuve que dormirlo entonces mediante un hechizo. No dudo que el Sakurazukamori sintió su energía, pero creyó que provenía del interior del "Maestro", si por un momento hubiera sentido curiosidad, si por un momento hubiera volteado en dirección hacía donde nos encontrábamos… habríamos estado perdidos.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué haría ese hombre si supiera que Seishiro no se encuentra ahí desde hace demasiados años? Que ambos han estado a punto de encontrarse en algunas ocasiones y yo no he permitido que lo hagan… porque por el bien de Hikaru no deben…

-Pero Hideaki me ayudará sin duda, como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, aunque sin saberlo, sólo basta con decirle que Hikaru se encuentra en peligro y seguramente lo llevará de nuevo al extranjero… aunque… si mi pequeño no lo desea será difícil conseguirlo… Hideaki… hace todo lo que Hikaru le pide… es obvio… está enamorado de él… siempre lo ha estado… yo lo supe… desde el primer instante… aunque seguramente él lo ha descubierto apenas hace un tiempo…

Natsuko mueve la cabeza en señal de negación

-Hikaru aún es menor de edad y Hideaki espera que él forme una familia, tenga hijos, Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que Hikaru siente también atracción por los hombres, ¿Se atrevería a declararle sus sentimientos?...mmm… la diferencia de edades es demasiada, pero por lo que noto… Hikaru no tiene problema con la edad…supongo que los motivos son obvios… y este hombre… Fuuma… tiene prácticamente el doble de edad que él… pero por lo que noto aún así le atrae…

Natsuko entonces suspira profundamente

-No puedo predecir ya los comportamientos de Hideaki, pero estoy segura que no le agradaría que otro hombre tocara a su "nene"… seguramente solicitaría de nuevo los servicios del Sakurazukamori y entonces mis temores regresarían una vez más… sobre todo porque el físico de Hikaru a esta edad, evidencia quién es en realidad….

-Hikaru… (Sonríe) aún con el sello puesto desde tu nacimiento, parece que te niegas a abandonar tu identidad… parece que te niegas a rechazar tu destino… y parece que tu sucesor y tú continúan buscándose a pesar del tiempo transcurrido… pero ahora eres Hikaru Kimura, yo elegí ese nombre, tan distinto, tan opuesto a tu destino anterior, porque tu destino actual será distinto… porque yo se lo prometí a "ella".

Continuará.

Nota 1. En Japón la mayoría de edad se cumple hasta los veinte años.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Prohibido.

Esa mañana, un apuesto pelirrojo de cuarenta años, observa el paisaje citadino desde la lujosa habitación de hotel donde se hospeda. Su mirada luce triste y nostálgica.

Hideaki se encuentra pensativo, ensimismado totalmente en sus pensamientos.

_-Me habría encantado, traerte nuevamente conmigo, como en anteriores ocasiones pero… ya no es prudente… seguramente este lugar te habría agradado, es muy bello… aunque no más que tú…mi Hikaru…_

Hideaki agacha su cabeza al tiempo que cierra sus ojos, en señal de vergüenza.

_-No debería sentir esto por ti… no es correcto… pero… no puedo evitarlo… es más fuerte que yo…_

El pelirrojo voltea entonces hacia su cama y centra su atención en aquel joven, tan sólo un par de años mayor que Hikaru, tan parecido a él, dormido entre las sábanas.

Hideaki se acerca hasta quedar frente a él y lo observa, simulando contemplarlo.

_-Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras lo que hago durante mis viajes?... Porque conforme más pasa el tiempo y te vuelves más adulto…_ (agachando su cabeza nuevamente) _… siento más deseos de hacerte el amor… de sentir totalmente tu cuerpo… Hikaru_

El pelirrojo centra su atención en aquel joven

_-Te pareces a él… por eso te contraté… pero no eres él, no hueles como él y estoy seguro que lo que sentí anoche contigo no se compara con lo que sentiría estando con él… pero lo amo demasiado para lastimarlo… obligándolo a estar conmigo…_

_-Hikaru… no soportaría que tu me odiaras… tu no…he hecho cosas terribles durante mi vida… y nunca me ha importado cuanto odio he generado con todo eso… pero tú no mi "nene"._

Hideaki regresa nuevamente a observar por la ventana, no desea introducirse nuevamente entre las sábanas con aquel joven, no quiere ya tener ningún contacto con él. Así que se limita a pasearse por la habitación, reflexionando acerca de aquella vez, de la cual se arrepiente, pero no sabe si es por haberse atrevido a hacer lo que hizo o por no atreverse a hacer lo que deseaba realmente...

Hacía dos años, en uno de sus viajes de negocios, Hideaki había llevado consigo a Hikaru a un lugar cercano al mar. Había solicitado una habitación para ambos, con una cama amplia, se suponía, que no había inconveniente, ambos eran hombres, ambos padre e hijo. Por lo cual a nadie le pareció extraña aquella petición.

Hikaru esperaba a su "padre" en la habitación mientras él atendía algunos asuntos, había todo tipo de entretenciones para un adolescente en aquel sitio, por lo cual, se suponía que el ojos marrón no se aburriría, extrañamente, Hideaki siempre encontraba a Hikaru leyendo algún libro.

El pelirrojo se apresuraba siempre a tratar sus asuntos para regresar prontamente al lado de aquel adolescente y en seguida llevarlo a comer platillos tradicionales del lugar o llevarlo a comprar todo tipo de objetos o prendas que fueran del agrado del chico.

Aquel día, Hikaru se encontraba nadando en la alberca del hotel, mientras Hideaki hablaba con uno de sus socios por medio del teléfono celular.

Había varios huéspedes en aquel hotel, incluyendo a varios adolescentes.

Hideaki observa de lejos a Hikaru, sin notarlo, más como un custodio que como un padre.

Un par de jovencitas al notar solo a Hikaru se acercan en actitud amable hacia el adolescente.

Hideaki mira con molestia a las chicas

Hikaru comienza a adoptar una actitud de agrado con las jóvenes

Hideaki comienza a sentir cierta molestia que no logra explicarse, pero continúa con su conversación.

Las jóvenes tardan largo rato charlando con Hikaru.

Los tres jóvenes ríen sin hacer mucho estruendo.

La molestia del pelirrojo aumenta.

Los adolescentes continúan conversando.

La llamada termina, pero Hideaki simula continuar hablando mientras observa aquella escena.

Una de las jóvenes se acerca más a Hikaru

El ojos marrón no muestra desagrado.

Hideaki rodea la alberca con tranquilidad, en dirección al adolescente, observando discretamente.

Hikaru narra tranquilamente alguno hechos de su vida escolar. En eso siente que una mano se posa en su hombro. Hikaru voltea.

Hideaki le indica que es hora de regresar a la habitación.

Hikaru intenta presentar a sus nuevas amigas.

El pelirrojo le repite que es hora de irse, ahora como orden.

Las jóvenes y Hikaru lo miran sin entender, pero el ojos marrón decide obedecer, así que se despide y sale de la alberca

-Creí que estaríamos más tiempo fuera de la habitación

Comenta Hikaru con tranquilidad

-Tengo que revisar unos documentos urgentes, mañana podrás regresar a nadar si lo deseas.

Indica tajante el pelirrojo.

Hikaru lo observa, pero no comenta nada.

Ya en la habitación, Hideaki finge revisar unos documentos.

Hikaru se introduce entonces en la ducha.

Hideaki reflexiona respecto de su actitud hace un momento, no comprende que le ocurre. Suspira profundamente en respuesta y voltea, cayendo en la cuenta de que el ojos marrón se encuentra tomando un baño. La idea de disculparse atraviesa por su mente, así que se acerca a la puerta del baño y cuidadosamente la abre, topándose de inmediato con la figura desnuda del ojos marrón. Hideaki se queda de pie observándolo, recorriendo con su vista aquel cuerpo que se muestra ante él totalmente.

Hikaru nota la presencia de Hideaki y voltea hacia él.

-Decidí tomar un baño

Pronuncia el ojos marrón sin preocupación

-No… hay problema

Pronuncia el pelirrojo sin apartar su vista del cuerpo del otro.

_-Ya no eres un niño_

Piensa el pelirrojo

-Casi termino, así que si tú deseas bañarte…

Le indica Hikaru, al tiempo que se mueve bajo el chorro del agua, para eliminar hasta el último rastro de jabón.

-Puedo esperar

El pelirrojo pronuncia lo primero que se le ocurre

Hikaru cierra entonces las llaves de la regadera y se acerca a tomar una toalla para secarse

Hideaki continúa observando cada movimiento.

Hikaru cubre la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla y sale del baño

El pelirrojo continúa observándolo, notando las formas de su cuerpo, que la toalla más que ocultar sólo evidencia.

Hikaru toma una prenda para vestirse, entonces el pelirrojo recapacita acerca de su actitud, abriendo más los ojos.

Hikaru se percata de que algo extraño ocurre en su "padre", pero no entiende que es.

Hideaki hace gesto de sorpresa y en seguida entra a la ducha, informándole a Hikaru que ahora tomará un baño.

Hikaru hace gesto de extrañeza.

El pelirrojo rápidamente se desnuda y se coloca bajo el chorro de la regadera, provocando que en su cara caiga directamente el agua.

_-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Se reclama el pelirrojo

Su baño tarda varios minutos, hasta que logra calmarse decide salir. La imagen con la que se topa no es la más oportuna en ese momento.

Hikaru se encuentra recostado sobre la cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados bajo su nuca y sólo en ropa interior. Al parecer el baño lo relajó y el sueño lo venció.

Hideaki se encuentra cubierto sólo con una bata de baño y no puede evitar fijar su vista nuevamente en el cuerpo del chico. Pero sacude su cabeza, intentando negar lo que ocurre en él. Así que se dirige a buscar su ropa para vestirse, pero la imagen del espejo situado a un lado de la cama que refleja a Hikaru recostado, no es de gran ayuda para el pelirrojo.

Hideaki se sienta entonces en la cama, al lado de Hikaru.

El ojos marrón se encuentra profundamente dormido.

Hideaki acaricia el cabello del otro.

Hikaru no se percata.

Hieaki recorre con su vista el cuerpo de Hikaru. Aquel cuerpo juvenil ya muestra características de un físico atractivo. Después observa el rostro dormido del chico, contemplándolo.

Hideaki se deja llevar por lo que en ese momento desea y comienza a recorrer con su nariz el cuerpo de Hikaru, percibiendo el olor de su piel, deteniéndose varios minutos en su intimidad.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se pregunta mentalmente a si mismo a momentos, pero el aroma de Hikaru es demasiado agradable para detenerse.

Hideaki entonces se incorpora, se ha grabado el aroma de Hikaru. Con mirada llena de deseo acerca sus labios a los de Hikaru, rozándolos en una caricia casi imperceptible, pero que hizo que Hideaki se estremeciera y se atreviera a pronunciar una frase en voz baja.

-"Te amo"

Hikaru comenzó a moverse.

Hideaki creyó que despertaría

Pero Hikaru sólo cambió de posición, colocándose de lado.

La espalda del ojos marrón quedó a la vista de Hideaki.

El pelirrojo comenzó a recorrerla delicadamente con su mano.

Hikaru abrió lentamente los ojos ante aquella sensación, pero sin moverse.

Hideaki retiró a los pocos minutos su mano, había logrado sentir la piel del otro, al menos por un instante. Creyendo que Hikaru continuaba durmiendo, el pelirrojo se levantó entonces de la cama y cubrió el cuerpo del ojos marrón con un cobertor.

Hikaru continuaba sin moverse, pero con los ojos abiertos. Escuchó abrirse sigilosamente la puerta del baño y nuevamente el sonido del agua cayendo, acompañado por algunos casi imperceptibles gemidos que trataban de ser ocultos por el sonido del agua, pero que fueron evidenciados por uno más intenso, imposible de ocultar.

Mientras Hideaki temblaba bajo el agua de la regadera, producto de la estimulación que él mismo se había realizado

-Hikaru… mi Hikaru… no puedo negarlo más

Pronunciado en voz baja

-Si tan sólo… si tan sólo… si tú me aceptaras… pero… eso nunca va a ocurrir… soy hombre, igual que tú… soy mucho mayor que tú… y aún así… y aún así… no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti…

Hikaru escuchó a los pocos minutos la puerta del baño abrirse nuevamente, notó que Hideaki se movía alrededor de la habitación y abría y cerraba algunos cajones.

Hikaru entonces creyó prudente hacer saber que se encontraba despierto y se sentó sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el cobertor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo...

Hideaki había decidido pedir una habitación distinta para él, pero eso lo haría verse demasiado sospechoso.

-No sé…

Sin mirar a Hikaru

Hikaru no reaccionó asustado ante lo que sospechó, ni siquiera molesto, pareciera, que ya había vivido una situación así.

-Ven a dormir, debes estar cansado

Le dijo tranquilamente el joven a Hideaki

Hideaki estuvo a punto de negarse pero si deseaba disimular no debía hacerlo, así que se acercó a la cama y se introdujo entre las sábanas.

-Siempre que salimos de viaje, dormimos juntos, desde que era un niño.

Pronuncia Hikaru

Hideaki calla

-Hasta mañana… padre

Pronuncia Hikaru con tranquilidad al tiempo que cierra los ojos

-Hasta mañana… Hikaru

Pronuncia Hideaki, al tiempo que también piensa

_-Pero cuando eras un niño… no sentía esto por ti… o… _(reflexiona) _tal vez… pero no de esta manera_

Hideaki entonces regresa a la realidad, unos brazos que lo envuelven desde detrás lo obligan a hacerlo.

-Despertaste muy temprano

Le dice aquel joven que le hizo compañía durante la noche

Hideaki toma las manos del muchacho y las separa de él, zafándose de aquel abrazo. Alejándose unos pasos.

El otro lo mira, comprendiendo que ahora su actitud para con él será otra.

-Puedes irte… ya no te necesito

Afirma Hideaki, al tiempo que le entrega unos billetes

-De acuerdo

El chico entonces busca su ropa y comienza a vestirse.

Hideaki observa de nuevo por la ventana simulando estar sólo.

El otro comprende que no tiene caso ni siquiera despedirse y sale de la habitación.

Hideaki voltea al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Busca su maleta, después sus pertenencias y comienza a empacar, ha llegado el momento de regresar a su casa, junto a "su" Hikaru.

-Te extraño Hikaru… en verdad no me separaría de ti si me fuera posible pero… al final… tú tendrás que formar una familia… y yo tendré que aceptarlo… sólo que…

Hideaki aprieta sus párpados

-…No sé que voy a hacer ese día… no sé que voy a hacer con lo que siento…

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Edad.

La mañana del Lunes siguiente en el CLAMP Campus, un ojiverde se asoma discretamente al pasillo desde la puerta de su salón, pensativo, pues durante el fin de semana transcurrido tuvo que volver a su realidad, recordando quien es él.

Después de bastante tiempo, le habían encomendado un nuevo "trabajo". Lo cual, lo obligó a recapacitar acerca de su interés en Hikaru.

_-Hikaru__… tú… tienes una familia "normal"…. Eres un chico sin preocupaciones… con un gran futuro por delante y yo… soy el Sakurazukamori, el mayor asesino de Japón…_

_-Hikaru… tú nada tienes que ver conmigo… ni con lo que hago…__ no tendrías porque fijarte en alguien como yo… ni siquiera tengo derecho de pretenderte…_

_-Aún así… al menos sólo deseo verte… saber cómo te encuentras…_

_-¿Por qué no has asistido a clases?_

_-¿Te ha ocurrido algo?_

En eso, Subaru nota la figura pensativa de Hikaru llegando hasta el salón de al lado.

Aparentemente Hikaru camina mirando al frente, pero en realidad no observa nada, sólo camina por reflejo, ni siquiera nota al ojiverde parado en la puerta del salón de al lado.

Subaru nota distinto al chico

Hikaru entra a su salón despacio

Subaru contiene el impulso de correr hacia el chico haciéndole notar que él se encuentra ahí. Durante varios minutos titubea, sabe que desea hablar con el ojos marrón, a pesar de lo reflexionado, a pesar de lo que se ha dicho a si mismo. Se decide entonces, pero se topa de frente con Daika, ambos se miran con descontento.

-Buenos Días… profesor

Saluda el rubio sin disimular su desagrado

-Buenos Días

Contesta Subaru con seriedad

Entonces Daika entra a su salón de clases. Lo primero que nota el rubio en su aula es la presencia de Hikaru, inevitablemente se alegra y se acerca apresurado a sentarse junto a él.

Nuevamente Subaru presencia una escena desagradable para él, al entrar al salón. Observa a Daika abrazando fuertemente a Hikaru y el otro sonriendo ante la demostración de afecto.

Esta ocasión Subaru sólo observa, intentando no molestarse, pero sin poder evitar aquella desagradable sensación en su corazón

_-__Hikaru… no puedo evitar sentir esto…_

Piensa Subaru, tratando de calmarse, pensando que podrá hablar con Hikaru más tarde.

Haruto lo observa, notando lo que le ocurre. Entonces mueve su cabeza en señal de negación, desaprobando las reacciones de Subaru.

Subaru simplemente decide regresar a su aula.

Mientras el rubio comienza a hablar con el ojos marrón, al parecer ha logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-Lamento… haber llamado tantas veces a tu casa

Dice Daika apenado

-No hay problema

-Es sólo… que estaba preocupado por ti

-Lo imaginé, mi padre me lo dijo… me informó que el tono de tu voz mostraba preocupación

-¿Tú padre… te lo contó?

Hikaru afirma con la cabeza

Daika se ruboriza enormemente

Hikaru sonríe ante la reacción

-De hecho… me pidió que te pregunte si aceptas que te lleve a tu casa

-¿Cómo?... Pero…

-No veo el inconveniente

_-Aún no estoy listo para conocer a… tu papá _ ¿Y si no le agrado?

-No encuentro el motivo para ello… eres mi amigo… y él confía en mi criterio para elegir a mis amistades

Daika suspira

_-Sólo… tu amigo… por supuesto ¿Qué esperabas Daika?_

Diciéndose mentalmente a si mismo el rubio

-Entonces… creo que sólo me queda agradecerte.

Pronuncia resignadamente Daika

-No tienes porqué hacerlo

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Las clases transcurrieron, llegó la hora del almuerzo

Hikaru y Daika se sentaron juntos en el comedor, Subaru esperaba poder hablar con el ojos marrón, pero con el rubio cerca no era posible.

Terminó la hora del almuerzo, las clases continuaron, conforme más se acercaba la hora de salida Daika se sentía más nervioso.

Pero el momento de conocer al padre de Hikaru se pospuso unas horas. Un profesor les asignó un trabajo, para el cual debían realizar una investigación en la biblioteca. Hikaru llamó a su padre para informarle, sin problema el pelirrojo iría por él más tarde.

Entraron a la biblioteca, Daika comenzó a buscar algunos libros en un pasillo y Hikaru en otro.

De repente una blanca mano junto al ojos marrón tomó un libro de uno de los estantes

Hikaru volteó, investigando de quien se trataba

Se topó con una hermosa mirada de color verde

-¿Subaru?

Subaru no acostumbraba mentir, así que omitió mencionar cualquier motivo para estar ahí y decidió abordar a Hikaru directamente.

-Hola Hikaru… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, gracias

-No habías asistido a clases

-Me surgió un contratiempo

-Ya veo, pero continuarás asistiendo al Campus ¿Verdad?

Hikaru asentó con la cabeza

-Creí, que tal vez habías decidido regresar a Europa

-No, no pienso regresar a Francia, me agrada Japón

-¿En verdad?

-Por supuesto

-Y hoy… ¿vendrán a recogerte?

-Si, vendrá mi padre

Subaru fingió sonreír

-Pero, te agradezco tu preocupación

-No es necesario que agradezcas

-Hikaru

Interrumpió Daika aquella conversación mientras se acercaba al ojos marrón, observando con desconfianza a Subaru

Subaru desvió la mirada

-Profesor ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pregunta el rubio de forma molesta

Subaru lo observa en silencio

-No creí encontrarlo en la Biblioteca

-Necesito algunos libros

Pronuncia Subaru

-Lo imagino, pero su área se encuentra en otro pasillo ¿No es verdad?

Subaru vuelve a mirarlo

-Supongo que tal vez se confundió, pues la biblioteca es demasiado grande, pero… creo que usted lleva varios años dedicándose a la enseñanza ¿Cierto? … Entonces ¿Por qué se extravió?

-Sólo necesito unos libros de este pasillo

Contesta Subaru disimulando su molestia.

Recuerdo que algunas veces llegué a verlo en los pasillos de la secundaria ¿O me equivoco?

-Tal vez

-Digamos hace como cuatro o cinco años, no recuerdo bien y no hace tanto tiempo, finalmente sólo tengo dieciocho años ¿Y usted profesor?

Pregunta maliciosamente Daika

-A nadie le agrada que lo interroguen respecto a su edad

Interrumpe Hikaru

-Yo no tengo problema en decirla, es la misma que tú, de hecho eres menor que yo por algunos meses incluso.

Afirma el rubio

-Así que… ¿Qué edad tiene profesor?

Subaru titubea

-Debes tener, como treinta años… supongo

Interrumpe Hikaru

Subaru niega con la cabeza

-No lo creo

Afirma Daika

Subaru titubea, no desea que el ojos marón sepa su verdadera edad, nunca le había importado, pero, simplemente no quiere que Hikaru la sepa

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años

Miente Subaru, se ha atrevido a decir esa edad, es la que ha quedado grabada en su memoria, pues es la edad en la que Seishiro murió, asesinado por él…

Daika lo mira con sospecha

Hikaru lo observa dudoso, realmente Subaru no aparenta esa edad

-Casi el doble que la edad que nosotros entonces

Afirma Daika

Subaru asienta levemente con la cabeza

-¿Conforme?

Pregunta Hikaru

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te encuentras conforme ahora?

Pregunta HIkaru al rubio

-Es sólo que yo…

Hikaru lo observa con molestia

Subaru reconoce, que debe despedirse

-Pues… entonces… continuaré buscando mis libros. Hasta Luego Hikaru

-Hasta Luego Subaru

Daika observa a Subaru alejarse, con mirada molesta

-Debemos continuar… hemos perdido tiempo

Afirma el ojos marrón

Daika entiende la indirecta y continúa buscando los libros

Entretanto Subaru se encuentra ahora fumando en un kiosco en el Campus, sintiéndose mal por mentir, pero sobre todo deseando tener al menos aquella edad que mencionó

_-Hikaru… debo olvidarme de ti_

Subaru agacha la cabeza

-_Pero no quiero hacerlo… no puedo y no quiero. Perdí a Seishiro por no sabes escuchar a mi corazón, porque tal vez… si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo… si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan idiota… tal vez…_

Subaru coloca su mano izquierda en su frente y el llanto comienza a brotar acompañado de algunos lastimeros sonidos

Haruto observa a Subaru a varios metros de distancia

_-Otra vez… lloras por él… o acaso esta ocasión es ¿Por aquel chico? ¿Por Hikaru? ¿Qué te atrae de él? Es casi un niño… o eso… ¿Es acaso lo que te gusta de él?_

Piensa Haruto, con gesto de tristeza

Mientras Subaru, siente gran dolor y confusión en su corazón.

Continuará.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Celos.

Subaru continúa en aquel kiosco, sus ojos muestran ya los estragos del llanto, el viento comienza a soplar débilmente, a la vez que algunos pétalos de Sakura flotan cerca. Uno, cae lentamente en movimiento zigzagueante justo frente a sus ojos, el ojiverde extiende la palma de su mano derecha para atraparlo, aquel pétalo cae simulando acariciar aquella superficie en la que aterriza.

Subaru entonces se percata que ha olvidado usar sus guantes, ese día, el dorso de sus manos ha quedado expuesto sin siquiera él prestarle atención.

_-No es posible… ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Cómo he podido cometer un descuido tan enorme? Si algún médium llegara a observar estas marcas podrían descubrir mi identidad_

Piensa el ojiverde al tiempo que niega con la cabeza

_-Hikaru… ¿Cómo es posible que logres producir este efecto en mí? Cuando me encuentro a solas, mi mente piensa sensatamente, pero sólo basta con verte para que la confusión surja en mí_

_-¿Es acaso porque eres tan parecido a mi Seishiro?_

_-En algún momento creí que tú podrías llegar a ser mi sucesor, que al fin mi espera había terminado, pero tú no posees ningún poder de médium, no podrías convertirte en un Sakurazukamori… y aún así, aún a sabiendas de esto… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… incluso a veces llegan a mi mente pensamientos que no deberían existir en mí, que creí que habían muerto con Seishiro… _

_-Estoy consciente de que debería continuar con la búsqueda de mi sucesor, se supone que es lo que deseo pero… cuando intento alejarme de ti… al tratar de convencerme a mí mismo de que esto es absurdo… no consigo hacerlo… _

Subaru titubea un instante, después llega a una conclusión

-Lo cierto, es que no sé qué debo hacer, creo… que debo consultar con alguien.

Subaru entonces se aleja de aquel kiosco, ocultando sus manos guardándolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se topa casi al instante con Haruto, intercambia algunas palabras con el castaño y en seguida continúa de frente, tomando una dirección distinta de la de su departamento.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que ahora debes hacer Subaru?

Pronuncia Haruto observándolo alejarse, luego suspira

-Otro más, de tus misterios

Mientras tanto, Hikaru y Daika se dirigen al estacionamiento, la hora de que Hideaki conozca al rubio ha llegado. El ojiverde no logra calmar su nerviosismo, parece un pretendiente a punto de conocer a su posible suegro.

Hideaki se encuentra arriba de su auto, sujetando el volante, a pesar de que el motor se encuentra apagado, música suave se escucha por el estéreo, pero sólo es para disimular, el pelirrojo realmente piensa en conocer a Daika. Recordando el tono de su voz al escucharlo preguntar por Hikaru.

Hideaki es suspicaz, desconfiado, y a través de su vida ha aprendido a reconocer las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, a través de sus gestos, actitudes o tono de voz. Y no pudo pasar desapercibido aquel tono del rubio, al preguntar por Hikaru, el cual aumentó al enterarse que hablaba con el padre del ojos marrón.

-¿A qué se debió tu nerviosismo?

-Se supone que eres sólo su amigo

-¿Y por qué tanta preocupación?

-Apenas hace unos cuantos días conoces a mi Hikaru

-Las verdaderas amistades no se crean de un día para otro

-Pero tú…

Hideaki hace gesto de enfado

-Por tu bien… más te vale que no busques en mi Hikaru lo que estoy pensando

Hikaru se había ausentado de la escuela sin terminar la semana escolar, debido a aquel incidente que provocó que conociera a Fuuma, debido a las insistentes llamadas de Daika, Hideaki se enteró de la ausencia de Hikaru en la escuela. Por consejo de Natsuko, Hoshi le mintió, diciéndole que Hikaru había enfermado de un fuerte resfriado que lo obligó a caer en cama. Pero lo que realmente logró que el pelirrojo creyera en los problemas de salud del ojos marrón. fue aquel extraño incidente ocurrido con Hikaru una noche del fin de semana, en la cual Hideaki no se apartó de él ni un instante, temiendo perderlo.

En el estacionamiento, de reojo, el pelirrojo observa a dos figuras acercarse, reconoce a Hikaru en una de ellas. Pero su mirada se fija en el rubio y sus actitudes de nerviosismo. Lo que hacen que Hideaki lo observe con molestia.

Estando a unos metros de distancia aquellos jóvenes, el pelirrojo disfraza su enojo de amabilidad y sale lentamente del auto

Hikaru le sonríe

Hideaki corresponde

Daika se encuentra temblando por el nerviosismo

Hideaki mira fijamente al rubio

-Él es Daika el amigo de quien te hablé

Le informa Hikaru

Hideaki extiende la mano en señal de saludo, como costumbre occidental

-Encantado de conocerte… Daika

Daika se impresiona por el atractivo de Hideaki y su voz varonil. Intenta levantar su mano, pero el temblor en ella evidencia su nerviosismo. Aún así intenta saludar de mano al pelirrojo

El pelirrojo lo observa de manera que el rubio se ruboriza

Hideaki ha comprobado sus sospechas, pero aunque siente celos, logra disimular a la perfección.

-Se encuentra nervioso… no entiendo el motivo

Comenta Hikaru con tranquilidad

_-Y espero… que nunca se atreva a decírtelo_

Piensa Hideaki

Por instantes la mirada de Daika se encuentra con la de Hideaki, pero al instante le rehúye, pues no puede sostenerla

El pelirrojo habría deseado fulminar al rubio, pero continuó fingiendo, necesitaba saber más acerca de él, necesitaba conocerlo, pues al parecer a Hikaru no le desagradaba la compañía de éste.

-Es tarde ¿Les parece si antes vamos a comer algo?

-No tengo inconveniente

Contestó el ojos marrón

-Yo…

Daika titubea

-Puedes avisar a tus padres, incluso si lo deseas yo mismo hablaré con ellos

Le indica el pelirrojo

-No… no es necesario

Contesta el rubio

-Entonces vamos… me contaron que hay un lugar donde preparan comida deliciosa

-Me parece bien

Afirma el ojos marrón

-De… acuerdo

Contesta el rubio

Los tres suben al auto, Hikaru en el asiento del copiloto y Daika en el asiento de atrás.

Por el espejo retrovisor Hideaki observa a Daika

_-Demasiado atractivo para ser un simple amigo… y es obvio… que aspira a mucho más con mi Hikaru_

Piensa Hideaki, mostrando en su mirada furia, en un lapso menor a un segundo. No desea que Hikaru note sus celos.

Después de un rato, llegan al restaurante, el sitio es agradable.

Buscan una mesa y enseguida les ofrecen la carta del menú.

-¿Qué desean comer?

Pregunta Hideaki

-Lo… que prefieran me parece bien

Contesta Daika titubeante

-Supongo entonces que te corresponde elegir el menú

Comenta Hikaru

-De acuerdo

Pronuncia Hideaki, llamando al mesero y ordenando en seguida una serie de platillos

-Y… ¿Cómo es que elegiste estudiar veterinaria?

Pregunta Hideaki a Daika

-Me agradan los animales

Contesta Daika, sin saber que más decir

-Ya veo

-Daika tiene un carácter muy amable y gentil, sin duda sabe tratar a los animales

Afirma Hikaru

Daika se ruboriza

_-¿Gentil? ¿En verdad?¿O solo lo es contigo?_

Piensa Hideaki

La comida transcurre entre preguntas y comentarios.

Daika no logra evitar observar al ojos marrón a momentos, evidenciando su interés y su atracción hacia él

Hideaki entonces se disculpa un momento, para dirigirse al sanitario. Ya ahí comienza a dar vueltas dentro del sitio, estableciendo un monólogo

-Tranquilo Hideaki… tranquilo… aunque ese chico se encuentre interesado en tu Hikaru no es de importancia…

-Él sólo lo considera un amigo… sólo eso

-Aunque ese chico sea atractivo y se muestre "lindo" no tiene porque lograr que Hikaru se fije en él…

-Hikaru… no se encuentra interesado en los hombres

-Hikaru… sabe establecer límites en sus amistades

Y mientras Hideaki se encuentra conversando consigo mismo, Hikaru trata de disculpar la actitud interrogatoria del pelirrojo.

-Lamento que mi padre te haga tantas preguntas…. Él… desde hace un tiempo se ha comportado así con todas mis amistades...

-No hay problema… supongo, que eso hacen la mayoría de los padres… _Aunque el mío nunca ha hecho algo así… y nunca lo hará…_

Comenta y piensa Daika

-Pero tú eres una persona agradable… supongo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en aceptarte...

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto

-¡Hikaru!

Expresa tiernamente el rubio, abrazando al ojos marrón

Hikaru no puede evitar sonreír ante la reacción del otro

Pero Hideaki presencia aquella escena a unos metros de distancia y no le agrada en absoluto, así que se acerca sin titubear a interrumpir

Daika suelta a Hikaru al notar la forma en la que el pelirrojo lo observa

Pero Hideaki cambia su mirada al notar que Hikaru lo observa

-¿Les agradó la comida?

Pregunta el pelirrojo para disimular

-Si, estuvo deliciosa

Contesta el ojos marrón

-Y a ti… Daika ¿Te agradó?

Pregunta Hideaki, mirándolo fijamente

-Ss…si, gracias

-Que bien, ¿Desean algo más?

Daika niega con la cabeza

-No, gracias

Contesta Hikaru

-Entonces, supongo que debemos irnos

Afirma el pelirrojo, esforzándose por fingir tranquilidad

Varios minutos después, iban llegando frente a la casa de Daika, el ojiverde agradeció todas las atenciones antes de bajar del auto

-Puedo ¿Invitarlos a pasar?

-Será en otra ocasión… debo regresar al trabajo

Afirma el pelirrojo

Hikaru simplemente sonríe de manera discreta en respuesta

-De acuerdo… pues nuevamente gracias por todo ¿Te veré mañana Hikaru?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces… hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Hideaki arrancó el vehículo

-Entonces… ¿Qué opinas acerca de Daika?

Pregunta Hikaru

-¿Él es el chico que conociste el primer día de clases?

-Si… se comportó amablemente conmigo al enterarse que soy alumno de nuevo ingreso en el Campus CLAMP y que recién había regresado a Japón.

_-Ya lo creo… demasiado amable_

Piensa Hideaki

-¿Y es tu único amigo?

-Por ahora sí… me conoces… sabes que no acostumbro hacer demasiadas amistades

-Sí… y supongo que alguna característica especial posee que lo has aceptado

Comenta Hideaki

-Es agradable

Aclara Hikaru

_-Y muy amigable… y demasiado expresivo en sus emociones_

Piensa Hideaki

Varios minutos después llegan frente a su casa, antes de ingresar el auto Hideaki lo detiene

Hikaru lo observa sin comprender

Hideaki levanta su brazo y comienza a acariciar tiernamente el rostro de Hikaru

El ojos marrón continúa observándolo

Entonces el pelirrojo atrae con su otra mano el cuerpo de Hikaru hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente

-Te amo… tenlo siempre presente

Le dice Hideaki

Hikaru lo abraza en respuesta, aunque el amor al que se refiere Hideaki es muy distinto al que Hikaru piensa.

Continuará.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Haruka.

Subaru se encuentra ahora frente a un extraño y místico local, situado a algunas calles de distancia del parque Ueno. Observa fijamente aquella cortina hecha de abalorios, indeciso de deber entrar a aquel lugar. La gente que deambula por el sitio lo observa con curiosidad. Hecho que incomoda al ojiverde y el que lo decide finalmente a ingresar al lugar. Con su mano derecha levanta una parte de aquella cortina, al tiempo que aquel movimiento provoca el sonar de una pequeña campana alertando su presencia en el interior del local.

De pronto, una hermosa pelinegra de cabello largo hasta la cintura y lacio, sale al encuentro de aquel visitante. Sus expresivos y hermosos ojos color azul obscuro se fijan en la silueta de aquel Sakurazukamori.

-Subaru… ¡Bienvenido!

Lo saluda con alegría aquella joven mujer que aparenta no más de veinticinco años de edad.

-Hola

Saluda el ojiverde con total indiferencia

La ojiazul le sonríe, a pesar del gesto frío e indiferente del otro.

-Supongo… que no vienes a enterarte acerca de tu fortuna

Subaru niega con un movimiento de cabeza

-En este momento no tengo trabajo, ¿Te parece si te invito un té?

-Gracias

Ambos médiums se sientan ante una pequeña mesa redonda que funciona también para la lectura del tarot

-¿Y cómo has estado?

-Supongo… que bien

-¿Al fin le has contado a Haruto acerca de sus habilidades de médium?

-No tiene caso

-¿Por qué?

-No he logrado… sentir nada por él

Aquella pelinegra lo observa con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza

-Subaru… entiendo tu deseo pero… no has pensado que tal vez… ¿el buscar a un sucesor no sea la opción?

Subaru la observa con cierta molestia

-El amor… no puede forzarse… y no surge sólo por el hecho de considerar que alguien puede ser el adecuado para enamorarse…

Subaru la observa fijamente

-El Sakurazukamori es asesinado por la persona que más ama no porque él lo elija… ni él elije a su persona amada… simplemente… así sucede en su caso… así es… su destino…

Subaru entonces agacha su cabeza, centrando su mirada en aquella taza de té, a la cual no ha dado ni un solo sorbo

-…Y no creo… que Seishiro hubiera deseado que vivieras de esta manera…

-No voy a olvidarme de él si a eso te refieres… porque… no puedo…

Levantando la mirada para ver directamente a la mujer

-No… sólo que… tú aún te encuentras vivo…

Comenta Haruka

-Tú no entiendes…

Contesta Subaru con su vista ahora fija en aquella taza de té.

-Sé que lo extrañas, y que deseas estar con él. Pero el forzar los hechos, no hará que logren reunirse en menos tiempo…

Subaru ignora aquellas palabras, encerrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que se atreve a interrumpir a la mujer, levantando su rostro

-He encontrado a alguien…

Aquella pelinegra calló ante lo escuchado, pero se sorprendió al ver el inusual brillo en la mirada del ojiverde al pronunciar aquella frase

-¿Alguien?

Subaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-…Pero… no sé…

Titubea el ojiverde

La pelinegra lo observa

-…Él… no tiene nada que ver con la magia

_-Él… siempre es un él_

Piensa la pelinegra

-Supongo entonces… que esta vez es distinto

Afirma la ojiazul

Subaru vuelve a asentar con la cabeza

La ojiazul siente un malestar en su corazón, pero trata de disimular

-¿Y qué tendría de malo… qué él… no fuera médium?... ¿El problema sería… que no puede ser tu sucesor?

-No…

-No entiendo entonces

Subaru saca su celular del bolsillo de su saco y comienza a oprimir algunos botones

Haruka lo observa fijamente

Subaru le muestra la pantalla de su aparato telefónico.

Haruka lo toma con una de sus manos

-¿Es… él?

Observa la fotografía contenida en esta

-No… pero es idéntico

Haruka hace gesto de extrañeza

-Sigo sin comprender

-El es Seishiro

Haruka observa a Subaru, no sabe qué comentar

-El… hombre del que te hablo… es idéntico a él… aunque con cierta diferencia en la edad…

Subaru dudaba en confesarle que el hombre del que le hablaba era en realidad un joven de dieciocho años, pues Haruka sabía perfectamente, que aunque el ojiverde aparentara tener treinta años, rebasaba los cuarenta.

-¿Es posible… que él… pudiera haber… renacido… al menos… como un humano normal?

Haruka observa a Subaru unos segundos, después niega con un movimiento de cabeza

-Sabes… que eso no es posible… ya lo hemos hablado varias veces, en el transcurrir de los años…su alma… se encuentra atrapada en el Cerezo… para siempre

Subaru agacha el rostro, tratando de ocultar su decepción

Haruka observa aquella imagen en el teléfono, pensando

_-¿Acaso… será posible?_

-¿Quién… es el padre de éste hombre… quiero decir… del hombre de quien me hablas?

Pregunta la pelinegra tratando de disimular sus emociones

-No lo sé… él fue criado por su madre y su padrastro

Haruka hace gesto de asombro ante lo escuchado

-¿Has pensado…que pudiera ser su hijo?

-¿Qué?

-El anterior Sakurazukamori a Seishiro fue su madre… ¿Por qué no pudiera haber ocurrido lo mismo?

-No

Subaru niega con la cabeza

-Tal vez su enorme parecido se deba a que es su hijo

-No

Subaru vuelve a negar

-Cabe la posibilidad

-¡No!

Niega tajantemente Subaru levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con ambas manos la mesa

Haruka lo observa sorprendida, no puede creer en su reacción

-Sólo… lo suponía

-Pues te equivocas…

-Tranquilízate… creo que es mejor revisar si puedo encontrar algo en el "libro"… alguna pista…

Haruka se acercó hacia un gran librero situado al fondo de aquella habitación, buscando con la vista un ejemplar en particular, pero parecía no encontrarlo, Subaru entonces se acercó y tomó con una de sus manos el libro que buscaba, por uno momento titubeó, habría querido salir huyendo con aquel escrito, pero sabía, que él no sabría interpretar el contenido, así que necesitaba de aquella pelinegra para hacerlo.

-Gracias… me es difícil reconocerlo, no portando sangre Sakurazuka o… los poderes del Sakurazukamori…

Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus asientos

-Nunca comprenderé… por qué mi abuelo puso aquel hechizo en este escrito

Contó a Subaru que su abuelo Haruka había "recopilado" gran cantidad de información importante acerca del clan Sakurazuka y la había registrado toda en aquel libro, pero debido a lo delicado de aquel conocimiento, hubo que poner un hechizo que impedía que cualquiera pudiera leerlo. Ese libro, y el conocimiento que poseía, era el único motivo por el cual Subaru volvía una y otra vez a aquel sitio.

Haruka era una mujer agradable y muy hermosa, con el tiempo había conseguido ganar algo de confianza por parte de Subaru, al grado de conseguir convertirse prácticamente en su confidente, pero sólo eso, pues a pesar de las atenciones y actitudes sinceras de la mujer, el ojiverde sólo la consideraba como una "amistad", aunque ella desde hace tiempo anhelaba inútilmente ser alguien más importante para él.

Consultaron el contenido de aquel escrito, sin obtener un resultado agradable para el ojiverde.

-Lo lamento

Intentó disculparse la pelinegra

Subaru agachó su rostro, decepcionado

Haruka lo observa con tristeza, buscando alguna forma de ayudarle

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo?

Subaru la observa

-Trae aquí a ese hombre… veremos que se puede hacer…. Con mis habilidades tal vez consigamos algo

-¿Algo?

-No lo sé… tal vez descubrir algún poder oculto… como sucedió con Haruto

Subaru hizo gesto de extrañeza

-Al menos intentarlo… no se pierde nada

Subaru piensa

_-Traerlo aquí… no es tan sencillo… pero… si realmente… pudiéramos encontrar algo… que me ayudara a saber… necesito saber… porque se parece a Seishiro… no puede ser una simple coincidencia…_

Hábilmente, Haruka presiona algunos botones en el teléfono de Subaru sin que éste lo note.

Subaru se sumerge en sus pensamientos

Haruka lo observa sin que el otro la tome en cuenta

Subaru entonces voltea a mirarla

-¿Podría traerlo entonces?

-Claro

Le dice Haruka, al tiempo que le sonríe

-De acuerdo

-Los espero

Subaru asienta con la cabeza, al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento, recoge su teléfono y se dispone a marchar

-Gracias

-No tienes porque agradecer, por ti… haría cualquier cosa

Afirma la pelinegra

Pero a Subaru no le producen ningún efecto aquellas palabras y simplemente sale del local

Haruka suspira al ver alejarse al ojiverde

-Subaru… (Pronuncia en tono emotivo) eres lindo… lástima que no te importe lo que yo sienta por ti

Haruka entonces busca su celular en su bolsa, verificando que aquella fotografía de Seishiro aparezca también en éste

-¿Será posible que… aún exista un descendiente directo del Decimosegundo Sakurazukamori?

Contempla la fotografía

-Seishiro… no pareces un asesino… pero tu madre tampoco y sin en cambio…

Haruka hace gesto de furia, al instante lo borra de su rostro

-Pronto sabré quien es realmente el hombre que ha atrapado la atención de Subaru… si en verdad es tan parecido a ti …(prefiere no terminar aquella frase, observando la fotografía)… porque las personas no se parecen a otras sólo por simple coincidencia y mucho menos ocurre esto … entre nosotros los médiums.

Continuará.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Incertidumbre.

Subaru ha llegado al departamento que comparte con Haruto, el castaño lo observa entrar sin decir alguna palabra.

Subaru entra a su habitación, saca de su bolsillo su teléfono, en busca de aquella fotografía, única imagen que le permite recordar la apariencia de aquel ojos marrón. En seguida busca la imagen original de la cual ha sido extraída ésta, aquella fotografía escaneada hacía ya varios años, donde Subaru aparece junto a Hokuto de adolescentes y en medio de ambos Seishiro.

Contempla aquella fotografía durante cierto tiempo, hasta que una frase resuena en su mente

-_¿Has pensado que tal vez el enorme parecido entre ambos es porque este hombre es hijo de Seishiro?_

-No, no puede ser… porque la edad de Hikaru no corresponde con ese hecho… ¿O sí?

Se dice Subaru, primero tratando de borrar aquella desagradable idea de su mente, pero cayendo nuevamente en la duda.

El ojiverde entonces toma su computadora portátil y la enciende, dispuesto a buscar información en internet acerca de la familia Kimura. En la pantalla aparecen distintas opciones, las cuales Subaru checa, hasta encontrar algo de utilidad. Información que él ya conoce aparece ante sus ojos, pero una imagen, que hace que su corazón se sobresalte. Una fotografía familiar del empresario Hideaki Kimura, donde aparece con su esposa e hijo, tomada hace sólo unos cuantos meses.

-Hideaki Kimura es… aquel hombre pelirrojo que vi con Hikaru en el estacionamiento del Campus… aquel que… tenía esas… actitudes con él… que me desagradaron

Pronuncia Subaru haciendo gesto molesto.

-¿Por qué se comportó así con Hikaru? Él es su padre y un padre no abraza ni acaricia de esa manera…

Reflexiona en voz alta el ojiverde

Pero... él sólo, es su padrastro…

Pronuncia Subaru, mientras su mirada se mueve, al llegar hasta donde su pensamiento evade todo, centrando ahora su atención en la imagen del ojos marrón, en su rostro intentado sonreír, pero su mirada fría delata su verdadero estado de ánimo, totalmente indiferente. Subaru conoce aquella mirada, cierta melancolía y profunda tristeza invade su corazón al recordarla, así que decide revisar el resto de la imagen, centrándose ahora en la madre de Hikaru, notando lo hermosa que es, tratando de calcular su edad, sin poder evitar sentir ciertos celos tan solo de pensar por un momento, por un instante que ella pudo haber tenido alguna relación con su Seishiro.

Subaru sacude entonces su cabeza en reacción, ahuyentando aquella idea, pero debiendo admitir que nunca supo nada de la vida del ojos marrón en varios años y que ha sido sólo con la ayuda de Haruka que ha logrado enterarse de varios secretos del clan Sakurazuka. Varios secretos extraños e incluso desagradables, incluyendo aquel de la verdadera relación de su predecesor con el anterior Sakurazuka a él, quienes a pesar de ser madre e hijo, no se limitaron a relacionarse sólo de esta manera.

-Hikaru… no tiene parecido con su madre, a pesar de que ella posee el mismo color de ojos, supongo… que tal vez… se parece entonces a su… padre

Pronunciando Subaru con decepción

-¿Habrás sido capaz Seishiro? ¿De involucrarte con esta mujer? ¿De tener un hijo? ¿Te interesó tener un heredero? Cuando tú mismo afirmabas que las personas y los objetos eran lo mismo para ti…

Subaru buscaba más imágenes a la par que se adentraba en sus propios pensamientos, encontrando imágenes que evidenciaban los sentimientos de Hoshi hacia Hikaru

-Es notorio…. Que ella te ama demasiado Hikaru ¿Por qué? No… no es posible

Subaru sacude su cabeza decidido a averiguar el origen de Hikaru, tratando de encontrar más información acerca del joven, consiguiendo que en aquella pantalla aparezcan varias imágenes del ojos marrón, de distintos eventos ocurridos en Francia.

Subaru logra averiguar que Hikaru asistió a una prestigiosa escuela en aquel país, incluso que le agrada practicar la natación como deporte y que logró obtener algún reconocimiento en algunas competencias. Sin proponérselo, el ojiverde comienza a guardar algunas fotografías de Hikaru en su computadora, algunas tal y como aparecen, algunas otras donde se encuentra con su familia, pero conservando sólo la parte donde se aprecia él y eliminando el resto de la imagen.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas, en las cuales Subaru no daba alguna señal de presencia.

-¿Y ahora qué te encuentras haciendo Subaru?

Se pregunta Haruto sentado ante la mesa donde prepara sus clases, haciendo gesto de intriga, espera unos minutos y decide dirigirse a la habitación de Subaru, continúa sin escuchar nada. Intenta girar cuidadosamente la perilla de la puerta, pero su intento es inútil, es obvio que tiene seguro.

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué te has encerrado con seguro?_

Piensa Haruto, al tiempo que acerca su oído a la superficie de la puerta, un rápido tecleo seguido de algún cliqueo, es lo que alcanza a percibir débilmente de manera espaciada.

Pero Subaru se encuentra tan ocupado en la labor que se ha propuesto que no se percata de la presencia de Haruto tras la puerta.

Haruto decide entonces usar el pretexto de la cena para intentar averiguar lo que hace Subaru tan misteriosamente en aquella habitación.

-Subaru, la cena está lista

Dando Haruto algunos toquidos en aquella puerta y en seguida intentando girar la perilla. Hecho que alertó al ojiverde respecto al tiempo transcurrido navegando en el internet.

-Gracias… ya voy

Contesta Subaru

Pero Haruto insiste en abrir

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si

-¿Podrías abrir?

-Voy… espera un segundo

Pero el segundo se convirtió en algunos minutos, lo que provocó que Haruto sospechara indebidamente del ojiverde

Haruto vuelve a insistir

Subaru notó que su actitud era sospechosa, así que simplemente tuvo que levantarse y dejar prendida la computadora, ocultando todos sus archivos abiertos, minimizándolos. Y en seguida abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada

Pero Haruto de reojo notó la computadora encendida.

-¿Te encuentras trabajando?

-Si

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No… te lo agradezco

Contesta Subaru interponiéndose en la puerta

-Si necesitas ayuda

-En verdad no… gracias

-Lamento interrumpirte entonces, pero es hora de cenar

-Si... Gracias... Voy en un segundo

Contesta Subaru sin moverse

-De acuerdo… entonces te espero

Contesta Haruto

Subaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando el otro se aleja, el ojiverde regresa a guardar rápidamente los datos obtenidos.

Pero Haruto lo espía ocultándose a un lado de la puerta, asomando sólo una parte de su rostro para observar lo que el ojiverde hace. Sus actitudes evidencian que es algo que desea ocultar.

Haruto se aleja sigilosamente en dirección al comedor, a los pocos minutos Subaru lo alcanza, con una actitud en la que intenta disimular, pero que sólo lo evidencia aún más.

La cena transcurre de manera normal, o al menos eso es lo que el ojiverde cree.

Terminado de ingerir los alimentos el ojiverde se disculpa y le informa al otro que debe continuar. Después de algunas horas más, Subaru intenta disimular que se encuentra despierto apagando la luz de su habitación. Pero la luz de la pantalla de la computadora y los leves sonidos que realiza con sus manos al tocar el teclado, son suficiente evidencia de que se encuentra extrañamente despierto en medio del silencio de la noche.

En otra parte, una pelinegra de ojos azul obscuro también se encuentra despierta. Sobre una mesa circular, en medio de un símbolo en forma de pentagrama invertido yace una imagen recién conocida por ella.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que esta imagen fue tomada, incluso el dueño de ésta ha partido de este mundo hace demasiados años, pero si ese hombre tiene alguna relación con él, necesito saberlo. En el mundo de los médiums coincidencias tan enormes no existen.

Haruka pronuncia algunas palabras, pertenecientes a un hechizo, se encuentra decidida a saber si aún existe algún descendiente directo del clan Sakurazuka.

En otra parte, minutos después, Hikaru se encuentra dormido entre las sábanas de su cama, colocado de lado, con su mano frente a su rostro, sólo la luz de la Luna ilumina a esa hora de la noche, aquella parte de su cuerpo que se encuentra en dirección de frente a la ventana de su habitación. El ojos marrón se encuentra profundamente dormido, cuando escucha una voz de mujer pronunciar emotivamente algunas palabras

_-"Te amo…"_

Hikaru sabe que conoce aquella voz, pero no sabe a quién pertenece, sabe que no es la voz de Hoshi

_-… "Eres lo que más amo"_

Hikaru sabe… que aquellas palabras son verdaderas

_-…"Pero sé… que tú no piensas nada acerca de mí… Lo sé porque tú eres demasiado honesto… Seishiro"_

El ojos marrón abre lentamente los ojos, se encuentra consciente de que su nombre es Hikaru, pero con seguridad también sabe… que aquellas palabras que ha escuchado son dirigidas para él…

Continuará.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Médium.

Después de varios intentos que Haruka considera inútiles, decide cesar en su esfuerzo.

-Nada… no consigo nada… supongo que hasta cierto punto es normal… no puede obtenerse nada con la imagen de una persona distinta a la que se quiere conjurar…

Pronuncia Haruka, al tiempo que se deja caer sobre una silla cercana

-…Pero si consigo una imagen de este hombre… seguramente lograré averiguar lo que necesito y mejor aún, si Subaru decide traerlo…

Haruka suspira

-Subaru… tú nada tienes que ver en esto, eres sólo una inocente víctima más del Sakurazukamori, no compartes ningún lazo consanguíneo con ellos, obviamente, lo supe cuando te encontré, tu corazón es totalmente distinto al de estos asesinos. No sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de un Sakurazukamori.

Haruka sonríe en respuesta.

-Por supuesto, él te sedujo y tú eras demasiado inocente en ese entonces.

Haruka vuelve a suspirar

-Subaru… mi amado Subaru… si tan sólo lograra dispersar esa absurda obsesión por tu predecesor…

Haruka piensa unos segundos

-Pero eso… será algo que podré realizar después, mientras tanto, tengo que llevar a cabo lo planeado…

Haruka entonces se dirige a dormir, la noche ya se encuentra demasiado avanzada.

A la mañana siguiente, en Campus CLAMP, la vida estudiantil comienza a mostrar señales de vida. El personal y alumnos comienzan a llegar al lugar.

Como en otras ocasiones, Subaru se encuentra esperando la llegada del ojos marrón, pero esta vez su mirada no es titubeante, aunque su pensamiento se encuentra ocupado planeando la forma en la que podrá llevar a Hikaru con Haruka.

Cuando observa llegar a Hikaru su mirada se centra en éste. Por un momento el joven y él se observan fijamente. Subaru nota algo inusual pero a la vez conocido, en aquella mirada color marrón.

Hikaru entonces le sonríe al ojiverde.

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa.

Hikaru entra a su salón, dejando a un intrigado Subaru, de pie en el pasillo.

Las clases transcurren, Subaru espera el momento de poder encontrarse con el ojos marrón.

La hora de termino de las clases está próxima.

En un alto edificio propiedad de la familia Kimura, Hideaki se prepara para ir a recoger a Hikaru al Campus. Cuando una silueta entra sin aviso a su oficina y detrás de ella su secretaria disculpándose.

-Lo lamento… señor Kimura… pero el señor no me permitió avisarle que…

Hideaki reconoce al sujeto de piel morena clara que ya se encuentra de pie frente a su escritorio.

-No hay problema es… conocido mío… puedes retirarte

La secretaria se retira

El sujeto sonríe ante la reacción

Hideaki lo observa fijamente

-Por lo visto…Si no te busco yo… tú no lo haces

Hideaki no contesta

-Te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte… dejándome con todo el problema…

-Ya no había ningún problema que atender

-Por supuesto… a ti lo único que te interesaba era poner a salvo a… "tu hijo"

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar… de negocios… como antes… como siempre…

Hideaki saca de entre su ropa una chequera y anota una gran cantidad en uno de los cheques, lo firma y lo entrega a aquel sujeto de rasgos orientales.

El sujeto sonríe burlonamente y rompe aquel cheque.

-¿Quieres una cantidad más grande de dinero?

Pregunta Hideaki

El sujeto lo observa con su penetrante mirada color negro

-No… quiero ser tu socio… lo puedes imaginar

Hideaki lo mira con gesto de enfado

El sujeto saca de uno de sus bolsillos unas fotografías y las deja caer sobre el escritorio

-Tu… gran amor…

Dice el sujeto señalando aquellas fotografías

-Lo he ubicado perfectamente… de hecho en estos momentos sé con seguridad que debe estar esperándote en el estacionamiento del Campus

Hideaki observa al sujeto con furia

El otro sonríe

-Ha crecido… bastante realmente… ya no es un niño…

Diciendo esto de forma insinuante

Hideaki se lanza sobre el otro tomándolo del cuello y azotándolo contra la pared, al tiempo que saca un revólver oculto entre su traje y le apunta directamente al rostro al tipo.

Pero el sujeto no se amedrenta ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Aquí en tu oficina? ¿Con tantos testigos?

Hideaki tiembla de ira, pero se contiene de jalar el gatillo.

-Hazlo… adelante y esta vez tu mocoso la pagará, tengo demasiados contactos… lo sabes

-No te atrevas a tocarlo Kotaro

Le amenaza Hideaki

-No me obligues a hacerlo entonces

Ambos se miran fijamente, Kotaro con cinismo, el pelirrojo con ira.

Al cabo de un momento Hideaki suelta bruscamente al otro y baja su arma

-Kimura… Kimura… ¿Ya lo ves? Te dije que tú y yo éramos iguales… pero siempre lo negaste…

-¡Cállate!

El otro tipo vuelve a sonreír y enseguida suspira

-Sé lo que haces en tus viajes de "negocios", conozco tus diversiones

Hideaki lo observa en silencio

-Pero no creo que desees que tu amorcito se entere de que le eres infiel… ¿O si?

Hideaki hace gesto de extrañeza

El otro suelta algunas carcajadas

-No creo que estés dispuesto a perder a tu Hikaru por tener que contarle que no es el único…

-Ya cállate

Le ordena Hideaki tajantemente al otro

-Mi silencio tiene precio y sabes cuál es… así que vamos a hablar… invítame a algún sitio… yo te digo a cual

Hideaki hizo un gesto que le indicó a Kotaro que accedía

-Bien

El pelirrojo sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número, se dirigió hacia la ventana, simulando observar a través de ésta.

-Hikaru… lo lamento… no podré ir por ti… tendré que verte en la casa… yo… te amo… ten cuidado por favor…

El otro hizo gesto burlón, conteniendo más carcajadas

Hideaki colgó en seguida

El otro no pudo más y comenzó a reír estruendosamente

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño, ni siquiera a acercártele porque te juro que…

-… ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar al Sakurazukamori? ¿Has olvidado que yo lo contacté aquella vez?... Y puedo volver a hacerlo… las amistades en el Gobierno son mías, no lo olvides…

-No te le acerques…

Amenazó Hideaki

-Tú mocoso no me interesa… si quisiera ya me habría quedado con él…

El pelirrojo lo observó nuevamente con furia

El ojos negros decidió poner calma a la situación

-No quiero problemas contigo… lo sabes… y nunca me involucro en los "asuntos" de mis "socios". Entre tú y yo sólo tratos de negocios… no más…

Hideaki trató de calmarse

El otro ya abría la puerta de la oficina, haciendo una señal para irse.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta y la atravesó para salir de la oficina.

El sujeto de ojos negros lo siguió

Mientras tanto, en el Campus CLAMP Hikaru ya se encuentra en la Biblioteca General, en una pequeña área donde pueden encontrarse libros que tratan de esoterismo y magia. El ojos marrón nunca había sentido curiosidad por algo en su corta existencia, pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior lo había inquietado. Ni siquiera se percató de que a unos metros de ahí se encontraba Subaru observándolo intrigado. El ojiverde no podía creer que aquel chico se encontrara revisando aquellos escritos, pero fue la oportunidad perfecta para trazar un plan. Así que se acercó hacia el ojos marrón fingiendo encontrarlo por casualidad.

-¿Hikaru?

Hikaru volteó en dirección hacia la voz escuchada

-Subaru

-¿Qué haces?

-Revisando algunos libros

-No sabía que te llamará la atención este tipo de temas

-…Un poco…

Hikaru no iba a contar lo ocurrido, pues ni él mismo comprendía lo que había experimentado

-Esta biblioteca no cuenta con un gran acervo al respecto pero… si te interesa puedo conseguirte algunos libros interesantes… a mí… también me llaman la atención este tipo de temas

Le dice tranquilamente Subaru

Hikaru piensa un momento

-De hecho… puedo llevarte con alguien que conoce perfectamente de esto

Hikaru lo observa en reacción

-Yo… puedo llevarte ahora mismo si lo deseas… supongo… que hoy no vendrán por ti… pues… ya es tarde… y yo…. Puedo llevarte a tu casa… si me lo permites

Hikaru por alguna razón nunca desconfía de Subaru y este momento no es la excepción

-Te lo agradezco

-Entonces… vamos… mi auto… se encuentra en el estacionamiento

Hikaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

Ambos se dirigen al estacionamiento y suben al auto, Subaru trata de iniciar conversación.

Media hora después, ya se encuentran atravesando a un lado del parque Ueno, Hikaru inevitablemente voltea hacia el lugar

Subaru lo nota, y un extraño temblor nervioso lo invade, pero trata de controlarse.

Llegan a un estacionamiento público, donde Subaru deja su auto.

-La persona de la que te conté se encuentra cerca de aquí

Hikaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

Después de unas cuadras, se encuentran cerca del local de Haruka y Subaru entonces piensa qué hacer, había llevado con mentiras a Hikaru y no había informado de la edad del joven a aquella pelinegra. No es que le preocupara la opinión de la pelinegra, lo que le preocupaba al ojiverde era que se negara a ayudarlo al considerarlo una especie de pervertido.

Pero Subaru no terminaba de decidir cuando ya habían llegado al sitio y tuvo que indicar al joven detenerse.

-Es aquí

Hikaru observó el lugar con gesto de extrañeza

-La persona… ¿Es un médium?

Subaru lo observa

-Ss…si

-De acuerdo

-¿Podrías esperar un momento?

-Si

Subaru entonces levanta la cortina y Haruka sale en seguida a recibirlo

-Subaru… ¡Bienvenido!

-Traje conmigo… a quien te comenté

-Que veloz

Comentó la pelinegra emocionada

-Hikaru… ¿Podrías entrar?

El ojos marrón ingresó entonces al local

Haruka no pudo disimular su sorpresa al verlo

-Buenas Tardes

Saludó educadamente el ojos marrón

-Buenas tardes

Contesta el saludo la pelinegra al tiempo que lo observa

_-En verdad… eres idéntico… no puede ser una casualidad… y eres… muy joven_

-Hikaru, ella es Haruka

-Encantado

-Igualmente Hikaru, pero pasen por aquí

-Gracias… Hikaru, se encuentra interesado en conocer acerca de temas esotéricos

Comenta Subaru

Hikaru observa el lugar, nunca había estado en un sitio así, pero su vista se centrar en un punto específico en el estante.

Haruka mira de reojo, tratando de adivinar lo que el ojos marrón observa con atención y cree conseguirlo

Hikaru entonces desvía su mirada

-Cómo puedes observar, soy una médium y puedo leer distintos aspectos de tu vida

Le dice la pelinegra extendiendo su mano amablemente

-Puedo mostrártelo si lo deseas… Ven… acompáñame…

Le dice al ojos marrón al tiempo que lo toma de un brazo y lo jala sutilmente

-Subaru puede esperar afuera si no deseas que escuche

Le dice la pelinegra guiñando un ojo

-De acuerdo

Afirma Hikaru

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza

-Pero…

-Anda Subaru… mientras tanto debes esperar afuera… no le ocurrirá nada a Hikaru

-De… acuerdo

Pronuncia Subaru

Hikaru y Haruka se sientan entonces frente a una mesa redonda

-Permíteme la palma de tu mano

Hikaru obedece

Haruka intenta leer las líneas de la mano del chico, pero aunque las observa con claridad no puede interpretarlas y comienza a preguntarse mentalmente

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Por qué no puedo leer algo?_

Hikaru la observa sin entender

Haruka le sonríe y toma la mano de Hikaru con ambas manos, sin obtener resultado alguno, entonces decide arriesgarse y comienza a pronunciar un hechizo

Hikaru la observa

Haruka puede percibir imágenes vagas, confusas, al tiempo que siente que algo rechaza su hechizo. Haruka toma de la frente a Hikaru y pronuncia un hechizo más. Entonces logra observar algo… dos visiones que llaman enormemente su atención: Una lluvia de sangre y el "Cerezo" que se encuentra en el parque Ueno. Pero al instante se siente terriblemente mal y casi pierde el conocimiento, por lo que el ojos marrón se levanta de su asiento y la sostiene.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le pregunta Hikaru

Haruka centra su atención en la mirada fría color marrón, al tiempo que piensa

_-No es una coincidencia_

Continuará.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Descubrimiento.

Subaru se encuentra afuera del local de Haruka, fumando, desesperado, pues considera que ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Subaru da una última inhalación a aquel tabaco e impulsivamente lo tira al suelo, apagándolo fuertemente con su pie. La espera entonces le parece insoportable y decide entrar nuevamente al local. Llegando hasta donde Hikaru y Haruka se encuentran, alcanza a escuchar algunos comentarios

-Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que ha ocurrido?

Pregunta Haruka

-Si… es extraño

Comenta Hikaru

-No… si nos enfocamos al área esotérica

Haruka voltea a ver a Subaru, cuya impaciencia es obvia.

Haruka ya recuperada, se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al ojiverde

-Subaru… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Subaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

Haruka lo conduce a la habitación detrás del local, justo detrás de la puerta

-Él… posee algunas habilidades… pero no puedo definir de qué tipo, aunque es seguro, que son de médium…

Subaru abre enormemente los ojos

-Por algún motivo, se encuentran ocultas, aún de Hikaru mismo y de cualquier otro médium que tenga contacto con él… pude descubrirlas por medio de un hechizo, pero no logré averiguar lo suficiente…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sus poderes podrían encontrarse sellados?

-Tal vez… no lo sé con seguridad… pero tal vez podría ser tu sucesor si consigues liberar sus poderes...

Afirma Haruka

Subaru asoma su rostro por la puerta, para observar al chico.

Hikaru se encuentra sentado en su asiento, pero de repente fija su mente en un sitio específico del librero y se pone de pie, para caminar en dirección hacia él.

Subaru observa cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente

Para entonces Hikaru ha tomado con su mano derecha el libro que posee los conocimientos del clan Sakurazuka, es obvio, que no lo ha tomado al azar.

Subaru se sorprende, pero abre enormemente los ojos al ver que el ojos marrón abre aquel libro sin ningún problema y comienza a hojearlo.

_-Él… Es un Sakurazuka_

Piensa Subaru

Subaru impulsivamente se acerca a Hikaru

Haruka lo observa

-¿Crees que podrían prestarme este libro?

Pregunta Hikaru

-¿Conoces ese libro?

-No… pero conozco este símbolo

Señalando el lomo del libro y en seguida la portada

-¿Por qué?

-Lo he visto… demasiadas veces

-¿Dónde?

Hikaru dudó en confesar haberlo visto en sus sueños repetidas veces, entonces mira en dirección a las manos de Subaru

Subaru observa su reacción

Hikaru se atreve a tomar una de las manos de Subaru y recorrer un poco el guante que la cubre, descubriendo en parte aquel dorso

-En el tatuaje de tu mano

Contesta tranquilamente Hikaru

-¿Aún a través de mis guantes?

Hikaru lo observa extrañado

-Si… creo… que no cubren debidamente

Contesta Hikaru tratando de dar una explicación lógica al hecho de observar a través de los guantes del ojiverde.

Subaru recuerda entonces… las palabras que alguna vez Seishiro le dijera

_-"Te pondré mi marca para identificarte"…"Aún a través de los guantes mágicos… puedo reconocer mi marca en ti… supongo… que mis poderes son más fuertes…" _

_Sólo el Sakurazukamori… podría reconocer esta marca… aún a pesar… de cualquier hechizo…_

Piensa Subaru y recuerda también las palabras de Haruka

-" _Sólo alguien que posee sangre Sakurazuka o los poderes del Sakurazukamori es capaz de leer el símbolo e identificar el libro… _

Hikaru lo observa extrañado

Subaru levanta su mano y comienza a acariciar delicadamente el rostro del ojos marrón, mientras lo observa tiernamente.

-¿Subaru? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Hikaru sin comprender la reacción del ojiverde

Subaru lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente

Haruka observa la escena, con un malestar en su corazón

-Subaru

Pronuncia Hikaru, al tiempo que lo aparta tranquilamente

Subaru reacciona con gesto de desilusión, pero debe recordar, que el chico no sabe nada al respecto

Subaru observa el gesto de indiferencia con el cual Hikaru lo mira. Siente que su corazón le duele, pero se encuentra dispuesto a descubrir quién es realmente aquel ojos marrón, aunque las evidencias son demasiado obvias, no soportaría una desilusión más.

-Supongo que han terminado

Comenta Subaru, tratando de desviar la atención

Hikaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-No logramos conseguir mucho… pero… tal vez en otra ocasión

Comenta tranquilamente Haruka, fingiendo sonreír, acercándose a Hikaru y retirando discretamente de entre sus manos aquel libro

-Me encantaría prestártelo pero es un libro muy antiguo, así que no me es posible… pero puedo prestarte algunos otros que te serán de gran utilidad

Dice Haruka acercándose a su librero y extrayendo de él algunos tomos

-Te lo agradezco… te los devolveré

Afirma el ojos marrón al tiempo que ya recibe entre sus manos aquellos escritos

Subaru no puede apartar su vista de aquel chico

Haruka lo observa de reojo

-¿Puedo esperarte una siguiente vez?

Pregunta la pelinegra, tratando de distraer el malestar que le causa la reacción que Subaru muestra hacia el ojos marrón

-Supongo que sí

-Entonces aquí estaré

Contesta Haruka

-Te llevaré a tu casa Hikaru

Comenta el ojiverde tratando de fingir tranquilidad

Ambos entonces se despidenHaruka y salen del lugar

Haruka los observa partir, hasta que ambos se pierden de vista. A los pocos minutos reflexiona.

-Indudablemente eres un Sakurazuka… y alguien te protege, alguien desea ocultarte… Pero ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe de mis planes, sólo los sobrevivientes de mi clan…

Haruka queda pensativa frente a la puerta de su local, hasta que el pasar de la gente la devuelve a la realidad.

Continuará.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Corazón Latiendo.

Subaru y Hikaru se encuentran dentro del auto.

Hikaru hojea aquellos interesantes libros que Haruka le ha prestado, ensimismado en su lectura, no nota que el ojiverde no puede desviar su mirada de él, ya sea volteando a momentos, ya sea por el espejo retrovisor. Difícilmente Subaru logra mantener su atención sobre el camino.

Un rato después, llegan frente a la casa de la familia Kimura.

Hikaru agradece todas las molestias al ojiverde y se despide.

Subaru trata de contener sus emociones y trata de despedirse tranquilamente.

Hikaru camina en dirección hacia la puerta principal de la entrada, la atraviesa y varios metros después, llega hasta la puerta de entrada de su hogar. Introduce la llave y desaparece al entrar a su casa.

Subaru lo observa hasta que ya no puede percibirlo más, queda unos minutos pensativo y en seguida arranca el motor de su vehículo.

Un rato después, llega al departamento que comparte con Haruto, a sabiendas que tendrá problemas con el castaño, pues desapareció con el auto sin siquiera avisarle, pero eso, no le preocupa ahora. Subaru escucha los reclamos del otro sin problema, aceptando su responsabilidad y en seguida disculpándose; para después retirarse a su habitación, comentando que no se siente bien y debe descansar.

La noche cae unas horas después.

En la casa de la familia Kimura, las luces del lugar comienzan a apagarse, las últimas en extinguirse son las de las habitaciones de dormir.

En la entrada que comunica directamente hacia la calle, una figura recargada justo al lado del borde de la pared, se encuentra fumando un cigarro, simulando simplemente estar ahí.

El viento agita su gabardina negra, al tiempo que su cabello se mueve armoniosamente en dirección al humo de aquel tabaco. Su vestimenta obscura le permite disimular su presencia en el lugar. La luz de una lámpara de calle ilumina tenuemente la silueta, proyectando una sombra incompleta que se difumina sobre la acera. Subaru cierra los ojos, concentrando su percepción en el sentido del oído. Escucha algunos ladridos provenientes de las casas contiguas. El canto de algunos grillos en el área verde y su experiencia como asesino le permite distinguir que el movimiento en aquella casa ha cesado por ese día. Así que decide escabullirse entre las sombras.

Sigilosamente camina por el amplio jardín que se antepone a la puerta principal. Su sombra se confunde con las sombras de los árboles que rodean el camino de piedras montadas que lo llevará hasta la entrada.

El ojiverde nota que extrañamente, no existe un solo árbol de Cerezo en el sitio, pero eso no es de importancia en este momento.

A un metro de llegar a la puerta, Subaru cambia su rumbo y llega hasta un lado de la casa, los árboles que se encuentran a una distancia variable del inmueble le servirán para lograr lo que se ha propuesto.

Después de varios intentos, por fin encuentra la gran ventana que conduce directamente a la recámara del ojos marrón. Con su magia, consigue abrir el seguro y abrirla. La imagen que presencia ocasiona distintas emociones en Subaru.

Hikaru duerme tranquilamente entre las sábanas de su cama, vestido con su pijama de color claro. Con su rostro volteando hacia el lado derecho y su cuerpo boca arriba.

Subaru se acerca lentamente hacia él y en un movimiento igual de lento se inclina y acerca su mano hasta tocar la barbilla del muchacho, realiza entonces un hechizo para dormirlo.

Subaru lo contempla, sin soltarlo. No puede, no quiere hacerlo.

El ojos marrón ahora duerme tan profundamente, que sólo despertará hasta que el conjuro pierda su efecto.

La mano de Subaru continúa tocando al otro, aquella acción de sujetar el rostro se convierte en un espontáneo pero suave movimiento, que recorre la mejilla del ojos marrón hasta llegar al cabello.

Subaru se sienta en la cama al lado de Hikaru, para sentirlo más cerca.

_-Tu cabello, se siente muy suave_

Piensa el ojiverde mientras introduce delicadamente sus dedos entre los cabellos del otro, al tiempo que lo contempla. Subaru se inclina aún más, desea verlo aún más de cerca, pero entonces percibe el aliento del joven. Sin notarlo separa sus labios, como si deseara beberlo. A unos centímetros de los labios de Hikaru, Subaru comienza a temblar, deseoso de tocar aquella tersa piel rojiza pero tratando de contenerse. Desliza lentamente su dedo pulgar sobre aquellos sensuales y masculinos labios, la textura es demasiado agradable. La tentación es demasiado fuerte y la ocasión es demasiado propicia, él no lo notará, él no lo sabrá nunca.

Subaru titubea un instante, pero comienza a acercarse a aquellos labios, sólo un par de segundos transcurren para que ambas bocas se encuentren. Subaru cierra sus ojos, perdiéndose en aquella acción. El ojiverde tiembla al sentir totalmente aquellos labios bajo los suyos. Al principio es un beso tierno, delicado, pero el ojos marrón separa ambos labios en una reacción inconsciente, que Subaru interpreta sin pensar como una invitación a una caricia más atrevida. Subaru comienza a besarlo de manera apasionada. Hikaru no reacciona, es imposible que lo haga, sumergido en aquel hechizo no se percata de lo que ocurre. Pero Subaru en ese momento ya no reflexiona, siente el calor de aquella piel, su suavidad, la humedad de aquella boca, el sabor de aquel aliento y comienza a gemir en reacción. La parte inferior de su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar también, indicándole la necesidad que ahora tiene. El ojiverde decide terminar con aquella caricia y apartarse, tratando de recuperar la cordura. Nunca el sentir unos labios había generado emociones tan profundas en él. Nunca el sentir unos labios lo había hecho perder el control de esa manera.

Subaru continúa sentado sobre la cama, pero voltea su cuerpo para tratar de dar la espalda al cuerpo del ojos marrón. Tratando de respirar profundo. Mira hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, es notorio lo que le ocurre, es notorio lo que desea en ese momento. Subaru nunca había sentido deseo por nadie realmente, aquellos encuentros tenidos con otros sólo habían sido consecuencia de una mera necesidad fisiológica, de sueños frustrados ante la impotencia de saber que nunca podría estar con Seishiro. Por lo que sabía que esta ocasión era distinta. Volteando a ver el cuerpo de Hikaru, entre aquellas sábanas, sabía que daría lo que fuera con tal de estar íntimamente con él. Sentándose nuevamente de lado, retirando aquellas telas de cama que abrigan el cuerpo del ojos marrón, acerca titubeante su mano al abdomen del otro, sobre la ropa comienza a acariciarlo, la tela de la pijama permite sentir la firmeza del abdomen, los músculos marcados. El ojiverde desliza su mano hacia el área del abdomen bajo, hasta tocar aquella parte también dormida, situada entre las piernas de Hikaru. Su deseo aumenta y su razonamiento lo abandona, una idea cruza por su mente y no se permite reflexionarla, simplemente se despoja de su gabardina y se coloca sobre el cuerpo del otro, situando y presionando su intimidad sobre la del ojos marrón. Desliza sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del otro y comienza a besarlo nuevamente, al tiempo que mueve su abdomen de una manera que le permite sentir a Hikaru, aún con la ropa separándolos. Subaru vuelve a gemir, tratando de callar aquellos sonidos con la boca del otro en la suya. Sus ojos se cierran, las sensaciones lo invaden. Olvidando el propósito por el cual en un principio se introdujo en aquella casa, en aquella habitación. El movimiento se prolonga durante varios minutos, hasta que bruscamente separa su boca de la del otro y deja de abrazarlo, para dejar caer su rostro a un lado del cuerpo de Hikaru justo arriba de su hombro, justo sobre la almohada, presionando ésta con ambas manos contra su boca, intentando ahogar aquel sonido exhalado de su boca que indicaba lo que acababa de sentir. Su respiración es agitada, el temblor de su cuerpo incontrolable. Aprieta fuertemente la almohada con ambas manos, hasta que aquella sensación disminuye, hasta que desaparece aún en contra del deseo del ojiverde.

Subaru continúa sobre el cuerpo de Hikaru, voltea su rostro para observarlo, una mezcla de ternura y vergüenza invaden su mirada.

Subaru emplea ambos brazos para levantarse de donde se encuentra. Se sienta sobre la cama, a un lado de Hikaru. Su cabello se encuentra humedecido por la intensa transpiración sufrida. Su cuerpo despide su olor natural. Comienza a reprocharse mentalmente por lo que acaba de hacer. Pero el contemplar a Hikaru y el recuerdo de las sensaciones experimentadas eliminan todo pensamiento.

El ojos marrón comienza a moverse.

Subaru permanece inmóvil, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, no está seguro si el efecto del hechizo ha terminado, pero aún no desea marcharse.

Hikaru simplemente voltea su cuerpo de lado, dándole la espalda al ojiverde y continúa durmiendo.

El oiverde vuelve a aplicar un conjuro, a punto de recriminarse por su actitud impulsiva e irresponsable, el calor que emana del cuerpo de Hikaru vuelve a hipnotizarlo, acerca nuevamente su mano y acaricia la espalda del joven, percibiendo la firmeza de su cuerpo. Se atreve a recostarse de lado, justo detrás del ojos marrón, abrazándolo fuertemente, acercándose lo mayor posible a él, el olor de su cabello llega directamente a su sentido del olfato. Introduce nuevamente sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello, de abajo hacia arriba recorre el área de la nuca.

_-Te amo_

Piensa espontáneamente Subaru, enseguida se percata de lo que ha dicho, sorprendiéndose, pero dejándose llevar por aquello que siente. Manteniéndose en esa posición durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo, pues no sabe cuándo podrá volver a sentir de esa manera al ojos marrón.

Acerca entonces su rostro para percibir el aroma del cuello de Hikaru, para grabárselo. Cierra sus ojos para concentrarse. Después los abre lentamente, algo entonces llama su atención en la piel del ojos marrón.

_-¿Qué es eso?_

Piensa Subaru y decide bajar el cuello de la pijama para revisar aquella zona, lo que descubre lo sorprende enormemente.

_-Una… marca… ¿Es acaso… lo que debía buscar?_

Subaru observa aquella marca, en la piel de Hikaru. Una pequeña marca en forma de pentagrama invertido situada dentro de un pequeño círculo, con dos símbolos que lo atraviesan interceptándose uno con otro. Subaru comprende lo que aquella marca representa. El símbolo del centro es el clan al cual pertenece la persona sellada. Uno de los símbolos que lo atraviesa, indica el sellamiento de sus poderes y el otro… el de sus recuerdos.

Subaru observa detenidamente aquella marca, quiere estar seguro de que lo que ve es real. Emplea un hechizo para confirmarlo.

_-Es un sello… sin duda… es un sello_

Subaru analiza aquella marca y los hechos observados, comprobando que sus sospechas son reales.

_-El símbolo, es del clan Sakurazukamori…sin duda… pero…. Sólo existe un solo Sakurazukamori por vez…_

_-Hikaru… es un médium_

_-Hikaru… tiene dieciocho años, Seishiro murió hace un poco más…_

_-El Sakurazukamori no podría renacer, pero… con un hechizo tal vez…_

_-Hikaru es idéntico a Seishiro… las coincidencias no pueden darse entre nosotros los médiums... entonces…_

Un inesperado ruido obliga a Subaru a salir de sus pensamientos.

La alarma del despertador se ha activado.

Subaru voltea en dirección a éste, y se apresura a apagarlo.

Algunos pasos en el corredor le indican que alguien se encuentra despierto.

Subaru titubea un momento, hasta que escucha unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hikaru, hora de levantarse

La voz de Hoshi se escucha como todas las mañanas.

Hikaru comienza a moverse, al parecer el hechizo ha terminado

Hoshi abre entonces la puerta al no obtener respuesta

Le parece observar una figura saliendo por la ventana de la habitación, mientras las cortinas se mueven con el viento. Hoshi se acerca a la ventana a comprobar lo visto. Pero en el jardín no observa nada más allá de la vegetación y algunas aves dormidas sobre las ramas de los árboles, pues el sol aún no ha salido.

-Debió haber sido mi imaginación

Pronuncia en voz baja la pelinegra

-¿Sucede algo madre?

Pregunta Hikaru sentándose sobre la cama, flexionando una de sus rodillas y recargando su brazo sobre de ésta.

-Mmmm… creí ver pero… no es nada

Dice tranquilamente la pelinegra

Hikaru la observa intrigado, en eso, siente su pijama ligeramente humedecida y un leve aroma agradable pero desconocido desprendiéndose de ésta.

Hoshi voltea hacia Hikaru

-Aún no comprendo por qué debías levantarte tan temprano, sé que te agrada ser puntual, pero esto me parece excesivo

-Te comenté que debo llegar antes para realizar unos deberes urgentes.

-Sí, pero… en fin… es tu decisión

Comenta Hoshi

Hikaru piensa

_-¿Qué ocurrió?_

-Y dejaste abierta la ventana toda la noche, afortunadamente no hubo demasiado viento o te habrías enfermado

Hikaru la observa y hace gesto de extrañeza, mientras piensa

_-Yo no dejé la ventana abierta_

Entonces una figura recargada en el marco de la puerta saluda a Hikaru

-Buenos días… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pregunta Hideaki

-Buenos días padre

Contesta Hikaru

Hideaki le sonríe

Hikaru le corresponde y dice

-No era necesario que te levantaras tan temprano

-Sabes que no te dejaré ir solo

-Soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme por mí mismo

-Lo sé, lo has dicho en varias ocasiones, pero aún no conoces bien Tokio y no tengo problema de llevarte a tu colegio.

-De acuerdo

-Entonces iré a alistarme, te espero para desayunar

-Enseguida bajaré al comedor.

-Entonces saldré para que te alistes tú también Hikaru, nos veremos en unos minutos.

Comenta Hoshi

-Enseguida voy madre

Contesta Hikaru y cuando la mujer se ha marchado toma con una de sus manos un área de la parte superior de su pijama y la acerca hacia su olfato.

_-Que extraño_

Piensa Hikaru y voltea a mirar hacia la ventana durante unos segundos. Después se levanta y se dirige a la ducha para después arreglarse.

Mientras entre los árboles, ocultándose en la oscuridad aún existente, Subaru se encuentra recargado de espaldas en un tronco, sujetando con una mano su gabardina, y volteando en dirección hacia la casa. Hasta que deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, recordando las sensaciones recién experimentadas. Pareciera que aún puede sentir el cuerpo de Hikaru muy cerca de él. No puede evitar pronunciar en voz baja un nombre:

-Seishiro

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

Sumeragi.

El sol aún no se ha asomado, cuando Subaru llega a su departamento y entra sigilosamente hasta su habitación, enseguida se desprende de su ropa y se introduce en la ducha. Levanta su rostro con los ojos cerrados para sentir el caer del agua sobre de éste.

_-En verdad… deseo estar contigo… mi amor… mi Seishiro… pero tú ni siquiera me recuerdas… no sabes quién soy y con seguridad… ni siquiera sabes que eres tú… pero eres tú no hay duda… tienes que serlo… no sé cómo… no sé quien lo hizo y eso ni siquiera me importa, eres tú…_

Piensa el ojiverde mientras termina de ducharse y se viste para asistir a su trabajo en el colegio. Terminado esto busca unas maletas en el armario, las saca y las abre. Vuelve a buscar en el armario, pero ahora sus pertenencias.

-No voy a dejarte ir… no nuevamente.

Pronuncia Subaru mientras comienza a guardar sus cosas.

Haruto se ha despertado hacía rato, escuchó el ruido en la habitación de Subaru, pero supuso que era sólo uno más de sus misterios. Así que comenzó a alistarse como normalmente acostumbraba y en seguida se dirigió a preparar el desayuno, pero sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre de él cuando notó aquellas maletas en las manos del ojiverde al toparse ambos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunta Haruto

-Me voy

Contesta tranquilamente Subaru, mientras avanza por el pasillo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente me voy, puedes quedarte con todo, sólo me llevo lo más indispensable de mis cosas.

Le dice Subaru mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin dejar de avanzar

Haruto no puede creer lo que escucha, pero reacciona y lo sujeta de un brazo

-Suéltame Haruto

Ordena Subaru

-No, no te irás tan fácil

-Suéltame

-No te dejaré ir.

-Suéltame

-¿Por qué?

Pregunta Haruto

Subaru calla

-¿Por qué?

Insiste Haruto

Subaru calla nuevamente

-¿Hay alguien más?

Se atreve a preguntar el castaño

-Si

Contesta el ojiverde sin al menos pensarlo dos veces

-¿Y yo qué?

Reclama Haruto

Subaru lo mira fríamente

Haruto siente una mezcla de emociones ante la actitud del ojiverde

-¿Y qué harás cuando entres en crisis Subaru? ¿Crees que cualquier otro soportará tus gritos a la medianoche? ¿Crees que otro soportará que lo uses para realizar tus fantasías frustradas?

Le reclama Haruto

Subaru continúa mirándolo fríamente

Haruto reflexiona, un nombre cruza por su mente

-Es por ese mocoso… me dejas por él

Afirma Haruto

Subaru calla

-¿Y crees que ese mocoso se fijará en ti? ¿Crees que te tomará en serio?

Subaru se zafa del castaño y vuelve a caminar

-Ese idiota se acuesta con Nakamura … (gritando) Daika y él son amantes, ¿Crees que lo dejará por ti?

Subaru detiene su paso y al instante lo recupera, siente que algo lastima su corazón, aunque no puede ni quiere creer lo que escucha.

-Eres un pervertido… tienes la edad para ser su padre… estás obsesionado con ese estúpido y él ni siquiera sabe que existes… ni siquiera le interesas… jamás se fijará en ti

Le grita Haruto, como consecuencia de la impotencia de no poder detener al ojiverde.

-Cállate

Le grita Subaru, volteando a verlo con una mirada llena de furia como jamás había visto.

Haruto lo observa desconcertado

-No te interesa… no te importa y no te entrometas

Le grita Subaru y enseguida termina de salir del departamento.

Haruto lo observa partir sin saber cómo detenerlo, golpea fuertemente la pared con su puño, tratando de liberar la frustración de perder a Subaru.

-Maldición Subaru… te amo… no quiero que te vayas… pero es obvio que yo no significo nada para ti…

Pronuncia el castaño comenzando a derramar lágrimas como último desahogo.

Mientras tanto, en el CLAMP Campus, Hikaru se encuentra en una especie de kiosco, leyendo uno de los libros que Haruka le proporcionó. Aquella lectura es interesante para él, así que no se percata de que unos grandes y expresivos ojos color violeta lo observan ocultos detrás de un conjunto cercano de árboles.

_-Realmente es guapo… pero no he podido acercarme lo suficiente a él… si no fuera por ese rubio pervertido que lo custodia todo el tiempo… me pregunto si ellos… no, no creo… Hikaru es distinto, además, quien insiste es Daika y él es obvio que lo ignora_

Piensa aquella chica de cabello negro ondulado y largo por debajo del hombro. Mientras de su cuello cuelga un hermoso objeto dorado en forma de pétalo de Sakura, sujeto por una delgada cadena también dorada, sin que ella le dé importancia.

De repente, una mano se posa sobre su hombro sobresaltándola y una voz la llama

-Hanako ¿Qué haces?

La chica de piel blanca voltea enseguida para comprobar si es la persona que cree

-Taro… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunta a su vez la chica al notar unos ojos también color violeta observándola fijamente.

Taro se asoma hacia la misma dirección que Hanako y en seguida la mira sospechosamente de reojo

-No es lo que crees

Comenta Hanako

-¿En verdad? Pareciera que has seguido a un muchacho desde que lo viste cerca del estacionamiento y ahora te encuentras espiándolo, pues se encuentra distraído, sentado justo en aquel kiosco

Comenta Taro colocando su mano derecha sujetando su barbilla con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-No lo espío…

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo… es sólo que

-Mmmm deberías estar en tu aula ¿Para esto querías llegar tan temprano al colegio?

Hanako agacha la mirada

-Te recuerdo quién eres y que no deberías hacer estas cosas, si nuestro padre lo supiera nos reprendería a ambos.

Afirma Taro

-Nuestro padre es excesivamente formal y costumbrista él no entiende de estos asuntos.

Afirma Hanako

Taro suspira profundamente y piensa

_-No sé cómo es que fuiste destinada a ser líder del clan… la bisabuela volvería a fallecer si presenciara tu comportamiento_

-… Y tú te comportas exactamente como él, tan serio, tan aburrido

-Soy mayor de edad hermana, debo comportarme maduramente y comprender que en nuestro clan existen costumbres que no pueden ser relegadas.

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué no te has decidido a formalizar tu compromiso con la chica que te eligieron?

-Porque aún deseo estudiar

-Mentiroso, te conozco perfectamente… no tienes el mínimo interés en casarte… al menos no con esa chica

-Sólo deseo continuar estudiando

-Podrías hacerlo después de tu matrimonio

-Pero no quiero hacerlo

-Ajá… ¿Y por qué?... Mmm…últimamente he notado actitudes raras en ti

-¿De qué hablas Hanako?

Protesta Taro sintiéndose descubierto en algo muy secreto

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo?

-Contéstame ¿Qué haces aquí? Justo aquí

-Yo…

El pelinegro no sabe que contestar

-¿No te encontrarás interesado en "aquel chico" cierto?

-¿Quéee? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dices?

Hanako observa fijamente a su hermano

Taro la observa con gesto de total extrañeza

-Entérate de una vez (suspiro) si tienes algún interés en Kimura tendremos problemas tu y yo.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué´?

-No me obligues a decírtelo

Taro la observa incrédulo, conteniendo una carcajada

-Mmmm ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Cada inicio de ciclo es igual… eliges un prospecto y a la semana lo olvidas

-Eso es porque mi inexperiencia me ha hecho equivocarme

-¿Tantas ocasiones?

Hanako mira al pelinegro con enfado

-Esta vez mi interés es verdadero, estoy convencida

Taro la mira con gesto de incredulidad

Hanako voltea para cerciorarse de que Hikaru continúa en el kiosco, pero el resultado es negativo

-Se ha ido y no pude saludarlo

Comenta con tristeza la pelinegra

-Puedes hacerlo en tu aula, va en tu grupo

-Pero ese pervertido no me lo permitirá, ya debe haber llegado

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Daika Nakamura, ¿No recuerdas la reputación que obtuvo en la preparatoria?

-¿Mmmm?

-Por favor, con su lindo rostro y actitud hipócrita sedujo a varios chicos

-¿Fue él? ¿Y en verdad lo hizo?

-Por supuesto, yo conocí a algunos y me contaron como los usó y les rompió el corazón

-Entonces puede que haga lo mismo con Kimura

-¡Waaahh! Eso significa que debo rescatarlo de sus garras ¿Pero cómo? Se vería mal que yo le contara la verdad acerca de Nakamura.

-Hanako, lo que debes hacer es entrar a tus clases y olvidarte de asuntos superficiales, deberías aprovechar el tiempo en el que no te solicitan para realizar algún trabajo de exorcismo y ponerte al corriente con tus estudios

Pronuncia Taro en tono de regaño

-Tienes razón, ese rubio aprovecha que me ausento de las clases para seducir a Hikaru, pero hoy no se lo permitiré

Afirma Hanako

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije

-Nos vemos Taro… ve a clases

Recomienda Hanako al tiempo que corre en dirección al edificio donde se encuentra su aula.

Taro la observa alejarse, suspira profundamente

-Hanako, continúas buscando al dueño de aquella mirada debido a la frase incompleta que nos dijo la bisabuela:

"_En la profunda soledad de una mirada encontrarás…"_

-¿Qué encontrarás? No lo entiendo, pero sé porque ahora has puesto tu atención en Kimura… su mirada es… realmente distinta a las demás… a pesar de tener una familia, a pesar de tenerlo prácticamente todo, su mirada es fría e indiferente y esconde… una gran soledad…

Taro siente una tristeza que desaparece en segundos. Luego levanta sus hombros.

-Mientras tanto, sólo debo preocuparme por protegerte… sobre todo… de nuestro enemigo… el Sakurazukamori.

Taro voltea en dirección hacia su aula y se aleja del sitio, caminando tranquilamente.

Continuará.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Rumores.

Hanako sube corriendo las escaleras, sujetando con una mano su portafolio, al llegar al pasillo acelera su carrera, su cabello se agita debido a la velocidad. El pasillo es un poco resbaloso, así que pierde el control y se desliza sobre uno de sus pies. Hikaru camina tranquilamente por el pasillo, leyendo aún. Hanako reconoce la espalda del chico y grita a propósito para ser auxiliada, no desaprovechará la ocasión de hablarle.

Hikaru voltea y observa acercarse a la chica, suelta el libro y sus cosas dejándolas caer al piso, al tiempo que se coloca frente al paso de la ojos violeta.

Segundos después Hanako es atrapada firmemente entre los brazos del ojos marrón, al tiempo que ella lo abraza.

-Gracias.

Hanako no sabe que más decir al tener al otro tan cerca. Se ruboriza.

-Por nada

Contesta tranquilamente Hikaru, ayudándola a incorporarse firmemente

Pero Hanako no lo suelta.

En eso se escucha una voz a espaldas de la chica

-Hikaru

Daika acaba de llegar y la escena que presencia es de su total desagrado, mira con recelo a la chica. Hikaru no le da importancia.

Daika se acerca a Hikaru

-¿Entramos al salón?

Pregunta el rubio acercándose a recoger el portafolios que reconoce como propiedad del ojos marrón en el piso, ignorando a Hanako y fingiendo tranquilidad.

Hikaru asienta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Debes tener cuidado, podrías lastimarte la próxima vez

Comenta Hikaru, mientras se agacha para levantar su libro.

Hanako simplemente se limita a observarlo.

Hikaru entonces coloca sutilmente su brazo en la espalda de Hanako para invitarla a entrar antes que él.

-¿Entramos?

-Por supuesto

Hanako se deja conducir al aula.

Daika hace gesto de molestia.

Los tres entran al salón y Hanako se sienta junto a Hikaru. Daika se sienta al otro lado. Su molestia se convierte en enojo.

Un par de minutos después, Haruto entra al salón, percibe tres presencias en el interior, ese día la persona de Hikaru le es de lo más desagradable. Trata de controlarse, pero hace gesto de enojo al cruzarse con su mirada del otro.

Daika se encuentra tan ocupado vigilando a la ojos color amatista que no se percata.

Hanako percibe una débil pero extraña energía negativa que la hace voltear hacia Haruto, entonces nota la ira del castaño hacia Hikaru.

_-¿Por qué lo mira de esa forma?_

Piensa Hanako

Haruto saluda, tratando de ser amable, pero su mirada y la del ojos marón vuelven a cruzarse, su ira vuelve a hacerse manifiesta.

Hikaru interpreta a la perfección aquella emoción que invade a Yoshida, y sabe que va dirigida hacia él, pero no comprende el motivo.

Daika mira a la pelinegra con enojo.

Hanako observa detenidamente a Haruto.

En eso, Haruto voltea en dirección hacia la ventana, en principio su mirada refleja una profunda tristeza, después ira.

Hikaru voltea hacia la ventana, observa una mirada color verde posada insistentemente en él.

Subaru lo observa desde el pasillo, a través del cristal.

Hikaru lo mira sin saber cómo reaccionar, indudablemente el ojiverde lo observa a propósito.

Subaru lo observa durante unos minutos más.

La ira de Daika aumenta.

Hanako se desconcierta ante lo que ve.

En un impulso Haruto se dirige hacia la puerta y toma del brazo a Subaru, jalándolo en dirección a su salón.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Subaru?

Le reclama Haruto

Subaru calla

-Responde… ¿Acaso crees que porque has terminado conmigo ese idiota correrá hacia tus brazos?

Levantando la voz el castaño

-Entre nosotros nunca hubo algo realmente, así que nada ha terminado.

Contesta el ojiverde

Mil emociones invaden a Haruto al escuchar aquellas palabras

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Pregunta Haruto en voz alta al tiempo que comienza a lanzar varios reclamos.

Subaru comienza a subir también la voz

El volumen en el cual se encuentran discutiendo ambos profesores es tan alto que se escucha hasta el interior del aula de cada uno.

Hanako abre enormemente los ojos ante lo que oye.

Varios de sus compañeros comienzan a llegar al aula y también a la contigua, enterándose del pleito de ambos profesores.

El apellido Kimura se escucha varias ocasiones, el nombre de Hikaru gritado algunas veces también apunta como responsable de aquel pleito al ojos marrón.

A momentos todos miran a Haruto y a Subaru, a momentos observan a Hikaru.

Daika enfurece ante el hecho de involucrar a Hikaru en la discusión y apunto de levantarse de su sitio sólo puede observar a Hanako tomando de la mano al ojos marrón y jalándolo impulsivamente para sacarlo del salón de clases y alejarlo de aquel incómodo espectáculo ante la mirada de todos.

Subaru observa pasar de reojo al ojos marrón

-¡Hikaru!

Grita el ojiverde evidenciándose en demasía, intentando alcanzarlo

Haruto se interpone frente a él

-¡Quítate!

Grita Subaru

-¡No… no te irás Subaru… no irás a alcanzarlo!

Le dice el castaño, sujetándolo con ambos brazos.

Mientras Hanako corre tomada de la mano de Hikaru, hasta llegar a un lugar adentrado en las áreas verdes. Ahí, después de detenerse, ambos jóvenes tratan de recuperar el aliento. Enseguida la ojos amatista se disculpa por lo ocurrido.

-Lo lamento Hikaru

Pronuncia Hanako en tono triste

-¿Por haberme sacado del aula?

-También por eso… lo siento, fue un impulso, pero es que…

-No es tu responsabilidad… ni tampoco la mía

Hanako observa al ojos marrón incrédula, le parece imposible la actitud tan tranquila del joven ante lo ocurrido.

-…Si ellos tienen problemas… no es asunto mío y tampoco tuyo…

Afirma el ojos marrón tranquilamente

-Pero te han involucrado

Asegura la pelinegra

-Lo noté

-Hikaru…Yo…

-Gracias por preocuparte… Hanako

-No es nada… Hikaru, pero ahora, todos te molestarán

-Supongo que sí

-¿Qué harás?

-Mmmm… No prestaré atención

-No los conoces… pueden ser muy crueles con sus comentarios y trato si se lo proponen

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

-S…si

Contesta Hanako, bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza

Hikaru prefiere no ahondar en el tema

-Entonces la solución más práctica es cambiarme de grupo… supongo, además, es obvio que el profesor Yoshida sólo me toleraba y ahora supongo que no me soportará.

Dice Hikaru al tiempo que levanta ambos hombros en reacción despreocupada.

Hanako siente que algo oprime su corazón, sin entender el verdadero motivo

-Hikaru… iré contigo

Dice impulsivamente la pelinegra

Hikaru la observa intrigado

-Es que… realmente todos ahí son un grupo de tontos, tu eres la única persona que me agrada de ese grupo… si tú te vas… me sentiré muy incómoda, además, después de lo que hice, seguramente también seré producto de habladurías.

Trtando de justificarse la ojos amatista

Hikaru observa a la ojos amatista.

-Yo… habrás notado que a veces me ausento de las clases, es debido, a las actividades de mi familia… por las cuales… me miran como bicho raro… no tengo muchas amistades en el grupo a pesar de que los conozco desde muy pequeña… así que… no me agradaría continuar ahí… antes no me importaba pero…

Hanako no sabía cómo explicarse, notó que se estaba evidenciando y comenzó a titubear

-Lo comprendo

Pronunció Hikaru al notar la vergüenza de la pelinegra, tratando de evitarle más incomodidad

-Entonces…

Intenta preguntar Hanako

-Existen más opciones… pero si lo deseas… podemos cambiarnos juntos

-De acuerdo

Pronuncia Hanako tratando de disimular su reacción de alegría.

-Mientras tanto, debemos ir por nuestras pertenencias.

-Si

Asienta Hanako

Hikaru la observa intrigado

Hanako se sujeta espontáneamente de uno de los brazos del ojos marrón, ruborizándose

Hikaru voltea a mirarla, pero aunque no le molesta la actitud de la chica, tampoco la comprende.

Ambos caminan en dirección al aula, sólo para recoger sus cosas.

Para entonces Subaru y Haruto han sido reprendidos por un superior y han terminado de impartir su clase.

Daika mira insistentemente hacia la puerta, hasta que ve aparecer a Hikaru.

La hora de clase ha terminado.

Todos recogen sus pertenencias, algunos miran fijamente al ojos marrón, otros sólo de reojo.

Daika se levanta de su asiento y comienza a interrogarlo

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé por ti… traté de alcanzarte pero no supe hacia donde fuiste

-No tienes porque preocuparte

Contesta Hikaru con tranquilidad, mientras recoge sus cosas

Daika observa la incomprensible actitud tranquila de Hikaru

-¿Nos vamos entonces a la siguiente clase?

Pregunta el rubio

Hikaru niega con un movimiento de cabeza mientras ya se dirige a la puerta

-Pero… ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Daika

Hanako lo espera en el pasillo, ya ha recogido también sus cosas

-Me cambio de grupo

-¿Cómo?

-Es mejor

Hikaru camina por el pasillo, ahora con Hanako a un lado y Daika del otro

-¿Por qué?

-No me agrada ser parte de rumores o habladurías

Comenta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Daika no sabe que comentar al respecto, sabe que no se avecina un hecho distinto, ya hacía unos minutos escuchó los cuchicheos y risas burlonas, además aquellos insultos por parte de Haruto acompañando el nombre Kimura durante la discusión de ambos profesores indican que es lo más prudente.

Hikaru camina tranquilamente, aunque con paso firme, ni siquiera se percata de que Subaru se encuentra junto a la puerta de su aula escuchando todo.

A los pocos minutos el pasillo queda desierto, Subaru siente deseos de correr detrás del joven, pero no puede, se ha generado demasiado escándalo por ese día. Sintiendo una gran impotencia golpea el marco de la puerta, ocasionando una clara abolladura.

La figura de Haruto aparece a través de la puerta de su aula, saliendo de ésta, mira un instante a Subaru, por ese día sabe que debe calmarse, así que trata de contenerse. Observa un instante a Subaru y en seguida se dispone a alejarse.

La frente de Subaru queda recargada sobre su brazo, que a su vez se encuentra levantado, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Seishiro… soy un idiota

Pronuncia en voz baja el ojiverde mientras trata de reprimir su frustración

Continuará.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

"Amistad."

Han transcurrido algunos días desde el altercado entre Haruto y Subaru. Desde entonces, Haruto no cesa en los intentos para lograr que Subaru regrese a su lado.

Subaru camina en dirección a su aula, hasta que una mano lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

-Subaru… por favor... perdóname por mi actitud del otro día, es sólo que… necesito que comprendas…. Subaru… yo te amo…. En verdad te amo… No deseo perderte.

Le pide Haruto

-Eso ha terminado definitivamente…

Afirma el ojiverde de forma tajante

-Subaru… entiendo que hemos estado distanciados desde hace tiempo, tal vez por eso te has confundido respecto a tus sentimientos.

Afirma Haruto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Subaru niega con un movimiento de cabeza

-Subaru… Estás obsesionado con él ¿Cierto?

Pregunta el castaño tratando de ser sutil

-Él no es una obsesión

-Subaru… por favor…. Reflexiona… ese…. Muchacho, tiene menos de la mitad de tu edad… ¿Crees que podrías estar con él? ¿Crees que podrías sostener una relación con él?

-Tengo que poder hacerlo

Haruto observa fijamente al ojiverde, se encuentra convencido de que Hikaru sólo es una obsesión… o una perversión en Subaru.

-Debo irme

Afirma Subaru, pero Haruto aún lo sujeta del brazo.

-Subaru… comprende… es sólo un mocoso en comparación contigo… comprendo que te atraiga, pero…. Eso es todo…

Diciendo esto el castaño tranquilamente

Subaru observa fijamente por encima del hombro de Haruto

Haruto siente molestia al escuchar una voz conocida.

Hanako camina al lado de Hikaru conversando muy amenamente, cuando la chica nota la presencia de Subaru se atreve a tomar del brazo a Hikaru.

Hikaru mira de reojo a Haruto sujetando a Subaru, finge no notarlo y sonríe ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

Ambos jóvenes pasan caminando junto a los otros dos, ignorándolos.

Subaru observa alejarse a Hikaru

-Te lo dije…. Ese muchacho tiene otros intereses, ahora se encuentra muy cercano a esa chica y es obvio que ella está interesada en él.

Subaru calla ante el comentario

Haruto espera una reacción positiva para él de parte de Subaru.

Pero Subaru se zafa violentamente del brazo del castaño y prosigue su camino, como si nunca hubieran tenido aquella conversación, ignorándolo totalmente.

Haruto lo observa alejarse

-Subaru… no sé qué ocurre contigo, pero… no pienso perderte.

Pronuncia Haruto en voz baja

Subaru ingresa después a su aula para impartir su clase, recordando la escena de Hikaru con aquella chica.

_-Seishiro… ¿Te gusta esa chica?... En verdad ¿Te gusta?... Te conozco… aunque poseas otro cuerpo, tu alma es la misma, tu corazón no pudo haber cambiado… no podrías enamorarte con facilidad de alguien… aún en esta vida actual… estoy seguro de que para ti las personas continúan siendo lo mismo que las cosas, sólo que esta vez… no eres el Sakurazukamori… y no tienes porqué asesinar…_

Piensa Subaru y enseguida es interrumpido por el ruido de sus alumnos dentro del aula.

Mientras en su aula, Hikaru recuerda la escena de la discusión de Subaru con Haruto y después el verlos hablando en el exterior. Hace gesto de molestia por un momento, pero enseguida éste desaparece.

Al terminar las clases, Hikaru se dirige hacia su casa, Hideaki le ha llamado para informarle que no podrá ir a recogerlo, pero ese no es problema para aquel ojos marrón que ya ha comenzado a conocer las calles de la ciudad. Llega sin problema a su casa y sigue la dinámica diaria de saludar a su madre y subir a su habitación hasta la hora de la comida, ingerir sus alimentos y enseguida encerrarse a realizar sus deberes. El ojos marrón busca entre sus pertenencias, cuando nota en un espacio algunas prendas que no le pertenecen.

-La ropa de Fuuma

Pronuncia Hikaru, coloca su mano bajo su barbilla indicando la aparición de una idea. Toma aquella ropa y la coloca en una bolsa. Al instante ya se encuentra bajando por las escaleras y enseguida informándole a su madre que debe regresar a la Biblioteca del Campus, por lo que saldrá unas horas y regresará después.

Su madre titubea un poco, pero la manera tranquila de explicar de Hikaru la obliga a no protestar.

Varios minutos después, aquel ojos marrón ya se encuentra frente al edificio donde se sitúa el departamento de Fuuma, mirando hacia la ventana que considera le pertenece al ojos dorados.

En el interior del departamento, Fuuma se encuentra acompañado de un compañero de trabajo. Ambos están en la sala, ingiriendo algunas bebidas alcohólicas, el asunto por el cual están juntos dista mucho de relacionarse con algún asunto de trabajo.

El sujeto se encuentra besando apasionadamente al ojos dorados, mientras Fuuma recorre atrevidamente con sus manos el cuerpo del otro. Aquella escena es interrumpida por el sonido del interfón.

Fuuma se ve obligado a separarse del otro

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Fuuma al encargado por el interfón.

-Aquí abajo se encuentra un muchacho preguntando por usted

-¿Un muchacho?

Pronuncia Fuuma.

-Sí, es alto, de cabello negro y ojos color marrón, tiene dieciocho años y afirma conocerlo… dice que se llama Hikaru

Afirma el encargado

El corazón de Fuuma se acelera repentinamente al escuchar el nombre

Su acompañante presta atención al escuchar aquellas palabras

-¿Le permito subir?

Pregunta el encargado

Fuuma titubea, voltea a ver hacia donde su amante en turno se encuentra

-Monou-San… ¿Le permito subir?

-No… espera un momento… pídele que me espere

Dice Fuuma

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta el acompañante

Fuuma decide no dar explicación y simplemente corre a arreglarse un poco al baño.

-Fuuma… ¿Qué sucede?

Insiste el otro

-Nada…. Me ha surgido un compromiso

Dice fuuma

-¿Compromiso?... ¿Con quién?

Pregunta el otro

-Debo irme, regreso al rato

Afirma Fuuma, colocándose su saco y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El otro simplemente lo observa marcharse con gesto de total extrañeza, pero le molesta e intriga la actitud del ojos dorados, así que decide asomarse por la ventana. Observando la escena

-Hikaru… no esperaba verte

Le dice Fuuma con una sonrisa

-Creo que te he importunado, me iré pronto, sólo he venido a devolverte tus cosas.

Le dice Hikaru, mostrándole la bolsa.

-Fuuma toma aquellas pertenencias

Hikaru está a punto de despedirse, pero Fuuma no se lo permite

-Espera… vamos a algún sitio

Le propone el ojos dorados

Hikaru observa extrañado al otro

-Es sólo que… (Fuuma piensa rápidamente una absurda excusa, no quiere decir la verdad) mi departamento es un desastre, tuve un accidente doméstico y no me parece apropiado recibir visitas en esas circunstancias.

Hikaru lo observa, sí tenía la intención de conversar un momento con Fuuma, pero la propuesta suena extraña.

-Conozco un lugar por aquí cerca, sólo iremos un momento, después te llevaré a tu casa.

Hikaru se siente extraño ante lo que escucha

Fuuma lo jala del brazo entonces en dirección al estacionamiento para llevarlo en su auto.

Hikaru no se resiste aunque la situación le parece curiosa.

Ya en el estacionamiento Fuuma le abre la puerta del auto al muchacho para que suba, Hikaru lo hace, ambos suben al vehículo y al poco rato ya se encuentran conversando en aquel restorán.

Hikaru observa el lugar, el sitio es amplio, decorado con plantas naturales y pequeñas lámparas que alumbran lo indispensable, una fuente real situada en el centro y pequeñas velas aromáticas colocadas en cada mesa dan un ambiente propicio para enamorados.

Hikaru sonríe discretamente al percatarse de ello.

-Este lugar me agrada, porque aquí se puede conversar tranquilamente.

Afirma Fuuma intentando justificar la estancia en el sitio.

-Lo imagino

Afirma el ojos marrón.

Una mesera se acerca a tomar la orden, al percatarse de que sus ahora clientes son dos hombres se sonroja, evidenciando ante el ojos marrón el objetivo del lugar.

Fuuma desvía su mirada, dudando ya de la decisión de llevar al ojos marrón a aquel sitio.

Pero Hikaru no se incomoda y decide pedir un postre de helado, curiosamente de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

Fuuma ordena lo mismo.

La mesera se aleja.

-¿Vienes continuamente aquí?

Pregunta Hikaru

-No... yo… a veces…

Fuuma titubea

-El lugar es agradable

Afirma Hikaru

Ambos guardan silencio unos minutos.

La mesera les lleva la orden y al dar la media vuelta sonríe maliciosamente.

Ambos entonces comienzan a conversar, recordando la forma en la cual se conocieron, la reacción de Hoshi al conocer a Fuuma y distintos aspectos del trabajo y el colegio respectivamente. Pero Fuuma siente la necesidad de revelarle algo al muchacho.

-Hikaru… yo… realmente no soy quien tú piensas… en el pasado hice demasiadas cosas reprobables… dañé a las personas que me amaban…. Lastimé a aquellos que sólo se preocuparon por mí… cometí…. Uno de los peores actos que un ser humano puede llevar a cabo…

Afirma fuuma, sin poder sostener su mirada

Hikaru lo observa

-No sé siquiera… como es que me atreví a invitarte a este lugar…

Hikaru suspira

-Creo… que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa

Dice Fuuma

-¿Por eso te encuentras solo y te distancias de los demás?

Pregunta el ojos marrón

Fuuma lo observa

-No dudo que hayas tenido la oportunidad de formar una familia o tener a alguien que permanezca contigo, pero supongo que no lo haces por eso… consideras que debes castigarte por tus errores

Afirma Hikaru mirándolo fijamente

Fuuma continúa observándolo

-Tu mirada, no es la de una mala persona, sólo refleja una gran soledad e incomprensión por parte de las personas.

Hikaru reflexiona respecto de lo que ha dicho, ni siquiera pensó en sus palabras, simplemente pudo leer el corazón de Fuuma, por un instante siente como si lograra verse reflejado en él. Aunque no comprende porque.

Ambos se miran directo a los ojos, ambas miradas se atraen, pero de una manera más allá de lo físico.

Aquella situación se ve interrumpida por un trueno que atraviesa repentinamente el cielo, avecinando una tormenta.

Ambos voltean al mismo tiempo, la luz y el sonido de aquel trueno pareciera remontar a ambos varios años atrás, a una situación en la que se vieron involucrados. Fuuma ubica perfectamente aquel sonido, aquella situación, pero sin comprenderlo, Hikaru pareciera observar a un enorme Dragón Oriental rugiendo y manifestándose por el cielo.

Hikaru sacude su cabeza interpretando aquello como una alucinación.

-¿Sucede algo?

Pregunta Fuuma

-No… no es nada… es sólo que se hace tarde

Contesta el ojos marrón.

-Entonces… te llevaré a tu casa

-No es necesario

-Se encuentra lloviendo… no conseguirás un solo taxi

-Pero…

-No me preocupa que tu madre vuelva abofetearme si es lo que piensas…. Lo que lograré obtener con ello es que tarde o temprano se resigne a mi presencia y tenga que aceptarme.

Dice Fuuma sonriendo

Hikaru reacciona con gesto de sorpresa ante el comentario.

-Sólo fue… una broma

-No… no tengo problema

Ambos vuelven a mirarse un instante.

La mesera se acerca a preguntar si se les ofrece algo más y Fuuma decide pedir la cuenta.

Varios minutos después se encuentran frente a la casa de Hikaru

El ojos marrón se despide, agradeciendo las atenciones de Fuuma y comienza a bajar del auto cuando el ojos dorados lo detiene sorpresivamente de un brazo.

-Hikaru… estoy consciente de que soy varios años mayor que tú pero…. Me agradaría que me consideraras tu amigo y pudiéramos… salir juntos algunas veces…

Hikaru observa titubeante

-Sólo…. Si tú quieres…

-De acuerdo

Contesta Hikaru sonriendo

Fuuma devuelve la sonrisa

-¿Puedo llamarte entonces?

Pregunta Fuuma titubeante

Hikaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza y sale después del auto

Fuuma lo observa hasta que el ojos marrón entra en su casa. Coloca sus manos sobre el volante mientras reflexiona un instante, agacha su cabeza mientras cierra un momento sus ojos y sonríe, luego mueve su cabeza en forma de negación y se observa por el espejo retrovisor, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, después los abre y arranca el auto.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru se asoma por la ventana de su habitación, observando la lluvia caer.

Continuará.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Testigo.

La mañana siguiente en el CLAM Campus, Subaru se encuentra recargado de espaldas sobre el barandal del pasillo de la planta superior, constantemente voltea en dirección al estacionamiento. Su acción se ve interrumpida por el sonido "especial" de su teléfono celular.

Subaru saca de su bolsillo su teléfono, para comprobar su sospecha, un mensaje aparece en la pantalla.

-_Revisa tu correo electrónico_

Subaru agacha su cabeza en respuesta y se incorpora para entrar a su aula totalmente vacía, a esa hora no imparte clase aún.

Cierra la puerta con seguro y extiende sobre su escritorio su computadora portátil, accede de inmediato a su cuenta "especial" de correo e ingresa su clave:

_-SEKSakurazuka_

La información de su nuevo trabajo se despliega en la pantalla.

Subaru graba en su propia memoria los datos de su nueva víctima, enseguida sale de su cuenta y apaga su computadora.

El ojiverde se sienta sobre su asiento dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, la hora de clase ha iniciado, pero él dispone de unas horas libres. Saca nuevamente su teléfono de su bolsillo y comienza a revisar las imágenes en él guardadas. La primera indudablemente de su adolescencia, donde aparecen Hokuto, Seishiro y él juntos. Las siguientes, imágenes de Hikaru, en distintas situaciones y actitudes. Una en especial llama su atención, Hikaru se encuentra vestido con un traje de baño que sólo cubre lo indispensable, intentando posar para la cámara. La forma de su cuerpo se muestra en su totalidad, gotas de agua impregnan aún su piel, su cabello luce húmedo y armoniosamente despeinado.

Subaru coloca su dedo índice y medio sobre la pantalla, recorriendo con las yemas aquella imagen, como si con esa acción lograra tocar aquella piel blanca. El ojiverde recorre lentamente con sus dedos las formas de aquella imagen. Su mirada deja de notarse solitaria para dar paso al manifiesto de sus verdaderos deseos hacia aquel ojos marrón. Finalmente Subaru es humano, y posee necesidades y deseos como cualquier otro.

Su mirada contempla fijamente aquel cuerpo, que recuerda ya ha tocado, aunque el mismo Hikaru no lo sabe. Una sensación de vergüenza lo invade al recordar la sensación de la intimidad dormida de Hikaru entre sus piernas, mientras él se movía sensualmente sobre esta, pero la vergüenza desaparece cuando recuerda las sensaciones experimentadas durante y después de aquel acto.

Subaru echa su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola recargar sobre el respaldo del asiento, simulando observar el techo del aula, aunque en realidad se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando acerca del deseo que nunca creyó llegar a sentir por alguien.

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza hacia aquellas conductas que nunca habría pensado llegar a manifestar. Que ahora extrañamente le agradan, le son placenteras. Esa es la realidad, Subaru reconoce que disfrutó aquel encuentro tenido con el ojos marrón, a pesar de su estado inconsciente. Por su mente atraviesa la idea de repetir aquella visita, alguna otra noche. Finalmente Hikaru no resultaba perjudicado con ello. Finalmente, pronto lo tendría realmente entregándose a él.

-No voy a perderte nuevamente… no esta vez que he vuelto a encontrarte…

Pronuncia Subaru, pensando a su vez, que finalmente había sido con Seishiro con quien tuvo aquel encuentro, había sido sobre el cuerpo de Seishiro donde había llegado al clímax, como nunca antes lo hizo con otro. Por qué entonces no hacerlo otra vez, Hikaru es Seishiro y Seishiro le confesó que lo amaba, sin duda alguna, de haber tenido oportunidad habrían hecho el amor hasta quedar rendidos.

-Seishiro… te deseo

Pronuncia Subaru al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos.

Vuelve a observar la imagen en la pantalla de su teléfono, hasta que el bullicio en el pasillo llega hasta sus oídos, indicándole que su descanso ha terminado. Entonces se decide a comenzar su día laboral formalmente.

El día transcurre sin novedad, hasta que llega la noche.

Subaru sale sigilosamente del actual departamento en el que ahora habita sólo, vestido totalmente de negro, camina tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio, simulando ser un transeúnte más. Hasta detenerse en una esquina, recargado sobre la pared, enciende un cigarrillo y comienza a fumarlo despreocupadamente, volteando a momentos en dirección al edificio donde sabe, saldrá pronto su víctima.

Varios minutos después, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose casi al instante llama su atención. Un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años sale de aquella estructura y se enfila en dirección hacia donde Subaru se encuentra recargado.

El ojiverde observa pasar al hombre justo frente a él.

El hombre ignora a Subaru, considerándolo de poca importancia.

Subaru tira el cigarro al piso y lo apaga con la suela de su zapato. Comienza a pronunciar en voz baja un hechizo, dirigido a aquel sujeto, al tiempo que lo sigue sigilosamente, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Hikaru se prepara para dormir, ya se ha vestido con su pijama color verde claro y comienza a introducirse entre las sábanas. Al parecer aquel ojos marrón queda profundamente dormido pronto, pero un sueño extraño como ya anteriores veces ha vivido, se manifiesta en su mente. Hikaru se observa de pie, transitando por un camino que no logra distinguir con facilidad, lo único que logra guiarlo es una intensa luz en el fondo del camino, Hikaru avanza, cuando una lluvia de pétalos color rojo pálido cae sobre de él de forma dispersa.

Hikaru levanta su mano y extiende su palma, consiguiendo que un pétalo caiga en ella. Hikaru oprime el pétalo entre sus dedos, ocasionando que un líquido color rojo intenso corra por su palma y escurra por entre sus dedos.

-¿Sangre?

Pregunta en voz baja el ojos marrón.

Aquel líquido se siente igual de tibio, igual de pegajoso, es de color tan intenso y de olor tan parecido al de la sangre, pero el ojos marrón no parece inmutarse al sentirlo, sólo baja su mano, dejando caer los trozos del pétalos al piso, sin preocuparse el color que ahora ha adoptado parte de su mano.

Al final del camino comienza a observar un enorme ente que irradia gran energía.

-¿Un Cerezo?

Pregunta Hikaru, caminando en dirección hacia él, como si éste lo atrajera seductoramente.

Mientras ya en el parque Ueno, Subaru lleva entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima, listo para terminar su labor, sujeta aquel cuerpo inerte por el cuello y levanta su mano, pronunciando el último conjuro, necesario para eliminar a aquel ser.

Una lluvia de sangre se observa dispersarse, proveniente de aquel cuerpo. Subaru extrae su mano rápidamente y sin titubear del pecho de la víctima. Contempla un instante la sangre que ahora yace en su mano, aquel líquido que desde hace años dejó de provocar algún efecto en él. Sólo falta entregárselo al Cerezo, piensa el ojiverde. Cuando escucha el crujir de una rama seca sobre el suelo.

Subaru se percata de que alguien ha presenciado su asesinato, sin levantar la vista trata de adivinar los movimientos del testigo, pero no escucha ningún otro ruido.

Subaru llega a la conclusión de que aquel testigo ha quedado paralizado como consecuencia del temor generado al observar el crimen. Será fácil atraparlo, sólo un movimiento rápido y el cuello de aquel quedará atrapado entre su mano.

Subaru deja caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de su víctima y de un salto llega hasta donde ha percibido la presencia del testigo. Rápidamente sujeta el cuello de aquel. Subaru comienza a pronunciar el conjuro que conseguirá terminar todo. Levanta su mano en posición de ataque, para traspasar de un solo intento el pecho.

Subaru no acostumbra observar el rostro de sus víctimas más allá de lo indispensable, no acostumbra mirarlos a los ojos, pero el olor agradable que despide aquel cuerpo lo obliga a fijarse de quien se trata, una mirada color marrón que lo observa fijamente lo obliga a frenar su hechizo de inmediato.

Subaru hace gesto inevitable de angustia al identificar a aquel a quien tiene preso del cuello.

-¿Hikaru?

Hikaru lo observa fijamente

-No…

Pronuncia lastimeramente Subaru

-¡No!... ¡tú no!

Pronuncia Subaru, con gesto de angustia

Hikaru sólo se limita a observarlo fijamente.

Continuará.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

Tu Verdadero Corazón.

El viento sopla tenuemente en aquel parque, las flores de Cerezo liberan esporádicamente algún pétalo, el cual es arrastrado por el viento en dirección a aquella escena, iluminada por la luna que ahora brilla con todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo. El silencio que hasta hace unos momentos reinaba, es interrumpido por los leves sollozos de un hombre, sentado sobre una de las altas ramas del Cerezo de mayor antigüedad en aquel parque. Aquel ojos color verde sostiene entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de un joven de dieciocho años. Sujetándolo con fuerza, no puede evitar que la ira y la frustración lo invadan. Siente un dolor en su pecho, siente una inmensa furia contra él mismo y se reprocha constantemente por su descuido.

Subaru procuraba no ser visto realizando su labor, por ello, asesinaba de noche, para evitar la presencia de algún testigo, pero esta ocasión había sido distinto, alguien había visto todo y ese alguien es la persona que nunca creyó volver a ver, el ser responsable de sus fantasías y deseos frustrados, el que es el único capaz de producirle algún sentimiento.

Entre sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer, Subaru sostiene aquel cuerpo como si fuese lo más preciado en su existencia. Hikaru ahora sabe la identidad de Subaru, de la manera más violenta lo ha descubierto y ningún hechizo para borrar la memoria surtirá efecto alguno, no con ese sello existente. La sola idea de acabar con la vida de aquel muchacho le parece absurda, imposible, no volverá a asesinar a su propio corazón, nunca más.

Pero tampoco desea alejarse de él, perderlo otra vez, esa idea es la que causa tanto dolor en el corazón de Subaru. No soportaría estar lejos de aquel ojos marrón nuevamente. Pero no puede negar la realidad, Seishiro jamás lo habría juzgado por asesinar, finalmente su vida como Sakurazukamori era esa. Pero entre sus brazos tenía a Hikaru, un muchacho cuya existencia actual ha sido completamente distinta, normal. No, él jamás comprendería lo que Subaru hace, no tendría por qué hacerlo, pues ni siquiera lo recuerda. Hikaru ni siquiera sabe quién es él mismo, no recuerda que él es el anterior Sakurazukamori.

Subaru tarda reflexionando sobre aquella rama, pareciera que el Cerezo siente su dolor, su impotencia, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, sólo sentir el sufrimiento del ojiverde. Y su propia impotencia al haberle sido desprendida de su interior el alma de Seishiro.

Subaru observa hacia el cielo, la luna ha adoptado un tono rojizo, el ojiverde se pone en pie repentinamente y de un salto desaparece de aquel sitio.

Minutos después, en un pequeño departamento cerca de CLAMP Campus, una sombra se escabulle sigilosa, llevando entre sus brazos un cuerpo inconsciente.

Subaru deposita en su cama a Hikaru, sabe que el hechizo para dormir que le ha aplicado perderá en un rato su efecto, así que no dispone de tiempo que perder. Coloca su frente sobre la del muchacho y con ambas manos situadas a la altura de las sienes de Hikaru, comienza a pronunciar un conjuro, Subaru titubea un instante, hace demasiado tiempo que no emplea ese tipo de magia, pero de inmediato recapacita, no dispone de otra opción.

A los pocos minutos Subaru ya se encuentra dentro de la mente de Hikaru. Se observa inmerso en aquella lluvia constante de pétalos de Sákura, el ojiverde simula recorrer con su vista aquella escena interesante para él, hasta que a lo lejos distingue una figura, la de Hikaru, decide seguirlo entonces a través del camino que los pétalos han trazado al caer, al final de éste percibe la energía del Cerezo llamando al muchacho, casi a punto de llegar al ente Subaru espera encontrarse con la escena de su último crimen, pero lo único que Hikaru observa al final del camino es una mirada color verde, la de él mismo.

-Hikaru… no presenció mi asesinato… pero… no entiendo

Pronuncia Subaru

-No interesa… afortunadamente él no vio nada… aún no conoce mi verdadera identidad

Afirma Subaru.

El ojiverde se dispone a dar por terminado su conjuro, pero el sello que posee Hikaru ocasiona que éste sea inestable, conduciéndolo a distintos recuerdos guardados en aquella mente. Uno en especial llama su atención.

Un pequeño niño de nueve años de edad se encuentra frente al Cerezo, en medio de la noche. Sintiendo total confianza, toca el tronco de aquel ente con su mano derecha, casi en una caricia, hasta que una mujer de cabello castaño lo toma entre sus brazos alejándolo del Cerezo, llevándolo a ocultar rápidamente entre unos arbustos.

-Abuela… él me llama

Pronuncia el niño

-Nadie te llama… sólo es tu imaginación Hikaru

Afirma Natsuko

-Él vendrá

Afirma el pequeño

-No Hikaru…. Nadie vendrá

-Abuela… él ha llegado… aquel hombre de mirada color verde… él se encuentra aquí.

Afirma Hikaru señalando en dirección al Cerezo

Natsuko cubre con su mano la boca del pequeño

Subaru voltea en dirección al Cerezo, observándose a él mismo años atrás llevando entre sus brazos un cuerpo humano.

-Él me llama

Afirma insistentemente el pequeño aún con su boca cubierta

El Subaru del recuerdo voltea en dirección hacia donde escucha la voz infantil, sin lograr observar nada.

-Aquella ocasión…. Sentí tu energía, pero… creí que provenía del Cerezo

Afirma tristemente el Subaru "real"

El Subaru del recuerdo se dispone a terminar su labor entonces, Subaru no logra observarse cometer un crimen, pues Natusko obliga a dormir a Hikaru con magia para calmarlo.

Subaru queda de pie en medio de una gran oscuridad. Avanza unos cuantos pasos, hasta que el sonido de unas voces a sus espaldas lo obligan a voltear.

-Asesinaste a alguien aquí

-Soy Sakurazukamori

Subaru se encuentra en medio del puente Arcoíris, presenciando aquel pasaje de su vida tan doloroso para él.

_-"Aunque ese haya sido tu deseo... nunca aceptaré el que hayas perdido tu ojo derecho…"_

Subaru abre los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse que puede escuchar los pensamientos de Seishiro.

Se observa a sí mismo siendo preso de la ilusión de Seishiro entre las Sákuras y después liberándose.

_-"Tu mirada… continúa siendo pura… __a pesar de todo lo ocurrido… las personas no cambian fácilmente"_

_-_El Kamui Dragón de la Tierra me dijo que tu deseo es distinto de lo que yo pienso…. ¿Acaso tu deseo no es asesinarme?

-No, te equivocas

_-"Ahora lo comprendo… te amo Subaru-kun… y haré realidad tu deseo… tú no podrías asesinar a alguien… tú…. Eres una buena persona… pero yo soy el que debe morir…"_

Subaru cierra sus ojos, no desea presenciar aquella escena, alcanza a percibir una intensa luz y escucha las últimas palabras que Seishiro pronuncia antes de morir. Dos lágrimas escapan de sus ojos cerrados por más que trata de no sentir dolor ante aquello que sólo es un recuerdo.

Pero su tristeza es interrumpida por el último recuerdo de aquella vida pasada de Seishiro, El recuerdo de la sensación de muerte. Subaru comienza a sentir que la respiración le falta y un intenso frío recorre su cuerpo. Sabe que debe abandonar aquella mente.

Subaru abre los ojos violentamente obligándose a volver a la realidad, pero la mancha de color rojo intenso sobre su almohada proveniente del oído y nariz del ojos marrón lo obligan a reaccionar de inmediato.

Subaru siente correr también algo proveniente de su oído, pero no le preocupa tanto como el color pálido que la piel del ojos marrón comienza a adoptar.

Subaru toca el rostro de Hikaru, percatándose de que la temperatura en aquel cuerpo comienza a bajar, un temblor repentino ocasiona que el cuerpo inconsciente comience a temblar involuntariamente.

-¡Hikaru!….¡Hikaru!

Pronuncia con angustia Subaru, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle calor.

Pero el temblor en aquel joven cuerpo no cesa, la piel se torna cada vez más pálida y la sangre continúa corriendo, en un ligero pero amenazante goteo.

-¡Noo!...¡Noo!... Lastimé tu cuerpo

Pronuncia con angustia Subaru, reprochándose, centrando fijamente su vista en el sello bajo la nuca del otro.

En un acto impulsivo, como deseando querer desaparecer aquel símbolo, Subaru lo ataca con su magia, ocasionando que el sello parezca encenderse adoptando un tono rojizo unos segundos y después vuelva a su color habitual.

Hikaru abre lentamente los ojos.

Subaru se angustia al percatarse.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Pregunta tiernamente el ojos marrón, mostrando extravío en su mirada

Subaru calla

-Las personas como tú, no deberían sufrir

Pronuncia el ojos marrón con aquel rostro tierno que Subaru recuerda de Seishiro antes de morir, al tiempo que levanta su mano para limpiar delicadamente las lágrimas del ojiverde.

-¿Seishiro?

Se atreve a preguntar Subaru

-No llores… no debes

Afirma Seishiro

-Te extraño… te necesito

Pronuncia emotivamente Subaru

-Tú no necesitas a alguien como yo…

Pronuncia tranquilamente Seishiro

-¡Seishiro!.. ¡Regresa!... en verdad te necesito

Afirma emotivamente Subaru

Seishiro acerca su rostro para besar la mejilla de Subaru, justo en el paso de una lágrima, pero Subaru gira su rostro a propósito, provocando que sus bocas se encuentren.

Ambos se besan durante un lapso de tiempo que les parece demasiado corto, aquella caricia termina cuando Seishiro vuelve a caer en la inconsciencia producida por la magia del sello.

Subaru comprende esto al revisar el sello y notarlo intacto.

-Sólo fue… algo momentáneo.

Pronuncia con decepción Subaru, aún sosteniendo entre sus brazos aquel joven cuerpo que ha logrado restablecer sus signos vitales.

A los pocos minutos el ojiverde limpia con un paño húmedo las señales de sangre del cuerpo de Hikaru.

Antes de que amanezca, Subaru ya introduce a Hikaru en su hogar, lo arropa en su cama y se despide de él con un beso en los labios, aunque el ojos marrón no lo nota.

Instantes después, Hikaru abre lentamente sus párpados.

-De nuevo, he tenido el mismo sueño… Subaru… se encuentra llorando frente a mí…

Pronuncia en voz baja Hikaru y vuelve a cerrar sus párpados para dormir.

Continuará.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

Propuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Hikaru intenta abrir los ojos, pero lo logra con dificultad, siente como si sus párpados le pesaran en demasía. Un gran dolor y cansancio invade su cuerpo, difícilmente logra sentarse sobre su cama, difícilmente contesta al llamado de Hideaki a través de la puerta.

El pelirrojo nota el malestar del muchacho y entra en la habitación sin espera más.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Pregunta el ojiverde, observando a Hikaru con su rostro agachado y colocando una mano sobre su frente.

-No lo sé

Contesta Hikaru

Hideaki toca con su mano la frente de Hikaru, percibe un poco de fiebre

-Te encuentras enfermo

Afirma el pelirrojo

-Tal vez

Pronuncia Hikaru con dificultad

-No puedes acudir así al colegio, llamaré al médico, recuéstate.

Le indica el pelirrojo

Hikaru obedece, realmente se siente mal.

Horas después, en el CLAMP Campus, una mirada color verde espía insistentemente por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar a Hikaru

-Hoy no asistió a la escuela, debe encontrarse mal

Pronuncia Subaru con angustia

-Si por culpa mía él…. Si por mi culpa él… yo….

Pronuncia Subaru

Transcurrió el resto de la mañana, Subaru se encontraba ausente, impartía sus clases de manera automática. Habría deseado escapar del lugar, pero no podía ausentarse, no ese día. Al terminar su labor, escapó del Campus sin pensarlo un momento más.

Al poco rato ya se encontraba frente a la casa de Hikaru, se infiltró en el lugar como la primera vez. Al llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Hikaru, observó el cuerpo inconsciente del ojos marrón entre las sábanas de su cama, notó que no había nadie más en la habitación y decidió entrar.

Subaru se acerca lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cama, contempla unos instantes a Hikaru y se atreve a sentarse al lado de él, en la cama. Subaru continúa observándolo.

En el piso de abajo, Hoshi y Natsuko dialogan respecto a la salud del muchacho, hasta que Natsuko percibe una presencia ajena en la casa, su corazón late apresuradamente, pero no se evidencia, simplemente le informa a Hoshi que irá a verificar la salud de Hikaru. Al llegar al corredor de la planta alta, camina lenta y sigilosamente, aquella energía se siente con mayor intensidad conforme se acerca a la habitación del ojos marrón. Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hikaru, Natsuko asoma su vista por la delgada separación entre la puerta y el marco de ésta, la escena que presencia no esperó llegar a verla nunca.

Subaru acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Hikaru, mientras continúa sentado a su lado, en un lento movimiento se atreve a besar en los labios al ojos marrón, aquella suave piel le transmite el calor ligeramente elevado debido a la fiebre. Pero a Subaru no parece importarle, aunque se separa al poco rato.

Natsuko puede observar la mirada llena del sentimiento que invade a Subaru por aquel ojos marrón.

Subaru vuelve a inclinarse para besar a Hikaru.

_-Lo ha encontrado_

Piensa Natsuko, de inmediato comienza a elaborar un plan, pero se ve obligada a abrir aún más sus ojos al percatarse de lo que Subaru hace.

Subaru ha colocado su cuerpo sobre el de Hikaru, manteniendo separado su rostro unos cuantos centímetros.

Subaru ni siquiera nota que la puerta se abre lenta y silenciosamente.

Natsuko entra lentamente en la habitación.

Subaru cierra sus ojos ante la sensación que le produce sentir su abdomen bajo sobre el de Hikaru.

-Hikaru es muy apuesto ¿No es verdad?

Pronuncia Natsuko

Subaru se queda inmóvil, abre rápidamente los ojos al notarse sorprendido, ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a quien le habla.

-Desde pequeño ha sido muy hermoso y desde hace algunos años comenzó a dar muestra de un físico atractivo...

Afirma Natsuko

Subaru reconoce aquella voz

-…Por alguna extraña razón se niega a abandonar su verdadero aspecto…

Pronuncia Natsuko

Subaru se ha sentado sobre la cama, con el rostro agachado y enormemente sonrojado, aún no se atreve a mirar de frente a la mujer.

-…Por lo cual me atrevo a asegurar que en unos cuantos años, cuando su cuerpo haya madurado un poco, lucirá como tú lo recuerdas…

Afirma Natsuko

Subaru aprieta su puño, recuerda entonces que desea interrogar, reclamarle a aquella mujer desde que la vio en la mente de Hikaru.

-... ¿No te agradaría estar a su lado para comprobarlo?

Pregunta la castaña

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Subaru

-No te gustaría estar al lado de Hikaru… para observar cómo termina de convertirse en un hombre?

Pregunta Natsuko

Subaru queda sin habla

Natsuko sonríe satisfecha ante las reacciones del ojiverde.

En eso, se escucha la voz de Hoshi llamando a Natsuko

-Madre… ¿Sucede algo?

Subaru se prepara para huir

-No es nada… Hikaru se encuentra bien.

Contesta gritando tranquilamente Natsuko

-Mi hija no sabe nada de esto… hablemos en el jardín

Ordena Natsuko, enseguida sale de la habitación.

Al rato, Natsuko ya se encuentra caminando por el jardín en cierto punto, decide recargarse de espaldas con sus manos hacia atrás en el tronco de un árbol.

Del otro lado, Subaru se encuentra en posición similar.

-¿Por qué no me contó nada? Es obvio que me conoce, ha sabido siempre donde encontrarme ¿Por qué nos ha mantenido separados?

Interroga Subaru

-Porque temía que le sucediera algo a Hikaru

-No le llame así, su verdadero nombre es Seishiro

Reclama Subaru

-En su vida anterior así fue, pero en ésta su nombre es Hikaru

-Ese nombre nada tiene que ver con él

-Lo sé perfectamente por eso es que lo elegí… necesitaba un nombre totalmente opuesto a su destino anterior, un nombre totalmente ajeno a su personalidad.

Subaru hace gesto de molestia

-Y como te decía, temí por su bienestar

-Yo jamás lo dañaría

-Tú lo asesinaste

-Yo… no deseaba hacerlo

-Como sea, debes comprender que en esta vida es mi nieto y me preocupa velar por su bienestar. Aunque yo conocía tu aspecto físico, no conocía tu corazón.

Pronuncia Natsuko intentando que su mentira suene a verdad.

Subaru la observa con recelo

-Pero… ahora que te conozco la situación ha cambiado… insisto… ¿Te gustaría estar a su lado?

-Yo…

Subaru intenta contestar

-¿Madre?

Se acerca Hoshi, centrando su vista en Subaru

El ojiverde agacha la mirada

-Te presento a Subaru Sakurazuka

Pronuncia Natsuko, indicando con la mano

Subaru levanta su mirada y la dirige hacia Natsuko

Hoshi se acerca tranquilamente

-…Él es profesor en el Campus CLAMP y debido a que siente aprecio por Hikaru le preocupó su ausencia este día.

Afirma Natsuko

-Mucho gusto

Saluda cortésmente Subaru

Hoshi contesta el saludo

-Además, no podrás creer la enorme casualidad, él es hijo de una antigua y muy querida amiga

Subaru observa a Natsuko

-¿En verdad?

Pregunta Hoshi

-S… si

Contesta el ojiverde con titubeo

-Pues encantada en conocerle y bienvenido Subaru

Afirma Hoshi

-Gracias

Responde tímidamente Subaru

-Sólo que, Hikaru aún permanece dormido, el doctor sugirió que descansara.

Comenta Hoshi

-Pero… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pregunta preocupado Subaru

-Sí… sólo fue un malestar debido al cansancio físico, mañana podrá asistir al colegio

Contesta la pelinegra

-Entonces… supongo que debo irme, no deseo importunar, con permiso.

Subaru se despide formalmente y se retira

-Es agradable, aunque luce muy joven para ser profesor

Comenta Hoshi

_-Si supieras la verdad_

Piensa Natsuko

Subaru se aleja, confundido, pensando en la increíble e inesperada propuesta de Natsuko, apenas se aleja unas cuadras, cuando Hideaki ya se encuentra llegando a su hogar.

Hoshi y Natsuko se encuentran en el jardín, el pelirrojo de inmediato pregunta por Hikaru y se dirige a la habitación del muchacho para verlo.

Natsuko queda de pie observando al pelirrojo.

_-Al parecer, mis planes deberán modificarse y supongo que dentro de poco tiempo… ya no necesitaré más de ti Hideaki…_

Piensa Natsuko al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa que manifiesta cierto grado de maldad.

Continuará.


	23. Chapter 23

Advertencia: Este capítulo y el siguiente contienen escenas explícitas, leer bajo su propio riesgo o continuar leyendo los siguientes capítulos.

Capítulo 23.

Pasión.

La mañana siguiente Hikaru se sintió mejor de salud, sin problema asistió al Campus a tomar sus clases.

En el colegio, escondido detrás de algunos árboles, Subaru observa llegar al ojos marrón, al notar su aspecto siente un gran alivio, pues eso indica que el efecto del conjuro ha pasado. De momento, en la mente de Subaru surge la idea de acercársele, pero recuerda que aunque Natsuko le haya hecho aquella propuesta, el muchacho no tiene conocimiento de nada.

El ojiverde decide esperar entonces a que terminen las clases, tal vez pueda visitar a Hikaru en su casa, pretextando buscar a Natsuko. Al término del horario Subaru se encuentra recargado en el barandal del pasillo del primer piso, en espera de al menos poder ver a Hikaru.

La ya conocida voz de Hikaru acompañada de la de Hanako lo obligan a mirar hacia el área verde y el hecho de observarlos adentrarse entre los árboles de Cerezo provoca que Subaru los siga. El trayecto de su ubicación hasta la planta baja le parece interminable. Subaru sigue el camino que cree ambos jóvenes tomaron, la escena con la que se topa después, provoca que el ojiverde sienta una opresión sobre su pecho.

Ambos jóvenes están sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hanako se encuentra recargada sobre el hombro de Hikaru y tomándolo del brazo, mientras el muchacho sostiene un libro abierto.

Subaru intenta observarlos más de cerca. Hanako se acerca aún más al ojos marrón.

Hikaru no se inmuta por la actitud de la chica.

Por la mente de Subaru atraviesan varios pensamientos, su corazón late fuertemente. Sin notarlo pisa una rama seca, evidenciando su presencia en el lugar.

Hikaru y Hanako voltean al notarlo

El rostro de Subaru evidencia sus emociones y cierto malestar físico.

Hikaru lo observa fijamente y en un movimiento rápido aparta a Hanako y ya se encuentra frente a Subaru, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, pues éste ha perdido la conciencia

Después de un rato, Subaru despierta con dificultad, lo primero con lo que se topa es con una mirada color marrón.

-Finalmente despierta Sakurazuka-San

Pronuncia la enfermera

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería del Campus

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Que perdió el sentido y este muchacho lo trajo hasta aquí

-Gracias

Pronuncia Subaru dirigiéndose a Hikaru

Hikaru niega con la cabeza

-No tienes porque agradecer

Por un instante ambos se observan, no se percatan de que la enfermera los mira

_-Mmmm… estos dos tienen algo que ver_

Piensa la enfermera

-Ya puede irse profesor Sakurazuka, sólo debe descansar unos cuantos días.

Pero Subaru no contesta

-Mj, mj, ya se encuentra mejor, sólo debe descansar unos días

Insiste la enfermera

-Gracias

Contesta Subaru tratando de ocultar su distracción

Subaru intenta levantarse, para su sorpresa Hikaru lo asiste

Subaru lo observa extrañado

Subaru se sienta un momento sobre la cama.

Para su sorpresa Hikaru ya ha ido por sus pertenencias y le ayuda a llevarlas

-No hace falta

Comenta el ojiverde apenado

-No te encuentras bien

Comenta el ojos marrón

La enfermera los observa con suspicacia, ella conoce la verdadera edad de Subaru.

_-Vaya par de pervertidos_

Piensa la enfermera, enseguida sonríe y levanta los hombros.

En otro sitio.

-No debí dejarlo solo

Comenta Hanako

-No es asunto tuyo Hanako

Le afirma Taro

-Pero…

-Al parecer a él sólo le agradas como amiga

-Pero… ese profesor tiene…

-Independientemente de la edad que tenga si a Hikaru le gusta no te entrometas

-¡¿Y desde cuando tú apoyas ese tipo de relaciones?

Hanako lo observa con molestia

Taro no contesta, sólo se limita a pensar

_-Desde que lo conocí a él… he tenido que modificar mi forma de pensar … __En otro momento estoy seguro de que habría reaccionado de otra forma… pero ahora… Supongo que no tengo porque oponerme, finalmente… tengo que aceptarlo… a mí también me atrae un hombre y es mayor que yo… sólo que…. Ni siquiera conozco su nombre, aunque espero verlo nuevamente por el Campus…_

Taro recuerda entonces aquellos ojos dorados que tanto llamaron su atención un par de veces, pero que ahora desea ver de nuevo.

En otro punto de la ciudad, para mayor sorpresa de Subaru, Hikaru lo ha acompañado hasta su departamento

Subaru se encuentra recostado en su cama.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Subaru niega con la cabeza

Hikaru recorre con su vista el austero lugar, sólo ocupado por los muebles más esenciales y una nula decoración

-Yo… aún no he terminado de amueblar

Comenta Subaru con vergüenza

-Sólo busco tu cocina, necesito algún recipiente y agua fría, tienes fiebre

Comenta Hikaru, al instante encuentra el sitio y se dirige hacia él.

Subaru lo observa

´Pasados dos minutos el ojos marrón vuelve con un recipiente lleno de agua y una pequeña toalla para humedecer y colocar sobre la frente de Subaru.

-¿Por qué me cuidas? No tienes obligación de hacerlo

Afirma Subaru agachando su mirada

-Porque te encuentras enfermo y vives solo

Afirma tranquilamente Hikaru. Durante un rato coloca y cambia los paños húmedos en la frente del ojiverde.

Subaru sin notarlo se queda dormido, sin saber cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido abre rápidamente los ojos, observa a Hikaru tomar su portafolio y en un impulso Subaru se levanta para detenerlo, no desea que se vaya, no aún. Necesita aclarar lo ocurrido.

Hikaru lo observa acercarse lentamente

-Hikaru, no te vayas… no aún

-Subaru…

-Hikaru yo... necesito hablar contigo… acerca de lo del otro día

-No hay problema

-Sí lo hay… habría deseado que te enteraras de otra forma... de lo que siento por ti… yo… no espero que sientas algo pero yo… no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti…yo… en verdad te amo

Hikaru observa a Subaru

Subaru no sabe que más decir, sólo lo observa, siente que Seishiro se escapa de sus manos, de su vida. En un impulso se atreve a hacer lo que nunca ha hecho.

Hikaru siente en un instante sus labios atrapados por los de Subaru y su cuerpo aprisionado entre los brazos del ojiverde.

_-¿Ha dicho… que me ama?_

_-Él… sólo me gusta…pero…_

_-¿Se supone entonces… que debería resistirme?_

_-¿Se supone… que debería apartarlo de mí?_

Se pregunta Hikaru

Subaru sólo siente perderse en aquel contacto

Hikaru siente en los labios de Subaru algo más allá de un simple contacto físico, siente una sensación que nunca ha experimentado, proveniente del otro, sin duda, proviene de Subaru.

Subaru se separa lentamente de Hikaru al sentir que se encuentra a punto de perder el control. Pero se topa con esa mirada color marrón que le impide pensar lógicamente. Percibe el calor, las formas del cuerpo de Hikaru entre sus brazos, como hacía tiempo había anhelado.

_-No voy a dejarte marchar… no de nuevo_

Piensa Subaru y vuelve a besar al ojos marrón.

Hikaru no se resiste, la sensación experimentada hace unos segundos fue demasiado agradable para él.

Subaru siente cómo Hikaru corresponde a sus besos.

_-Me gustas_

Piensa Hikaru,

_-Te amo_

Piensa Subaru, quien ha empezado a recorrer el cuerpo de Hikaru, puede percibir sus músculos aún sobre aquel uniforme.

Subaru recarga al muchacho sobre la pared más próxima y comienza a besar el cuello de Hikaru

A Hikaru le es placentero el contacto.

Subaru introduce sus manos por debajo de la prenda superior del uniforme del ojos marrón. Recorre su cintura, desde su abdomen hacia su espalda y enseguida comienza a acariciar la espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

Hikaru emite un leve gemido

Subaru despoja al ojos marrón de la ropa que cubre su tronco, puede apreciar la desnudez de aquel torso bien definido, el cual recorre con su mirada, de inmediato se hinca frente al muchacho y comienza a besar su abdomen, al tiempo que comienza a desabrochar su pantalón.

Hikaru siente una especie de sensación entre sus piernas que le pide dejar a Subaru continuar.

Subaru baja la prenda exterior del ojos marrón y enseguida aquella prenda interior que cubre lo que busca, permitiéndole observar la excitación que ha provocado en Hikaru.

Hikaru observa a Subaru devorar su intimidad.

Hikaru siente como su intimidad es estimulada dentro de la boca de Subaru y comienza a gemir.

Subaru comienza a temblar ante la sensación y el sabor de aquella parte tan íntima del otro dentro de su boca. Sus movimientos son torpes debido a su escasa experiencia en ese tipo de contacto.

Hikaru sujeta el rostro del ojiverde, indicándole como moverse.

Subaru continúa con aquella estimulación, los gemidos del otro lo excitan cada vez más y lo incitan a estimular cada vez más rápido, hasta sentir como la intimidad de Hikaru libera un líquido tibio de manera incontrolable. Pero no es sino hasta que siente a Hikaru dormido dentro de él como decide apartarse.

Hikaru tiembla involuntariamente, recargado sobre aquella pared.

Subaru puede percibir su propia intimidad totalmente erguida entre sus piernas, el roce con la tela de su trusa ahora es molesto, con su mano se atreve a tocarla, la siente presionada, aprisionada por su ropa interior y su pantalón, se levanta para quedar de pie frente al ojos marrón, su mirada refleja lo que desea del otro y su temblor indica que lo necesita con urgencia.

Casi de inmediato conduce a Hikaru hacia la cama y lo recuesta sobre ésta. Busca algo desesperadamente en uno de sus cajones ante la mirada del ojos marrón.

Hikaru observa a Subaru acercarse con algo en la mano, casi enseguida siente algo líquido introduciéndose entre sus piernas y percibe los dedos de Subaru invadiéndolo íntimamente, en un frotamiento placentero.

Subaru siente su intimidad aún más endurecida, aún más deseosa de hacer el amor, así que se despoja de su ropa olvidando todo pudor.

Hikaru observa la mirada color verde del otro sobre su rostro.

Subaru comienza a besar a Hikaru, al tiempo que deja caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del otro. Percibiendo su calor y su piel desnuda bajo él.

Hikaru siente como las manos de Subaru recorren su cuerpo. Escucha un te amo, pronunciado en tono muy sensual y al poco tiempo no puede evitar dejar escapar de su boca un quejido. Y apretar con sus manos las sábanas que cubren aquella cama.

Subaru comienza a gemir y temblar, como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Hikaru siente su interior invadido cada vez más por la intimidad de Subaru.

Subaru percibe el dolor que siente Hikaru al ser invadido, pero su deseo de hacerlo suyo es más fuerte.

Hikaru siente como Subaru se mueve lentamente dentro de él.

Subaru trata de ser delicado con el ojos marrón pero su cuerpo le exige sentir aquel placer sin restricciones, así que comienza a moverse rápidamente dentro de él, los gemidos del ojiverde son fuertes y constantes.

Hikaru comienza a sentir que el dolor comienza a ser acompañado de una sensación nueva y placentera para él.

Subaru comienza a escuchar como la respiración de Hikaru se vuelve más fuerte y entrecortada. Decide aferrarse a sus caderas, desea entrar aún más en el.

Hikaru siente a Subaru totalmente en su interior, no puede evitar sujetarse también de sus caderas.

Subaru ahora se ha ausentado totalmente del mundo, sólo puede pensar que aquel interior donde ahora se encuentra es de Seishiro, sólo puede pensar que aquel cuerpo que ahora se encuentra haciendo suyo es de aquel ojos marrón que tanto ama. Que aquella piel que ahora se encuentra en contacto con la suya es aquella que tanto anheló tocar de la manera en la que lo hace ahora. Sólo puede pensar que se encuentra haciendo el amor con Seishiro.

Por su parte, Hikaru comienza a sumergirse en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas hasta ahora para aquel cuerpo, el movimiento de Subaru entre sus piernas, los gemidos de placer de éste, y esa otra sensación nuevamente indefinible, pero agradable, proveniente de Subaru, sólo de él, ahora más fuerte, que siente ajena a sí mismo, pero a la vez logra atraparlo, en cada beso, en cada caricia que el ojiverde le proporciona.

Subaru percibe que el placer en Hikaru ha aumentado, el ojos marrón ha comenzado a gemir quedamente, Subaru comienza a moverse más lento, aún contra su voluntad, desea darle tiempo al otro para disfrutar.

El cuerpo de Hikaru pareciera que ha comenzado a identificar aquellas sensaciones, el ojos marrón siente la necesidad de gemir aún más fuerte.

Subaru trata de controlarse, sabe que debe de prolongar aún más el encuentro si desea llevar al clímax a Hikaru.

Hikaru siente la necesidad de pronunciar el nombre del otro, queriéndole indicar que no se detenga.

Subaru comienza a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz varonil, una y otra vez. Abre sus ojos aún más en reacción, por primera vez escucha su nombre de la boca de Seishiro, de un Seishiro excitado, que le pide que continúe poseyéndolo, que no se detenga.

Subaru no reflexiona, sólo reacciona, comienza a moverse rápido nuevamente, su cuerpo le exige que lo haga, sin inhibiciones, sin límites, sin consideraciones, como nunca lo ha hecho.

Hikaru sólo percibe cómo aquel bello cuerpo se mueve desesperadamente entre sus piernas, en un movimiento rápido y continúo.

Subaru no piensa, sólo puede concentrarse en las sensaciones de su intimidad ahora altamente endurecida dentro del otro, que le pide continuarse frotando incesantemente hasta no poder más, hasta llegar al clímax.

Hikaru escucha un fuerte y prolongado gemido proveniente de Subaru, siente como sus uñas se encajan en sus caderas, percibe como un temblor incontrolable corre por el cuerpo del otro, su respiración demasiado agitada y su mirada extraviada.

En ese estado de éxtasis, Subaru pronuncia un nombre varias veces, el verdadero de aquel con el que ha hecho el amor.

Para Hikaru aquella palabra sólo representa un nombre ajeno a él.

Subaru ni siquiera se percata de lo dicho, sólo puede concentrarse en el fuerte orgasmo que ahora experimenta por vez primera.

Hikaru de inmediato se frena en sus sensaciones ante aquel nombre escuchado, sólo puede limitarse a presenciar cómo Subaru trata de aferrarse desesperadamente a su cuerpo mientras su intimidad se contrae en fuertes espasmos dentro de él.

Después de un minuto, Subaru se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de Hikaru, rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

Hikaru lo abraza también, aún percibe un leve temblor en Subaru, escucha latir su corazón fuertemente, siente su respiración aún muy agitada, leves gemidos escapan de la boca del ojiverde.

-Te amo

Pronuncia tiernamente Subaru aún entre leves gemidos.

Hikaru finge sonreírle y simplemente guarda silencio.

Subaru cierra sus ojos.

_-Seishiro…_

Piensa Hikaru

_-… Me confundiste con él aquella vez que nos encontramos… y según recuerdo es el nombre que Yoshida gritó aquel día que discutieron… por lo que entendí estás enamorado de él, pero ya no se encuentra contigo._

Continúa pensando Hikaru

Subaru ha quedado dormido, ajeno a los pensamientos de Hikaru

Hikaru observa a Subaru, ha notado que el ojiverde duerme profundamente, entonces lentamente se desliza por debajo de él, para levantarse de la cama. Comienza a vestirse al tiempo que observa de reojo a Subaru.

_-Eres bello Subaru… pero no necesito ser usado para cumplir fantasías frustradas._

Piensa Hikaru, enseguida busca sus cosas y sale del departamento.

Subaru abre los ojos al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

Continuará.


	24. Chapter 24

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas y diálogos demasiado explícitos, leer bajo tu propio riesgo o saltar al siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 24.

Éxtasis.

Varios minutos después, Hikaru llega a su casa, al entrar se topa con la empleada.

-Buenas tardes Hikaru-San ¿Desea que le sirva algo de comer?

Pregunta la empleada

-No es necesario, gracias, comí algo en el colegio

Contesta el ojos marrón tranquilamente

-Su madre me pidió que le recordara que hoy su padre y ella regresarán tarde.

Le indica la empleada

-Lo recuerdo, gracias

Contesta Hikaru, recordando que la tarde anterior Natsuko comenzó extrañamente a hacer comentarios a Hideaki y Hoshi respecto de cuidar su matrimonio y su vida de pareja y les sugirió que salieran a pasear de vez en cuando.

Hoshi comenzó a insistir a Hideaki y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que proponerle que salieran la tarde del día siguiente.

Terminado el recuerdo, Hikaru se dirige directamente a su habitación, al entrar, su vista topa con los libros que Haruka le prestó hace varios días, inevitablemente comienza a reflexionar acerca de lo leído en aquellos escritos.

-Si es verdad que existen recuerdos de vidas pasadas, dudo mucho que ese sea mi caso, tal vez mi abuela tiene razón, mis alucinaciones sólo son resultado del efecto que los Cerezos producen en mí…

Pronuncia el ojos marrón mientras comienza a despojarse de su uniforme.

-…Cuando vivimos en Francia nunca ocurrió eso…

Hikaru termina de desnudarse.

-… Aquellos sueños que he tenido con Subaru, seguramente han sido producto de mi imaginación, debo reconocer que él es muy bello y lo lógico sería que en algún momento me encontré con él y su rostro quedó grabado en mi memoria…

El ojos marrón se introduce en la ducha,

-…Te amo, pronunció…

Afirma Hikaru sonriendo levemente

-Aquellas palabras se escucharon tan sinceras… pero las sentí tan ajenas a mí, no fue igual que cuando mis padres me las dicen, o incluso, aquella ocasión en la que escuché esa desconocida voz de mujer diciéndolas entre mis sueños, (suspiro) realmente sentí que eran para mí, realmente supe que eran verdaderas…. Sentí… como si hubiera recordado que esa persona en verdad me dijo alguna vez que me amaba…

Hikaru cierra sus ojos para sentir el agua de la ducha caer sobre su rostro.

-…Pero con Subaru, no fue el caso… según aquellos libros, cuando uno tiene recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas… existen hechos que lo comprueban, recuerdos de lugares, de vivencias con alguien, de palabras o frases pronunciadas, pero con Subaru… realmente conocí el tono de su voz hasta que lo escuché hablar por primera vez… y podría asegurar que esta es la primera ocasión también que lo escucho pronunciar un "Te amo", y… es obvio que… no es para mí…

Hikaru se recarga sobre la pared de la regadera.

-…En verdad, debes amar a aquel hombre, pero supongo que no siempre se puede ser correspondido en este sentimiento, por lo que entendí en aquella discusión, él te abandonó y ahora debe encontrarse con alguien más.

Pronuncia Hikaru.

-…Finalmente, ese no es asunto mío y será mejor que olvidé lo ocurrido este día, yo no necesito ser usado para realizar sueños frustrados.

Afirma Hikaru, ni siquiera nota cuando la puerta del baño es abierta lentamente, sólo se percata de aquella presencia hasta que siente unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás y un rostro colocándose sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué te marchaste?

Pregunta una voz en sutil tono de reclamo

Hikaru abre de inmediato los ojos

-No te agradó estar conmigo ¿Cierto?

Pronuncia tristemente aquella voz

Hikaru voltea en dirección hacia donde escucha aquella voz

-¡¿Subaru?

Pregunta el ojos marrón extrañado.

Subaru se encuentra vestido con pantalón de vestir y camisa a medio abrochar, es obvio que lo siguió de inmediato notó su ausencia.

-No te gustó estar conmigo, casi no te sentí y mucho menos al final.

Afirma en tono triste el ojiverde

Hikaru lo observa, aún no puede creer que el ojiverde lo haya seguido y haya llegado hasta ahí sin problema.

Subaru se recarga de lado sobre la pared del baño, ni siquiera le preocupa que su ropa se esté humedeciendo con el agua de la regadera.

Hikaru observa el rostro de Subaru, el cual evidencia su malestar emocional. El ojiverde realmente se nota mal.

-Pero hubo algo que sí te gustó

Pronuncia Subaru mientras se hinca frente al ojos marrón.

Hikaru detiene el rostro de Subaru al adivinar lo que va a hacer.

Subaru interpreta que lo rechaza y voltea hacia arriba, mirando a Hikaru con desilusión, dos lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

Hikaru observa con ¿tristeza? a Subaru, y se hinca frente a él, abrazándolo.

Subaru lo abraza también, soltándose a llorar, sus lágrimas se mezclan con el agua de la regadera.

_-En verdad estás sufriendo por él_

Piensa Hikaru

Subaru abraza fuertemente a Hikaru no puede creer que lo sienta tan cerca de él y a la vez se encuentre tan lejos, su llanto se convierte en lastimeros gemidos, al sentir que lo ha perdido definitivamente.

Hikaru sólo se limita a abrazarlo, en cierto momento levanta su mano para frenar la salida del agua de la regadera.

Subaru puede percibirse entre los brazos del cuerpo desnudo del ojos marrón, con su rostro oculto bajo su barbilla, asemejando un niño pequeño que necesita protección.

Hikaru se siente extraño ante la situación, él nunca ha sido muy empático y en este momento pareciera sentir el dolor de aquel ojiverde.

Subaru llora, temblando entre los brazos de Hikaru, sintiendo que nuevamente ha perdido a Seishiro.

Rato después, Subaru se ha tranquilizado un momento, comienza a percatarse de que la piel del ojos marrón ahora se encuentra fría y su propia ropa húmeda también se ha comenzado a enfriar, comienza a temblar ante la sensación.

-¿Sientes frío?

Pregunta Hikaru

-S… sí

Contesta Subaru titubeando, abrazando aún a Hikaru

-Tu ropa se ha enfriado…

Comenta Hikaru

Subaru guarda silencio, mientras el temblor aumenta

Sin planearlo, Hikaru ya lo carga entre sus brazos y lo nota hasta que ha introducido entre las sábanas de la cama a Subaru.

Subaru lo observa sorprendido

-Debes quitarte esa ropa húmeda.

Le indica Hikaru

Subaru obedece, quedando desnudo entre las suaves ´sabanas de la cama del ojos marrón.

Hikaru lo cubre con ellas, para aminorarle el frío, enseguida extiende un cobertor sobre la cama.

Subaru lo observa con una mezcla de extrañeza y ternura, no puede evitar evidenciar lo que siente por él.

Hikaru lo mira extrañado, y reflexiona en lo que hace, no puede evitar comparar a Subaru con un niño indefenso, realmente le produce ¿ternura? notarlo así. No puede evitar acariciar su rostro.

Subaru parpadea lentamente ante la tierna caricia.

-¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?

Pregunta el ojiverde

-Porque eres lindo

Contesta Hikaru espontáneamente, con gesto tierno.

Subaru observa el rostro del ojos marrón, inevitablemente le recuerda el de Seishiro al afirmarle que es una buena persona, antes de morir.

Hikaru le sonríe tiernamente.

Subaru en un impulso lo sujeta del rostro y lo besa con desesperación.

Hikaru toma las manos de Subaru para intentar apartarlo, pero esa sensación tan agradable proveniente del ojiverde lo atrapa nuevamente.

_-Esta sensación de nuevo… ¿ Por qué?... ¿Por qué se siente así al besarlo?... me gusta… realmente me gusta_

Piensa Hikaru

Subaru siente que aquel muchacho corresponde a su beso, así que decide rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarse hacia él, rodeándolo también con sus piernas. Quedando ambos íntimamente en contacto.

Hikaru siente la firmeza que la intimidad de Subaru va adquiriendo al sentirlo tan cerca, la suya comienza a responder de la misma forma.

-Su… baru

Pronuncia Hikaru

Subaru comienza a frotarse lentamente en él

-Ven… siéntenme…. Ven…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, tratando de retenerlo por medio de cualquier vía.

_-Me gusta… me gusta cómo se siente su intimidad al contacto con la mía… _ aaaahhh… aaaaahhh

Piensa Hikaru y comienza gemir levemente.

Subaru continúa frotándose lentamente, sintiendo como Hikaru se endurece cada vez más.

El ojos marrón, sin pensarlo, se deja caer sobre Subaru, mientras el ojiverde separa sus piernas para permitirle a Hikaru colocarse como le agrade.

Piel, solamente piel, es lo que Hikaru siente al estar así con el otro.

Sobre las ´sabanas, atravesados sobre la cama, Hikaru comienza a frotarse en Subaru, el ojiverde siente como su intimidad se encuentra en contacto con la del otro, ambos cuerpos se mueven desesperadamente tratando de darse y recibir placer mutuamente.

-Aaaaaaahhh…. Así… mi amor… así…. Aaaahhh… Aaaaahhh…

Pronuncia Subaru entre gemidos aferrándose al otro. Subaru siente ahora el peso del cuerpo del otro sobre de él. El roce de la piel del otro con la suya.

Hikaru comienza a moverse más rápido, más fuerte.

_-Nunca había sentido esto… nunca… jamás imaginé que se sintiera así el tenerte de esta forma… entre mis piernas, me encanta, en verdad me encanta… Seishiro… Seishiro_

Piensa Subaru, sintiendo un placer que nunca había experimentado.

Para Hikaru es sólo piel otorgándole placer, sólo eso, sólo un bello cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.

Para Subaru es el cuerpo de Seishiro sintiendo suyo, sólo suyo.

Hikaru comienza a gemir sensualmente junto a su oído.

Subaru comienza a entrar en un estado orgásmico.

-Hikaru… aaaahhh… Hikaru….

Hikaru siente la dureza extrema en el ojiverde, comienza a moverse más rápido aún, hasta sentir su abdomen bañado por un líquido tibio salido desde el vientre del ojiverde.

Casi al instante, Hikaru voltea a Subaru, el pecho del ojiverde ahora se encuentra recostado sobre la cama.

Subaru sospecha lo que el ojos marrón desea, así que separa sus piernas sin titubear.

Hikaru contempla el bello cuerpo sobre la cama una piel suave, una piel blanca y tibia, digna de ser recorrida por sus labios.

_-Aaaah… Seishiro… mi Seishiro…_

Piensa Subaru estremeciéndose al contacto de los suaves labios del otro.

Hikaru acaricia con sus manos aquella piel.

Subaru continúa estremeciéndose.

Hikaru coloca su cuerpo sobre el de Subaru, buscando sentir ahora una piel aún más suave, aún más cálida y húmeda entre las caderas del otro.

Subaru siente la firme intimidad de Hikaru entre sus caderas, preparada para penetrarlo.

Hikaru comienza a entrar lentamente, desea disfrutar cada detalle del interior de Subaru.

Subaru aprieta las sábanas con sus manos, exhalando un quejido de dolor imposible de ignorar.

Hikaru detiene su movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta el ojos marrón, no comprendiendo lo que sucede, aunque bastante excitado

-Yo… necesito usar… algo… yo nunca he…

Intenta explicar el ojiverde titubeando

Hikaru hace gesto de asombro

Subaru le indica con su mirada en dirección hacia donde se encuentra su ropa húmeda.

El ojos marrón comprende enseguida, Subaru ya ha usado aquel lubricante con él.

Subaru observa el cuerpo desnudo de Hikaru en todo su esplendor, moviéndose por la habitación, centrando a momentos su atención en su evidente intimidad.

_-Te quiero dentro de mí… quiero ser tuyo… totalmente_

Piensa Subaru

Subaru siente los dedos de Hikaru introducirse en su interior, lubricándolo y estimulándolo a la vez, en un movimiento lento y constante.

-Aaaaahhhh… Aaaaaahhhh…

Gime Subaru

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunta el ojos marrón, sintiendo como su intimidad se endurece aún más, deseando introducirse en la zona que ahora toca.

-Aaaahhh… si… continúa… aaahhhh

Pronuncia Subaru, estirando su cuerpo en reacción

_-Me gusta que me toque… me gusta que me penetre así…_

Piensa Subaru, sin atreverse a decirlo, pero sus reacciones lo evidencian.

Hikaru estimula con sus dedos el interior de Subaru durante varios minutos, mientras acaricia sus caderas, su espalda, sus piernas, el cuerpo de Subaru es realmente hermoso para Hikaru y el placer que el ojiverde manifiesta es inevitablemente deseoso de ser presenciado.

Subaru nunca imaginó que fuese tan agradable ser tocado de esa manera. Su interior comienza a despertar, exigiéndole más placer.

Hikaru se coloca sobre de él, introduciéndose en un movimiento forzado pero agradable, lento, constante.

Sólo piel, más piel, al contacto con la intimidad de Hikaru, sólo piel atrapándolo firmemente, sólo eso.

Subaru siente dolor ante aquella penetración, la primera en su intimidad, pero el sólo hecho de imaginar lo que ahora se introduce en él, el deseo de entregarse al otro, de sentirlo totalmente, es mayor aún.

_-Mi Seishiro… mi Seishiro… entra en mí… así mi amor… no te detengas… necesito ser tuyo… quiero ser tuyo_

Piensa Subaru

-AAahhh… Aaahh…

Gime el ojos marrón, colocado sobre Subaru, apoyándose de su cintura con ambas manos, y a momentos sobre sus rodillas intentando fundirse con él completamente, sintiendo como su intimidad en extremo endurecida es atrapada fuertemente en el interior de Subaru.

Subaru respira ahora con mayor fuerza, arqueando su espalda, apoyándose sobre sus dos manos, secundando al ojos marrón para que entre cada vez más en él.

Dolor… sólo dolor… y más dolor físico para Subaru, su estrecha intimidad ahora se encuentra permitiéndole el paso a la amplia intimidad de Hikaru.

Placer, sólo placer, más placer para Hikaru, al sentir cada vez más piel conforme se introduce en Subaru.

_-Seishiro… mi amor…. Mi Seishiro_

Piensa Subaru conforme siente al otro cada vez más fundido dentro de él.

Hikaru en este momento sólo gime, sólo siente, sólo disfruta, sólo busca introducirse más y más.

Subaru sólo siente dolor físico.

Hikaru sólo desea sentir, comienza a moverse como su intimidad se lo indica, no le interesa el cuerpo al cual se encuentra poseyendo, sabe que es bello, siente que lo provee de placer, eso es suficiente.

El dolor en Subaru comienza a ceder, una sensación nunca antes experimentada lo obliga a centrar su atención en su interior.

_-Ahora te encuentras dentro de mí… mi Seishiro… mi amor…_

Piensa Subaru percibiendo ahora sólo placer, un placer en extremo agradable, un placer proveniente de lo profundo de su interior, que lo obliga a olvidar inhibiciones o prejuicios, que lo obliga sólo a sentir, a disfrutarlo, por vez primera en su vida.

-Aaaahhh… así mi amor…. Así mi amor… penétrame… así… aaaahhh…. Así… hazme tuyo… así…. Aaaaahhh….

Pronuncia Subaru perdido en aquella sensación

Hikaru sólo gime, sólo se mueve, sólo siente, sólo disfruta

Subaru siente que aquel no sólo se encuentra poseyendo su cuerpo, siente que también posee su alma.

-Hikaru… aaaahhhh… Hikaru… aaaaahhhh… te amo… te amo

Pronuncia Subaru

Hikaru sólo gime

-Mi amor…. Mi Hikaru… mi amor…

Pronuncia Subaru

Hikaru ni siquiera escucha aquella voz, no le interesa, sólo quiere sentir aquella piel, suave y húmeda en la cual se encuentra atrapado.

Subaru gime.

Hikaru siente su intimidad exigiéndole más placer, decide entrar totalmente en Subaru, comienza entonces a introducirse más profundo.

-Aaaahhh… sí…. Aaaaaaahhh…. Más…. entra más… penétrame más…. Más…. Más…. Aaaaahhh

Exige Subaru, sintiendo que su placer aumenta, sintiendo la intimidad de Seishiro totalmente atrapada en él.

Subaru siente su interior totalmente ocupado por el ojos marrón, estimulado de forma total, imposible de imprecisiones, imposible de permitir una sola área sin estimulación.

_-Te tengo dentro de mí… siento tu cuerpo... tu piel desnuda sobre mí… tu calor… tu olor… me fascina…. Me enloquece… mi Seishiro… se siente tan bien como estar dentro de ti… a …. Si… estar dentro de ti…. Y tenerte dentro de mí… es maravilloso_

Piensa Subaru, recordando las sensaciones experimentadas en el interior de Hikaru, sintiendo como su intimidad comienza a reaccionar.

Hikaru gime

Subaru siente que el placer aumenta, su intimidad comienza a endurecerse.

Hikaru continúa moviéndose

La intimidad de Subaru se endurece más y más rápidamente. La opresión ejercida sobre la cama comienza a ser molesta, siente la necesidad de separar su abdomen de la cama y de hincarse, la erección que ahora posee es demasiado obvia.

Hikaru siente que algo se mueve debajo de él, es aquel hermoso cuerpo que le brinda el placer que ahora siente.

.

Subaru siente aún más endurecimiento.

Hikaru continúa moviéndose, obligado a recordar el nombre de aquel en quien se encuentra fundido

-Subaru… aaaahhh…. Subaru

Pronuncia Hikaru excitado

Subaru siente un endurecimiento que jamás experimentó.

Hikaru busca sentir mayor placer colocando su mano en la entrepierna de Subaru presionando a intervalos constantes, aún moviéndose despacio.

Subaru siente mayor estimulación en su interior, pero la erección que ahora sufre es excesiva, casi intolerable.

_-Seishiro… mi Seishiro…. Necesito penetrarte… necesito estar dentro de ti… quiero estar dentro de ti… pero me encanta tenerte dentro… no deseo que te salgas…._

Piensa Subaru, gimiendo

Hikaru lo jala hacia él, provocando que Subaru quede sentado de espaldas, el ojos marrón se mueve lentamente.

Subaru flexiona sus rodillas con las piernas separadas, el endurecimiento de su intimidad, es demasiado, es excesivo, ya intolerable.

Los gemidos de Seishiro, el contacto con su piel, las formas de su cuerpo desnudo, su olor, su calor, sus propios gemidos, la sensación placentera en su interior, su propio nombre en la voz excitada de Seishiro, representa la realización de sus sueños y fantasías íntimas tantos años frustrados, tantos años reprimidos.

Subaru intenta tocar su intimidad endurecida, el sólo roce de sus dedos es excesivamente placentero, el sólo hecho de querer tocarse con la palma de su mano lo obliga a temblar y gemir. Comienza a estimularse entonces, al principio despacio, pero casi enseguida lo hace con una desesperación como nunca la ha sentido.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah,

Gime Subaru de forma entrecortada en reacción, concentrándose en la intimidad atrapada de Hikaru en su interior, recordando las sensaciones experimentadas de su intimidad en el interior de Hikaru.

Hikaru percibe lo que Subaru realiza, por encima de su hombro puede observarlo, su intimidad reacciona aún más al observarlo, y su movimiento aumenta.

-Aaahhh…. Aaaahhh…. Aaahhh

Gime el ojiverde

Después de un momento Hikaru aparta en un movimiento rápido la mano de Subaru y coloca la suya.

Subaru gime distinto, al sentir los dedos del otro acariciando el extremo más sensible de su intimidad.

Hikaru ha disminuido su movimiento en el interior de Subaru.

Subaru ahora coloca sus brazos hacia atrás, apoyándose de los muslos del otro, arqueando su espalda, tratando de mover su abdomen para indicarle a Hikaru como estimularlo ahora.

Hikaru estimula con su mano el extremo de la intimidad de Subaru, lentamente, suavemente.

-Aaaahhh... así…. Aaaahhh

Gime Subaru ante aquel contacto.

Hikaru estimula lentamente, hasta que en cierto momento la atrapa totalmente en su mano, sintiendo su extrema dureza, lo que le provoca excitarse aún más.

Subaru gime

Hikaru estimula.

Subaru gime

Hikaru aprieta aquella intimidad mientras la estimula más rápidamente, no puede creer que se encuentre sintiendo a Subaru de esa manera, pero es extasiante tenerla atrapada así, mientras posee el cuerpo del que forma parte

-Aaaaaah…. Aaah... ah… ah… ah…a h…ah…. Más… más… no la sueltes… no la sueltes… así… así… mi amor… así… así… aaaah….

Pronuncia Subaru, agitándose ante el placer experimentado.

Hikaru estimula, a momentos lento, a momentos rápido

Subaru gime al ritmo de la estimulación.

A Hikaru le resultan fascinantes las reacciones de Subaru, pareciera encontrarse en una especie de juego sexual donde él es el que lo controla y dirige.

Subaru ahora se encuentra perdido en un placer que jamás creyó vivir, tocado de una forma que jamás creyó permitir, pero que ahora descubría le fascinaba, porque era Seishiro quien lo tenía así. Observaba al otro manipular su intimidad, a la vez que lo sentía dentro de él. Parecía explorarlo, experimentar con él. Subaru en este momento ya no sabía que le era más placentero, el hecho de ser estimulado como lo estaba siendo o el hecho de saber que Seishiro disfrutaba con lo que ahora hacía con su cuerpo.

Hikaru comienza a moverse más rápidamente en el interior de Subaru, sincronizando el movimiento con la estimulación que realiza en la intimidad de Subaru.

-Subaru… aahh… me gustas… me encanta… aaahh… hacer el amor contigo… tocarte de esta forma…

Afirma Hikaru en tono excitado

-No me sueltes… aaahhh… continúa…. Aaahhh…. Así…. Así… así… así… si… si… más… más… más… así… aaaahhh… sigue… sigueee…. Asíiiii… aaaahhh… asíiiii… apriétalo… apriétalo… más… máaaass…. Máaaaas… aahh… aah

Suplica Subaru agitándose más violentamente, a la par del movimiento de Hikaru, perdiéndose en aquel estado de éxtasis en el que ahora ha entrado, sintiendo un incontrolable placer por dos vías.

-Subaru… Subaru… aaaahhh….

-Hikaru… mi amor… mi amor … aaaaah…. Aaaahh.

Pronuncia Subaru difícilmente.

Hikaru estimula más rápido y fuerte.

Subaru comienza a moverse con desesperación, se encuentra entrando a un estado orgásmico.

-Así… así… aaaaaahhh…. Así… así…. Aaaaahh….

Hikaru siente que Subaru desea, necesita, llegar al clímax y lo estimula hasta que el ojiverde no puede más.

-Hikaru… Hikaru… así…. Aaaaahhh…. Síiii… sigue…. Más… más….aaaaahhh..

Repite Subaru prácticamente gritando, en medio de aquella sensación orgásmica.

El ojos marrón continúa estimulando constantemente, sintiendo como su intimidad atrapada en Subaru le pide sentir placer, igual que el del ojiverde.

Subaru comienza a eyacular fuertemente en la mano de Hikaru, los rápidos y violentos movimientos de su intimidad atrapada en la mano del otro evidencian el intenso placer que experimenta.

Hikaru no puede evitar reaccionar apretando a Subaru, para sentir más aquellos movimientos orgásmicos.

Subaru exhala un fuerte y prolongado gemido en respuesta.

Hikaru sienta que su excitación ha llegado al punto máximo al observar y sentir aquel bello cuerpo de piel blanca agitarse incontrolablemente frente a él. Comienza a moverse nuevamente en su interior.

Subaru aún se encuentra en un estado orgásmico.

Hikaru continúa con su movimiento.

Subaru comienza a gemir nuevamente.

Hikaru se mueve más y más rápido.

Subaru siente la excitación de Hikaru, su intimidad endurecida dentro de él.

-Aaaahhhh… Hikaru… mi Hikaru… es maravillosos tenerte dentro… aaaahhh… es maravilloso… aaaahhh… sentir como me haces el amor… aaaaahhh…. No sabes… aaaahhh…cuánto deseaba tenerte así…. Sentirte así…. Mi amor… así…. Así... Sigue…. Aaaahhh… así…

-Subaru… Subaru…. Eres hermoso… Subaru…. Me gustas… me gustas… me encanta hacer el amor contigo…. Estar dentro de ti…

-Aaaahhh…. ¿Te gusta…. Te gusta mi amor?... ¿Te gusta… estar dentro de mí? … ¿En verdad?... Repítelo… repítelo… dímelo… aaaahhh…. dímelo…

-Me encanta… hacer el amor contigo…. Aaaaahhh… me encanta penetrarte…. Estar dentro de ti…

Aquellas palabras no son aquellas que Subaru anhela escuchar de él, pero inevitablemente le agradan, por el momento le basta con saber que Seishiro disfruta de hacerlo suyo.

Hikaru gime más fuerte.

Subaru siente que no puede con tanto placer.

Hikaru se mueve desesperadamente.

Subaru parece reconocer lo que se aproxima.

Hikaru se aferra al cuerpo de Subaru sintiéndose eyacular fuertemente dentro de él.

Subaru se mueve en reacción ante el fuerte orgasmo proveniente ahora de su interior.

-Te amo … aaaaahhh… te amo…. Aaaahhhh

Repite Subaru, a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Seishiro, pero no se atreve, no debe hacerlo, prefiere morderse los labios, prefiere buscar los del otro.

Hikaru siente aquel bello cuerpo agitarse desesperadamente entre sus brazos, la hermosa piel rosada ahora impregnada de sudor, se frota a momentos en su cuerpo. Repentinamente Subaru toma su rostro y voltea para besarlo.

Hikaru percibe en el interior, en el cuerpo, en la piel, en el calor, en la boca, en Subaru completamente una sensación que lo hace temblar y gemir en reacción, que lo hace desear besarlo y no detenerse, abrazarlo fuertemente y no permitirle alejarse, siente su entrega total.

Subaru siente el beso de Hikaru profundamente, en su alma, aunque no logra sentir al ojos marrón del todo suyo.

_-Seishiro… mi amor... mi amor… eres mío…. Eres mío… Seishiro… te amo… te amo… esta vez conseguiré despertar tu corazón… ya no me importa nada… sólo deseo tenerte conmigo… sentirte mío…._

Piensa el ojiverde, a pesar de no sentir al otro como siempre lo ha anhelado.

Minutos después, ambas bocas se separan lentamente

-Te amo... en verdad… te amo Hikaru

Pronuncia Subaru tiernamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Hikaru lo observa fijamente mientras acaricia su rostro.

Subaru se separa de él y enseguida lo atrae, de forma de recargarlo de frente sobre su pecho mientras lo rodea por debajo de sus brazos, simulando sostenerlo.

Hikaru lo abraza en reacción, puede percibir los latidos del corazón de Subaru.

Subaru lo abraza fuertemente.

-Aunque te sea difícil de creer… aunque lo deseara, aunque lo intentara, aunque decidieras desaparecer de mi vida… tu existencia jamás podría ser borrada del fondo de mi corazón….

Pronuncia Subaru de forma emotiva

Hikaru abre más los ojos en reacción, en la posición en la que se encuentran necesita voltear hacia arriba para verlo.

El rostro de Subaru pareciera observarlo desde arriba.

-Aunque después me olvides… aunque después me convierta en sólo un transeúnte en tu camino… permíteme estar contigo… al menos… permíteme estar contigo…

Pronuncia Subaru

Hikaru se levanta para observar de frente a Subaru.

Subaru acerca su mano al rostro de Hikaru, simulando acariciarlo con el dorso, atravesando lentamente el pentagrama invertido frente a sus ojos y enseguida moviendo sus dedos para hacerle percibir su olor.

Un recuerdo fugaz pareciera aparecer en la mente de Hikaru. Aunque no logra distinguirlo totalmente. De inmediato se toca la nuca en señal de dolor.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Pregunta el ojiverde angustiado, temiendo algún efecto dañino ante lo que ha hecho

-No... Sólo fue, algo momentáneo.

Comenta el ojos marrón

Subaru lo observa preocupado

Hikaru lo observa fijamente, extrañado, después acaricia su rostro, pensando que es interesante el contraste de sus actitudes, ahora luce nuevamente tierno.

Subaru tiembla levemente, comienza a sentir frío

Hikaru lo abraza y lo conduce entre las sábanas, ahora simplemente quedan abrazados uno sobre del otro, sintiendo sus cuerpos totalmente, sólo sintiéndose.

_-No comprendo… qué es lo que realmente ocurre… con él... y conmigo…_

Piensa Hikaru, observando de reojo a Subaru.

Subaru se encuentra recostado sobre el pecho del ojos marrón, simplemente acariciándolo.

Continuará.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.

Calma.

Subaru se percibe entre unas suaves sábanas, en una cama ajena a la suya, el olor que se desprende de aquellas telas es realmente agradable para él, al igual que el aroma que percibe directamente de aquella almohada sobre la que su cabeza se encuentra en reposo. Recostado de lado, con su mano derecha frente a él, abre lentamente los ojos, tratando de abandonar aquella sensación de placentero cansancio que invade su cuerpo.

-Me encuentro desnudo… en la cama de "él"… después de hacer el amor con "él"…

Pronuncia Subaru, en voz baja, acariciando con su mano el espacio de la cama situado justo frente a él, impregnado con el aroma de Seishiro.

El sonido del canto de los grillos que habitan el jardín de la casa, se cuela por la ventana, indicando que todo se encuentra tranquilo en el exterior, el silencio de la habitación indica a Subaru que su ahora amante ha salido de ahí. Pero Subaru sabe que pronto regresará, aquel lugar es su casa, aquella habitación es suya.

Subaru se pregunta qué hora será, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha dormido, sólo recuerda que aún había luz antes de caer en sueño profundo entre los brazos de Seishiro. El ojiverde libera entonces un brazo de entre aquellas sábanas y lo coloca sobre de su cuerpo, la suave textura de un cobertor llama su atención, voltea a verlo, la enorme figura de un halcón con las alas abiertas posado sobre una rama decorándolo es evidente.

-Se parece a tu Shikigami, al menos, el que tuviste a tu servicio hace años

Pronuncia en voz baja Subaru

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia el ojiverde con melancolía

-Tal vez si me hubiera percatado de lo que sentía por ti… si me hubiese atrevido a confesártelo... Habríamos estado juntos… tal vez… nunca te habría perdido… tal vez… tus últimas palabras aún no habrían sido pronunciadas… tal vez… todo habría sido distinto… tal vez… ahora no me sentirías tan ajeno a ti…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, con tristeza

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente, interrumpiendo su monólogo.

Un joven de ojos marrón vestido con bata entra con una charola y la deposita en el escritorio usado para realizar labores escolares.

-¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

Pregunta Hikaru tranquilamente

-No… hace sólo un par de minutos

Comenta Subaru tranquilamente, sentándose sobre la cama, tratando de cubrir su pecho con las sábanas y el cobertor.

-Te traje algo de comida, no has comido en todo el día

Afirma Hikaru de manera tranquila

-Gracias

Pronuncia Subaru, sin atreverse a salir de la cama.

Hikaru lo observa extrañado, pareciera que el ojiverde siente… vergüenza. El ojos marrón se dirige entonces a buscar en su armario. Un par de minutos después, ya le ofrece Subaru una bata para que se cubra con ella.

-Gracias

Dice Subaru, comenzando a cubrirse con la prenda.

Hikaru lo observa con curiosidad, el Subaru de este momento no se asemeja al apasionado de hace unas horas.

Subaru se acerca hacia el escritorio.

Hikaru le recorre la silla para que tome asiento en un acto de caballerosidad.

Subaru se sonroja un poco ante la acción, enseguida agradece las atenciones al otro.

-Espero que te agrade…

Comenta Hikaru, observando a Subaru

Subaru se siente observado por el otro, comienza a sentirse nervioso, por accidente la cuchara se resbala de su mano y cae en el escritorio.

-Lo lamento… yo…

-No tiene importancia

Le dice el ojos marrón acercándose más hacia él.

-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?

Pregunta Hikaru sin mala intención

-Creo que… bien

Contesta Subaru sin atreverse a mirarlo

-Me alegra

Comenta Hikaru

La mano de Subaru tiembla, su nerviosismo es evidente

En un movimiento rápido Hikaru se sienta detrás de él, sobre la misma silla, con sus piernas abiertas, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y recargando su pecho sobre su espalda, asomando su rostro por encima del hombro de Subaru.

Subaru siente la mejilla del otro junto a la suya, su respiración junto a su rostro.

-Eres un encanto

Pronuncia Hikaru tiernamente

Subaru suelta de nuevo la cuchara sin desearlo, la frase resuena en su mente

-Lo lamento… yo

Intenta disculparse el ojiverde

-No hay problema, limpiaré después

Afirma Hikaru tranquilamente, conservando aquella posición, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su rostro sobre el hombro de Subaru, hasta que el ojiverde termina su platillo.

-Terminaste

-Si… gracias

Hikaru abandona su postura, situándose de pie, preguntando a Subaru si desea algo más.

Subaru niega con un movimiento de cabeza

Hikaru sale de la habitación llevándose los platos sucios.

Subaru mientras tanto revisa con su mirada aquella habitación en la que ya ha estado, pero que nunca le había interesado prestar atención. Observa que aquella habitación pareciera pertenecer más a un adulto, ni un solo poster o imagen como acostumbran los adolescentes. Las paredes pintadas de un color serio, las cosas ordenadas a la perfección. Subaru se levanta al notar algunas elegantes cajillas de distintos tamaños sobre una repisa, se acerca a revisar, se atreve a tomar una de ellas y abrirla, toma otra y hace lo mismo, realiza la misma acción con otras dos, comprobando que aquellas cajas son realmente estuches que guardan en su interior objetos costosos: relojes finos, cadenas de oro, anillos para hombre con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Pero su sorpresa aumenta cuando dentro de un estuche de madera fina se encuentran unas llaves.

-Son… de un automóvil.

Pronuncia Subaru

¿Para qué quiere un adolescente todo esto?

Se pregunta en voz baja Subaru, haciendo gesto de intriga, recorriendo con su mirada aquella repisa que alojaba varios estuches más. Una especie de caja de cristal del tamaño de la palma extendida de su mano que brillaba más atrás de la repisa llamó su atención, su intriga aumentó al notar que ésta presentaba la forma de una especie de diamante y dentro se encontraba una extraña pero hermosa flor de color rojo intenso con los pétalos totalmente extendidos, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, sumergida en una especie de líquido transparente, al parecer para conservarla intacta dentro de ésta.

Subaru la recorre con su mirada, mientras la gira lentamente con su mano, los pétalos de la flor se agitan lentamente con el movimiento del agua.

-Una inscripción

Pronuncia Subaru al observar unas letras muy pequeñas en un lado de la caja de cristal.

-¿Sucede algo?

Escucha el ojiverde la voz de Hikaru preguntando a sus espaldas, en reacción se asusta y la caja de cristal casi cae de su mano.

-Yo… no… es sólo que… vi esto y… llamó mi atención… entonces

Titubea el ojiverde

-Es sólo un obsequio de cumpleaños

Afirma el ojos marrón

-¿De cumpleaños?

Pregunta Subaru

-Así es… de mi cumpleaños más reciente

Afirma Hikaru

Subaru observa aquel objeto un momento, hace ligero gesto de molestia

-Te lo obsequiaron en Francia, supongo… igual que lo demás

Comenta Subaru, señalando hacia la repisa

Hikaru asienta tranquilamente con la cabeza

Subaru vuelve a mirar el objeto, prefiere no ahondar más y lo coloca nuevamente en la repisa.

-Aproveché para traerte tu ropa, ya se encuentra limpia y seca.

Afirma tranquilamente Hikaru, sosteniendo las prendas perfectamente dobladas, entre sus brazos.

-No era necesario pero… te lo agradezco

Comenta el ojiverde

-No hay problema

Afirma Hikaru, colocando la ropa sobre la cama.

Subaru lo observa… voltea a mirar los objetos en la repisa, al tiempo que una sensación incómoda lo invade.

-Hikaru….

Intenta pronunciar Subaru

Hikaru le presta atención

-Tú… en Francia… hubo alguna persona… tuviste a… no sé... alguien… tal vez… algún hombre…

Subaru titubea, no se atreve a preguntarle abiertamente acerca de su vida íntima.

Hikaru lo mira extrañado

Subaru titubea.

En eso, una estruendosa risa de mujer se escucha proveniente del pasillo.

Y la voz varonil de un hombre tratando de callar discretamente aquella risa.

-Mis padres han regresado

Comenta Hikaru con calma

Subaru hace gesto de preocupación, no es conveniente que los padres del ojos marrón lo encuentren ahí y mucho menos en esas circunstancias que evidencian lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

Nuevamente se escucha la estruendosa risa.

-Shhhh… por favor… guarda silencio

Pide Hideaki

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa?

Protesta Hoshi

-Hikaru va a despertarse

Afirma Hideaki

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Pregunta Hoshi

-Es tarde

Afirma Hideaki

Hoshi ríe estruendosamente de nuevo

-Mmmmm… mejor bésame

Pide sugestivamente Hoshi

-Compórtate

Pide Hideaki

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa?

Pregunta Hoshi

-Bebiste demasiado

Afirma Hideaki con molestia

-Mmmm… no tanto… aún puedo hacer muchas cosas… puedo mostrártelo… sólo vamos a dormir

Pronuncia Hoshi sugestivamente

-Compórtate

Pide Hideaki

-Mmmmm… te has vuelto demasiado aburrido

-Compórtate

Insiste el pelirrojo

Subaru y Hikaru escuchan toda la conversación desde la habitación

-Sin duda, se han divertido

Comenta el ojos marrón levantando una ceja y sonriendo levemente

Se escucha una puerta que se cierra y la voz de Hoshi se vuelve casi imperceptible.

Subaru considera que debe marcharse, aunque no lo desea. Comienza a vestirse.

A los pocos minutos, Hikaru asoma su cabeza por el pasillo, notando que la luz de la habitación de sus padres se ha apagado, entonces sale de su habitación sigilosamente, seguido de Subaru. Rápidamente llegan a la planta baja y después a la puerta principal.

Como un novio que no desea separarse de su amante, Subaru se despide de Hikaru.

-¿Te veré mañana?

Pregunta Subaru

Hikaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-Entonces, hasta mañana

Se despide Subaru, sin atreverse a mover

Hikaru le sonríe

Subaru en un movimiento rápido acerca sus labios a los de Hikaru, besándolo rápidamente y marchándose enseguida.

Hikaru lo observa alejarse.

Subaru a momentos voltea hacia atrás.

Hikaru lo mira alejarse, enseguida sonríe, agachando su rostro un poco y parpadeando lentamente. Pensando que Subaru luce tierno.

Mientras tanto, en aquella repisa de la habitación de Hikaru, un rayo de Luna se cuela, proyectándose en la caja de cristal, iluminando aquella inscripción casi imperceptible para el ojo humano:

_E__l verdadero amor jamás desaparece..._

_A pesar de las barreras que nos separen…_

_Mis sentimientos por ti jamás morirán..._

Continuará.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.

Hanako.

El despertador suena en aquel pequeño departamento, pero el ojiverde que yace durmiendo en la cama se siente demasiado cansado para prestarle atención, el aparato suena insistentemente, hasta que una blanca mano oprime un botón consiguiendo que el silencio vuelva a aquella habitación.

-Cinco minutos más…

Comenta Subaru en tono cansado.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince. El lejano sonido de un radio informando acerca de la hora lo hace abrir violentamente los ojos e incorporarse de la misma manera de aquella cama.

Subaru toma el despertador para mirar la hora, hace gesto de sorpresa y de inmediato sale de la cama para introducirse en la ducha, tomar un apresurado baño, enseguida vestirse con rapidez y tomar una taza de café prácticamente ya en la puerta de salida y dirigirse al Campus.

En un área verde del Campus CLAMP, desde hace varios minutos, una pelinegra de ojos color amatista se encuentra recargada de pie en el tronco de un árbol, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el portafolios que contiene sus pertenencias escolares, mientras que la otra mano yace atrás de su cintura, colocada sobre el tronco del árbol.

Hanako recorre con su vista el área del Campus que se encuentra en perspectiva suya, contemplando los árboles de Cerezo que se muestran en todo su esplendor. Su rostro evidencia tristeza y su mirada muestra ligeros estragos de llanto reciente.

Hikaru camina en dirección al edificio donde se encuentra su aula, pero una figura femenina atrae su atención frenando su caminar.

Hanako percibe la presencia masculina a unos metros de distancia de ella, voltea hacia el sitio donde considera que aquella figura se encuentra observándola, intentando sonreírle.

Hikaru observa la tristeza disimulada en aquella hermosa mirada color violeta, una extraña sensación lo invade, provocando contemplar aquel bello rostro blanco, por un momento pareciera que aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos color amatista se tornan de color esmeralda y aquel semblante triste le produjera sentirse en una especie de deja vu.

Hanako observa fijamente al ojos marrón, pareciera percibir algo muy familiar en él.

Hikaru se acerca lentamente hacia la chica.

Hanako siente que su corazón acelera sus latidos al verlo acercarse.

Hikaru queda frente a ella.

-Hikaru…

Pronuncia Hanako emotivamente, sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Hikaru nota la tristeza en Hanako, sin pensarlo, levanta su mano en dirección al rostro de la chica y comienza a acariciar la suave y blanca mejilla.

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de la joven.

Hikaru la limpia con su dedo en un movimiento tierno.

Hanako cierra los ojos en reacción, tratando de contener el llanto.

-Hanako…

Pronuncia Hikaru con ternura

Hanako aprieta sus párpados.

Hikaru limpia otra furtiva lágrima.

Hanako en un impulso se lanza a los brazos del ojos marrón.

Hikaru al principio se desconcierta, pero enseguida la abraza, una extraña sensación lo invade enseguida, siente como si aquella chica en algún otro momento ya lo hubiese abrazado, como si ya alguna vez hubiesen estado así de cerca. Pero el ojos marrón sabe que no es posible, nunca ha sucedido eso, recién se han conocido.

Hanako llora en los brazos del ojos marrón.

-¡Sumeragi!

Se escucha a alguien gritar a lo lejos

_-Sumeragi…_

Piensa Hikaru, sintiendo que aquel apellido resuena en su mente.

-¡Sumeragi!

Se escucha gritar nuevamente a alguien

Aquella palabra vuelve a resonar en la mente de Hikaru

Hanako separa su rostro para ubicar el origen de aquel llamado, pero no logra observar a ninguna persona cerca de ahí. Enseguida busca el rostro del ojos marrón.

Hikaru siente como si aquella mirada color violeta nuevamente se tornara color verde y un rostro conocido se apreciara por un instante. Provocándole hacer gesto de sorpresa.

Hanako lo observa tiernamente.

Hikaru la acerca hacia su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos en señal de protección.

Hanako siente una sensación agradable al encontrarse entre los brazos de aquel muchacho, su calor le es agradablemente familiar.

Varios metros de distancia de ellos un muchacho alto y delgado de ojos color violeta oculto entre algunos árboles observa aquella escena con rostro de tristeza.

-Hermana… finges ser fuerte, pero en realidad todo lo que ocurre con nuestra madre te afecta…

Pronuncia Taro, recordando las constantes discusiones entre sus padres y la primera y más impactante en particular, cuando él tenía ocho años y Hanako seis.

Hanako se encontraba divirtiéndose sobre un columpio impulsado por Taro, cuando comenzaron a escuchar gritos desde el interior de la casa.

-Hermano… ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta la pequeña a su hermano mayor

-No lo sé… espera aquí

Le indica tranquilamente Taro

-Pero…

Intenta replicar la pequeña

-Espera aquí Hanako

Le indica nuevamente el pequeño acercándose a la casa mientras Hanako lo observa sentada sobre el columpio que aún se mece levemente.

-Jamás te lo perdonaré… nunca aceptaré lo que hiciste con mi hija.

Pronuncia la madre de Taro

-Hanako es tu hija

Afirma el padre de Taro

-Ella no es mi hija, ella es sólo una aberración y nunca me lo habrías dicho si no te descubro hablando de ello con tu abuela…

Reclama la madre de Taro

-Ella es tu hija, nació de ti…

Afirma el padre de Taro

-Esa… no es mi hija… sólo posee su cuerpo, pero su alma no es de mi hija, tu provocaste que su verdadera alma ya no se encuentre en este mundo… todo por complacer a tu abuela…

-Ella no tuvo nada que ver… ella supo lo que hice hasta que decidí informarle y nunca ha estado de acuerdo…

-Sabes que no te creo… sabes que nunca lo aceptaré…

-Comprende… ya había sido demasiado para ella perderla y después perder a Subaru años más tarde… el dolor que sintió fue como perder a sus hijos…

-Y lo que yo sentí al enterarme de lo que habías hecho con mi hija ¿No significa nada?, yo también he perdido ahora una hija

-No pediste a tu hija… Hanako te ama… no sabe nada de lo que he hecho… no sabe quién es realmente… tú eres quien ahora la rechaza…

-Porque jamás la aceptaré… no la amo y jamás podré amarla… no puedes obligarme

Amenaza la madre de Taro y enseguida se aleja dando un portazo. Dejando a su esposo sólo, en aquella habitación.

El pequeño Taro enseguida se apresura a volver con su hermana menor, pero la pequeña ya está próxima a llegar hacia él

-¿Qué sucede hermano?

Pregunta la inocente pequeña

-Nada importante…

Contesta el hermano mayor, tratando de disimular su tristeza

-¿Por qué peleaban mamá y papá?

Pregunta inocentemente la pequeña

-Por cosas de adultos

Comenta el niño, abrazando en un impulso a su hermanita

-Te quiero hermano

Pronuncia tiernamente la niña en reacción

-Yo también te quiero… hermana

Pronuncia emotivamente Taro, abrazando aún más fuerte a la pequeña

-Mi madre, nunca ha amado a Hanako, a pesar de que ella es una buena chica…

Comenta Taro tristemente, volviendo a la realidad

-… Lamentablemente Hanako lo nota, con la indiferencia y frialdad de mi madre…aunque a mí no me importa quién sea ella realmente, yo sí la amo y siempre la consideraré mi hermana.

Pronuncia Taro recordando la escena ocurrida en la mañana en su casa.

-Mamá… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?...

Se acerca Hanako titubeante a la cocina

-Ahora me encuentro ocupada

Contesta la mamá, simulando ayudar a la sirvienta con el desayuno

-Pero… ayer me dijiste que podríamos hablar por la mañana

Comenta tranquilamente Hanako

-Pues no me es posible

Contesta con evidente fastidio la mujer, sin mirar a la adolescente

-Pero… es importante

-¿Importante? ¿Qué podría ocurrirte a ti que fuera importante?

-Es sólo que yo… creí que… como difícilmente hablamos…

Comenta titubeante Hanako

-Deberías preocuparte por tus asuntos relacionados con el Clan y no ocupar tu tiempo con insignificancias…

-Insignificancias…

Comenta Hanako, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón

La madre de Hanako continúa simulando ocuparse

-Supongo… que no debería importunarte con mis tonterías entonces

Comenta Hanako sin mala intención

-Sería lo mejor

Comenta la mujer fríamente

Hanako da la media vuelta y sale de la cocina, se acerca a tomar sus cosas tratando de contener el llanto, pero un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, las limpia con su mano y sale por la puerta de la casa rumbo a la calle.

Taro que ha escuchado todo desde el pasillo intenta ocultarse para que su hermana no note que ha presenciado uno más de los desprecios de su madre. Pero al instante no puede evitar dirigirse hacia la cocina para reclamarle.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Reclama Taro a su madre

-¡Hijo, ya te has levantado!

Pronuncia en tono dulce la mujer

Taro la mira con enojo

La mujer se percata y lo mira tranquilamente

-¿Por qué te comportas así con Hanako?... Ella sólo deseaba hablar contigo…

Afirma Taro en tono de reproche

La mujer continúa observándolo tranquilamente

-… ¿Sabías que no tiene ninguna amiga con quien hablar?... Debido a sus habilidades de médium todos la tratan como un ser raro… por eso se ha acercado a ti… para pedirte un consejo

La madre de Taro levanta los hombros en reacción

-¿Sabías que se encuentra interesada en un muchacho? Peo no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar…

-No me interesa

Contesta tajantemente la mujer

Taro abre más sus ojos en reacción, enseguida hace gesto de molestia y da la media vuelta, tomando también sus cosas y marchándose de la casa.

La empleada observa de reojo a la mujer, sin atreverse a comentar algo.

-Hanako

Pronuncia en voz baja Taro volviendo a la realidad, asomándose discretamente hacia donde se encuentran los jóvenes.

-Supongo que por eso se ha acercado a ese chico Hikaru… con él Hanako se siente aceptada…

Pronuncia Taro aún vigilando

-… Me pregunto si entonces él… será aquella persona que mencionó la bisabuela… pero… ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo?... No comprendo…

Pronuncia Taro, proyectando en su mente el dije de pétalo de Sakura que ha portado Hanako en su cuello desde que él recuerda.

Continuará.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

Confundido.

Hanako se ha tranquilizado un poco entre los brazos del ojos marrón. Pero se ha quedado en la misma postura, el calor de aquel masculino cuerpo la hace sentir protegida en ese momento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Pregunta tranquilamente Hikaru, recargado de espaldas en el tronco de aquel árbol.

-Creo que sí

Comenta la pelinegra

Hikaru espera unos minutos más para que la chica se calme totalmente, pero Hanako se recarga cómodamente sobre el cuerpo de Hikaru.

Hikaru hace gesto de sorpresa.

Taro abre más los ojos en reacción.

Hanako recarga su rostro sobre el pecho de Hikaru, abrazándolo de su cintura.

Hikaru puede percibir el delicioso aroma a flores en el cabello de la joven.

Taro vigila más atento.

Hanako percibe el calor de Hikaru, la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Hikaru puede percibir las pronunciadas formas del cuerpo de Hanako, ocultas bajo el uniforme escolar.

Hanako se repega a Hikaru, el varonil abdomen es oprimido por los atributos superiores de la chica.

Hikaru comienza a inquietarse al tenerla tan cerca, ante la nula distancia entre ambos se hace obligatorio que se percate de la belleza de Hanako.

Algunos alumnos corriendo apresuradamente les indican que las clases han iniciado.

Hanako percibe que Hikaru no se incomoda al tenerla tan cerca.

-Hikaru…

Pronuncia tiernamente la chica

Para Hikaru es evidente que algo entristece a la pelinegra, acaricia su cabello en reacción, pareciera tratar de indicarle que todo se encuentra bien, que debe calmarse.

Hanako voltea su rostro hacia arriba para observar al ojos marrón

Hikaru la observa, tratando de mostrarle ternura en su rostro.

-Hikaru…

Pronuncia tiernamente Hanako, con mirada tierna, su mirada parece tornarse nuevamente color esmeralda.

Hikaru se desconcierta ante esta visión.

Hanako rodea el cuello del ojos marrón con sus brazos y enseguida se atreve a besarlo

Hikaru abre más los ojos en reacción

Taro hace gesto de sorpresa y se decide a salir de su escondite

Hanako comienza a besar a Hikaru tiernamente

_-Sus labios… son tan suaves…... Se siente… demasiado agradable besarla_

Piensa Hikaru, cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo a aquella caricia, tomándola por la cintura a los pocos segundos.

Taro se frena, sin saber cómo actuar.

Hanako separa su rostro al poco tiempo

-Te quiero…

Pronuncia tiernamente la chica, separándose de Hikaru

-¿Me… quieres?

Pronuncia extrañado el ojos marrón. Aquella frase resuena en su mente, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, sintiendo que aquellas palabras causan algún efecto en su corazón, un efecto que sabe nunca ha sufrido en su vida, pero que a pesar de ello le es conocido.

Hanako se aparta rápidamente de Hikaru y echa a correr sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o decirle algo.

Taro se encuentra a un par de metros de distancia, al ver que Hanako pasará cerca de él, se oculta de nuevo.

Hikaru la observa alejarse sin moverse, nunca esperó aquella reacción de la chica y mucho menos percibir esa sensación con su beso y sus palabras. Hikaru queda de pie desconcertado.

Taro observa la escena totalmente estupefacto, hasta que levemente percibe una energía en el interior del Campus, obligándolo a reaccionar.

_-¿Esta energía… es de "él"? ¿Él… se encuentra aquí de nuevo?_

Se pregunta Taro mentalmente, por impulso corre en dirección hacia donde se percibe aquella energía, olvidándose de asistir a su clase.

Mientras el ojos marrón reacciona después de unos minutos, sacudiendo la cabeza, y minutos después se dirige hacia su aula, aunque sabe que ya no podrá tomar la primer clase. A punto de subir por las escaleras, siente que una mano lo toma del brazo jalándolo en dirección opuesta, enseguida siente que alguien lo toma por la cintura.

Hikaru se topa con una tierna mirada color verde que lo observa sin problema de frente, justo a su misma altura.

-¿También tuviste problemas para levantarte?

Pregunta Subaru, sonriéndole tiernamente

-Si

Contesta Hikaru por reflejo

Subaru lo acaricia en el rostro y enseguida lo besa tiernamente

Hikaru cierra los ojos y se permite atrapar en aquella caricia

Ambos se besan durante un momento, ajenos a su alrededor, se supone que a esa hora nadie transita por el área.

Pero una triste mirada color azul observa aquella escena un instante, después se aleja sigilosamente.

Continuará.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.

Retrato.

Esa misma mañana, en otro punto de la ciudad, en una amplia casa de dos plantas, una mujer de edad madura y cabello castaño observa nostálgica el retrato de una hermosa mujer situado sobre la pared de su habitación.

-Setsuka… mi amada Setsuka

Pronuncia emotivamente en voz baja Natsuko, contemplando aquella pintura que ella misma elaborara hace ya bastantes años atrás, recordando la escena en la cual la realizó, en aquella casa que servía de hogar a la decimosegunda Sakurazukamori.

-¿En esta postura me encuentro bien?

Pregunta Setsuka sentada sobre una silla, a una muy joven Natsuko, de edad adolescente.

-Por supuesto… usted siempre luce muy bella

Comenta tímidamente Natsuko, colocada de pie frente a un lienzo, sosteniendo un pincel con su mano derecha, mientras realiza algunos trazos sobre aquella tela.

-Aún no comprendo cómo es que me he dejado convencer de permitir esto…

Comenta Setsuka riendo como si estuviese haciendo una travesura.

Natsuko observa a la Sakurazukamori, sin comentar nada, sólo contemplándola.

-Hoy… vendrá a visitarme por vez primera mi pequeño

Comenta Setsuka entusiasmada, reflejando brillo en sus ojos.

Natsuko realiza un pequeño trazo indebido ante el comentario, haciendo gesto de asombro

-Tengo un hijo… ¿Sabes?... él tiene nueve años… hoy lo traerán para conocerme…

Comenta Setsuka reflejando emotividad en sus palabras

-¿En… verdad?

Pregunta titubeante Natsuko, algo desagradable en su corazón surgió al escuchar aquellas palabras y la manera de pronunciarlas. Jamás imaginó que aquella hermosa mujer tuviera un hijo, no era posible, era muy joven, su piel, su cuerpo, no mostraba rastro de haber dado a luz una vida.

-… Su nombre es Seishiro…

Comenta con emotividad Setsuka, mostrando nuevamente brillo en su mirada.

Natsuko observa a la Sakurazukamori con extrañeza, dudando de sus palabras, considerando que tal vez el encierro hubiera provocado que sus deseos los creyera reales, imaginando haber sido madre.

-Supongo entonces… que deberemos alistarla muy bella, Sakurazuka-Sama

Comenta Natsuko sin mala intención, deseando simplemente mantenerla con su ilusión.

-Por supuesto… deseo que Seishiro me encuentre bella…

Comenta Setsuka con tono alegre.

Natsuko sólo se limita a sonreír, hacía tiempo que la veía como a una niña y hacía tiempo que había descubierto que el verla feliz también le provocaba felicidad a ella.

Minutos después, ayudó a Setsuka a alistarse.

Horas después, la escena que Natsuko presenció jamás podría olvidarla, ni mucho menos el sentimiento extraño provocado en su corazón.

-Tú eres mi niño…

Pronuncia con emotividad la Sakurazukamori, besando en la mejilla a un pequeño niño de nueve años de edad de ojos color marrón.

_-Fue la primera vez que presencié el rostro de un niño carente de toda reacción o emoción… ante la demostración de afecto de su propia madre… no hubo amor… tampoco rencor por la separación durante tantos años vivida… pareciera que sólo se encontrara el cuerpo de Seishiro… sólo el cuerpo…. Mientras que Setsuka mostraba un enorme afecto hacia él… a pesar de nunca haberlo tenido entre sus brazos según me enteré después…_

Piensa Natsuko

-Setsuka… aunque tu corazón nunca fue mío… tú te llevaste mi alma… jamás olvidaré la suavidad de tu piel, el calor de tu cuerpo… tú representaste todo para mí…. Aunque tal vez yo sólo era una entretención en ausencia de tu hijo… aunque tal vez yo sólo fui un objeto más para ti en tu vida….

Pronuncia Natsuko contemplando aquel bello cuadro. Casi enseguida acomoda con delicadeza las camelias colocadas en el florero justo al pie de aquel cuadro.

-¿Madre? ¿Puedo entrar?

Se escucha una conocida voz a sus espaldas de la castaña

-Adelante

Contesta con indiferencia Natsuko, aún contemplando el retrato

Hoshi se acerca despacio, observando la imagen, que desde hace años sabe que posee su madre, pero que nunca ha sabido con exactitud a quien pertenece.

-Continúa luciendo muy bello, igual que la persona a la que pertenece…

Comenta Hoshi

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Natsuko

-El cuadro… luce muy bello, al igual que la mujer que ahí se encuentra, pareciera que el tiempo no transcurre por la pintura, continúa intacta, igual que hace años.

Comenta Hoshi, recorriendo con su vista la imagen y notando las camelias rojas en el florero.

Natsuko continúa contemplándolo

-¿Algún día me dirás a quién pertenece?

Pregunta Hoshi

-A alguien… muy importante para mí

Comenta Natsuko dando la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta

_-A alguien muy importante…_

Piensa Hoshi, observando el cuadro

-¿Vienes?

Pregunta Natsuko fríamente, indicándole a su hija que la siga

-Por supuesto

Contesta Hoshi, lanzando una última mirada al retrato y dando rápidamente la vuelta para seguir a su madre.

Mientras una leve ráfaga de viento agita sutilmente las camelias dentro del florero.

Continuará.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29.

Afinidad.

Esa misma mañana en el Campus CLAMP, frente a un particular árbol, un muy alto hombre de treinta y cinco años de edad, de complexión delgada aunque espalda ancha y musculatura bien definida se encuentra de pie frente a una cruz que yace bajo la sombra de éste árbol, hablando al cuerpo que yace a su vez bajo de ella, como si la persona a la cual pertenece pudiera escucharlo.

-Kotori… sé que últimamente he venido a visitarte con mayor frecuencia, pero… es sólo que… no estoy seguro de lo que ocurre en mí…

Pronuncia Fuuma, quien había cambiado su apariencia, su frente ahora lucía unos delgados mechones de cabellos armoniosamente despeinados, haciendo resaltar su profunda y hermosa mirada color dorado.

Aún vestía de traje, pero sin usar corbata y con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, mostrando discretamente la piel de tono moreno claro de una parte de su pecho. Para finalizar, una elegante gabardina negra, completando el cambio de imagen, haciéndolo lucir sensual.

A varios metros de distancia, un alto y delgado joven de piel blanca y ojos color violeta lo observa asomando su rostro por entre varios árboles.

_-__Él… se encuentra nuevamente en el Campus… Ha modificado su imagen, luce… muy apuesto_

Piensa Taro, sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras, ajeno a lo que Fuuma pronuncia ante la tumba de Kotori.

-Me pregunto qué pensarías si supieras que he encontrado a alguien que logra inquietar a mi corazón, produciendo en mí sensaciones que hacía bastante tiempo no habitaban en mí… ¿Me reclamarías pensando que he olvidado a Kamui?

-Y si aún te dijera que esa persona es un hombre mucho menor que yo… ¿Me considerarías un pervertido?... él es un menor de edad… un adolescente aún… ¿Cómo reaccionarías?... Si te dijera que con él me siento extrañamente identificado… me siento comprendido… Siento como si él supiera lo que existe en mi corazón…

-Puedo verme reflejado en su mirada ¿Sabes? (Suspiro) Sólo con alguien me había sucedido esto… hace ya muchos años… durante aquella batalla… pero él murió por realizar su deseo… y ahora… este chico se parece enormemente a él y por lo que noté nadie habita en su corazón y… él me gusta (sonríe)…

-…Parece que el Destino quiso que nuestros caminos se cruzaran… pues la casualidad sé que no existe… de hecho… él estudia en este Campus…. Tal vez lo has visto… es alto, de cabello corto negro y hermosos aunque inexpresivos ojos color marrón.

Pronuncia Fuuma

Mientras Taro continúa observándolo, sin alcanzar a escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué hará en este lugar? ¿A quién pertenecerá esa tumba?... Yo… como desearía acercarme y preguntarle por su nombre… conocerlo… pero… ¿Y si me considera sólo un mocoso tonto?... Él… es mucho mayor que yo…

Pronuncia Taro en voz baja, tratando de acercarse más sin ser visto.

Fuuma entonces voltea hacia el sitio donde el cuerpo de Kamui descansa, junto al cuerpo de Kotori, observa el sitio con cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

_-Kamui…_

Piensa Fuuma, pero se percibe observado, de reojo voltea hacia donde considera se encuentra aquel que lo vigila, el color violeta de unos grandes y expresivos ojos le provocan evocar a Kamui, en un impulso voltea, provocando que Taro se note sorprendido y eche a correr en señal de vergüenza.

Pero Fuuma sin pensarlo corre detrás de él, logrando alcanzarlo y sujetándolo del brazo.

Taro hace gesto de vergüenza al ser totalmente descubierto y agacha el rostro en reacción.

Fuuma se percata de que ese chico no es quien él cree.

-Yo… lo lamento… yo…

Titubea Taro, tratando de explicarse pero sin desear evidenciarse realmente.

Fuuma enseguida suelta el brazo de Taro, observando su actitud, la cual evidencia lo que hacía.

Taro continúa con el rostro agachado, inmóvil

Fuuma lo observa

Taro intenta levantar el rostro, pero lo ocurrido y la cercanía con Fuuma provocan que su blanca piel se torne enrojecida por la vergüenza. Y reaccione echando a correr, alejándose del lugar.

Fuuma observa la reacción del chico con gesto de extrañeza. Un par de minutos después, decide caminar lentamente por el Campus.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera tengo la más mínima idea de dónde puede encontrarse en estos momentos… Hikaru debe estar tomando clase…. Él no espera verme aquí en el Campus… Y si…_

Piensa Fuuma, al tiempo que comienza a marcar el número telefónico de Hikaru en su celular.

En un área verde muy poco transitada, lejana de los edificios, bajo la sombra de un árbol, un par de amantes se encuentran tranquilamente abrazados.

Subaru se encuentra sentado sobre el pasto, recargado en el tronco del árbol, con Hikaru sentado sobre sus piernas, frente a él con las piernas abiertas, recargado sobre su pecho.

-Te quiero, Hikaru, en verdad… nunca había sentido algo así por alguna otra persona.

Pronuncia tiernamente Subaru, acariciando los cabellos del otro con una de sus manos.

Hikaru escucha las palabras de Subaru, abrazado de él, recargado sobre su pecho, analizando las reacciones de su propio corazón.

_-¿Por qué no percibo esa extraña sensación que sentí con Hanako… por qué? Subaru realmente me gusta pero… no sé… ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con el hecho de que dudo de las palabras de Subaru?... Se escuchan sinceras, pero a momentos pienso que no son realmente para mí… _

Piensa el ojos marrón.

-¿Qué piensas?

Pregunta el ojiverde

Hikaru calla

-Supongo que no consideras apropiado estar en este lugar cuando tus clases han comenzado, pero te prometo que te dejaré libre en unos minutos, es sólo que… deseaba tenerte así al menos un momento…

Confiesa el ojiverde, abrazando más fuerte al otro.

Hikaru abre más los ojos en reacción. Enseguida levanta su rostro para ver directamente el de Subaru, topándose inevitablemente con un gesto tierno por parte del ojiverde.

Hikaru observa extrañado a Subaru.

Subaru nota las reacciones obvias del adolescente, pero finge no hacerlo.

-Tienes una hermosa mirada, la luz se refleja en ella haciéndola resaltar aún más.

Pronuncia Subaru observando y acariciando el rostro de Hikaru.

Hikaru continúa mirándolo extrañado

_-Seishiro… me percaté de que me gustaba verme reflejado en ella hasta… que no pude hacerlo más…_

Piensa Subaru, un instante después de continuar contemplando al otro, acerca su rostro para besarlo.

Hikaru corresponde a la caricia.

El sonido de un teléfono celular alertando que en ese momento está entrando una llamada intenta interrumpir aquel tierno encuentro, el nombre de Monou Fuuma aparece claramente iluminado en la pantalla.

Hikaru se separa de los labios del ojiverde.

-¿Esperas la llamada de alguien?

Pregunta Subaru, mientras el teléfono continúa sonando.

-No

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón.

El sonido deja de escucharse.

Hikaru voltea en dirección hacia su teléfono.

Un par de segundos después el sonido del teléfono insiste y el nombre de Fuuma continúa apareciendo insistentemente en la pantalla.

Hikaru se levanta de las piernas de Subaru y toma el aparato, enseguida hace gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Sucede algo?

Pregunta el ojiverde

Hikaru observa el nombre en la pantalla, dudando en contestar.

Subaru lo observa intrigado.

El teléfono insiste en sonar.

Hikaru coloca su dedo pulgar sobre la tecla de contestar, sin oprimirla aún.

Subaru se levanta de su lugar y se acerca hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no contestas? Te prometo no escuchar si no lo deseas

Pregunta y afirma tranquilamente el ojiverde

-Yo… no sé…

Contesta el ojos marrón

-¿Por qué?

Pregunta tranquilamente el ojiverde, dirigiendo su vista a la pantalla del teléfono.

Pero Hikaru baja el teléfono impidiéndole ver el nombre que ahí aparece.

El teléfono termina de sonar

Subaru observa al ojos marrón con intriga ante su reacción.

-No es importante.

Pronuncia el adolescente mientras apaga y guarda nuevamente su teléfono, desviando la mirada.

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza.

Fuuma cesa entonces en sus intentos, al percatarse que el teléfono del ojos marrón ha sido apagado.

_-Supongo que por el momento no le es posible contestar._

Piensa Fuuma, enseguida voltea en dirección hacia los edificios preguntándose donde se encontrará el ojos marrón, revisa la hora que marca su reloj y decide que es mejor por el momento partir hacia su trabajo, pues ya se ha hecho tarde.

Continuará.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.

Adolescente.

El sonido lejano de un timbre se escucha hasta aquella área verde, Subaru y Hikaru se miran el uno al otro.

Subaru en un impulso se atreve a tomar de la cintura al adolescente y besarlo tiernamente durante un instante, en señal de despedida.

-Te esperaré a la salida

Comenta el ojiverde

Hikaru sólo se limita a observarlo, después toma su portafolios.

Subaru se acerca a tomar sus cosas también.

Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección hacia los edificios.

Ambos se separan en las escaleras.

Subaru le sonríe tiernamente al otro y mueve los labios repitiéndole que lo verá a la hora de termino de clases.

Hikaru sólo se limita a observarlo y se dirige al segundo piso, Subaru a la primer planta.

Desde su asiento en el interior del aula, Hanako observa llegar al ojos marrón, al encontrarse sus miradas la chica se sonroja un instante.

Hikaru observa a Hanako unos segundos, la presencia de la chica ahora lo desconcierta un poco.

Al grado de tomar asiento hasta que el profesor en turno le pide que lo haga.

Hanako observa tímidamente a Hikaru desde el asiento de al lado.

Hikaru siente la mirada de la pelinegra, pero prefiere no voltear.

La clase inicia.

Mientras Subaru imparte su clase, aunque a momentos se encuentra distraído. Terminada la clase sale tranquilamente al pasillo. El ojiverde se recarga de espaldas hacia el barandal del pasillo.

Se supone que a esa hora se encuentra libre, pero Hikaru tomando clase, así que decide esperarlo.

Subaru cierra sus ojos, recordando la sensación de tener al ojos marrón entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera se percata de una figura acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-(Suspiro) En ese entonces… me dijiste que era demasiado joven para ti… que existía una gran diferencia en las edades…

Pronuncia aquella figura, perteneciente a un alto rubio de ojos color azul.

-En ese entonces, tú tenías diez años menos de edad y yo era dos años mayor que aquel chico…

Pronuncia el rubio

-Me dijiste también que te gustaba Yoshida… que te encontrabas bien con él… que ni siquiera podías atreverte a engañarlo…

Continúa hablando el rubio en tono de sutil reproche

-Katsuo… yo…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru, pero realmente no sabe qué decirle

Katsuo suspira profundo

-Así que mi Subaru-San se ha enamorado

Pronuncia el rubio con tristeza

-Lo notaste

Comenta Subaru.

-Es imposible no notarlo… has cambiado demasiado en tus actitudes… ahora existe un brillo especial en tu mirada…

Comenta el rubio recargándose sobre sus brazos de frente en el barandal.

Subaru calla

Katsuo mira en dirección al horizonte simulando sonreír.

Subaru lo observa, es obvio que el rubio sabe que hace unas horas se escapó con Hikaru a las áreas verdes...

-Necesito pedirte que no comentes algo a nadie… te lo suplico… si lo supieran en la Rectoría… si sus padres de él se enteraran…

Le pide Subaru

-Lo sé… él es menor de edad y tú un profesor de este Colegio, mucho mayor que él, seguramente tendrías problemas y a él lo llevarían lejos si sus padres se enteran, seguramente a otra Universidad o regresarían a Francia ¿Cierto?

Pronuncia Katsuo

Subaru guarda silencio, agachando su mirada.

-Conozco todo del chico, se encuentra en una de mis clases, también conozco los motivos por los cuales se cambió de grupo. Existen demasiados rumores en torno a él y a ti.

Afirma Katsuo

Subaru agacha el rostro.

Katsuo lo observa fijamente.

-Supongo… que me consideras un pervertido...

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja sin mirarlo.

Katsuo levanta ambos hombros en respuesta, enseguida sonríe sutilmente

-En realidad… siento celos del chico… acapara toda tu atención y tu pensamiento… (suspiro) y ha acabado con cualquier esperanza de que te fijes en mí…

Pronuncia Katsuo

Subaru lo observa sorprendido

-No es un secreto lo que siento por ti… ni que este sentimiento existe desde hace años… pero a ti siempre te ha dado igual…

Reprocha el rubio

Subaru sólo se limita a observarlo sin saber que decir

-Sólo te recuerdo… que él es un adolescente y por lo visto inexperto…. Generalmente los adolescentes suelen confundirse...

Comenta Katsuo

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Pregunta Subaru

-Sólo eso… los adolescentes suelen confundirse

Afirma el rubio

-Él no… ´él no podría confundirse…

-Es un adolescente…

-No lo conoces… no sabes acerca de lo que hablas… él no es como los otros…

Katsuo sonríe pensando que Subaru reacciona como cualquier enamorado que se niega a aceptar la realidad.

Subaru lo observa con molestia

Katsuo suspira profundo y da la media vuelta comenzando a caminar

-Tal vez no se comporte como los demás… pero su cuerpo es el de un adolescente y… sus hormonas también…

Comenta el rubio con seriedad volteando el rostro en dirección hacia Subaru, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Terminada la frase continúa su caminar.

Subaru lo observa alejarse, con molestia.

Mientras en el aula del ojos marrón, Hanako busca insistentemente la mirada de Hikaru, necesita conocer la reacción del chico ante lo que le confesó hace unas horas.

Hikaru finge prestar atención a la clase, evadiendo la mirada de la chica. No sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido por la mañana.

Hanako insiste en llamar la atención del chico.

-Hikaru… respecto a lo ocurrido en la mañana…

-No te preocupes

-Pero es que yo…

-No hay problema

-Hikaru…

-No te preocupes

-Pero Hikaru…

-¡Sumeragi y Kimura, por lo que supongo existen asuntos más importantes para ustedes que esta clase, así que los invito a tratarlos fuera del salón!

Ordena el profesor

-Profesor… pero…

Intenta disculparse Hanako

-¡Salgan de mi clase!

Ordena el profesor tajantemente

Hikaru se limita a salir del aula, seguido de Hanako.

-Lo lamento… debes haberte molestado…

Pronuncia la pelinegra ya en el pasillo

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran recargados de pie sobre la pared exterior perteneciente al salón. Hikaru de brazos cruzados y con la mirada esquivando a la pelinegra.

Hanako se encuentra recargada con sus brazos hacia atrás.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de lo ocurrido por la mañana… es importante

Pronuncia la pelinegra

-Te he dicho que no hay problema… comprendo que te sentías mal…

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

-Hikaru... Gracias por consolarme…

Se le ocurre comenta a la pelinegra

-No tienes qué agradecer…

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Hanako mira al otro durante unos minutos, después camina en dirección para quedar frente a él

Hikaru la observa, aún de brazos cruzados

Hanako se atreve a abrazarlo nuevamente y recargarse sobre de él.

Hikaru se queda inmóvil, la cercanía con la pelinegra vuelve a inquietarlo. Pero hace gesto de gran sorpresa al sentir que una mano lo toma firmemente del brazo para apartarlo de la chica. Y enseguida toparse con una molesta mirada color verde.

Hanako sólo siente que el ojos marrón es alejado bruscamente de entre sus brazos. Voltea en dirección hacia donde percibe se movió Hikaru y se desconcierta al observar aquella escena.

-Subaru…

Pronuncia el ojos marrón

Subaru lo mira fijamente, y lo suelta del brazo sólo para rodear su cintura y acercarlo hacia él, de forma de quedar ambos de frente.

-Tengo tiempo libre así que decidí venir a esperarte afuera de tu salón

Pronuncia el ojiverde con seriedad, mirando fijamente a Hikaru e ignorando totalmente a la pelinegra.

El ojos marrón se sorprende ante la actitud seria del otro, y se sorprende aún más cuando Subaru lo toma de la barbilla y lo besa apasionadamente delante de la pelinegra.

Hanako abre más los ojos ante lo que observa.

Subaru se aparta lentamente del ojos marrón y lo acaricia en el rostro.

-Tu clase no ha terminado aún… ¿Ocurrió algo?

Pregunta el ojiverde

-Un malentendido

Comenta el ojos marrón con gesto de sorpresa

-Supongo entonces que tendremos que esperar a que te sea posible entrar y tomar tus pertenencias.

Comenta el ojiverde acariciando el cabello del otro.

Hanako observa sorprendida

Subaru se recarga de pie en la pared y atrae hacia él de espaldas al ojos marrón, rodeándolo por la cintura, asomando su rostro por encima del hombro del otro, como si sólo existieran ellos dos en el pasillo.

Hanako vuelve a recargarse de pie sobre la pared, observando de reojo aquella escena que evidencia la relación que ambos hombres tienen. La pelinegra siente que algo molesta su corazón, a la vez que comienza a sentir un gran enojo.

Continuará.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

Malentendido.

En aquel pasillo la clase se encuentra próxima a terminar, Subaru continúa abrazando a Hikaru, recargando su rostro en el hombro del muchacho. Cuando el timbre que indica el final de las clases suena, el ojiverde suelta al ojos marrón de entre sus brazos.

Hikaru se aparta de Subaru

-Te espero

Indica el ojiverde, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y manteniéndose en su posición

Hanako y Hikaru se disponen a entrar al aula y hablar con el profesor.

Subaru se acerca hacia la puerta y se coloca justo frente a esta, prestando atención a lo que los jóvenes y el profesor hablan.

Se escuchan disculpas por parte de ambos adolescentes, algunas explicaciones que asemejan más a un intento de éstas.

Subaru hace gesto de molestia

Se escucha la voz molesta del profesor y algo parecido a una reprimenda y recordatorio de reglas en el aula.

Subaru continúa con gesto molesto

Finalmente la petición de un trabajo especial por parte del profesor para ambos jóvenes.

Subaru aumenta su gesto de molestia.

-¡Y no lo olviden… lo quiero mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio!.

Pronuncia el profesor saliendo del aula y pasando justo frente a Subaru.

El profesor voltea a mirar a Subaru un instante, levanta una ceja en reacción

Subaru lo observa de reojo

-Buenas tardes… Sakurazuka

Pronuncia el profesor

-Buenas tardes…

Contesta Subaru

El profesor continúa con su camino

Subaru lo mira alejarse de reojo, enseguida se introduce en el aula.

Hanako se encuentra sentada en su lugar, con gesto de desagrado.

Hikaru la observa pensativo, recargado de pie en el pupitre.

Subaru se acerca al ojos marrón, evidenciando en su rostro estar enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Temo que tendré que quedarme en la biblioteca a realizar el trabajo

Pronuncia el ojos marrón

-Necesitamos una computadora así que podemos ir a mi casa a elaborarlo.

Comenta Hanako

Subaru hace gesto de molestia

Hanako lo mira retadoramente

-Puedes usar la mía… no tengo inconveniente

Comenta Subaru, dirigiéndose a Hikaru, pero observando a la pelinegra

-Pero necesitaremos imprimir el trabajo

Afirma la pelinegra, mirando fijamente a Subaru

-Yo puedo hacerlo

Comenta Subaru observando a la pelinegra

Hikaru los mira de reojo a uno y enseguida al otro conforme hablan

-Le agradecemos sus atenciones profesor… pero el trabajo es nuestro

Comenta la pelinegra

-Yo no intervendré… simplemente facilitaré algunas herramientas.

Aclara el ojiverde

La pelinegra lo mira con enojo

_-Entrometido_

Piensa la ojos color amatista

_-Resbalosa_

Piensa el ojiverde

Al poco rato ya se encuentran en la Biblioteca, sentados ante una mesa, Hanako se encuentra revisando varios libros apilados, mientras Hikaru continúa buscando información.

_-Me pregunto qué edad tendrá realmente este sujeto, según afirman lleva demasiados años impartiendo clase en el Campus, pero luce muy joven, su apariencia no concuerda con su edad… ¿Acaso poseerá algún tipo de poder?... no percibo nada especial en él para sospechar que sea un médium… aunque podría estar ocultando sus habilidades... mmmm… no sé…¿Y para qué usa esos guantes? ¿Será algún otro tipo de perversión?.. me da mucho que pensar… sobre todo por el hecho de andar seduciendo jovencitos…_

Piensa Hanako al tiempo que mira de reojo a Subaru con gesto molesto

Subaru observa de reojo a la pelinegra también con gesto molesto

_-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí?... No me agrada que me vigilen… ay… pero por supuesto… custodia a Hikaru no sea que alguien más lindo que él, por ejemplo yo, ja, ja, llame su atención… mmmm… viejo pervertido…seguramente abusó de Hikaru ayer… lo sabía, lo sabía… no debí haberlo dejado solo con él… y tan serio que luce… pero estos son los peores…con su lindo rostro de inocente ahora ha atrapado a Hikaru con sus afiladas garras… pero yo lo libraré de él… ya lo verá… aún no me conoce…_

Continúa pensando Hanako haciendo gesto de malicia.

Subaru continúa observándola de reojo, de forma sospechosa.

-¿Y no tiene alguna asunto importante que tratar profesor?

Pregunta la pelinegra, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, manteniendo su vista fija en las páginas.

-No… mis clases han terminado por el día de hoy

Contesta Subaru quien hace lo mismo con otro libro

-¿Y no necesita preparar las clases de mañana?

-No… ya las he preparado con anticipación

-Mmmm… que curioso

-¿Mmmm?

-Nada

-¿Mmmmm?

-Yo suponía que un hombre de su edad tendría ocupaciones

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué trata de decir esta mocosa?_

Piensa Subaru con molestia

-Las personas de su edad tienen actividades distintas a las de nosotros los adolescentes

-_¿Las__personas__… __de__mi__edad?_

Piensa Subaru

-Sus vidas son muy distintas realmente, yo lo observo con mi padre

Subaru hace gesto de enojo

-Él siempre se encuentra muy ocupado… conviviendo con personas de su edad…

_-¿Acaso esta mocosa está insinuando que yo…?_

Piensa Subaru

-Aunque creo que él tiene aún menos edad que usted…

_-Sí… lo está insinuando_

Piensa Subaru, tratando de no evidenciar molestia

Hanako voltea a verlo

-Y dígame profesor… ¿Qué sucedió con su ojo derecho?

-Un accidente

Contesta con molestia el ojiverde

-¿En verdad? ¿Acaso con algún padre de familia rencoroso?

Pregunta la pelinegra con evidente mala intención

_-¡¿Cómooo?_

Piensa Subaru, volteando a ver a la pelinegra con enojo evidente.

Hanako sonríe maliciosamente en respuesta

Subaru la observa fijamente con enojo

Hanako se voltea y murmura una palabra

-Viejo

Pronuncia aparentemente entre dientes la pelinegra

-Mocosa malcriada

Contesta Subaru de igual forma

-Pervertido

Murmura Hanako

-Resbalosa

Murmura Subaru

Ambos se miran de reojo, ambos desvían su mirada nuevamente hacia su respectivo libro.

_-Aaaayyy…. Pero como me molesta… es el colmo que no sienta un poco de vergüenza ante lo que está haciendo… espera a Hikaru tranquilamente como si fuera su noviecito… el muy descarado… seguramente en cuanto terminemos se lo llevará para hacerle cosas sucias… mi pobre Hikaru… tan inocente… tan apuesto… caer en manos de tan enorme pervertido… seguramente lo convertirá en alguien como él… no, no debo permitirlo…_

Piensa la ojos color violeta, al tiempo que hace demasiados gestos

Subaru la observa de reojo

_-¿Pero qué sucede con esta niña? Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan… descarada e irreverente y según tengo entendido es la nueva líder del clan Sumeragi… no es posible que alguien como ella ocupe ese cargo… ya que cuando no se encuentra realizando un trabajo de exorcismo se dedica a seducir muchachos… y por lo visto a puesto su atención en mi Seishiro… pero más le vale que se aleje de él… _

Piensa Subaru

Hanako voltea a ver a Subaru con enojo.

Subaru corresponde a la actitud de Hanako

Hikaru ya se acerca hacia la mesa con varios libros en sus manos, al llegar frente a ésta intenta colocar los escritos interponiéndose entre los otros dos, pero Hanako busca el rostro de Subaru para mirarlo de forma retadora.

Subaru busca la mirada de Hanako para mostrarle su enojo.

Hikaru percibe que algo sucede entre aquellos dos y observa de reojo a uno y otro alternadamente.

-Pervertido

Murmura Hanako en el volumen de voz necesario para que Subaru la escuche.

Hikaru levanta una ceja en reacción y se queda inmóvil

-Resbalosa

Murmura Subaru

Hikaru levanta la otra ceja

Hanako aprieta sus puños en respuesta

Subaru la mira con enojo

-Encontré estos otros libros, supongo que nos servirán….

Pronuncia Hikaru, tomando asiento en un lugar situado frente a ambos.

-¿En verdad? Supongo que nos serán de bastante utilidad

Pronuncia Hanako en tono excesivamente amable, y mira de reojo al ojiverde

Subaru la observa fijamente

Hikaru se siente extraño ante la situación absurda que presencia

Hanako se acerca hacia Hikaru y toma asiento en la silla situada junto a él, toma un libro y comienza a hojearlo, enseguida se acerca en exceso al ojos marrón fingiendo preguntarle acerca de la utilidad de aquel texto.

Subaru continúa observándola.

Hikaru se aparta discretamente de la pelinegra dando algunas indicaciones

Hanako se desconcierta ante la actitud del otro, finge continuar leyendo y tomar notas.

Subaru, quien ha quedado sentado frente a los adolescentes intenta disimular su presencia leyendo un libro, de repente siente en su pierna un golpe similar a un fuerte puntapié, exhala un leve quejido al tiempo que levanta su vista.

Hanako lo mira con malicia

Subaru hace gesto de molestia

Hikaru lo observa desconcertado.

Subaru vuelve a fijar su atención aparente en su libro.

Al poco tiempo se escucha el sonido de una silla cayendo y un grito de mujer.

Hikaru voltea en dirección hacia donde se escucha el grito, justo a su lado.

Varios estudiantes sentados alrededor de las mesas contiguas voltean a mirar a Hanako.

Hanako yace en el piso con el rostro enrojecido por ira y vergüenza, con el puño apretado.

Subaru muestra una discreta sonrisa de burla en su rostro

Hanako se asoma por debajo de la mesa, notando que Subaru se ha sentado de lado, por lo que esta ocasión sus piernas quedaron lejos de su alcance.

_-Maldición… se movió de su postura_

Piensa la pelinegra

Hikaru ya se encuentra ayudándola a levantarse y a sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

Hanako observa con furia a Subaru desde su asiento, pero trata de controlarse.

Subaru simula ignorarla

El tiempo transcurre ya sin "contratiempos"

Aproximadamente una hora después, Hanako siente una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Has terminado hermana?

Pregunta Taro a la pelinegra

-Aún no hermano… ¿Ya deseas irte a casa?

Comenta Hanako

Ambos jóvenes intercambian algunas palabras.

Subaru baja su libro y observa discretamente a aquel chico de ojos violeta

Taro percibe la mirada de Subaru y voltea hacia él

Ambas miradas se cruzan

Taro se desconcierta al ver ahí a Subaru, enseguida voltea a mirar a Hikaru, interpreta de inmediato el motivo de la presencia del ojiverde con los jóvenes, se ruboriza en reacción.

Subaru hace gesto que lo evidencia, agachando la mirada, corroborando la sospecha del ojos color violeta.

Hikaru nota la vergüenza en Subaru, hace gesto de sorpresa.

Hanako observa extrañada la actitud de Subaru.

-¿Aún… tardas mucho?

Pregunta Taro, tratando de desviar la atención

-Supongo que sí

Contesta Hanako

-Entonces supongo que debo esperarte

Afirma Taro, tomando asiento en el lugar junto a Hanako, colocando su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

-Genial… una vigilancia más…

Murmura la pelinegra

-¿Cómo dices?

Pregunta Taro, mirándola de reojo

-No… nada… no he dicho palabra alguna

Pronuncia la pelinegra con una exagerada sonrisa

Taro continúa en su postura, a los pocos minutos evidencia perderse en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Hanako comienza a trabajar con seriedad ante la presencia de su hermano mayor.

Subaru observa la relación entre ambos jóvenes, inevitablemente le recuerdan a Hokuto y a él mismo de adolescentes.

_-El nombre del muchacho es Taro… por lo que notó es muy serio y tengo entendido es buen estudiante, en contraste con su hermana menor…_

Piensa Subaru volteando a ver a la pelinegra

_-Ambos pertenecen al clan Sumeragi… Me pregunto ¿De quién serán hijos?... se parecen a… pero no sé… aunque tal vez… lo sean… la verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud, hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo contacto con nadie del clan… desde la última vez que vi a mi abuela… aquella ocasión pareció que notó mi presencia… aunque nunca lo sabré con exactitud realmente… Últimamente me he preguntado acerca de su reacción si se hubiese enterado en quien me convertí… ¿Se decepcionaría? ¿Se enfurecería?..._

Piensa Subaru, simulando observar a Taro, aunque realmente se encuentra ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pero una mirada extrañada color marrón y otra furiosa color violeta lo interrumpen de su reflexión. Subaru entonces se percata de lo que parece que se encuentra haciendo.

Hanako rodea con un brazo el cuello de Taro y lo atrae hacia ella, abrazándolo totalmente simulando protegerlo, cuando en realidad el ojos color violeta respira con dificultad ante la acción de su hermana menor.

La sangre sube al rostro de Subaru en reacción y su gesto se modifica evidenciando gran vergüenza.

Hikaru sólo lo observa fijamente

-No es lo que piensas … yo… no estaba viéndolo… sólo… bueno sí pero… no por lo que parece… yo sólo

Intenta pronunciar el ojiverde

-¡Lo sabía… pervertido… ahora intentas poner tus garras en mi hermano…!

Pronuncia en voz alta Hanako, llamando la atención de los presentes

-No… te equivocas… yo no…

Intenta explicar Subaru, pero es obvio que no puede manifestar sus pensamientos, así que se levanta rápidamente de su lugar y decide salir de la biblioteca.

Hikaru lo observa alejarse

-Ha… na… ko

Intenta pronunciar Taro

Hanako suelta a Taro y abraza a Hikaru, colocando su mejilla junto a la del otro, fingiendo consolarlo.

-No te preocupes Hikaru-chan… yo te protegeré… sé cómo tratar a los tipos como él…

Pronuncia Hanako

Hikaru ignora las acciones de la chica, mientras observa en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca.

Continuará.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32.

Equivocación.

Subaru se encuentra bajo la sombra del árbol más próximo a la entrada de la biblioteca, intentando pensar en una justificación creíble para darle a Hikaru. Varios minutos después, observa a Hanako, Hikaru y Taro salir juntos de la biblioteca.

-Parece que han terminado el trabajo.

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, siguiendo a los jóvenes con la mirada unos segundos, enseguida decide seguirlos de verdad.

-¿Van hacia el estacionamiento?

Pregunta el ojiverde en voz baja al notar la dirección que llevan y acelera su paso hasta alcanzarlos

Hikaru a los pocos minutos siente que un brazo lo sujeta desde detrás y voltea en reacción.

-Hikaru… espera… necesitamos hablar

Pronuncia Subaru

-¡Él no tiene nada de qué hablar con alguien como usted!

Pronuncia Hanako entrometiéndose

Subaru ignora las palabras de la chica y le insiste a Hikaru, acariciándole el rostro.

-¡Debería darle vergüenza….!

Intenta pronunciar la pelinegra

-¡Hanako basta!

Pronuncia Taro en tono determinante

La ojos amatista voltea a mirar a su hermano con gesto de sorpresa

Hikaru se acerca a Subaru y el ojiverde lo abraza en respuesta.

-Pero Hikaru… aún no hemos terminado el trabajo

Pronuncia Hanako

-¡Ya han terminado Hanako… vámonos!

Ordena Taro

-Pero… pero… prometimos llevarte a tu casa…

Intenta protestar la ojos amatista

-¡Vámonos!

Ordena Taro mientras jala del brazo a su hermana menor

Hanako intenta protestar nuevamente, pero Taro la sujeta sin titubeo y la obliga a marcharse con él.

-Ya basta Hanako… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mal que luces?

Opina Taro obligando a avanzar a la chica

-¿De qué hablas?

Pregunta Hanako fingiendo no comprender

-Sé lo que hiciste en la mañana con ese chico y traté de comprender que fue porque te sentías triste e incluso sensible, pero tu comportamiento de este momento es absurdo, es obvio que él tiene una relación con ese profesor y tú insistes en fingir que no lo notas.

Afirma Taro con gran molestia

-Hikaru no tiene una relación con ese hombre…. Él … él

-Él es su amante y es obvio que ambos están de acuerdo

-Te equivocas… Hikaru no…

-¡Ya basta Hanako! ¡No puedes continuar comportándote así, desde que murió la bisabuela pareciera que andas a la caza de hombres!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Eso mismo creí yo! ¡Hasta hace un tiempo, desde que apareció este chico…. Antes al menos eras un poco más discreta y te alejabas en cuanto notabas que no te correspondían… pero esta vez has rebasado los límites… es el colmo que literalmente te arrojes a los brazos de un hombre ¿Y qué sigue después si no consigues que se fije en ti? ¿Vas a acostarte con él?

Hanako mira a Taro con gran enojo y enseguida le suelta una bofetada

-¡¿Tú qué sabes lo que siento? ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Nada!

-¿Y tú sí? ¿En verdad Hanako?

-Es él…

-¿De qué hablas?

-La bisabuela me dijo… que encontraría a alguien… que aliviaría mi soledad… que despertaría mi verdadero corazón…

Pronuncia Hanako con gran emotividad

Taro la observa con extrañeza

-Tú no entiendes pero… cuando estoy cerca de él, siento algo distinto en mi corazón, una especie de nostalgia… una emoción… que me obliga a desear volver a verlo… como si él fuera alguien realmente importante en mi vida… incluso como si lo conociera de antes…

-Tal vez se conocieron en su infancia… tal vez alguna vez se encontraron… no sé…

-Tú puedes contestarme eso... siempre has estado a mi lado Taro

Taro reflexiona un momento, sabe que los caminos de Hikaru y Hanako nunca se han encontrado. Vuelve a reflexionar y mira con extrañeza a la ojos amatista, notando la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Hanako mira a su hermano fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Pero… si él no te corresponde en tus sentimientos no puedes obligarlo Hanako, comprende.

Hanako agacha su rostro en reacción.

-Además… si continúas comportándote de esta manera me veré obligado a informarle a nuestro padre de lo que has estado haciendo…

-¡¿Quéee? Taro… no puedes hacerme esto…!

-Lo haré si me obligas

Taro mira fijamente a su hermana menor

Hanako observa a Taro con molestia

-Vamos a casa…

Pronuncia Taro rodeándola con un brazo.

Hanako accede a regañadientes a ir a casa con su hermano

Mientras en el sitio donde se encuentran Hikaru y Subaru.

-No es lo que piensas… no estaba mirando a ese chico… él no me gusta, no me interesa

Afirma Subaru

-No te estoy reclamando

Contesta tranquilamente Hikaru

-Pero necesito aclarar lo ocurrido

Pronuncia Subaru

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!

Comenta una voz a sus espaldas

Subaru hace gesto de molestia al reconocerla

-Nuevamente intentando seducir al chico ¿No Subaru?

Comenta Haruto colocándose al lado de ambos

-Márchate Haruto, no es asunto tuyo

Comenta Subaru sin mirarlo

Hikaru observa a Haruto de reojo

-Tal vez sí, finalmente cuando dos amantes se separan siempre quedan algunos pendientes por resolver.

Comenta insinuante Haruto

Subaru hace gesto de enojo

Hikaru se separa de Subaru

-Supongo que este chico ya sabe todo de ti ¿Cierto? ¿O también quedarán pendientes por resolver cuando lo termines? Aunque conociéndote… seguramente para el corto tiempo que piensas usarlo no será necesario contarle nada importante

Comenta Haruto

Hikaru voltea a mirar a Haruto

-¡Ya cállate!

Le grita Subaru al otro

Haruto sonríe burlonamente en reacción

-Supongo que ni siquiera le has permitido reflexionar si en verdad le gustan los amantes bastantes mayores que él… pues aunque luzcas casi de treinta tu verdadera edad es otra.

Comenta Haruto

-¡Ya cállate!

Exige Subaru colocándose frente a él.

-¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera edad de Subaru? ¿Eh, mocoso? Porque eso eres para él.

Pregunta y afirma Haruto

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

Le grita Subaru

Hikaru observa a Haruto

-Mmmmmm… le has mentido en todo entonces…

Afirma Haruto moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación

Subaru toma de la mano a Hikaru para alejarlo del otro.

-¡Cuarenta y cuatro años!

Grita Haruto

Subaru camina con Hikaru sujeto del brazo

-Esa es la edad de Subaru ¿Podría ser tu padre cierto?

Afirma Haruto siguiéndolos

Subaru voltea a mirar a Hikaru

El ojos marrón mira fijamente al ojiverde con gesto de extrañeza

-Hikaru… yo

Intenta pronunciar el ojiverde al saberse descubierto

La actitud de Subaru indica que es verdad que le ha mentido.

-Mmmm y aún no te has enterado de su amor perdido o debería llamarlo… frustrado

Pronuncia Haruto

Hikaru continúa mirando a Subaru

Subaru hace gesto de angustia

-Pero te enterarás cuando te llamé en la cama por otro nombre

Pronuncia Haruto mirando a los ojos a Subaru

-¿O ya lo hizo?

Pregunta Haruto mirando con enojo a Subaru

Hikaru voltea a mirar a Haruto y enseguida a Subaru.

Subaru mira a Haruto con gesto de ira

Hikaru se zafa de la mano de Subaru y comienza a caminar en cualquier dirección.

-¡Eres un…!

Se contiene de terminar la frase Subaru, apretando el puño

-No fui yo el que usó y botó miserablemente al otro.

Pronuncia Haruto mirando al otro con enojo.

Subaru lo observa conteniendo su ira, enseguida se aleja en busca del ojos marrón

Haruto lo observa marcharse con gesto de furia.

-¡Hikaru!… ¡Hikaru!

Intenta detener al otro el ojiverde

Hikaru voltea a mirar fijamente a Subaru.

-Es obvio que aún debes resolver varios pendientes en tu vida, sobre todo, aquello relacionado con amores de tu pasado.

Comenta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa ante lo que escucha.

Hikaru lo observa con indiferencia.

.Pero lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru

-Sólo fue sexo, sólo eso, no me suicidaré por tener que aceptarlo.

Comenta el ojos marrón, enseguida da la media vuelta y se marcha.

Subaru queda inmóvil ante las frías e indiferentes palabras de aquel ojos marrón.

Hikaru camina sin mirar atrás, simplemente se aleja del sitio.

Continuará.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33.

Esto que Siento.

Hikaru ha llegado a su casa, en su habitación coloca sobre su escritorio su portafolios y se deja caer bocabajo sobre la cama durante unos minutos. Respira hondo y decide levantarse para después sentarse ante su escritorio para realizar sus labores escolares, las cuales termina ya caída la noche. Desde su asiento voltea en dirección hacia su cama. Lo ocurrido con Subaru el día anterior llega a su mente, un leve calor lo inunda al revivir las sensaciones experimentadas, mira hacia su entrepierna para revisar su reacción y sonríe de manera burlona para consigo mismo, se levanta de su asiento y se despoja de su ropa para introducirse en la ducha, tomando un baño con agua tibia, hasta lograr calmar a su cuerpo. Acto seguido se viste con su pijama y se dispone a dormir. Aunque unas estruendosas carcajadas lo despiertan durante la madrugada.

-Guarda silencio

Se escucha una varonil voz

-¡Ah! ¡Hikaru pronto se acostumbrará a mi risa, ya lo verás!

Pronuncia una voz de mujer

_-Mis padres nuevamente salieron… supongo que esto lo harán con frecuencia_

Piensa el ojos marrón y sonríe ligeramente en reacción, después vuelve a dormir.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con cierta tranquilidad, Subaru intentaba buscar al ojos marrón, pero sin obtener ningún resultado favorable, no lograba coincidir con él por más intentos que hacía. Era obvio que el chico le rehuía. Por su parte, para su mala suerte, Hanako se ausentaba con frecuencia debido a distintos trabajos de exorcismo que debía realizar y las pocas oportunidades que tenía de hablar con Hikaru debía comportarse, pues Taro había amenazado con contarle a su padre de su comportamiento para con los chicos.

Los días para Hikaru se convirtieron en una tranquilidad más parecida a la monotonía, con sus padres tratando de revivir su vida de pareja y sus clases sin contratiempos, aunque había quedado libre para realizar las actividades que deseara.

Esa tarde, había terminado de leer los libros que Haruka le prestara y en reacción a su aburrimiento, decide escaparse por la ventana a entregarlos, para no tener que informar a la empleada de sus movimientos. No era la primera vez que aquel chico de ojos color marrón decidía tomar el camino corto para deslizarse hasta el jardín, así que sin ningún contratiempo desde la ventana se impulsó hasta el árbol más próximo, para quedar de pie en un estratégica rama y después deslizarse por ella hasta quedar colgando de ésta y enseguida permitirse caer en dirección al suelo. Pero sus pies nunca llegaron a tocar la dureza del piso, de hecho antes de tocarlo siquiera, Hikaru siente que unas manos lo sujetan firmemente de la cintura. El ojos marrón baja su vista buscando el rostro al cual pertenecen aquellas manos, pero la apariencia de aquella persona y unas gafas obscuras le impiden reconocer a quien lo sujeta.

-No sabía que de los árboles cayeran chicos apuestos.

Comenta una varonil voz

-¿Fuuma?

Pregunta Hikaru con gesto de sorpresa

-Me reconoces, por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…

Comenta el ojos dorados.

Hikaru continúa con su gesto de sorpresa, observando la ropa que nunca había visto en aquel hombre.

Fuuma provoca que sus manos suelten ligeramente la cintura del adolescente propiciando que su cuerpo se deslice rozando el suyo.

Hikaru siente la firmeza del cuerpo del ojos dorados rozar su cuerpo y al sentir que sus pies tocan el suelo queda atrapado entre los brazos de Fuuma un instante.

Fuuma levanta una de sus manos para retirarse los lentes obscuros, mostrando al adolescente su nuevo aspecto.

Hikaru se sorprende un momento al notar la nueva apariencia de Fuuma, inevitablemente lo contempla sin notarlo.

Fuuma sonríe satisfecho al notar la reacción del adolescente.

-¿Cómo… Qué haces…?

Intenta preguntar el ojos marrón, sin determinar cuál sería la pregunta adecuada

-He intentado buscarte en tu Campus, pero no he podido localizarte, así que me atreví a venir a tu casa y te vi escapando por la ventana, así que… decidí ayudarte…

Comenta Fuuma

Hikaru lo mira

-¿Puedo preguntar hacia donde te dirigías con esos libros?

Pregunta el ojos dorados

-Yo... son unos libros que me han prestado, iba a devolverlos pero…

Contesta Hikaru titubeando

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No sé

-Puedo llevarte si lo deseas,… estoy a tus órdenes

Comenta el ojos dorados insinuante

Hikaru sonríe en reacción y asienta levemente con la cabeza.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de ahí, en aquel local de esoterismo perteneciente a Haruka.

-Tardaste demasiado en averiguar lo que te pedí

Afirma Haruka a un hombre de rasgos parecidos a ella pero de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

-Sabes que me tomo mi tiempo para este tipo de trabajos, además, lo que me pediste no fue cualquier sencillez… tuve que buscar en base a nada, si al menos me hubieras facilitado algo más que un simple nombre y un retrato, todo habría sido más rápido.

Contesta el sujeto

-Ya te dije que sé tanto como tú de ese maldito mocoso

-Pues pudiste haberle preguntado a tu amigo el Sakurazuka ¿No?

-A él no lo involucres en esto

-Mmmmm…

-Además, era absurdo que evidenciara mi interés por ese chico, podría sospechar algo, me arriesgué demasiado consiguiendo esa fotografía.

-Bien, pues al menos me sirvió para conocer el rostro de quién debía investigar.

-Pues habla entonces…

-Tranquila Haruka, tenemos tiempo

-Y transcurrió aún más para lograr encontrar a este mocoso.

Comenta Haruka con molestia.

-Pues lo que deseas hacer requiere de paciencia y más tiempo… pero créeme, cuando lo veas agonizar frente a ti te sentirás satisfecha ¿Piensas torturarlo antes de acabarlo?

-Tal vez… pero habla ahora

-Su nombre es Hikaru Kimura, es hijo o mejor dicho, hijastro del empresario Hideaki Kimura y de una mujer llamada Hoshi Kimura, de la cual no pude averiguar sus antecedentes familiares.

Afirma el sujeto, mostrando las fotografías de ambos padres.

Haruka hace gesto de sospecha al notar que Hikaru no posee los mismos rasgos que su madre.

-Viven en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad, tiene dieciocho años y actualmente estudia veterinaria en el CLAMP Campus… pero lo más interesante, nació en Kanazawa bajo circunstancias ocultas, su familia lo llevó lejos de Japón cuando tenía nueve años y no fue sino hasta hace unas semanas que regresó a Tokio, en las mismas circunstancias misteriosas.

-¿Es todo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Es todo lo que pudiste averiguar? Necesito saber quién es realmente, si existe algún otro que lleve su misma sangre o él es el único.

-Pues eso tendrás que averiguarlo de otra forma, para lo cual insisto deberás tener paciencia.

Pronuncia el sujeto al tiempo que mira con molestia a Haruka ante los comentarios.

Mientras a kilómetros de ahí, en el auto de Fuuma.

Hikaru narra desde el asiento del copiloto a Fuuma a grandes rasgos el contenido de aquellos escritos. Mientras el ojos dorados hace distintos gestos alternados de sorpresa e intriga ante lo que escucha.

En determinado momento, el automóvil transita frente al parque Ueno, Hikaru voltea su rostro en reacción, como si algo lo llamara.

-¿Sucede algo?

Pregunta Fuuma al notar la atención del adolescente hacia aquel parque

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Es un parque

-¿Un parque?

Uno de los más grandes de Japón, su nombre es Ueno

-Ueno

-Por lo que noto aún no has venido a visitarlo desde que regresaste a Japón.

-No

-Si lo deseas podemos venir a visitarlo de regreso

Hikaru asienta con la cabeza

Ya frente al local de Haruka.

Fuuma sale del auto, seguido de Hikaru

-Así que éste es el sitio

Pronuncia el ojos dorados

-Ella es un médium

Aclara Hikaru

-¿Ella? ¿Médium?

-SI… no sé si has escuchado hablar de los médiums

-Sí, algunas cosas... _de__hecho,__conozco __bastante __de __ellos._

Pronuncia y piensa Fuuma

Hikaru recorre con su mano la cortina de abalorios, seguido de Fuuma, el sonido de la campana alerta a Haruka de la presencia de alguien

El sujeto que acompaña a Haruka se asoma discretamente a verificar, enseguida hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Tengo un cliente cierto?

Pregunta Haruka

-De hecho... no creerás quien es

Comenta el sujeto

Haruka se apresura a observar quien es su "cliente", sonríe satisfactoriamente, pero su gesto cambia al notar a Hikaru acompañado.

-Viene con alguien

Comenta el sujeto

Haruka observa detenidamente a Fuuma, percibiendo una energía distinta en él

-¿Es un médium? Se percibe cierta energía en él, aunque muy débil

Comenta el sujeto

-No lo sé, es extraño, por sus rasgos físicos es obvio que no es pariente del mocoso.

Comenta Haruka

-Pues…no está mal

Comenta el sujeto

Haruka le da un codazo al ojos color miel por el comentario

-¡Ouh! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No es mi culpa que el grandote sea llamativo

-¡Cállate ya!

Haruka suspira hondo y cambia su gesto por uno amable para salir a atender a Hikaru

-¡Hikaru! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Pronuncia Haruka fingiendo amabilidad

-¿Cómo estás?

Saluda Hikaru

-Bien gracias

Contesta sonriendo Haruka dirigiendo la mirada a Fuuma

-Buen día

Saluda Fuuma

-Que tal

Contesta Haruka

-He venido a traerte los libros que me prestaste… en verdad te agradezco que lo hayas hecho

Comenta el ojos marrón

-Por nada… espero que te hayan servido

Comenta Haruka, insistiendo en mirar a Fuuma

-Y… supongo que tú eres amigo de Hikaru

Pronuncia Haruka

-Pues… digamos que intento convertirme en algo más para él…

Comenta Fuuma sonriendo levemente de forma insinuante

Haruka se sorprende ante lo que escucha y voltea a mirar con suspicacia al ojos marrón

-Yo… nuevamente te agradezco… pero debemos irnos...

Comenta el adolescente como reacción, evadiendo la mirada

-De acuerdo, dejaremos para otro día la lectura de mano ¿De acuerdo?

Pregunta Haruka a Hikaru

Hikaru asienta con la cabeza

-Un placer conocerte Fuuma… realmente fue un placer

Afirma la mujer

-Igualmente

Contesta Fuuma y se despide cortésmente

Hikaru se despide también

Haruka desde la puerta los observa marcharse en el automóvil, centrando su atención en Fuuma.

El ojimiel sale a los pocos minutos a acompañarla

-¿Y bien?

Pregunta el ojimiel

Haruka guarda silencio sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Qué piensas?

Pregunta el ojimiel

-Que conforme transcurre el tiempo, descubro más elementos para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Comenta la pelinegra

El ojimiel la observa de reojo intrigado.

Mientras ya en el parque Ueno, el viento sopla a esa hora del día, el pasto y los pétalos de las flores de Cerezo se mecen en sincronía.

Fuuma y Hikaru caminan recorriéndolo, el cabello de cada uno se agita a momentos, la gabardina de Fuuma se mueve en dirección del viento, dándole un toque especial a su vestimenta.

Hikaru observa atentamente la cantidad de árboles de Cerezo ahí existentes

Fuuma contempla al adolescente cuando éste no lo observa.

Hikaru siente que una presencia lo llamara y decide caminar en la dirección que la percibe.

Fuuma lo sigue tranquilamente.

Hikaru se detiene a unos metros de distancia desde donde se puede apreciar un enorme y antiguo Cerezo que atrae totalmente su atención.

_-Éste es… el árbol de Cerezo que siempre veo en mis sueños…_

Piensa Hikaru

Fuuma considera que es momento de comenzar a contar hechos de su vida a Hikaru si desea iniciar alguna relación con él.

-Suelo venir a este sitio alguna vez al año

Comenta Fuuma

Hikaru voltea a mirarlo

-En este árbol, se encuentra alguien a quien yo…

Interrumpe su frase Fuuma

-¿Alguien?

Pregunta Hikaru

-Sí, una persona, que alguna vez se encontró relacionada conmigo, se encuentra enterrada aquí

Pronuncia Fuuma

Hikaru observa a Fuuma

-Su sangre se encuentra entre los pétalos de estas flores_… __y__su__alma__en__este__ente__llamado__ "__Cerezo__"_

Comenta y piensa Fuuma, atrapando un pétalo y mostrándolo al adolescente

Hikaru lo toma entre la palma de su mano y lo aprisiona hasta exprimir su rojo contenido.

_-Este pétalo, se siente igual que los de mi sueño y el líquido que sale de él tiene un olor idéntico…_

Piensa Hikaru

Fuuma lo observa de reojo

Hikaru observa el líquido de aquel pétalo correr por entre sus dedos.

-¿Quién fue esa persona?

Pregunta Hikaru, observando su mano que ahora se tiñe de rojo

-Un… amigo

Pronuncia Fuuma

-¿Amigo?

Pregunta Hikaru, volteando a ver a Fuuma

Fuuma asienta con la cabeza

El viento comienza a soplar fuertemente

Fuuma supone que Hikaru comienza a sentir frío, pues se encuentra vestido con ropa ligera.

Hikaru en determinado momento siente la figura del ojos dorados frente a él y enseguida una prenda que lo cubre para protegerlo del frío.

Fuuma coloca su gabardina sobre los hombros de Hikaru, mirándolo tiernamente.

Hikaru lo observa con gesto de sorpresa.

Fuuma mantiene sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente, después las mueve a lo largo de los brazos del ojos marrón simulando ayudarlo a entrar en calor.

Hikaru observa directamente aquella mirada color dorado fija en su rostro

Fuuma se acerca hacia él adolescente para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

El rostro de Hikaru queda a la altura del hombro de Fuuma.

-Supongo que debes de sentir frío, la temperatura ha bajado repentinamente.

Pronuncia Fuuma abrazando a Hikaru de forma protectora.

Hikaru recarga de lado un momento su rostro en el hombro del ojos dorados, el aroma de su colonia es agradablemente perceptible.

Fuuma acerca su rostro hacia el cabello de Hikaru, para olerlo discretamente, aún recuerda el aroma que el ojos marrón dejó aquel día impregnado entre las sábanas de su cama.

Ambos se mantienen un momento en esa posición, hasta que Fuuma se atreve a acariciar la mejilla del otro y enseguida tomar su barbilla.

Hikaru siente que su rostro es delicadamente movido en dirección al de Fuuma.

Fuuma observa tiernamente a Hikaru.

Hikaru observa aquella mirada color dorado.

Fuuma acerca su rostro y besa tiernamente a Hikaru en los labios

Hikaru abre más sus ojos en reacción.

Fuuma envuelve aún más al adolescente entre sus brazos

Hikaru parpadea rápidamente en reacción.

Fuuma atrapa los labios del ojos marrón con los suyos.

Hikaru comienza a cerrar sus ojos, la caricia comienza a ser placentera.

Un estruendoso ruido se escucha, obligando a aquellos dos a separar sus labios.

Hikaru mantiene separados su labio superior del inferior ante el inesperado alejamiento del otro, aquel beso recién comenzaba a gustarle.

Fuuma abraza a Hikaru en señal de protección y voltea tratando de identificar el origen de aquel sonido, sin lograr averiguar nada

Hikaru revisa con su mirada el sitio y tampoco logra ver algo.

Fuuma vuelve a levantar su mano y acaricia suavemente los labios del adolescente con su dedo pulgar y le sonríe tiernamente.

Hikaru queda con una sensación de un beso inconcluso.

-¿Nos marchamos? Ya comienza a anochecer

Pregunta el ojos dorados, considerando que es momento de marcharse.

Hikaru aún lo observa.

Fuuma lo rodea con un brazo abarcando ambos hombros y lo guía fuera del parque, hasta el auto.

Ya en el auto, Hikaru aprieta sus labios, aquella molesta sensación aún queda en él.

Fuuma adivina lo que sucede en el adolescente, es lo mismo que ocurre en él.

-¿Puedo invitarte a algún sitio? ¿O tienes que llegar temprano a tu casa?

Pregunta Fuuma

-No, no tengo prisa

Contesta el ojos marrón

Fuuma avanza el auto, a momentos volteando a ver al adolescente, titubeando de llevar a cabo lo que se le ha ocurrido. Avanza varias calles, hasta introducirse en una calle desierta a esa hora.

Hikaru se extraña al notar que el otro ha detenido el auto en ese sitio sin motivo aparente.

Fuuma enciende el estéreo con música suave

Hikaru lo observa fijamente

Fuuma acaricia el rostro de Hikaru acercándose lentamente hacia él

Hikaru comprende lo que el otro hará y cierra sus ojos esperando aquel contacto.

Fuuma besa al adolescente, en inicio tiernamente, pero aquel beso va modificándose hasta convertirse en uno apasionado.

Hikaru corresponde al contacto de Fuuma.

Fuuma comienza a suspirar ante las sensaciones de aquel atrevido beso.

Hikaru comienza a gemir, la cercanía con Fuuma le produce un placer distinto a cualquiera que haya sentido antes, un intenso calor comienza a invadir su entrepierna, sin notarlo acerca su cuerpo al del otro.

Fuuma se percata de las reacciones del adolescente, lentamente desliza sus manos hacia las caderas del otro y lo atrae hacia él, intentando hincarlo de frente, para quedar íntimamente en contacto.

Hikaru se abraza del cuello de Fuuma. y rodea su cadera con sus piernas.

Ambos pueden sentir la intimidad del otro presionando ahora la suya.

Ambos besan apasionadamente al otro.

Fuuma le retira la gabardina a Hikaru, ahora le resulta estorbosa para recorrer las formas de su cuerpo.

El beso apasionado entre ambos continúa, hasta que Fuuma deja de sentir movimiento en Hikaru.

-¿Hikaru?

Pregunta Fuuma al sentir inconsciente entre sus brazos al adolescente.

Un estruendoso ruido de cristal roto suena directo junto a su oído y enseguida el ojos dorados percibe que algo aprisiona fuertemente su cuello desde detrás, impidiéndole respirar. Fuuma se ve obligado a soltar el cuerpo inconsciente de Hikaru y tratar de librarse con sus manos de aquello que ahora intenta asfixiarlo, pero de inmediato se siente jalado hacia atrás y después caer en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

El cuerpo sin sentido del ojos dorados es sacado del auto, aún sujeto del cuello, una mirada color esmeralda lo observa fijamente con gran ira.

Fuuma no puede percatarse de que su cabeza se ha inclinado hacia atrás y tampoco de que aquella mano ejerce sobre su cuello una fuerza tal que comienza a producir un sonido de crujir de huesos.

Subaru observa con ira el cuerpo inerte de aquel ojos dorados.

Continuará.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34.

Ira.

Aquella calle se encuentra poco transitada, proporcionando el ambiente propicio para que una pareja de enamorados pueda prodigarse distintas caricias sin ser vistos. Aunque también representa el ambiente adecuado para que un asesinato cualquiera pueda llevarse a cabo, al menos ese es el pensamiento que ahora invade la mente de aquel ojiverde que sostiene el cuerpo inconsciente de un alto hombre de ojos dorados.

Subaru observa a Fuuma con una intensa molestia en su corazón, tratando de contener su deseo de romperle el cuello en ese preciso instante, el evidente temblor en su mano y su puño apretado muestran sus deseos de eliminarlo. El ojiverde aprieta su mano hasta notar que aquel cuello de tono moreno claro comienza a tornarse rojizo. Subaru voltea en dirección al auto donde yace el cuerpo inerte de Hikaru, recordando la forma en la que presenció como aquellos hombres se prodigaban besos y caricias como si fuesen dos amantes. Subaru aprieta aún con más fuerza el cuello de Fuuma, hasta que el sonido que indica que se encuentra a punto de romperse lo obliga a rectificar soltando al ojos dorados, mirándolo caer al piso. Pero un impulso lo obliga a sujetarlo de los cabellos para observar su rostro, examinándolo minuciosamente, como si fuese un objeto que requiere ser evaluado. El aroma de la colonia de Fuuma se percibe hasta el olfato de Subaru, provocándole un efecto similar a la náusea.

Las luces de un automóvil que circula atravesando la esquina más próxima le recuerdan a Subaru que se encuentra en la calle y que cualquier decisión que tome debe llevarla a cabo de inmediato. Así que vuelve a soltar el cuerpo de Fuuma dejándolo nuevamente caer al suelo y se acerca hacia el auto para tomar el cuerpo sin sentido del ojos marrón y llevarlo cargando entre sus brazos.

Varios minutos más tarde, en el lavamanos perteneciente al baño de una casa de dos plantas, Subaru se encuentra lavando su mano a conciencia, retirando los pedazos de cristal que quedaron incrustados en su piel debido al impacto del golpe que dio a la ventanilla del auto de Fuuma. Subaru observa su propia sangre correr por el lavamanos, mezclada con el agua fría de la llave, recordando que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía una frustración y una furia tal, al grado de no importarle dañar de esa forma su cuerpo.

Poco a poco la sangre deja de fluir, y la piel de aquella blanca mano muestra los cortes hechos por el cristal estrellado, acompañados por un enrojecimiento intenso que evidencia el impacto de la lastimadura. Subaru decide buscar en el botiquín de aquel baño, hasta encontrar una botella llena de alcohol y unas vendas. El ojiverde aplica directamente un chorro de alcohol sobre su mano, el ardor al principio es intenso, pero poco a poco va cediendo, hasta permitir al ojiverde vendar su mano para cubrir sus heridas. Subaru sale del baño cuando ha terminado de realizarse las curaciones necesarias. El primer objeto en el cual le interesa fijar su vista es aquella cama, donde yace el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Hikaru. Subaru se acerca lentamente hacia aquella cama, hasta sentarse a un lado del otro. Contempla a Hikaru un instante con gesto de reproche, enseguida busca con su mano sana entre los bolsillos del saco del uniforme escolar, hasta sentir que ha localizado el objeto que necesita. El teléfono celular del ojos marrón surge a su vista, de inmediato se levanta de aquella cama y comienza a teclear en el aparato, información variada se despliega mediante aquella pantalla, el nombre de Monou Fuuma aparece ante sus ojos. La mano de Subaru tiembla al notar la cantidad de llamadas que el otro ha hecho al ojos marrón, incluyendo los intentos fallidos de las llamadas perdidas. Las horas, las fechas en las que se evidencia que aquel ojos dorados ha tenido contacto con Hikaru es lo que a Subaru le interesa saber.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo tú y él se encontraron nuevamente?

Se pregunta el ojiverde en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿Por qué ese idiota estaba contigo de la manera en la que los encontré? ¿Acaso tú y él…?

Pronuncia el ojiverde sin atreverse a terminar la pregunta. Y una sospecha surge en su mente.

-Hace días que me rehúyes Seishiro…. Hace días que no sé nada de ti y te alejaste sin ningún problema de mí… ¿Por qué? …

Pronuncia Subaru apretando con ira aquel teléfono, mientras el nombre de Fuuma continúa en la pantalla, cesando en la fuerza aplicada al escuchar el crujido del aparato, de inmediato lo bota en la cama.

Subaru voltea a mirar a Hikaru, deja caer bruscamente su mano con la palma extendida a un lado del adolescente, emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor por las heridas, pero sin cesar en su intento de quedar recargado en ella, para inclinarse hacia el otro, vuelve a mirarlo con gesto de reproche, enseguida se inclina a besarlo de un movimiento, pero se retira casi de inmediato al sentir nuevamente náuseas.

-Apestas a su maldita colonia.

Pronuncia Subaru con ira, observando el rostro del adolescente sobre la almohada, enseguida lo toma con su otra mano para levantarlo un poco.

-Por respeto al sacrificio de Kamui es que no mato a ese imbécil… pero nada tiene que hacer en tu vida…

Pronuncia el ojiverde soltando el rostro de Hikaru, recorriendo con su vista el cuerpo del adolescente. Enseguida deslizando su mano sobre la ropa, hasta llegar a la entrepierna y deteniéndose en ese sitio, apretando su mano al sentir aquello que busca, pero que ahora se encuentra dormido, el ojiverde desabrocha el pantalón del ojos marrón, para posteriormente deslizar su mano bajo la ropa interior.

Subaru se inclina nuevamente, en dirección a los labios del otro, atrapándolos fuertemente con los suyos, mientras acaricia la intimidad adormecida del ojos marrón.

Mientras tanto, en aquella calle desolada, Fuuma comienza a recuperar el sentido, el intenso frío de una superficie plana y de gran dureza lo obliga a abrir los ojos, intenta levantarse, pero un intenso dolor en su cuello le obliga a llevarse una mano hacia éste, una especie de hinchazón sobre la piel es percibida por sus dedos, pero el ojos dorados abre aún más los ojos al recordar a su acompañante.

Fuuma intenta levantarse con dificultad, sintiendo que el piso se mueve levemente a sus pies, observa en dirección a su auto, percatándose de que la portezuela ha quedado abierta, intenta acercarse lo más pronto posible, para angustiarse al notar la ausencia de su acompañante. Fuuma se apoya sobre el cofre del vehículo, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, el cristal roto con brusquedad de la ventanilla de su auto evidencia violencia. Decide llamar a la policía, pero varios pétalos de flores de Cerezo situados sobre el asiento de su auto lo frenan en su intento. Fuuma toma con una mano aquellos pétalos, para comprobar que son reales, los exprime incluso entre su palma, el líquido rojizo que esperaba, brota de éstos con premura. El ojos dorados queda pensativo, al tiempo que mueve sus dedos para sentir la textura de los pétalos deshechos entre su mano. Al poco tiempo sube a su auto y lo arranca velozmente.

Mientras de regreso a casa de Hikaru, Subaru continúa tocando al ojos marrón sin pudor.

El sonido del teléfono de Hikaru y la pantalla iluminándose evidencian una llamada.

Subaru voltea hacia donde botó aquel aparato y lo acerca con su mano, vuelve a botarlo al notar el nombre que aparece en la pantalla. El ojiverde continua con lo que hace, el teléfono suena insistentemente, el ojiverde por un momento piensa en destruir el aparato, pero no debe dejar evidencia de su presencia y continúa con lo que hace, cerrando a momentos los ojos para concentrarse en sus placenteras sensaciones, hasta que escucha ruido en el pasillo, el ojiverde abrocha nuevamente la ropa del otro y se levanta rápidamente.

-Hikaru-San ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunta la empleada dando unos leves golpes a la puerta e insiste al no obtener respuesta.

Hikaru pareciera escuchar la voz de la empleada lejanamente, lentamente intenta abrir su ojos.

-¿Hikaru-San?

Insiste la empleada

Hikaru no contesta, se encuentra totalmente desconcertado.

La voz ha dejado de escucharse y enseguida el sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura y de inmediato la perilla girando para abrir la puerta lo obligan a centrar su atención en aquella figura femenina que le habla.

-Hikaru-san… ¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunta la empleada al joven

-No, sólo… me quedé dormido un momento

Pronuncia Hikaru, incorporándose para quedar sentado y de inmediato llevándose una mano a la cabeza, en señal de dolor

-Lamento importunar, pero escuché tu celular sonar de manera insistente y al notar que no contestabas decidí averiguar si algo te ocurría.

Afirma la empleada

-No es nada… no te preocupes, gracias

-De acuerdo… entonces me retiro, con permiso

Se despide la empleada y sale de la habitación

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Hikaru lo alcanza con su mano aún bastante desconcertado y lo contesta

-¡Bueno, ¿Hikaru?

-¿Fuuma?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero… no entiendo…

-¿Dónde te encuentras?

-En mi casa

-¿En tu casa?

-Sí pero, ¿Qué ocurrió? No lo comprendo.

-Yo tampoco… pero supongo que si te encuentras bien no debes preocuparte… es mejor que te vea mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… pero ¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien…. te veré mañana…

-De acuerdo… Hasta mañana Fuuma.

Termina la llamada

Hikaru no se percata de que sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en la rama del árbol más próximo a su habitación una delgada y alta figura vestida de negro, de mirada color esmeralda observa detenidamente sus movimientos y cuando considera que debe marcharse simplemente desaparece de un salto, ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche.

Continuará.


	35. Chapter 35

Advertencia. Este capítulo incluye una corta escena explícita, leer bajo tu propio riesgo o saltar a los siguientes capítulos.

Capítulo 35.

Distinto al Amor.

Esa noche, Fuuma llega a su casa, al estacionar su auto en el lugar asignado, revisa minuciosamente el cristal roto, notando rastros de sangre en él, el ojos dorados supone entonces que fue roto de manera impulsiva con alguna parte del cuerpo, seguramente con la mano. Hace gesto de sospecha y después decide subir a su departamento, al llegar ahí se dirige hacia el espejo de su habitación, se descubre totalmente el torso, para revisar sus lastimaduras, pero el cuello es la única zona que muestra haber sido agredida, de hecho, bastante agredida.

-Recuerdo que sentí que me sujetaron fuertemente del cuello y enseguida al parecer perdí el conocimiento…

Pronuncia Fuuma, llevándose una mano hacia su cuello y tocando el área que ahora muestra un color amoratado, reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Por los pétalos dejados en el asiento de mi auto, podría suponer que fue el Sakurazukamori quien me atacó pero, él no lastima solamente, asesina sin titubeo… y mucho menos deja evidencia de su presencia en un sitio, aquellos pétalos fueron dejados a propósito como una especie de advertencia.

-El cristal fue roto de manera impulsiva, sin duda "él" resultó herido.

-Y se llevó a Hikaru, con vida… y lo dejó en su casa…

Fuuma suspira.

-Es obvio que conozco al actual Sakurazukamori, aunque no lo he vuelto a ver en años, pero tiene que continuar siendo él, conozco su personalidad, aún no olvido el último deseo que percibí en su corazón. Pero entonces… El Sakurazukamori ha puesto su atención ahora en Hikaru…

-Acaso… ¿Puede ser que no es una coincidencia que Hikaru se parezca a Seishiro? … ¿Es posible que la esencia del corazón de Hikaru no solamente sea similar a la de Seishiro? Pero no es posible que él haya renacido, su alma se encuentra en el Cerezo desde que murió, atrapada ahí para siempre, lo sé. Pero, las coincidencias no existen… de eso, también estoy seguro…

Pronuncia Fuuma, haciendo gesto de sospecha. Un instante después se aproxima a buscar una venda y la enreda en su cuello para disimular la lastimadura. Se dispone a dormir, pero le es difícil conciliar el sueño.

En otros dos puntos de la ciudad, en las mentes de dos hombres totalmente distintos, también atraviesan diversas ideas que les impiden dormir tranquilamente.

La mañana siguiente, Hikaru llega como de costumbre al Campus Universitario, conforme avanza, distingue una alta figura acercarse hacia él.

-¡¿Fuuma?

Pregunta el ojos marrón con sorpresa al encontrarse cerca del otro

Fuuma observa a Hikaru detenidamente, pareciera estudiar cada una de sus facciones, cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hikaru nota la venda alrededor del cuello del ojos dorados y levanta su mano en reacción, tocando cuidadosamente la zona.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunta el ojos marrón

Fuuma hace gesto de sorpresa al notar la reacción de Hikaru

-¿Te sucedió algo ayer?

Pregunta Hikaru manteniendo su mano en el cuello de Fuuma

Fuuma levanta su mano y sostiene la del adolescente, entrelazando sus dedos, manteniéndola en la misma posición.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que una persona se preocupará por mí ¿Sabes? Creo… que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía notar que a alguien le interesas…

Pronuncia Fuuma

Hikaru lo observa desconcertado

Fuuma aprieta la mano del otro en reacción.

Hikaru lo observa sin comprender.

Fuuma lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca hacia él, abrazándolo.

Hikaru se percibe entre los brazos del ojos dorados.

Fuuma muestra en su rostro incertidumbre, mientras abraza al otro, un instante después levanta su mano para acariciar el rostro de Hikaru, tiernamente, a momentos entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones negros de cabello del adolescente.

Hikaru centra su vista en los labios de Fuuma.

El ojos dorados agacha su rostro para alcanzar el del adolescente y fundirse en un beso.

Hikaru secunda aquel beso que le causa bastante placer.

A momentos se separan un par de milímetros para aspirar aire, enseguida vuelven a besarse.

En cierto momento, Fuuma separa su rostro un poco del de Hikaru, observándolo nuevamente, acariciándolo nuevamente.

-Me gustas… Hikaru

Pronuncia Fuuma, mirando a los ojos al otro.

-Fuuma…

Pronuncia en voz baja el adolescente, disimulando mirar de reojo hacia un lado.

Fuuma observa titubeante al ojos marrón. Voltea un instante inspeccionando el Campus con su vista, tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien, pero al parecer sólo se encuentran ellos dos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta el ojos marrón con gesto de duda

Fuuma recarga su frente sobre la del adolescente, cerrando sus ojos

-Me gustas… demasiado

Pronuncia Fuuma, pareciera querer obligar a Hikaru a confesar lo que en verdad siente por él.

-Fuuma…

-Me gustas…

-Fuuma…

-Quiero estar a solas contigo…

Confiesa Fuuma

Hikaru calla, volviendo a mirar discretamente de reojo hacia atrás de Fuuma.

-Quiero sentirte entre mis brazos de nuevo, igual que cuando dormimos juntos, pero esta ocasión… totalmente… fundido dentro de ti… sintiendo tu piel desnuda muy cerca de la mía…

Pronuncia el ojos dorados, manteniendo aún su frente junto a la del otro

Hikaru abre más sus ojos ante lo que escucha.

Fuuma separa su rostro unos centímetros esperando la respuesta a su petición.

Hikaru lo mira en silencio

Fuuma sonríe con gesto tierno en reacción

-¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?

Pregunta Fuuma

-No

Contesta el ojos marrón de inmediato

-¿Por qué dudas entonces?

Pregunta el ojos dorados

Hikaru lo mira en silencio

-Ayer, sentí que deseabas estar conmigo… y lo habríamos hecho… pero por ciertas circunstancias no fue posible… hoy, sólo déjate llevar nuevamente por esa sensación.

Pronuncia el ojos dorados en tono seductor, acariciándole el rostro.

Hikaru lo observa, enseguida mira discretamente por sobre el hombro de Fuuma.

Fuuma se percata de la reacción de Hikaru.

-¿Sucede algo?

Pregunta el ojos dorados

Hikaru continúa observando por sobre del hombro del ojos dorados.

Fuuma suspira profundo al presentir algo, enseguida voltea lentamente hacia atrás.

Una delgada figura de la misma estatura que Hikaru se encuentra de pie, ahora frente a ellos.

Hikaru se desconcierta ante lo que observa en la mirada color esmeralda de aquel rostro.

Fuuma observa fijamente a Subaru.

Subaru observa al ojos dorados, apretando su puño.

-Ya deberías estar en clase Hikaru

Pronuncia Subaru, tratando de simular un tono tranquilo de voz.

Hikaru mira a Subaru sin saber que decir.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos Sakurazuka

Pronuncia Fuuma, aún abrazando a Hikaru

Subaru lo mira en silencio

-¿Se conocen?

Pregunta Hikaru

-Sí

Contesta Subaru de manera tajante

-¿Son… amigos?

Pregunta Hikaru

Fuuma sonríe ante la pregunta y agacha su rostro un poco.

-Deberías ir a tu clase Hikaru

Pronuncia el ojiverde insistiendo.

Pero Hikaru titubea para marcharse.

Fuuma aún lo abraza, observándolo fijamente, pareciera tratar de obligarlo a tomar una decisión

Hikaru lo observa titubeando.

En un impulso Subaru toma del brazo al ojos marrón y lo aleja de Fuuma

-¡Vete ya!

Ordena Subaru

Hikaru observa con molestia al ojiverde ante su actitud

La ira de Subaru aumenta ante la mirada de reproche del adolescente

Fuuma observa con molestia al ojiverde, al sentir que arrebata de entre sus brazos al ojos marrón.

El profesor en turno de Hikaru atraviesa por el área, reconoce de inmediato al muchacho y lo llama

-¡Kimura! ¡No son horas de estar paseando! ¡Es hora de clase!

Le afirma el profesor de forma tajante

Hikaru se ve obligado en obedecer a la figura de autoridad

-Fuuma…

Intenta despedirse Hikaru

-Te llamaré a la hora de término de clases.

Le afirma Fuuma al adolescente, considerando que es mejor que se marche por el momento.

Hikaru sigue al profesor, quien ya lo observa con mirada en exceso autoritaria.

Subaru observa al adolescente hasta que se aleja totalmente.

El ojos dorados y el ojiverde se observan, revisando minuciosamente el uno al otro

Fuuma se percata del vendaje que alcanza a asomarse aún bajo el guante de Subaru.

-Entonces no me equivoqué en lo que supuse… tú fuiste el que nos atacó

Pronuncia Fuuma

-Sólo a ti…

Comenta Subaru

-A él no deseabas hacerle daño entonces…

Pronuncia Fuuma

Subaru calla

-¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué se parece a Seishiro?

Pregunta el ojos dorados

-No es asunto tuyo

Contesta el ojiverde

-Tú sabes lo que ocurre

Afirma Fuuma, mirándolo con sospecha.

Subaru se limita a mirarlo

-No puedo pensar que Seishiro haya reencarnado en él, se supone que su alma se encuentra en el Cerezo y una vez ahí, permanecerá para siempre.

Afirma Fuuma

Subaru lo mira con furia

-Sólo… que hayas realizado algún hechizo para provocar que Seishiro…

Intenta pronunciar Fuuma

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Seishiro nunca ha sido asunto tuyo! ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones y si no te he asesinado es por respeto al sacrificio de Kamui, sólo por eso… así que más te conviene alejarte definitivamente de Hikaru o me conocerás como lo que soy realmente…!

Afirma Subaru en tono alto de voz

-Estar en su vida o desaparecer de ella es decisión de Hikaru solamente.

Afirma Fuuma

Subaru lo mira con ira y de inmediato se lanza hacia Fuuma para sujetarlo del cuello

Fuuma emite un gemido de dolor al sentir que su lastimado cuello es presionado fuertemente.

-Él es Seishiro ¿No es verdad? Hikaru no se parece enormemente al anterior Sakurazuka, es él… y no recuerda nada de su existencia anterior…

Pronuncia Fuuma con dificultad

Subaru presiona el cuello unos minutos y enseguida lo suelta provocando que el ojos dorados caiga al suelo, quedando sentado de forma obligada.

Fuuma sujeta su cuello en reacción al dolor.

-Alguna vez percibí frialdad en tu mirada, alguna vez tristeza… pero nunca creí poder observar lo que veo ahora… tú estás celoso… porque él no te recuerda… ni lo que alguna vez sintió por ti…

Pronuncia Fuuma

Subaru lo observa con ira

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tramas al ocultarle su existencia anterior?

Pregunta Fuuma

Subaru sujeta del brazo al ojos dorados, obligándolo a levantarse bruscamente.

-Lo único que te advierto, es que te alejes de él o lo lamentarás…

Amenaza Subaru

-¿Qué pretendes?

Pregunta Fuuma

-¡Aléjate de él!

Grita Subaru

-No eres tú el que decide eso… ya te lo dije.

Pronuncia Fuuma

Subaru lo mira con ira.

-Seishiro y yo alguna vez estuvimos relacionados, conozco su corazón… incluso mejor que tú… y conozco el tuyo… si no le has revelado su identidad es porque… no puedes hacerlo…

Afirma Fuuma, con gesto de suspicacia

Subaru lo mira fijamente con ira.

Fuuma observa fijamente al ojiverde, tratando de presionarlo para que hable.

-No sé cómo es que se encuentra vivo de nuevo…y de hecho ya no me interesa cómo fue que sucedió… sólo sé que es él… y es lo que me importa…

Se atreve a revelar Subaru

Fuuma observa fijamente a Subaru, notando que su verdadero corazón que siente en demasía ha despertado… pero no sabe cómo actuar ante sus sentimientos.

-Eres lento Sakurazuka

Comenta Fuuma de manera tranquila

-¡¿Quée?

Reclama Subaru

-Eres lento, pues aunque su existencia actual ha sido distinta, aunque él posee la edad de un adolescente, su alma es de Seishiro, y por tanto su corazón continúa siendo frío y de hecho sin emociones… eso no puede cambiar… pero posees la ventaja de que él se percató de que sentía algo por ti justo antes de morir… y al parecer… aunque ni siquiera te recuerda, ese sentimiento lo atrae hacía ti de alguna forma aún en esta otra existencia….

Pronuncia Fuuma, mirando al ojiverde

Subaru lo mira con incredulidad

-Pero… eres lento… en este mundo existen demasiadas personas que llamarán su atención… y si tú solamente intentas eliminarlas en vez de evitar que las note logrando centrar su interés sólo en ti, tu existencia será como hasta ahora.

Comenta el ojos dorados

-Llena de celos e ira acumulada y rompiendo todos los cristales que encuentres a tu paso

Pronuncia Fuuma

Subaru desvía la mirada

Fuuma levanta ambos hombros en reacción, avanzando unos cuantos pasos

-Si nuevamente actúas como antaño, si eliges realizar un deseo equivocado, tú y él nunca lograrán estar juntos.

Afirma Fuuma caminando lentamente para alejarse.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

Pregunta Subaru con gesto de desconfianza.

-Por él…

Contesta Fuuma

Subaru lo mira intrigado

-Cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde podrías estar a solas con él, con habitaciones cómodas.

Pronuncia Fuuma sin voltear.

Subaru se ruboriza al comprender lo que el otro trata de darle a entender.

Fuuma se adentra en el Campus, dejando ahí a Subaru de pie.

Subaru voltea en dirección al edificio, mirando la ventana del salón donde sabe se encuentra el ojos marrón.

Varios minutos después, Fuuma llega frente a la tumba de Kotori, hace gesto de sorpresa al percatarse que sobre de ésta se encuentra un ramo de hermosas flores blancas esparcido cuidadosamente. Se acerca hacia la tumba de kamui y observa el mismo arreglo sobre de ésta. El ojos dorados observa a su alrededor en reacción, como si con ello pudiera encontrar al responsable de aquel bello detalle, pero no logra distinguir a alguna persona en las cercanías. Fuuma flexiona sus rodillas para acercarse a las flores, al tocarlas nota que son reales, y aunque muestran tener ya un par de días ahí, se encuentran humedecidas como si alguien las hubiese regado recientemente.

Mientras en el aula de Hikaru, el ojos marrón se encuentra tomando su clase, aún extrañado al saber que Fuuma y Subaru se conocen. El timbre de término de clase suena, todos los alumnos salen del aula, incluyendo Hikaru.

El ojos marrón se recarga un momento en el barandal del pasillo, revisando en su celular, buscando algún mensaje, sin encontrarlo. Decide entonces marcharse a su casa. Al llegar a su habitación vuelve a buscar en su celular sin obtener nuevamente algún resultado. La tarde transcurre para el ojos marrón en espera de un mensaje o una llamada que nunca llega, al inicio de la noche Hikaru sospecha entonces que Fuuma no volverá a buscarlo, pues seguramente se ha enterado de lo que ocurrió entre Subaru y él.

Los días transcurren nuevamente de manera monótona para aquel ojos marrón, obligándolo a convencerse de que Fuuma no volverá a buscarlo.

Aquel día al llegar a su casa, el ojos marrón se recuesta bocarriba sobre su cama, las sensaciones vividas con Fuuma aún lo inquietan, pero trata de ignorarlas, se levanta y acerca a observar a través del cristal de la ventana, sólo puede apreciar el jardín solitario que rodea la casa. El calor en su entrepierna continúa manifestándose, a pesar de los días transcurridos, decide ignorarlo nuevamente y en un impulso escapa de la casa sin ser visto, para matar tiempo recorriendo los alrededores.

El ojos marrón camina por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin prestar atención en el tiempo transcurrido, hasta que cerca del atardecer, sin notarlo se adentra en una zona en la cual nunca había estado, pero que llama su atención. Distintos letreros que evidencian ser de luces neón pero que a esa hora del día aún se encuentran apagados lo obligan a centrar su atención. Sugestivos anuncios de distintos colores lo hacen percatarse de la clase de negocios que se encuentran en esa zona. Hikaru camina a lo largo de aquella calle con tranquilidad, observando cada anuncio que surge a su paso.

Un pelinegro vestido con ropa entallada, de cabello corto, de físico delgado, de piel muy blanca, de unos veinte años de edad, de pie, pero recargado en una pared le sonríe con descaro.

Hikaru lo mira sin titubeo, centrando su atención en sus llamativos ojos color verde.

-¿Te gustaría experimentar?

Le pregunta insinuante el pelinegro a Hikaru, colocándose de pie junto a él, muy cerca.

-Yo podría enseñarte demasiadas cosas… que con ninguna noviecita podrías realizar… ni sentir…

Le dice el pelinegro al adolescente, justo en su oído.

Hikaru se inquieta al sentir la cercanía del otro.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… créeme… conozco a la perfección mi trabajo

Le dice el otro deslizando su mano lentamente por el abdomen de Hikaru, rozando ligeramente su entrepierna, provocándole una reacción.

-Sé cómo tratar a los adolescentes… confía en mí…

Le dice el sujeto

Hikaru observa fijamente al otro un instante.

-Podríamos comenzar con algo sencillo… y después, hacer lo que tú quieras…

Pronuncia el ojos verdes, nuevamente rozando su abdomen del ojos marrón

-¿Cuánto…?

Intenta preguntar el ojos marrón

-¿El costo?

-Sí

-Algo que puedes pagar

Le dice el sujeto, extendiendo su brazo hacia el interior de un local

Hikaru mira en dirección al interior del lugar, con cierta desconfianza.

-Tranquilo… no sucederá nada… que tú no quieras… ven

Le dice el otro a Hikaru

Hikaru accede a entrar

Ambos atraviesan por un pasillo situado al lado de varias mesas, estratégicamente colocadas alrededor de una especie de pista elevada, lo suficiente para lograr presenciar el espectáculo que aquellos tubos de metal colocados en forma vertical evidencian lo que sucede por las noches.

Al llegar hasta un conjunto de pequeños sitios, parecidos a una especie de pequeños cubículos, colocados en hilera. El sujeto le indica a Hikaru entrar en uno de esos sitios, el adolescente observa que dentro de éste, se encuentra un pequeño sillón individual y una especie de pequeña mesa empotrada en una de las paredes.

Un empleado del lugar, le lleva una bebida que coloca sobre aquella pequeña mesa.

El ojos marrón simplemente observa como el otro cierra la puerta que separa el pequeño cubículo del resto del sitio.

El ojos verdes se hinca frente a Hikaru y comienza a desabrochar el pantalón del ojos marrón.

Hikaru observa al otro fijamente, suponiendo lo que le hará.

El ojos verdes, baja un poco el pantalón de Hikaru, enseguida hace lo mismo con la ropa interior del adolescente, dejando al descubierto su intimidad que ha comenzado a despertar.

-Eres… hermoso…

Pronuncia el ojos verdes

Hikaru observa como aquel ojos verdes comienza a tocarlo hábilmente con su lengua. Su intimidad comienza a reaccionar aún más.

El ojos verdes introduce poco a poco la intimidad de Hikaru en su boca.

El ojos marrón flexiona su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola sobre la orilla del respaldo del sillón, emitiendo leves gemidos, sintiendo como el otro lo estimula hábilmente.

El ojos verdes comienza a estimular más rápido al adolescente, sus gemidos y la intensidad de su endurecimiento le indican el grado de placer que experimenta.

Hikaru siente su intimidad en extremo endurecida ante los movimientos que el otro le realiza.

El ojos verdes se mueve a momentos despacio, a momentos más rápido, durante varios minutos continúa su estimulación, hasta sentir que el adolescente se encuentra próximo al clímax.

Hikaru se siente endurecido al extremo y sujeta el rostro del otro con ambas manos, indicándole que acelere el movimiento.

El ojos verdes obedece y minutos después siente como la intimidad de Hikaru se contrae en rápidos espasmos dentro de su boca.

Hikaru aprieta sus párpados, emitiendo un leve gemido, manteniendo su nuca recargada en la orilla del respaldo del sillón en reacción ante el placer que experimenta.

El ojos verdes lo mantiene atrapado en su cavidad bucal, aún después de sentirlo dormido.

Hikaru observa al otro teniéndolo aún dentro de su boca.

El ojos verdes lo mira, esperando alguna indicación.

Hikaru lo mira un instante, enseguida asienta ligeramente con la cabeza.

El ojos verdes comienza a estimularlo nuevamente.

Hikaru simplemente se limita a perderse en aquel placer, dentro de la boca del otro.

Hikaru sabe que es sólo sexo y no tiene problema con ello, sólo placer, sin ningún lazo afectivo de por medio, sin frases o palabras amorosas innecesarias, sin complicaciones, sólo sexo, que le brinda el placer que ha estado necesitando desde hace algunos días.

Varios minutos después, el ojos marrón sale del lugar tranquilamente. Y se dirige rumbo hacia su casa.

La tarde transcurre tranquilamente para Hikaru, esa noche logra dormir plácidamente, pero la mañana del día siguiente no transcurre tan tranquila, el ojos marrón se siente cada vez más inquieto con el transcurrir del tiempo, las sensaciones experimentadas el día anterior vuelven a su mente una y otra vez, es por ello que al termino de clases decide tomar camino rumbo a aquel sitio nuevamente.

En aquella calle llena de establecimientos que brindan distintos servicios sexuales, aquel veinteañero de ojos verdes se encuentra recargado de igual forma que el día anterior, fuera del local en cual "trabaja", vestido con una indumentaria que permite resaltar las formas de su cuerpo. Aquel ojos verdes voltea al escuchar unos ligeros pasos a unos metros de distancia ya de él. No puede evitar mostrar una evidente sonrisa al notar la presencia de Hikaru en el sitio.

Hikaru detiene su caminar al quedar junto al otro.

El ojos verdes simplemente se limita a sonreírle y de inmediato se sitúa de pie.

Hikaru lo observa fijamente.

El ojos verdes le acaricia el rostro y levanta levemente su brazo para invitarlo a entrar al sitio.

Hikaru entra lentamente al lugar, seguido del otro. Se introduce en uno de los cubículos y casi al instante el ojos verdes cierra la puerta. Un par de minutos después de aquel pequeño espacio escapan unos sensuales sonidos que indican lo que ambos se encuentran haciendo en el interior. Pero esa sólo es una de las tantas veces que aquel ojos marrón repite la visita a aquel lugar.

Transcurridos varios días y después de haber realizado una más de sus labores con Hikaru aquel ojos verdes comienza extrañamente a hacer conversación, mientras ayuda al ojos marrón a subir su ropa y abrocharla.

-Creo… que esto ya no te está bastando…

Pronuncia Kaede de manera insinuante

Hikaru sólo se limita a observarlo

-Es obvio…. Que tú necesitas algo más intenso…

Pronuncia el ojos verdes sonriendo lascivamente

Hikaru desvía su mirada

-¿Por qué no visitas el club esta noche? En ese horario puedes encontrar más variedad de "servicios".

Le comenta Kaede quien aún se encuentra hincado de frente al ojos marrón, colocando sus brazos sobrepuestos sobre los muslos de Hikaru y enseguida su barbilla sobre de éstos, pues ya le ha tomado bastante confianza

-¿Por la noche?

-Por supuesto…

-No lo sé…

-Si quieres podemos vernos y yo te muestro el funcionamiento del club

Comenta Kaede

Hikaru lo mira titubeante

Kaede nota la duda en el adolescente

-Hagamos algo… yo te espero afuera a las ocho y si decides no venir no importa… pero la propuesta está en pie.

Pronuncia Kaede

Hikaru hace ademán de levantarse.

Kaede retira sus brazos de Hikaru

El ojos marrón se levanta de su asiento indicando que se marcha

Kaede lo acompaña hasta la salida del local

-Piénsalo… estoy seguro de que te agradará…

Pronuncia el ojos verdes acariciando nuevamente el rostro de Hikaru

Hikaru se aparta de la mano del otro y da la media vuelta para marcharse.

_-Vendrás… sin duda vendrás…._

Piensa el ojos verdes sonriendo maliciosamente mientras observa alejarse al otro.

Ninguno de los dos se percata de que unos ojos negros a través de la gran ventana de un local situado en la acera de enfrente han observado atentamente aquella escena.

_-Ese es… ¿El chico de Kimura? .. Y acaba de salir de… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en ese club de sexo?_

Se pregunta mentalmente aquel ojos negros, sin apartar la vista del adolescente.

Su acompañante, un muchacho rubio de veinticinco años de edad y ojos color miel, sentado en el asiento frente a él lo mira con molestia.

-Sabía que te gustaban jóvenes, pero no sabía que te gustaran tan niños, pero si lo deseas puedo alcanzarlo y traértelo…

Comenta el rubio en tono de sarcasmo y molestia

Pero Kotaro se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y se detiene en la entrada del bar donde se encuentran, observando a Hikaru, comprobando que realmente es él.

_-Maldición, si Kimura se entera… es capaz de cualquier locura…_

Piensa Kotaro

-Sí, veo que te encantó, supongo entonces que debo traértelo, no creo que el mocoso tenga problema en aceptarte, es obvio que no tiene prejuicios ya que salió de…

Comenta el rubio en tono furioso, junto al oído del ojos negros, cruzando los brazos.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Es el chico de mi socio!

Comenta Kotaro con molestia

Otros clientes ahí presentes voltean a mirarlo.

El rubio hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Qué?

Pregunta el rubio

-Ese mocoso, es… el hijo de mi socio

Corrige el ojos negros con voz tranquila

-Mmmm… ¿Qué podría suceder entonces? Tu socio tendrá que comprender que su hijo ha crecido

Comenta el rubio

Kotaro voltea mirar con enojo al otro.

-¿Y ahora qué dije?

Pregunta el rubio con gesto interrogante

-No lo conoces… él… es muy violento cuando se trata de su hijo…

Afirma Kotaro

-Tal vez… pero el muchacho ya no es un niño, es obvio que ha comenzado a tener… ciertas necesidades…

Comenta el rubio

Kotaro niega con la cabeza

El rubio lo mira un instante, enseguida parece comprender

-¿Tu socio es aquel pelirrojo pervertido… el que te ordenó amenazar al chico rubio de apellido Nakamura para que se alejara de su hijastro?

Pregunta el rubio

Kotaro asienta con la cabeza

El rubio hace gesto de sorpresa, enseguida se asoma en dirección hacia donde Hikaru se marchó.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Le dirás acerca de los lugares que su chico frecuenta?

Pregunta el rubio

-No sé, si se lo oculto jamás me lo perdonará, pero si le informo de esto no sé qué locura hará, no soporta que alguien se acerque a su chico y mucho menos que lo toquen.

Afirma Kotaro, colocando su mano simulando sujetar su barbilla.

Su acompañante lo observa con gesto de intriga.

Continuará.


	36. Chapter 36

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas y diálogos demasiado explícitos, leer bajo tu propio riesgo o continuar en los siguientes capítulos.

Capítulo 36.

Apasionado.

Por la noche, Hikaru termina sus labores escolares, sentado en su acostumbrado lugar, frente a su escritorio, juguetea con su bolígrafo recordando aquella propuesta que Kaede le hiciera. Gira su rostro en dirección al reloj, observa que faltan unos minutos para que llegue la hora de la "cita". Titubea unos minutos, hasta que repentinamente se aproxima hacia la ventana y escapa a través de ésta.

En aquella calle, los letreros de luces neón se encuentran encendidos en su totalidad, un muchacho de ojos color verde se encuentra afuera de uno de aquellos locales, desde el cual sugestiva música escapa por la puerta de entrada. Kaede mantiene los brazos cruzados con gesto de molestia, han transcurrido algunos minutos desde la hora de la "cita", ha comenzado a dudar acerca de la próxima llegada del ojos marrón a ese lugar, cuando al voltear nota una alta figura acercarse en dirección a él. El ojos verdes sonríe al percatarse de quien se trata.

-Viniste

Pronuncia el ojos verdes a Hikaru

Hikaru desvía su mirada en dirección a la entrada del local, el bullicio proveniente del interior de éste le provoca cierta incertidumbre.

Kaede lo toma del brazo y lo jala sutilmente hacia dentro

-Vienes conmigo… no tengas desconfianza

Pronuncia el ojos verdes guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos entran al local, el abundante humo de tabaco y el olor a alcohol , las estruendosas risas de hombre y la música en alto volumen desconciertan un poco a Hikaru.

Kaede lo toma de la mano guiándolo hacia una mesa cerca de aquella pista elevada.

Hikaru toma asiento en una de las sillas recorriendo discretamente el lugar.

Kaede observa discretamente las reacciones de Hikaru

Un mesero se aproxima a ellos.

Kaede ordena un par de bebidas

Hikaru corrige una de las órdenes, pidiendo algo menos intenso de beber al mesero.

El mesero lanza una mirada sospechosa a Kaede

Kaede asienta levemente

El mesero se retira.

Hikaru gira involuntariamente su rostro en dirección a la pista al sentir que un cuerpo se mueve muy cerca de él. Un muchacho de piel morena, de complexión delgada y espalda ancha realiza movimientos en exceso sugestivos arriba de aquella pista. Hikaru observa la diminuta prenda que difícilmente cubre el área íntima de aquel sujeto. El ojos marrón recorre con su vista aquel cuerpo, de músculos bien definidos. El sujeto sonríe al ojos marrón al percatarse de que ha llamado su atención. Hikaru observa atentamente a aquel muchacho, sus movimientos son demasiado atrayentes.

Kaede sonríe burlonamente ante la actitud del ojos marrón.

Mientras atravesando por la puerta de entrada de aquel sitio, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y corto, vestido con ropa obscura camina lentamente hacia el interior, con sus manos ocultas en su gabardina negra, sus gafas obscuras impiden observar su rostro, pero una de las luces se refleja en sus lentes por un par de segundos evidenciando el color esmeralda de su mirada. Aquel hombre camina en dirección hacia una esquina, donde se encuentra una mesa rodeada por algunos adornos, cuya función es propiciar un ambiente de intimidad o discreción. Desde su asiento, el ojos color esmeralda agacha un poco su rostro, intentando bajar un poco los lentes que esconden su mirada, recorre el sitio en busca del objetivo que lo ha llevado hasta allí.

-Sakurazukamori-San… no esperaba verte por aquí...

Pronuncia en tono alegre un sujeto de complexión robusta y piel blanca, vestido con un traje color gris, sujetando un habano en una de sus manos, situado ya junto a la mesa.

Subaru sólo se limita a guardar silencio, al tiempo que ya un mesero le sirve una bebida.

El sujeto toma asiento en la silla frente al ojos color esmeralda, sonriendo descaradamente, tratando de aparentar alegría por ver al otro en su negocio.

Subaru comienza a juguetear con el vaso de bebida, girándolo levemente con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Creí que no regresarías, pues me temo que en base a lo que noté en tus anteriores visitas mis "empleados" no satisfacen tus exigencias y mi "catálogo" no se ha renovado mucho últimamente.

Comenta descaradamente y riendo el otro.

-Sólo vengo por trabajo…

Comenta con seriedad Subaru

-Mmmm… si me lo hubieras indicado pude haberlo hecho yo mismo.

Comenta el matón.

-Debo hacerlo yo…

Comenta Subaru

-Como desees… tú eres el jefe…

Afirma el otro riendo estruendosamente

Subaru intenta disimular su gesto de molestia, desvía su rostro en dirección al centro del sitio, donde seguramente encontrará a su víctima.

Pero el otro intenta llamar su atención haciendo cualquier comentario, obligándolo a mirarlo nuevamente.

Mientras cerca de la pista, Kaede intenta hacer conversación con Hikaru

-Y entonces ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?

Pregunta Kaede

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Hikaru

Kaede sonríe

-El chico, ¿Te gusta? No le apartas la mirada, supongo que… te gustaría que él te "atendiera"

Comenta Kaede

Hikaru desvía su mirada, pensando que aquel "bailarín" le atrajo, pero no para intimar con él.

-No… no es mi tipo

Comenta el ojos marrón mientras da unos sorbos a su bebida.

-¿Y entonces?

Pregunta el ojos verdes

Hikaru levanta los hombros en respuesta.

Kaede hace ligero gesto de molestia.

Hikaru entonces vuelve a voltear en dirección a la pista y centra su atención en otro "bailarín" de facciones distintas, piel morena de un tono más claro y de mayor estatura y espalda más ancha, de ojos color café. Aquel sujeto le sonríe de manera insinuante.

Kaede no nota las reacciones de Hikaru, sintiendo fastidio, al notar que el tiempo transcurre sin obtener algún resultado, llama al mesero y le pide otra ronda de bebidas.

Hikaru mira fijamente al ojos color café, recorriendo su cuerpo, de complexión similar al de cierto hombre de ojos color dorado que hace días no ve.

El otro le sonríe nuevamente.

Hikaru lo observa fijamente, en determinado momento se levanta de su asiento y se acerca hacia la pista.

El ojos color café se acerca hacia la orilla, situándose justo frente a Hikaru.

Hikaru tiene frente a él a sólo unos centímetros de distancia el cuerpo del otro.

Kaede hace gesto de sorpresa ante la actitud inesperada del ojos marrón.

Mientras de regreso en la mesa donde ahora se encuentra Subaru, aquel matón colaborador del clan Sakurazukamori no para de hablar, pareciera que se encuentra en una divertida convivencia.

Subaru hace gesto de aburrimiento, ha colocado su codo sobre la mesa, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de los dedos de su mano, intenta buscar nuevamente con la mirada a su futura víctima, un cuerpo que se mueve de manera demasiado llamativa atrae su atención, pero la figura colocada frente a él, bajo la pista, le provoca abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

El ojos color café se ha hincado frente a Hikaru acariciándole seductoramente el rostro.

Subaru no puede creer lo que observa, siente como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre de él. Se levanta repentinamente de su lugar y se retira las gafas, aquella imagen se presenta aún más nítida frente a él.

Su colaborador lo observa extrañado.

Subaru observa como el ojos color café acerca su rostro a Hikaru y lo mueve frente a él simulando rozarlo, mientras sus labios se mueven evidenciando pronunciar unas palabras, al tiempo que Hikaru lo sigue sin perderlo de vista y pronuncia otras palabras más en respuesta.

El matón voltea hacia donde Subaru observa atentamente, de inmediato se percata de la figura adolescente que ha llamado su atención situada junto a la pista.

-Parece… que has encontrado algo de tu interés Sakurazukamori-San

Pronuncia con malicia el matón a Subaru, mientras hace una seña a uno de sus meseros.

Subaru se encuentra a punto de acercarse a la pista, pero repentinamente observa que aquel "bailarín" se aleja de Hikaru, así que intenta tranquilizarse y vuelve a su lugar.

Hikaru observa alejarse con mirada fija al bailarín y vuelve a su asiento.

Casi al instante un mesero les lleva un par de bebidas.

-Su orden está lista

Pronuncia el mesero

Kaede hace gesto de extrañeza y está a punto de protestar, indicando que él no ordenó algo más, pero el mesero le hace una señal con la mirada que propicia que el ojos verdes mire en cierta dirección, el ojos verdes comprende al instante y se levanta de su asiento.

Hikaru no se percata de nada de lo que ocurre, sólo puede centrar su atención en dirección hacia una pequeña puerta, evidenciando en su mirada que espera que alguien salga por aquel espacio.

-Enseguida regreso

Pronuncia Kaede, dirigiéndose a Hikaru y se marcha en dirección al sanitario, ya en la puerta, se reúne con aquel sujeto vestido de traje que lo llamó con anterioridad y discretamente conversa con él.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta Kaede al otro

-Recibirás una mejor comisión…

Pronuncia maliciosamente aquel tipo al ojos verdes, mirando en dirección hacia una mesa.

Kaede voltea en la misma dirección que el otro y nota la presencia de Subaru en el sitio, observando insistentemente a Hikaru.

-¿Qué?... Es ese hombre…

Pronuncia Kaede con gesto de extrañeza

-Ten más respeto… no es cualquier sujeto

Le exige el sujeto de traje.

-Nunca he sabido quién es… no tengo por qué…

Pronuncia Kaede

-Ese no es asunto tuyo… lo único que debes saber es que el "Jefe" le hará un regalo y tú deberás colaborar

Afirma el sujeto

-¿Un regalo?

Pregunta kaede cayendo de inmediato en la cuenta a lo que se refiere

-¿El… muchacho?

Pregunta kaede

-Así es… en este momento tu amigo se encuentra tomando un estimulante, cuando vuelvas con él lo llevarás arriba, a una de las habitaciones especiales, lo engañarás para que tome algo más y después te irás de la habitación, me buscarás y… recibirás tu pago.

Explica el sujeto sonriendo maliciosamente

Kaede sonríe en dirección a Subaru, mirándolo sorprendido.

_-Es extraño, ese hombre no suele frecuentar este lugar y nunca he observado que elija a alguno de los bailarines para pasar el rato… nunca creí que…._

Piensa Kaede.

-Es tiempo… haz lo que te indiqué

Le ordena el sujeto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kaede asienta con la cabeza y regresa con Hikaru

Hikaru ya se encuentra tomando otra bebida.

-Me han avisado que puedes subir para el "servicio" que contrataste.

Afirma insinuante Kaede

Hikaru lo mira fijamente.

Kaede le indica con un ademán que lo siga.

Hikaru se levanta de su lugar y lo sigue.

Subaru no aparta la vista del ojos marrón, pero su colaborador lo distrae un momento, obligándolo a voltear e intercambiar unas palabras.

Kaede conduce a Hikaru a través de unas escaleras. Al final de éstas se topa con un amplio pasillo cubierto con una alfombra roja y cuyas paredes a los lados tienen varias puertas cerradas.

-Sígueme

Le indica Kaede

Hikaru obedece y avanzan unos cuantos metros.

-Es aquí

Le indica Kaede, sujetando la manija de una delgada puerta de dos hojas y jalándola para abrirla, enseguida haciendo una señal a Hikaru para que entre.

Tras esa puerta, se encuentra una amplia habitación, cuyo decorado evidencia su uso. Hikaru recorre con su vista el cuarto, observando la amplia cama situada casi en el centro del sitio, con un pequeño buró de varios cajones colocado justo al lado y sobre el cual se encuentran pequeños recipientes de cristal de distintas formas y colores y un par de cajillas color negro; pero lo que más llama su atención es el largo espejo que abarca la longitud de una de las paredes, situado paralelamente a un lado de la cama

Kaede se acerca a la pequeña mesa redonda colocada casi en una de las esquinas de la habitación y levanta una de las copas de cristal que reposan en ésta, junto a una botella de fino licor.

Hikaru supone la función de cada uno de los objetos en el sitio y sonríe burlonamente para sí mismo.

Kaede sirve un poco de licor en la copa y enseguida discretamente vierte el contenido de una ampolleta en ésta.

-Bebe otro poco mientras esperas…tu acompañante pronto vendrá…

Le ofrece Kaede

Hikaru toma la copa y le da un sorbo, notando que el sabor de aquella bebida es agradable, repite su acción.

Kaede sonríe discretamente de manera satisfactoria y después de un instante se despide.

-Debo irme…

Afirma Kaede de manera tranquila.

Hikaru lo mira de reojo marchar y después decide sentarse en una orilla de la cama.

Mientras de regreso con Subaru.

Subaru intenta conversar con aquel matón, en eso, uno de los meseros hace una evidente señal, la cual Subaru no comprende y no le interesa, decide buscar con la mirada al ojos marrón, pero sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al no notar ya su presencia en el lugar. A punto de levantarse, su colaborador interrumpe su acción.

-Tu chico está listo.

Pronuncia el matón con descaro

Subaru lo observa extrañado

-Está esperándote arriba… créeme, no se te resistirá, con lo que ingirió no se negará a tener sexo contigo hasta que te hartes.

Pronuncia el matón de forma descarada, mientras inhala el humo de su habano.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Subaru y de inmediato parece comprender las evidentes palabras, levantándose enseguida de su lugar.

-¿Dónde está?

Pregunta Subaru con exigencia

El matón malinterpreta su actitud.

-Arriba, en la habitación del fondo… mi empleado te llevará…

Comenta el matón

Pero Subaru se apresura a ir donde se encuentra Hikaru sin esperar más explicación.

-Ufffff

Pronuncia el matón, malinterpretando de nueva cuenta la acción de Subaru

El mesero situado al lado de éste sonríe burlonamente. Al tiempo que el sujeto de traje se aproxima tranquilamente.

Mientras de vuelta con Hikaru.

El ojos marrón se ha sentado sobre la cama, con sus piernas separadas y apoyado sobre sus brazos que ha colocado hacia atrás, flexionando su cabeza también hacia atrás, un intenso calor ahora recorre su cuerpo, centrándose a momentos bruscamente en su entrepierna.

-Creo, que no debí tomar todo aquello

Se dice en voz alta para sí mismo, recorriendo el cuarto con su mirada, ubicando una delgada puerta en otra pared y levantándose sospechando a dónde conduce.

Hikaru abre aquella puerta y encuentra un pequeño cuarto de baño, decorado con azulejo claro, la amplia tina existente en éste no le interesa por el momento y se dirige directamente hacia el lavamanos. El espejo frente a éste le muestra su rostro ahora levemente enrojecido y su cabello ya húmedo, el cual evidencia una mayor transpiración. Observa su reflejo durante un instante, adivinando lo que necesita, ahora con urgencia, ya no puede esperar más la aparición de su futuro "acompañante" y comienza a tratar de calmar sus ansias por él mismo, ni siquiera se percata de que la puerta principal de la habitación se abre, dando paso a una delgada figura vestida con ropa y gabardina obscuras.

Subaru entra titubeante a la habitación, buscando a Hikaru de inmediato con la mirada, pero sus ojos se abren enormemente al escuchar unos sensuales sonidos a unos metros de distancia. El ojiverde se dirige de inmediato hacia donde adivina provienen esos sonidos y se queda inmóvil presenciando lo que el adolescente hace ahora con su propio cuerpo.

Hikaru se encuentra recargado junto a una de las paredes del baño, con las piernas separadas y el pantalón desabrochado, con su cabeza flexionada hacia atrás, estimulándose con su mano, de forma desesperada, emitiendo evidentes gemidos de placer

Subaru lo observa fijamente, los gemidos y movimientos de Hikaru se hacen más rápidos y comienzan a provocar que un calor invada su entrepierna y una erección comience a manifestarse.

Hikaru continúa manifestando el intenso placer que ahora se propicia a sí mismo.

Subaru en un impulso sólo permite a su gabardina resbalar por sus brazos hasta llegar al piso, casi de inmediato desabrocha su pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo y hace lo mismo con su ropa interior.

Hikaru sólo se percata de la presencia del otro cuando siente que su mano es retirada bruscamente de su intimidad y una delicada pero firme piel comienza a frotarse con él.

-AAaaaaaahhh…. aaaaaaaaahhhh…. aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh….

Gime Hikaru al identificarse íntimamente en contacto con otro cuerpo.

-Mmmmm….mmmmm…mmmmmm

Comienza a gemir Subaru, al saberse íntimamente en contacto con Hikaru

Hikaru mantiene su cabeza flexionada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, suponiendo que su "acompañante" ha llegado a brindarle sus "servicios".

Pero Subaru sí sabe con quien se encuentra ahora y después de un rato de frotamiento no puede evitar pronunciar el nombre de aquel

-Aaaaaaahhhh…. Mi amor…. aaaaaaahhhh…. Mi amor…. mi Hikaru…. Aaaaaaaaahhh

Gime y pronuncia Subaru

Hikaru abre los ojos al escuchar su nombre e identificar aquella voz que lo pronuncia, e incorpora su mirada para comprobar que es quien sospecha.

Subaru atrapa los labios del adolescente en un beso apasionado al sentirlos a su alcance, propiciando un instante de descontrol en el adolescente.

-Mmmmm…. Mmmmmmm….

Emite Subaru sin dejar de frotarse, sin dejar de besar al ojos marrón

Hikaru entonces vuelve a perderse en aquella sensación que Subaru le transmite y lo secunda en aquellos gemidos, en aquel movimiento, el estimulante surte aún más su efecto, la sensación del cuerpo de Subaru junto al suyo, el aroma que ahora despide el ojiverde, el placer que evidencia experimentar en ese momento, provocan que Hikaru olvide todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás y que sólo desee perderse en Subaru.

-Aaaaaahhhh…. Vamos a la cama…. Subaru…. Aaaaaaahhhh…. Subaru…. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo desnudo, tu piel…. vamos a "hacerlo"…. Aaaahhhh…. Quiero sentirte totalmente…

Pronuncia excitado Hikaru

Aquellas palabras no tienen lugar a dudas o cuestionamientos para Subaru, sin titubear conduce a Hikaru hacia la cama y sólo se separa de él un momento para desnudarse totalmente y despojarlo de su ropa.

Hikaru jala a Subaru hacia él.

Subaru no se resiste, permitiéndose caer sobre el cuerpo de Hikaru, casi de inmediato acariciando los muslos del ojos marrón y deslizando sus manos bajo de sus caderas, sujetándolas e introduciéndose entre éstas.

-Aaaaaaahhhh…. Síiiiiiiiii…. Aaaaaaaahhhhhh…. Síiiiiiiiiii…

Gime Hikaru, sintiendo como Subaru ahora se funde con él.

Mientras Subaru cierra sus ojos y encorva su espalda al tiempo que tiembla al sentir su intimidad fuertemente atrapada por el interior de Hikaru.

-Ay…. Hikaru…. Ay…. Mi amor…. hacía tiempo… aaaaaahhhh… hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer esto nuevamente….aaaaaaaaahhh…. se siente tan delicioso penetrarte…. Aaaaaaaaaahh…. Tan delicioso moverme dentro de ti…. aaaaaaaaahhh

Gime y pronuncia Subaru sin inhibiciones ya, las actitudes de Hikaru lo invitan a expresarse sin pudor.

-Subaru… aaaaaahhhh…. Subaru…. no te detengas…. Aaaaaaaahhhhh…. Sigue…

-Hikaru…. Mi amor…. tu interior… aaaaahhhh… se siente tan bien, tan aaaaaaahhh…. Húmedo, aaaaaaaahhhh…. Tibio…. Tu interior… aaaaaah… es tan suave…. Aaaaaaaa… aaaaayy…

Gime Subaru

-Mételo más… aaaaaaahhhh…. Más…. profundo…. aaaaaahhh…. Quiero sentirlo todo….

-Aaaaaaahhhh…. Ay, ay…. Hikaru….

-Así, así, así… oooooohhhh… síi… aaaaaaahhhh… que delicioso…. Así, oooooohhh, así…

Pronuncia Hikaru encorvando su espalda hacia atrás y atrapando con sus manos y presionando contra su cuerpo las caderas de Subaru.

-Hik… aru….

-Subaru…. Sigue, así, así… ah, ah…. Sí, sí….. aaaaahhhh…. Más rápido… aaaaahhhh…ah, ah

Pronuncia el ojos marrón acelerando su movimiento

-Ay… mi amor…. ay…. aaaaaaaajjj… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh….

-Más fuerte… aaaaaaahhh… más fuerteeee….

Ambos continúan en aquel constante movimiento durante un tiempo, hasta que no pueden más.

-_Ay,__Seishiro__… __ay,__mi__amor__…__.__nunca__imaginé__poder__sentirte__así__…__.__Me__encanta__… __me__fascina__… __no__quiero__terminar__… __aaaaahhhh__… __no__quiero__… __pero__no__puedo__más,__aaaahhh__… __no__puedo__más__…_

Piensa Subaru

-Aaaahhh… Subaru… aaaahhh…. Subaru voy a terminar…. Aaaaaahh voy a "venirme"…. Aaaaahh… no puedo más…. Aaaaaahhh… aah, ahhh…

-Hazlo… aaaaaaahhhhh…. quiero sentirte…. Eyacula en mi vientre… quiero saber que se siente… hazlo… sí, así… así mi amor, no dudes… no te detengas, viértete… aaaaaahhhh… totalmente en mi vientre…. aaaaaaaahhh

-Subaruuu… aaaaahhh… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

-Ay, mi amor… aaaaaahhhh…. Que delicioso… sentirme bañado por ti… Se siente tan bien… aaaaaahhhh…. Es tan tibio…. Aaaaahhh… tan agradable…

-Subaru… aaaaahhh…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… tú estás… tú también… aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…

-Hikaru… aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Hikaru… ... aaaaaaaaaaahhh…

Ambos gimen, ambos se aferran al otro desesperadamente.

-Subaru… aaahhh… Subaru

Pronuncia Hikaru ahora quedamente, temblando por la experiencia vivida, sintiendo como Subaru también tiembla y se estremece entre sus brazos.

Mientras de regreso en la mesa del colaborador de Subaru.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo el Sakurazuka con el chico?

Pregunta el matón con curiosidad a su "asistente" sentado ahora ante la misma mesa que él, ingiriendo una bebida.

El asistente lo mira levantando ambas cejas.

-Mmmm… Nunca imaginé que ese hombre pudiese sentir atracción por alguien, siempre se muestra tan… apático cuando viene a este sitio.

Comenta el matón, dirigiendo su vista hacia la pista, observando como otro de sus bailarines se mueve insinuantemente.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?

Pregunta el "asistente"

-Mmmmm… un poco…

Contesta el matón, jugueteando con su habano entre sus dedos.

El "asistente" lo mira de manera suspicaz

-Eso… es indebido… de muy mala educación…

Comenta el matón fingiendo seriedad y enseguida suelta una carcajada

El "asistente" lo secunda en la carcajada.

Un instante después el matón se levanta de su asiento y es secundado por su "asistente".

De vuelta en la habitación.

Situado su cuerpo sobre el de Hikaru, Subaru no para de besarlo, a momentos en los labios, a momentos en alguna otra zona, mientras recorre su cuerpo con sus manos.

-Te amo… te amo…

Le repite Subaru una y otra vez entre las sábanas de aquella cama.

Hikaru secunda los besos y las caricias, el estimulante aún continúa haciendo efecto y su cuerpo le exige más placer.

Subaru percibe una nueva erección en su joven amante y reacciona frotándose con él de forma lenta.

-Hikaru… mmmm… mi Hikaru

-Mmmmmm… mmmmmm

Emite un sensual quejido Hikaru, ante el movimiento del ojiverde.

Pero Subaru ansía tocar aquella intimidad ahora despierta de su amante, desea sentirla, así que apoyándose con un brazo separa su cuerpo unos centímetros de Hikaru al tiempo que flexiona levemente sus rodillas y desliza su mano por el vientre de Hikaru, hasta lograr sujetar aquello que busca.

-Aaaaaaahhhh…. Aaaaaaaaaahhh…. Sub…. aru…

Pronuncia Hikaru, colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo e inevitablemente apretando con sus manos las sábanas de aquella cama ante lo que Subaru hace.

Subaru recorre sin pudor la intimidad de Hikaru desde la base hasta la punta, tocándola con sus dedos, presionándola a momentos de manera lenta, a momentos más rápido, pero constante.

Hikaru arquea su espalda, y eleva su abdomen, secundando el movimiento de Subaru.

Subaru puede observar las reacciones en el rostro de Hikaru, su endurecimiento en su mano, el movimiento de su cuerpo ante la estimulación. Subaru siente su propia intimidad endurecida nuevamente, exigiéndole tomar de nueva cuenta aquel hermoso cuerpo tan cercano a él, tan dispuesto a entregársele.

Hikaru continúa disfrutando en aquella cama la estimulación realizada por el ojiverde.

Subaru evidencia en su mirada su intenso deseo sexual y en un impulso suelta al ojos marrón y lo toma y jala de los muslos para penetrarlo nuevamente.

-Aaaaaaaahhh… aaaaaaaaahhhh

Gime nuevamente el ojiverde hincado sobre aquella cama, moviéndose ahora dentro de Hikaru.

Hikaru no se niega al sentir nuevamente a Subaru entre sus caderas y separa nuevamente sus piernas, elevándolas algunos centímetros.

Subaru se introduce completamente en Hikaru moviéndose ahora con más intensidad.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh… aaaaaaaaaahhhhh… aaaaaaaaaaahhh

Hikaru puede presenciar el movimiento del abdomen de Subaru ante aquel acto, continúa apretando las sábanas de aquel lecho al no poder ahora aferrarse al cuerpo del ojiverde.

Subaru sujeta fuertemente de los muslos a Hikaru, moviéndose sin prejuicios, evidenciando su disfrute ante aquel acto sexual.

-Aaaaaaahhhh… Sub…. aru…

-Sólo siénteme… aaaaaaaaahhhh… sólo siénteme… aaaaahh… que delicioso…. Aaaaaaaaaahhh… que delicioso…. aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Repite Subaru flexionando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, inmerso en su placer.

En determinado momento Hikaru siente que una gota de sudor resbala por su frente y voltea hacia un lado, para intentar librarse de ésta, topándose con aquella erótica imagen reflejada en aquel largo espejo, que evidencia a Subaru fundido dentro de él.

Subaru no cesa en su movimiento, su piel enrojecida y sudorosa, su cabello ya húmedo y su boca que a momentos se abre intentando emitir gemidos que no logran escapar. Aquel bello cuerpo moviéndose con fuerza y desesperación como si estuviese en celo, excitan aún más a Hikaru, propiciándole desear más frotamiento aún.

-Más…. Aaaaaaaaaaahhh… más…. aaaaaaaaaaahhhh…

Pide Hikaru

Subaru intenta acelerar más, pero ya no es posible.

-Aaaaaa… Sub… aru…. aaaaaaaahhhh

-Aaaaaaahh… Hik….. aaaaaaahhhhh… aaaah,ah,ah,ah,ah

Intenta pronunciar el ojiverde, pero ante el movimiento no le es posible, así que deja caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del ojos marrón, sintiendo bajo su vientre su erección y estimulándola también.

-Aaaaaaaa… si…. Aaaaaaaahhh…. Sii…

Grita Hikaru, agitando sus piernas, secundando el movimiento del ojiverde.

_-Aaaahhh… Seishiro…. Aaaaaahhh… mi amor… siento que voy a enloquecer… aaahhh…. _

Piensa Subaru, inmerso en su vaivén.

Sobre aquel lecho se observan dos cuerpos moverse en sincronía, con evidente desesperación por sentirse.

Ambos gimen entrecortadamente ya.

Ambos muestran ya una mirada extraviada.

La intensa transpiración de ambos ahora se mezcla continuamente.

El reflejo de aquella imagen sobre el espejo evidencia ya dos cuerpos inmersos en placer, buscando sólo sexo, tocándose lascivamente.

Aquel encuentro no se parece a ninguno que Subaru hubiese tenido antes, no se asemeja a ninguna ocasión en la cual buscara sólo mera satisfacción. Ya no es sólo la realización de sus sueños frustrados y reprimidos durante varios años. El cuerpo de Subaru ahora siente verdadero placer y deseo. Y por vez primera percibe lo mismo en Hikaru. Ambos buscan, necesitan, saciarse con desesperación con el cuerpo del otro. Este encuentro definitivamente es mucho más intenso, totalmente apasionado, mucho más enloquecedor.

Por su parte Hikaru nunca imaginó que Subaru pudiera desempeñarse así en la intimidad, ni tampoco que pudiera llegar a sentir ese intenso deseo sexual hacia él, pero el averiguarlo le agrada, la idea de escuchar de los labios de Subaru aquella frase que considera una mentira en ese momento no importa, no importa que él le mienta diciéndole "Te amo", mientras consiga satisfacerlo totalmente en aquella cama.

-Te deseo… me encanta penetrarte… sentirte… así…. Así…. Ay, aaaaahh…

Repite Subaru inmerso en su excitación, disminuyendo un poco su movimiento al no querer aún llegar al clímax.

-Sub… aru… no te detengas…

-Ay… aaaaaaaahhh… quiero quedarme así… aaaaaaaahhhh… en tu delicioso interior… Hikaru… eres hermoso… aaaaaaaahhh… hermoso… aaaaaaahhh…. mi Hikaru….

-Sub… aru… aaaahhhh

-Quiero… aaaaaahhh… que termines… aaaaaahhhh… yo….mmmmm… no puedo más…. Pero…. Ooooooggg… quiero sentirte mío otra vez… aaaaaaaahhhh….

-Subaru… aaaaaahhhh… aaaaaahhhh… Subaru…

-Aaaaaaaaahh…. Aaaaaahhh… ya…. Ya…. Casi te siento…. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh…. Puedo sentirte aaaaaaahhh…. Me encanta… ooooooooooohhhh… esa….. aaaaaaaahhhhh… sensación húmeda y…. mmmmm…. Tibia… ooooooooooooooojjjjj….

Pronuncia Subaru llegando inevitablemente al orgasmo junto con Hikaru.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh…. Aaaaaaaaaaahhh…

-Oooooooohhh…. Mmmmm… ay… aaaahh…

Hikaru se siente tensar y después temblar nuevamente bajo el cuerpo de Subaru.

Subaru acaricia torpemente el cuerpo de su joven amante de forma brusca ante el orgasmo que experimenta.

Después de unos minutos, Hikaru coloca su rostro de lado sobre la almohada, sintiéndose excesivamente cansado.

Subaru coloca su rostro sobre el hombro derecho del ojos marrón, intentando tranquilizar su respiración, pero le es imposible e intenta incorporarse de aquel lecho, notando que su joven amante ha quedado totalmente quieto. En un impulso y con su cuerpo aún tembloroso se levanta de aquella cama y se introduce en el sanitario, quedando de pie, colocando su espalda en la pared y flexionando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que algunos gemidos contenidos escapen mientras su respiración se evidencia aún intensa.

-Aaaaaaahhhh… mmmmmm…. Aaaaaaaaaahhhh… mmmmmmm…

Gime Subaru libremente, mientras su cuerpo tiembla aún.

Hikaru sólo continúa inmóvil en aquella cama.

Subaru voltea en dirección hacia aquel lecho, donde Hikaru reposa, ajeno a lo que ocurre en aquel ojiverde.

-Mmmmmmmm…. Aaaaaaaaaaahh….

Continúa gimiendo quedamente Subaru, tratando de estabilizar su respiración, tratando de controlarse ante las sensaciones aún percibidas en su cuerpo, poco a poco las sensaciones van disminuyendo para dar paso a un intenso deseo de fumar. Aquel ojiverde busca con la mirada el cuerpo del ojos marrón.

Hikaru ha cerrado los ojos y se ha colocado de lado.

Subaru sale del sanitario y busca torpemente entre las prendas regadas por el suelo su gabardina y de uno de los bolsillos extrae su cajetilla de cigarros, encendiendo con mano temblorosa uno de ellos casi al instante, recargando su espalda sobre la pared más próxima, inhalando profundamente aquel cigarro y exhalando después en una prolongada bocanada. Subaru voltea nuevamente a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Hikaru sobre aquel lecho, centrando la atención en su rostro, el cual evidencia su juventud.

-Eres… un niño hermoso…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja sin pensar, mientras contempla al otro aún.

Hikaru percibe ligeramente el olor a tabaco, pero no se preocupa por ello y mantiene aún sus ojos cerrados.

Subaru continúa fumando, en eso alcanza a escuchar leve música proveniente de afuera de la habitación, que lo hace recordar el lugar donde ahora se encuentra. Pero en su aún estado post-orgásmico no le da importancia y continúa fumando despreocupado hasta terminar el cigarro. Para después decidir volver al lecho junto a su joven amante.

Hikaru abre los ojos al percatarse del movimiento de alguien en la cama. Observa una extraña mirada en Subaru, distinta a como lo mira usualmente, muy distinta.

Subaru se coloca de lado frente a Hikaru y acerca sus labios para besarlo.

Hikaru siente como los brazos de Subaru lo envuelven acercándolo hacia él y casi enseguida siente como el ojiverde lo coloca bocarriba, permitiéndole sentir la desnudez de su cuerpo sobre del suyo.

Hikaru siente como Subaru recorre con sus labios su cuello y su pecho, en reacción mueve lentamente su rostro de un lado a otro, disfrutando de las caricias, percatándose de que la puerta de la habitación se encuentra entreabierta y le parece percibir a alguien detrás de ésta.

-Subaru…

Intenta pronunciar el ojos marrrón.

Pero Subaru continúa con sus caricias.

-Subaru… la aaaaahhh…

Intenta pronunciar Hikaru

Pero Subaru ya se encuentra nuevamente moviendo su vientre sobre Hikaru.

-Espera…. Alguien… afuera…

Intenta pronunciar Hikaru

-Mmmmm… No es nada… mmm… no es nada… sólo separa tus piernas… mmmm… para mí…

Contesta Subaru en tono sensual, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Hikaru.

Hikaru sólo siente como las manos de Subaru se deslizan bajo su espalda obligándolo a arquearse y a apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el lecho .para sostener el peso del cuerpo del ojiverde.

Debajo de aquellas sábanas que intentan cubrir la parte inferior de ambos, Hikaru se encuentra con la cabeza flexionada hacia atrás, con ojos entreabiertos y labios levemente separados intentando emitir gemidos que no logran escapar. Mientras sus piernas se evidencian separadas con las rodillas flexionadas, al tiempo que Subaru se encuentra situado entre éstas, moviendo sus piernas, flexionando sus rodillas de manera alternada y aferrado a su espalda.

_-Seishiro… aaaahhh… sólo quiero penetrarte…. Hacerte mío… una y otra vez… hasta que no pueda más…. Hasta que no pueda más… mmmmm…_

Piensa Subaru.

_-Aaaahhh… Subaru… no puedo creerlo… aaaahhhh…. Me encanta como me lo haces… aaaaahh… me encanta tener sexo contigo… aaahhhh… nunca imaginé que podría sentirse así al estar en la cama contigo… aaaahhhh… me gusta…. Aaaaahhhh…. Hacía tiempo… aaaaahhh… que no sentía así de delicioso al tener sexo… sólo con él…. Sólo con él había sentido así…. Sólo… con él…_

Piensa Hikaru, al tiempo que abre sus ojos y detiene sus reacciones de manera involuntaria, mientras un recuerdo fugaz interrumpe sus sensaciones.

Subaru continúa con su movimiento.

Hikaru mira de reojo a Subaru, centrando su atención en su rostro y después en el color verde de su mirada.

Subaru se percata de que Hikaru no lo secunda en sus acciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Subaru al dejar de sentir a Hikaru.

-Nada…

Responde el ojos marrón mirando fijamente a Subaru de una forma que desconcierta al ojiverde, obligándose a detenerse en su movimiento sin notarlo.

-¿Hikaru?

Pregunta difícilmente Subaru, intentando controlar su respiración.

Hikaru sólo lo mira fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Vuelve a preguntar el ojiverde

Hikaru niega lentamente con la cabeza, pero aún mirándolo fijamente

Subaru se desconcierta ante la inesperada reacción del adolescente.

Hikaru entonces desvía su mirada.

En un impulso Subaru sujeta de la barbilla al ojos marrón y atrapa sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Hikaru cierra los ojos en reacción.

Subaru vuelve a moverse, pero ahora de manera lenta, aunque sensual.

Hikaru lo secunda en el movimiento.

Subaru acelera su movimiento y separa un instante sus labios para pronunciar una frase

-Te amo…

Contesta Subaru

Hikaru sonríe internamente de forma burlona ante aquellas palabras, mientras lo observa con los ojos entreabiertos.

Subaru vuelve a besarlo.

Hikaru cierra los ojos y lo secunda.

Ambos vuelven a perderse en su ritual erótico, olvidándose de cualquier hecho ajeno a ellos dos.

Aquel recuerdo fugaz, del cual Hikaru ahora sólo recuerda las palabras fluye nuevamente en su mente

_-"¿Amor? Supongo que nunca lo he sentido…"_

Pronuncia de manera indiferente un adolescente de ojos color marrón de dieciséis años de edad, mientras se encuentra sentado en la orilla de una alberca, observando fijamente una mirada color esmeralda.

_-"Entonces… a mí me gustaría mostrarte en qué consiste ese sentimiento… y tal vez…_

_entonces tú… logres sentir algo por mí… pues yo…"_

Pronuncia aquella frase sin atreverse a terminarla, un adulto de veinticuatro años, sentado junto al adolescente, la piel blanca de su bien delimitado cuerpo y bello rostro resalta ante el color negro de su corto cabello y armoniza a la perfección con sus expresivos ojos color esmeralda, los cuales observan al adolescente de manera tierna por un instante, para después atreverse a atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual, Hikaru secunda, al extrañamente "percibir" … el profundo sentimiento que le transmite.

Continuará.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37.

Sueño Inconcluso.

En aquella amplia casa de dos niveles, el tiempo transcurre de forma desesperante para una mujer de joven apariencia, de cabello castaño obscuro; quien no separa su vista color marrón de aquella ventana que comunica al jardín. Su rostro evidencia preocupación, pues pese a su estado de vigilia, aún puede presenciar como aquellos pétalos de flor de Cerezo simulan caer del cielo, mezclándose con algunos otros pétalos de color rojizo de tono levemente menos intenso.

_-¿Nuevamente te encuentras con él?... ¡Nuevamente te encuentras con el Sakurazukamori!... ¿No es verdad… Seishiro?_

Se pregunta mentalmente aquella castaña de cabellos lacio y largo hasta la cintura.

_-Sí… te encuentras con él… No cabe la menor duda… Mi sueño de esta noche me lo ha revelado y estas visiones lo confirman…_

Piensa la mujer haciendo gesto de enfado mirando caer aún los pétalos y casi enseguida mirando en dirección hacia el costoso reloj sobre el buró, al lado izquierdo de su cama.

_-Ya es de madrugada, han transcurrido varias horas desde que te "escapaste" y al parecer… desde que te encuentras con "él". Ya deberías haber regresado… pero sospecho… que ese hombre no te lo permite…_

Continúa pensando la castaña, cruzando sus brazos en señal de molestia.

_-Supongo… que nunca se alejará una vez que te ha encontrado…_

Pero los pensamientos de la mujer se ven interrumpidos por una sensación en su cuerpo que la alerta acerca de una presencia y de inmediato obligándola a centrar su atención en aquel jardín, a través del cual pueden observarse dos sigilosas sombras deslizarse misteriosamente.

Aquella castaña busca con una mano rápidamente entre sus ropas, confirmando que aquel objeto aún permanece oculto entre éstas y enseguida sale de su habitación en dirección al pasillo, escabulléndose a través de éste, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hikaru, abriéndola mínimamente, presenciando cómo aquellas dos figuras se introducen por la ventana ahora abierta, ocultas por la oscuridad de la noche y de aquella recámara. Pero la luz de la luna permite observar lo requerido a aquella mujer, obligándola a centrar su atención en lo que sucede en aquel sitio.

Hikaru se ha sentado sobre su cama, seguido de Subaru, al lado suyo.

-¿Te encuentras… más tranquilo?

Pregunta en voz baja el ojiverde, observando fijamente a Hikaru.

Hikaru desvía su mirada, percibiendo la respiración del otro a escasos centímetros de su mejilla.

-¿O… prefieres que me quede… a hacerte compañía?

Pregunta Subaru en voz baja, observando aún fijamente al otro, evidenciando en su mirada su deseo de querer estar nuevamente con él aunque tratando de disimular, intentando reprimir con poco éxito la sensación de calor en su entrepierna.

Mientras Hikaru ahora sufre malestar debido al término del efecto del estimulante, sintiendo incomodidad ante la cercanía del otro.

Subaru levanta su mano izquierda, atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla de Hikaru con el dorso de su mano.

Pero Hikaru siente tensarse ligeramente ante lo incómodo que ahora le resulta el contacto con el ojiverde.

Subaru no se percata de las reacciones del adolescente, inmerso en el recuerdo de las sensaciones percibidas ante los encuentros íntimos tenidos.

La mujer castaña continúa observando a través de aquella casi imperceptible rendija, las discretas actitudes de Hikaru, las cuales le obligan a interpretar sólo lo observable en aquel momento, ocasionándole una intensa molestia, provocándole actuar de inmediato.

-¡¿Hikaru-San? ¡¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Escuché ruidos!

Pregunta y afirma en voz alta la castaña, mientras golpea insistentemente la puerta de la habitación.

Subaru se aleja unos centímetros de Hikaru, al tiempo que abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, titubeando respecto a qué hacer.

-Sí, me encuentro bien

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

-¿Estás seguro?

Pregunta la mujer

-Sí

Afirma nuevamente el adolescente

-Aún así voy a entrar

Advierte la ojos marrón, mientras gira la perilla de la puerta simulando abrirla y dejándola totalmente así, topándose con un solitario Hikaru sentado sobre la cama y unas largas cortinas agitándose con el viento que se cuela a través de la amplia ventana.

-Vas a resfriarte con la ventana abierta.

Comenta la castaña, cuando casi de inmediato se aproxima a cerrar la ventana con seguro y colocar una especie de sello sobre de éste, mientras ya extiende las cortinas, cubriendo los cristales en su totalidad. Enseguida da la media vuelta recargándose en la ventana con las manos hacia atrás, observando al adolescente aún vestido con ropa casual.

Hikaru voltea a mirarla, esperando comentarios, sabiéndose descubierto en su "escape", intentando disimular su malestar físico.

La castaña lo mira fijamente de forma indiferente, enseguida le sonríe como si hubiese hecho una travesura y se acerca para sentarse junto a él y abrazarlo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, colocando su rostro de lado sobre el pecho del adolescente.

-Kazumi…

Pronuncia Hikaru, correspondiendo al abrazo de la castaña.

-Te has vuelto a escapar… pero esta vez… regresaste muy tarde… me tenías preocupada…

Comenta tiernamente la castaña, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-Lo lamento…

Contesta el ojos marrón por educación.

-Mentiroso… No es verdad… No te arrepientes realmente… No olvides que te conozco perfectamente….

Afirma Kazumi en sutil tono de reproche

-Kazumi…

Pronuncia Hikaru

-Pero no importa… Esas actitudes… no importan… Lo que importa… es que regresaste con bienestar.

Afirma Kazumi, levantando su rostro y tomando con su mano izquierda la mejilla de Hikaru.

El adolescente no se incomoda ante las caricias de Kazumi

La castaña acerca el rostro de Hikaru al suyo y lo besa tiernamente en los labios.

Hikaru cierra los ojos y secunda la caricia, sintiendo el calor y la textura de los labios de Kazumi al contacto con los suyos, sólo eso.

Kazumi percibe de igual manera sólo la piel de los labios del adolescente sobre los suyos y las sensaciones de un contacto físico distinto al amor, distinto a atracción física. Un contacto que sólo Kazumi sabe lo que en verdad representa. Y que a Hikaru a pesar de no serle añorado, tampoco le es desagradable, por lo cual no le incomoda y lo acepta, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que recuerda.

Segundos después la ojos marrón separa lentamente sus labios y se acomoda entre los brazos del adolescente, empujándolo sutilmente en dirección a la cabecera de la cama.

Hikaru no se resiste y al instante ya se encuentra con el cuerpo de la castaña sobre del suyo, mientras la acoge entre sus brazos.

Kazumi dirige su vista en dirección hacia la ventana, verificando que ni una ráfaga de viento ha vuelto a colarse a través de ésta. Pero hace ligero gesto de molestia.

_-Aún no te marchas… Deberías… No te permitiré que estés más tiempo con él… No es conveniente para mí…_

Piensa Kazumi, percibiendo aún la energía de Subaru en el jardín.

Subaru se encuentra recargado de pie en el tronco del árbol más próximo observando en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Hikaru. A pesar del excesivo cansancio físico y el dolor en sus brazos la sensación de la piel desnuda del ojos marrón aún invade todo su cuerpo, el recuerdo de la prolongada estadía de su intimidad en el interior de Hikaru aturde su pensamiento y el sonido sensual de los intensos gemidos del otro mezclados con los suyos, pareciera aún escucharlos, dificultando controlar sus emociones. Subaru flexiona su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en la sensación del viento frío agitando su ropa y cabello, pero al mover los dedos de su mano, se ve obligado a evocar el rastro que Hikaru dejó en estos. Subaru levanta su mano, en dirección a su olfato, aspirando profundamente al tener su extremidad justo frente a su nariz, turbando aún más su mente, al llenarse del aroma de Seishiro impregnado intensamente en sus dedos, en la palma de su mano. El calor en su entrepierna vuelve aún más. Subaru no puede evitar introducir su mano bajo su ropa, sintiendo su intensa dureza.

-Seishiro… No es posible… Acabo de estar contigo y… aún siento intensos deseos de hacerte el amor… de sentirte nuevamente mío…

Piensa Subaru, al tiempo que oprime su dureza con su mano.

-Mmmmm

Gime quedamente el ojiverde.

-¿Así es?.. ¿Así sucede cuando realmente deseas a alguien?

Piensa Subaru, percatándose de su estado.

Mientras de regreso en la habitación de Hikaru, Kazumi es invadida por distintos pensamientos.

_-El Sakurazukamori… por fin pude observar detenidamente su rostro…_

Piensa la castaña, de reojo observa que Hikaru ha cerrado los ojos.

_-En verdad… luce como en tu sueño… ese… recurrente sueño…_

Piensa Kazumi, observando a Hikaru.

Hikaru se percibe observado y abre lentamente sus ojos.

Kazumi le sonríe tiernamente y vuelve a acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

Hikaru vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

_-Se dice que los sueños recurrentes algunas veces son recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas, pero en otras ocasiones manifiestan intensos deseos ocultos… Me pregunto… ¿Qué representa ese sueño en la situación de Seishiro?_

Continúa pensando la castaña, evocando la imagen de aquel sueño de Hikaru, en el cual Hikaru se percibe sujeto entre los brazos de Subaru, mientras lo observa mover sus labios pronunciando algunas palabras, al tiempo que dos lágrimas corren a través de su rostro.(Nota 1).

_-Sólo una imagen, sin palabras, sin manera de ser interpretada… sólo… un sueño inconcluso… Aunque, ahora que lo analizo, ese sueño se volvió poco frecuente cuando estuvimos en Lyon _(Nota 2) _y desapareció cuando Hikaru conoció a Ryusei._

Continúa pensando Kazumi, al tiempo que ahora evoca el rostro de un hombre adulto joven, de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda.

_-Ryusei y el Sakurazukamori poseen cierto parecido físico, incluso por un tiempo creí que era él la persona que aparecía en los sueños de Seishiro pero no… sólo fue una confusión… y Supongo que por ello Ryusei logró atraer la atención de Seishiro y tal vez… hubiese conseguido algo más de no haber sido por.._

Piensa Kazumi, al tiempo que el sonido de un disparo y una lluvia de sangre acude a su mente.

-Pero… eso ya no importa… él realmente no importa.

Menciona en voz baja Kazumi, lo nota de inmediato y verifica que Hikaru no la haya escuchado. Para después acercar su mano en dirección al cuello del adolescente y emplea un hechizo.

-Sin duda ha quedado dormido.

Pronuncia al ojos marrón y se levanta de la cama, observa en dirección hacia la ventana, después busca entre sus ropas; el leve reflejo de un rayo de luz de luna evidencia una delgada hoja de metal, con una inscripción grabada en ella, envuelta de un extremo por un mango de madera, con otra inscripción tallada en éste. Kazumi sujeta firmemente aquella daga, acercándose a Hikaru.

-Este objeto empleado como arma puede ocasionar un severo daño a cualquier médium, pero empleado de otra manera… para mí representa la "vida".

Pronuncia Kazumi, hundiendo la daga ligeramente en la nuca de Hikaru, justo en medio del sello, lo suficiente profundo para provocar que brote una gota de sangre. Enseguida se descubre el hombro izquierdo, mostrando una pequeña marca similar a un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama invertido y hundiendo la daga con la gota de sangre en el centro de éste.

Kazumi sonríe satisfactoriamente al observar como aquella gota de sangre es absorbida por su cuerpo y vuelve a cubrirse con su bata, ocultando nuevamente aquella daga. Enseguida acerca su boca a la nuca de Hikaru, besando el sello y tomando con sus labios un poco de sangre que escapó de más de la casi imperceptible herida, limpiando con su boca cualquier rastro de herida.

-La sangre del Decimotercer Sakurazukamori… contenida dentro de éste sello… es una ironía…

Pronuncia en voz baja Kazumi.

Hikaru permanece inconsciente.

Kazumi acerca sus labios a los de Hikaru depositando un beso en ellos.

Pero a tan avanzada hora puede percibirse cualquier sonido, el tenue sonido de la portezuela de un auto alerta a Kazumi y la intempestiva ausencia de la energía de Subaru confirman la llegada de Hoshi y Hideaki, por lo que rápidamente despierta a Hikaru para avisarle del hecho.

Hikaru reacciona con dificultad, con pesadez se introduce entre las sábanas y finge dormir, aunque este hecho se vuelve realidad casi de inmediato.

Kazumi corre en dirección a su habitación y llega hasta ésta justo a tiempo cuando los "padres" de Hikaru ya se encuentran atravesando por el pasillo. La castaña se mantiene totalmente quieta recargada en la puerta de su cuarto, hasta escuchar que una puerta se abre y enseguida se cierra. Es entonces cuando Kazumi decide realizar algún movimiento, acercándose a la ventana, buscando algún rastro de Subaru, sin encontrar alguno, sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante tal ausencia.

-Finalmente te marchaste… aunque yo sé que sólo lo hiciste para no ser descubierto…

Pronuncia Kazumi sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Nunca más… Seishiro nunca más volverá a existir… esa existencia es asunto pasado, sin retroceso… la existencia actual es una nueva vida… totalmente distinta… y tú… Sakurazukamori… sólo eres un sutil recuerdo… sólo eres… un sueño inconcluso…

Pronuncia Kazumi, introduciendo su mano derecha bajo su bata, a la altura de su hombro, justo en donde se sitúa la marca en forma de pentagrama invertido, casi rozándola en una tenue caricia, después se dirige a su cama para introducirse entre las sábanas.

Mientras en la habitación de Hikaru aquel sueño recurrente vuelve a manifestarse, igual que siempre lo ha hecho… de forma inconclusa.

Continuará.

Nota 1: El sueño de Hikaru hace referencia a la escena que se muestra tanto en el Anime como en el Manga, entre Subaru y Seishiro cuando éste último es sostenido entre los brazos de Subaru después de haber sido atravesado su pecho.

Nota 2: Lyon es la tercera ciudad más poblada de Francia y la segunda área urbana de este país. Situada al Este de Francia y al norte del corredor natural del valle de Ródano. Ocupa una posición estratégica en la circulación norte-sur en Europa. Actualmente es un importante centro industrial especializado en industrias químicas, farmacéuticas y biotecnológicas, además de ser la segunda ciudad Universitaria de Francia.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38.

En lo profundo del corazón.

Ese Sábado por la mañana, aquella pelinegra de expresivos ojos color amatista yace recostada de lado entre las sábanas de su cama, la noche que recién ha terminado se convirtió en un transcurrir de pensamientos y reflexiones respecto a su vida. Acompañados de aquellas frases escuchadas de manera cortada pero no por ello con motivo de ignorarse, unas horas antes, durante la discusión de sus padres.

Hanako no puede evitar repetir en su mente la frase pronunciada por su madre.

_-"No la amo, y nunca sentiré algo por ella por más que tú me lo exijas…_

…_ella sólo es alguien impuesto hacía mí por ti…"_

-Es obvio que mi madre hablaba de mí… ella no me ama… nunca me ha amado… incluso… me detesta…

Repite la ojos color amatista, en voz baja, con su rostro de lado colocado sobre la almohada, apretando sus párpados, tratando de reprimir dos lágrimas que exigen escapar de manera inevitable.

-Y mi padre…. No sé qué es lo que siente hacia mí… su forma de mirarme a veces es… tan extraña…

Continúa hablando en voz baja.

Como si su corazón le suplicara encontrar un motivo para evitar el llanto, a su mente acuden recuerdos de su infancia.

Varios años atrás, en aquel amplio jardín propiedad del decimosegundo tercer líder del clan Sumeragi, aquella pequeña niña de ojos color amatista juega en compañía de su hermano mayor, mientras a unos metros de distancia un hombre adulto, de cabello corto negro y ojos también color violeta los observa, en compañía de una mujer de edad avanzada sentada sobre una silla de ruedas.

-¡Perdóname!

Suplica en voz baja el hombre a la mujer, agachando su rostro evidenciando vergüenza.

Lady Sumeragi sólo se limita a observar a ambos niños jugar, centrando su atención en la pequeña de ojos color amatista.

Hanako en ese entonces estaba próxima a cumplir cuatro años y debido a su escasa edad, la convivencia con su bisabuela había sido casi nula, la seriedad envuelta de formalidad con la que aquella mujer de edad avanzada la trataba siempre, le prohibía tener cualquier efusiva demostración de afecto, o acercarse demasiado, pero aquel día creyó observar en la mirada de aquella líder retirada un profundo sentimiento para con ella que no supo interpretar en ese instante, pero supo que era real. Y lo confirmó días después, cuando su padre la llevó de visita nuevamente ante aquella mujer.

Hanako tenía un gesto de evidente extrañeza mientras su padre le mencionaba una serie de indicaciones a seguir.

-Debes comportarte mientras te encuentres en casa de tu bisabuela, no toques sus figuras de porcelana o cualquier otro objeto que se encuentre cerca de ti Hanako, por favor, no corras y limítate a obedecerla.

Menciona aquel hombre de ojos color amatista en tono excesivamente serio, a bordo del asiento del conductor en aquel auto color gris, con la mirada fija en el camino

Mientras Hanako, sentada en el asiento trasero observa el transcurrir de todas aquellas construcciones sobre la calle, preguntándose el porqué de la ausencia de su madre y hermano en esta visita. Contestándose casi enseguida a sí misma con la frase mencionada minutos antes por su padre:

_-"Esta es una visita distinta… mi abuela… desea hablar contigo un momento… no creo que haya algo de malo en que ella desee convivir contigo si eres su bisnieta…"_

El camino transcurre demasiado lento para la pequeña pelinegra, hasta que minutos después su rostro evidencia más extrañeza al observar la fachada de aquella casa, que sabía era su pronto destino. Mientras la actitud de excesivo respeto de la sirvienta que siempre los recibía se acentuaba aún más.

Padre e hija tomados de la mano, siguieron el acostumbrado trayecto hasta el interior de la casa, Hanako mirada como siempre a los lados por el pasillo que en ese entonces le parecía inmenso, preguntándose acerca del significado de aquellas figuras y símbolos existentes en éste desde que recordaba. Pero el cesar de los pasos de su padre que provocó frenar los suyos propios casi seguidos de unos leves toquidos en una superficie de madera, le indicaron que estaba próxima a encontrarse nuevamente con aquella anciana mujer de gesto solemne.

-¡Adelante Eita-San! ¡Puedes entrar!

Pronuncia una voz femenina desde detrás de aquella puerta.

Hanako volteó hacia arriba, en dirección al rostro de su padre, topándose con la mirada de éste mirando hacia el suelo al tiempo que sostenía la perilla de la puerta sin atreverse a girar de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?

Le preguntó la pequeña a Eita.

-Hanako… no olvides… que a pesar de cualquier hecho que ocurra tú eres una Sumeragi sin duda… y… nunca he querido lastimarte.

Pronunció Eita, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Hanako observó con extrañeza al hombre sin comprender sus palabras y después tuvo que virar su mirada ante el ligero rechinido de aquellas bisagras al abrirse la puerta. La figura sentada sobre aquella silla de ruedas con ambas manos reposando sobre sus piernas, con la que enseguida se halló, era la misma que esperaba encontrar, pero el gesto y la mirada de aquel rostro distaba demasiado de la solemnidad con la que siempre se había topado.

Eita hizo gesto de asombro también ante la actitud serena, casi gentil con la cual los recibió a ambos.

-Abuela… Buenos días…

Saluda Eita de manera completamente formal.

Pero Hanako sólo puede limitarse a centrar su atención en la mirada de aquella anciana mujer, sin soltar a su padre. Hasta que un apretón en su mano la obliga a recordar las formalidades.

-¡Hanako!

Le llama por su nombre su padre, intentando recordarle los modales.

-¡Lo siento!

Se disculpa Hanako, inclinándose hacia el frente para saludar de manera formal.

-No importa…

Comenta Lady Sumeragi en tono tranquilo

Eita abre sus ojos enormemente en reacción ante la actitud inesperada de su abuela e intenta decir algo

-Pero…

-No hay problema Eita-San… por favor… ahora déjanos a solas a la pequeña y a mí…

Indica Lady Sumeragi

Eita asienta titubeante con la cabeza y se despide de manera formal.

-Vendré por ti… en un momento…

Le indica Eita a la pequeña, enseguida se despide de manera formal y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hanako sólo se limita a mirar las acciones de su padre, hasta que la hoja de madera de la puerta los separa totalmente.

Lady Sumeragi observa entonces a la pequeña con una mirada mezcla de nostalgia, tristeza y extraña alegría, sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado como hacía muchos años no lo había sentido.

Hanako aún observa la puerta de madera, de pie, sin comprender el porqué de su estadía en aquella habitación.

En la mente de Lady Sumeragi un nombre se repite de manera constante.

Pero Hanako no puede adivinar los pensamientos de su ahora bisabuela, aunque pareciera llamarla con su corazón, así que sin pensarlo voltea su rostro en dirección de la figura de aquella anciana mujer. Topándose ahora con una mirada emocionada y un gesto de intensa ternura.

-Acércate pequeña…

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi, levantando una de sus manos en ademán de reforzar la petición. Intentando contener las emociones que nunca creyó volver a experimentar.

Hanako titubea un instante y con pasos lentos se acerca hacia su bisabuela, hasta sentir la mano de la mujer en su mejilla.

Lady Sumeragi casi de inmediato levanta la otra mano, alcanzando la otra de mejilla de la pequeña, tomándola sutilmente por el rostro, de manera tierna.

Hanako no la rechaza, sólo la observa con desconcierto.

Lady Sumeragi intenta inclinarse un poco y atrae hacia sí el rostro de la pequeña, depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de Hanako.

Hanako hace gesto de sorpresa ante la inesperada acción de la anciana mujer.

Lady Sumeragi sonríe ante la reacción de la pequeña y lentamente suelta su rostro.

La pequeña sólo la observa sin saber qué debe hacer.

La anciana mujer busca entre la manga de su kimono y extrae de ésta una pequeña cajilla de madera ante la mirada extrañada de la pequeña.

Hanako observa un extraño resplandor proveniente del interior de la cajilla, conforme esta es abierta ante sus ojos por la mano de su bisabuela.

Lady Sumeragi muestra ante la pequeña un pequeño objeto color dorado.

Hanako mira intrigada aquello, pero segundos después sonríe al ser llamada su atención por el brillo y la forma de aquel objeto.

-¡Un pétalo de Sakura! ¡Me gustan las flores de Sakura!

Afirma la pequeña de manera espontánea y en voz alta, enseguida cubre su boca con ambas manos al escuchar el estruendo de su propia voz

-Lo lamento…

Intenta disculparse la pequeña, recordando de inmediato las indicaciones de su padre.

Lady Sumeragi observa las reacciones de la pequeña, las cuales evidencian sinceridad en su pensamiento. Casi de inmediato toma con una de sus manos aquel objeto y lo saca de la cajilla, una cadenilla color dorado de longitud mediana se manifiesta y evidencia que aquel objeto es un colgante.

Hanako mira aquel objeto con la sonrisa sincera y espontánea de una niña de su edad, evidenciando que le gustaría poseerlo.

-Es para ti… H… Hanako-San

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi titubeando acerca del nombre de la pequeña.

-¿Para mí? ¿En verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Afirma la pequeña con estruendosa voz

Lady Sumeragi la observa, encontrado parecido en sus actitudes.

¿Podrías colocármelo?

Pregunta la pequeña olvidando toda formalidad

Lady Sumeragi sonríe sutilmente y coloca el dije en el cuello de la pequeña, mientras le ofrece una corta recomendación.

-Este colgante no sólo es bello, también representa algo muy importante… lo cual te explicaré cuando poseas más edad… por favor… a partir de este momento nunca te lo quites… nunca… Hanako… pues él te protegerá…

Comenta la mujer

-¿Representa algo muy importante? No te preocupes bisabuela nunca me lo quitaré… me gusta demasiado… sobre todo porque brilla mucho… ¡aaaahhh!… y parece brillar más cuando lo toco.

Comenta inocentemente la niña

_-Y brillará aún más… si así se requiere…_

Piensa Lady Sumeragi

Hanako sostiene entre ambas manos aquel objeto pendiendo de su cuello como si fuese en ese momento lo más preciado para ella.

Lady Sumeragi observa a la pequeña con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

_-"Te gustan las flores de Cerezo… Si fueses capaz de saber cuál es ahora tu conexión con ellas… ¿Me pregunto si aún te agradarían?_

Piensa Lady Sumeragi

Esa mañana, Hanako convivió por primera vez con su bisabuela, conociendo aspectos de ella que al parecer nadie más sabía. Hasta el punto de no comprender el porqué de la actitud temerosa de su padre cuando fue a recogerla.

-Buenas tardes abuela… perdón… no sé si es posible llevarme a… Hanako...

Pronunció titubeante Eita

-Antes… me gustaría tratar unos asuntos sobre… tu hija… Eita-San

Hanako recuerda el rostro de palidez de su padre ante la petición de Lady Sumeragi.. Después una empleada llevándola al jardín, tratándola con excesivo cuidado y varios minutos después la mirada color amatista de su padre fija extrañamente en ella.

-Nos vamos Hanako…

Afirma Eita.

-Mira papá… lo que me ha regalado la bisabuela…

Corre entonces la pequeña hacia su padre, mostrándole el colgante.

Eita finge sonreír y observar aquel colgante, al tiempo que recuerda algunas frases de la determinante plática con su abuela.

_-"Lo he analizado y no existe otra opción… ella deberá ser el siguiente líder del clan Sumeragi…"_

_-Pero… quien ha mostrado las habilidades para serlo es Taro… tú así me lo afirmaste… si Hanako asume el liderazgo correrá un grave riesgo… su nivel de poder que percibiste en ella no le servirá de defensa… Recuerda… que nunca le sirvió… ¿Acaso deseas perderla nuevamente?_

_-"No… lo que menos deseo es que el clan Sumeragi vuelva a sufrir tan dolorosas pérdidas pero… Recuerda quien se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo y aunque desconozco sus motivos… Subaru no se atrevería a dañar a su propia hermana…"_

_-Abuela… él… no tiene conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Hanako… y si sus caminos llegan a cruzarse es probable que él…_

_-"Hanako… crecerá siendo la heredera del nuevo liderazgo, así se les informará a todos en el clan…"_

_-…Pero_

_-"…Por sus habilidades no te preocupes… yo tomaré las medidas necesarias cuando llegue el momento…"_

_-Abuela… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-"Lo sabrás… a su debido tiempo… … éste será un secreto entre tú y yo…"_

_-Abuela…_

_-"Un secreto entre tú y yo…"_

-¿Acaso no es bonito?

Pregunta la niña, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí… es muy bonito

Contesta Eita, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña

-¡Me gusta… porque siempre me han gustado las flores de Cerezo!

Afirma la pequeña Hanako

_-Siempre te han gustado las flores de Cerezo…No… no recuerdo que en tu anterior existencia te gustaran pero… supongo que no hay nada de malo en ello… por ahora… Pero a quien le gustaban era a Subaru…_

Piensa Eita, haciendo gesto de tristeza

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

Pregunta la pequeña

Eita asienta levemente fingiendo sonreír nuevamente y toma de la mano a la pequeña Hanako.

Hanako sale de sus recuerdos entonces, aún entre las sábanas de su cama busca con su mano aquel dije dorado y lo oprime fuertemente.

Después de esa visita, muchas cosas en mi vida cambiaron, días después creo que comencé a recibir los rechazos de mi madre o tal vez… aquellos vagos recuerdos en los cuales sentí que ella me amaba sean producto de mi imaginación… tal vez por ello la abuela me dijo aquella frase…

Pronuncia en voz baja Hanako.

Otro recuerdo surge en su mente, un recuerdo de hacía sólo tres años en casa de su abuela.

¿Finalmente me dirás lo que este dije representa? Pronto asumiré el liderazgo

Pregunta Hanako sentada sobre el pasto del jardín, frente a su bisabuela sentada como siempre sobre su silla de ruedas.

Lady Sumeragi asentó con la cabeza

Hanako entonces se ve obligada a salir de sus recuerdos, los lejanos gritos de su madre provenientes de algún sitio de su hogar le provocan incorporarse rápidamente de su cama y salir de su habitación. Pero taro la detiene de un brazo al encontrarla en el pasillo.

-Hermana… Ve a dormir… Aún es muy temprano…

Le indica tiernamente Taro.

Pero Hanako niega con la cabeza y se zafa de la mano de su hermano mayor, dirigiéndose hacia el sitio donde ella cree se desarrolla el nuevo conflicto entre sus padres.

Un portazo resuena por el pasillo de aquella casa, llegando con toda intención hasta la amplia estancia. Eita se encuentra ya vestido con su ropa acostumbrada, sentado en uno de los sillones, reflexionando en silencio respecto de las actitudes de su esposa.

_-Ella… jamás la aceptará, supongo que hasta cierto punto es lógico… pues a veces, ni yo mismo puedo separar los recuerdos del pasado y de los actuales y la mayor parte del tiempo… no puedo ser capaz de mirar a Hanako como una hija…_

Piensa Eita, hasta que una mirada fija en él lo obliga a levantar su vista. Por un fugaz instante, una delgada figura femenina, conocida en otro tiempo se muestra ante él, y una mirada color esmeralda le reafirma la verdad oculta en aquel ser que a los pocos segundos manifiesta su apariencia física actual.

Hanako, de pie ante aquella puerta, lo observa sin parpadear, directo a los ojos, como si con ello consiguiera adivinar los pensamientos del que hasta ahora reconoce como su padre.

Eita mira a aquella adolescente de una manera que evidencia tristeza y nostalgia por un instante, enseguida disimula sus emociones y la mira de manera acostumbrada. De inmediato sospecha que la adolescente ha escuchado la discusión, así que espera alguna pregunta de la chica, mientras comienza a crear en su mente alguna justificación hacia las palabras de su esposa, pero la mirada femenina color amatista se torna nuevamente color verde y enseguida vuelve a su color habitual.

Eita desvía su mirada en repentina reacción, dudando acerca de lo que él mismo ha visto.

Hanako interpreta a su manera las actitudes de su padre y lo observa con cierta molestia, enseguida da unos pasos hacia atrás en actitud firme y sale de la habitación, topándose en el pasillo de frente con su hermano mayor, quien la había seguido.

Eita observa fijamente alejarse la figura de Hanako, evocando la verdadera identidad de la adolescente y el parecido con las actitudes de aquella cuya alma obligó hace años… a volver a este mundo…

-Aunque las circunstancias de tu existencia actual han sido distintas… diversas actitudes que he observado en ti a lo largo de los años… me han impedido olvidar quien eres en realidad… supongo… que es debido a que la verdadera esencia de un alma no desaparece… ni aún a través del tiempo y aunque tu destino ahora se encuentra de cierta forma predeterminado por las decisiones de mi abuela y del clan Sumeragi, tarde o temprano… tú verdadero corazón habrá de manifestarse… y los sentimientos ocultos en lo profundo de éste, habrán de surgir de forma inevitable… al menos… eso es lo que creo… Hokuto-chan…

Pronuncia en vos baja Eita, evocando la verdadera identidad de aquella adolescente de ojos color amatista, cuya identidad pasada, él conoce por completo.

Continuará.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39.

Pecados Imborrables.

Parte 1.

Ese mismo sábado, casi al mediodía, en aquella amplia casa de dos niveles, un olor agradable se despide desde la cocina. Un pelirrojo aún vestido con pijama y una fina bata para dormir se acerca lentamente hacia aquella mujer castaña de ojos color marrón que se encuentra frente a la estufa preparando un platillo.

-¡Buenos Días!

Saluda Kazumi, volteando, al sentir la presencia de Hideaki en aquel espacio.

-Buenos Días

Contesta el saludo aquel pelirrojo, tratando de disimular su desgano.

-Se han despertado

Pronuncia Kazumi

-Sólo yo… Hoshi aún duerme, anoche llegamos muy tarde, casi de mañana

Afirma Hideaki

-Mmmmm… entonces no debió haberse levantado aún.

Opina Kazumi

-No deseaba continuar durmiendo, ya es algo tarde.

Aclara Hideaki

-Entonces supongo que puedo servirle el almuerzo.

Supone la ojos marrón.

Pero Hideaki no contesta al comentario y se limita a evidenciar el motivo de su presencia en aquella cocina.

-Y… ¿Cómo se encuentra Hikaru?

Pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Bien… supongo que aún durmiendo, su semana de escuela ha sido demasiado "pesada" y por ahora descansa.

Miente a propósito la castaña.

Hideaki guarda silencio mientras simula observar hacia un sitio de la cocina.

Kazumi reflexiona un momento y se atreve a comentar.

-Hace tiempo que no conviven.

Comenta la ojos color marrón.

-¿Mmmmm?

Pronuncia el pelirrojo volteando enseguida a mirar a Kazumi.

-Antes ustedes dos eran muy unidos… pero últimamente se han distanciado.

Comenta Kazumi, fingiendo inocencia en el comentario.

Hideaki guarda silencio al no poder explicar los verdaderos motivos de su distanciamiento para con Hikaru.

-Tal vez deberían salir juntos este fin de semana… como solían hacerlo en Lyon… cuando usted no tenía demasiadas ocupaciones.

-Yo… no sé...

Comenta Hideaki agachando el rostro.

-Mientras tanto serviré el desayuno.

Pronuncia Kazumi, llevando algunos cubiertos y la vajilla al comedor, para preparar la mesa.

Hideaki mantiene su rostro agachado, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_-Si conocieras los verdaderos motivos por los cuales me he distanciado de Hikaru… tal vez no me propondrías estar cerca de él… tal vez… incluso reprobarías el que siquiera me atreva a mirarlo…_

Piensa Hideaki.

Kazumi regresa a la cocina y observa de reojo a Hideaki, notándolo pensativo.

_-Hideaki… si supieras que alguien se ha acercado a tu Hikaru… ¿Continuarías distanciado de él? Y si supieras que él anoche estuvo con Hikaru… ¿Qué harías?... Te he visto reaccionar ante los celos… Y aunque no eres rival para el Sakurazukamori… estoy segura de que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados..._

Piensa Kazumi, sirviendo en un recipiente el platillo recién preparado, para llevarlo al comedor.

-Kazumi… tú conoces a Hikaru desde siempre… tú siempre has estado cerca de él… lo conoces muy bien…

-Sí… eso es verdad

Afirma Kazumi sonriendo ligeramente.

Hideaki titubea un momento, hasta que se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Qué siente él por mí?

Pregunta Hideaki en un tono casi inaudible.

Kazumi finge no escuchar aquella pregunta, aunque la ha entendido con total claridad.

-Hikaru y yo… él y yo… no tenemos algún lazo de sangre que nos una… tú lo sabes… yo… olvídalo…

Pronuncia Hideaki sin mirar ya a la castaña, enseguida sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse al comedor.

_-Así que… al final te has dado cuenta de que lo quieres a tu lado… pero no te atreves a actuar pensando que él te rechazaría… si supieras quién es Hikaru realmente… ¿Sentirías lo mismo por él?... Aunque… he presenciado que a otros no les ha importado ese hecho…Hideaki... en verdad, tal vez tú me ayudes a alejar al Sakurazukamori de Seishiro… aunque también… tal vez mueras en el intento…_

Piensa Kazumi, sonriendo maliciosamente un instante, para después fingir sonreír amablemente.

Terminado el desayuno, Hideaki sale del comedor, caminando con pesadez por el pasillo que conduce hasta su estudio, introduciéndose en éste y dejándose caer sobre un cómodo sofá, con la cabeza flexionada hacia atrás, recargada sobre la parte superior del respaldo, aparentando mirar en dirección al techo, parpadeando lentamente, recorriendo a momentos con su vista el interior de la habitación, hasta que decide levantarse y acercarse hasta el escritorio, sobre el cual reposa una licorera y un par de vasos que le hacen juego, dispuestos en una charola de plata.

Hideaki sirve un poco de bebida en uno de los vasos y de pie comienza a dar unos sorbos, observando la silla vacía frente al escritorio. Recordando inevitablemente algunos hechos del pasado.

Un adolescente de cabello negro, se visualiza frente a él. Aquel chico se encuentra sentado en una silla, con la vista fija frente a un monitor, mientras oprime velozmente algunos botones de un teclado. Hideaki observa como el color marrón de su mirada brilla ante el reflejo de la luz del monitor, mientras su rostro permanece atento a la información que aparece constantemente ante él. Hideaki observa atento el rostro del chico, hasta que éste desvía su atención hacia él.

-No necesitas hacerme compañía, aún tardaré bastante y sólo conseguirás aburrirte mientras esperas.

Pronuncia Hikaru a Hideaki

-No tengo problema, me agrada acompañarte.

Contesta el pelirrojo, caminando hasta quedar junto al adolescente.

Hikaru lo observa acercarse, enseguida voltea para continuar con sus actividades frente a aquella computadora.

Hideaki se inclina para quedar casi a la altura del monitor, situando su rostro justo por sobre el hombro del adolescente, mientras apoya su peso sobre una mano colocada en el escritorio.

Hikaru continúa con lo que hace.

Hideaki percibe el olor del cabello de Hikaru y a un centímetro de su rostro el del adolescente, volteando su mirada en dirección hacia él. Observándolo muy de cerca.

Hikaru continúa con su trabajo.

Hideaki recorre con su mirada las facciones de Hikaru, centrando su atención a momentos en sus ojos, por momentos en sus labios.

Hikaru no se percata de lo que el otro hace.

Hideaki se acerca unos milímetros más hacia Hikaru, simulando rozarlo con su nariz.

Hikaru percibe entonces la cercanía del otro y voltea en reacción, rozando sin planear, los labios del otro en el movimiento.

Hideaki cierra los ojos y se estremece ante el fugaz contacto.

Hikaru no da importancia a lo ocurrido pero de inmediato reacciona disculpándose, considerando que debe hacerlo.

-Lo siento.

Afirma Hikaru con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes.

Contesta Hideaki, intentando disimular sus reacciones, incorporándose para situarse de pie.

Hikaru observa algo distinto en la mirada color verde, pero no le da importancia y continúa con su labor.

Hideaki mueve discretamente sus labios, rozándolos entre sí, la sensación de los labios del adolescente aún se mantiene a pesar de que el contacto fue tan fugaz.

Hikaru vuelve a mirarlo y le sonríe discretamente, casi de forma tierna.

Hideaki responde al gesto, aún intentando disimular, sintiendo que su corazón aún late fuertemente.

-Desde aquel día… esa sensación de tus labios junto a los míos nunca he podido olvidarla… mi Hikaru… aunque para ti sólo significó nada…

Pronuncia Hideaki, volviendo a su realidad, avanzando por el estudio, hasta nuevamente quedar sentado sobre uno de los sofás, mientras sostiene su vaso de bebida con una mano.

-El problema ahora es… que te necesito… de una manera… en la cual no sé si aceptarías estar conmigo… ya no me bastan las fantasías… necesito sentirte de verdad…. Pero… no soportaría que me odiaras… al forzarte a ser mío…

Afirma Hideaki, suspirando profundamente para después mirar su vaso con bebida y luego terminarlo de un solo trago.

El pelirrojo se levanta nuevamente de su asiento, dirigiéndose a un moderno reproductor y encendiéndolo, buscando en la memoria cierta música en específico. El aparato comienza a reproducir cierta melodía, que evidencia en su letra sus sentimientos reprimidos, prohibidos, pero que no puede eliminar de su corazón.

Entre melodías y bebida transcurre un largo rato para aquel pelirrojo, ajeno a lo que ocurre fuera de aquel estudio.

_-Nuevamente "sufriendo" por tu amor "imposible"_

Piensa desde el pasillo un hombre de ojos color negro que ha llegado hasta la puerta de aquel estudio acompañado por Kazumi y aunque ambos perciben el sonido de aquella melancólica música, Kazumi simula no imaginar lo que ocurre con Hideaki. Sutilmente la castaña propina unos ligeros golpes a la puerta y enseguida la abre lentamente.

-Perdón… señor Kimura, su socio desea verle.

Comunica Kazumi a aquel pelirrojo.

Pero Kotaro ya se encuentra introduciéndose en la habitación.

-¿Puedo traerles algo?

Pregunta la ojos color marrón.

-No hace falta.

Afirma Kotaro

-Puedes retirarte Kazumi, gracias.

Afirma Hideaki sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Eh… por cierto… su esposa ha salido con Hikaru y tal vez regresen tarde.

Informa la castaña

-Entonces… si lo deseas puedes tomarte la tarde libre.

Indica Hideaki

-Pero…

-No hay problema, hace tiempo que no te tomas un descanso desde que volvimos a Tokio, hazlo ahora.

-De acuerdo… le agradezco. Con permiso.

Agradece Kazumi y se retira despidiéndose cortésmente, cerrando la puerta al marcharse.

Kotaro se acerca entonces hacia Hideaki. Supone lo que desea al pedirle a Kazumi que se marche de la casa.

Hideaki lo mira de reojo, necesita alguien con quien desahogarse y aunque Kotaro no es el más adecuado, es el único que conoce su "secreto", así que con un ademán de mano le ofrece sentarse en el sofá de al lado.

El ojos negros acepta y toma asiento junto al pelirrojo, volteando en dirección hacia el reproductor.

-Sé que soy demasiado obvio pero… ya no sé de qué manera liberar un poco de esto que siento.

Afirma Hideaki, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su escritorio para servir bebida en otro vaso y nuevamente en el suyo.

Kotaro lo observa titubeante, aún no le ha comentado lo que observó respecto a los lugares que Hikaru frecuenta y no sabe en qué momento hacerlo.

Hideaki le ofrece la bebida y comienza a dar otros sorbos a la suya, al tiempo que se deja caer sentado sobre el sofá.

Kotaro intenta hablar de asuntos sin importancia, tratando de relajarlo, pero la conversación se desvía hasta llegar al tema que tortura la existencia de Hideaki.

-Kimura… Te enamoraste de él… desde hace tiempo… desde siempre…

Pronuncia Kotaro, en tono de resignación.

Hideaki sonríe de manera irónica en reacción.

-¿Qué estás esperando entonces?

Pregunta Kotaro.

Hideaki niega con lento movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo has tenido siempre tan cerca de ti…

Pronuncia Kotaro

-No… te lo he dicho… no quiero que él me odie…

Pronuncia el pelirrojo levantándose bruscamente de su lugar y caminando a lo largo de la habitación.

Kotaro se limita a observar al otro.

-No quiero que él me odie… no como yo a… mi padre…

Pronuncia Hideaki, en tono que evidencia cierto rencor.

-Aún… recuerdas lo que él te hizo…

-Es imposible olvidar todo aquello… fueron años de sus abusos desde que mi madre lo abandonó… años de saciar conmigo sus deseos frustrados sólo porque yo me asemejaba físicamente a ella… años de soportar sus frases dirigidas hacia ella… pero… creo que me odio más a mí mismo… por agradarme estar con él… y aún más... por compartir sus perversiones…

-Tu situación es distinta…

-¿Distinta? Soy un maldito pervertido enamorado de un chico… desde que lo conocí… desde que él era un niño… por eso lo adopté, para tenerlo cerca de mí, para al menos sentirlo de alguna forma mío… fantaseando con él suciamente desde hace algunos años… deseando hacer el amor con él… con un muchacho que es de mi mismo sexo y mucho menor que yo y peor aún, quien me mira y quiere como a su padre… si esa es una situación distinta, entonces no sé porque me siento tan culpable… pero… aunque sé que está mal, no puedo eliminar esto que siento…

Pronuncia el pelirrojo, apretando al vaso que sostiene en su mano.

-No comprendo los motivos por los cuales regresaste entonces a Japón si existen tan malos recuerdos en este sitio para ti… Se supone que te marchaste después de lo ocurrido con tu "hijo" porque querías evitarle un sufrimiento similar al tuyo, deseabas protegerlo y al mismo tiempo olvidar tu adolescencia en este país y "aquel incidente".

Comenta Kotaro.

Hideaki mira a Kotaro titubeando.

-No, realmente no conoces los motivos por los cuales decidí volver.

-Supuse que te encontrarías bien en Francia, al iniciar una nueva vida, una familia, finalmente te marchaste sin importarte nada más.

-Sí… Pero… Al final tuviste razón… siempre la tuviste… _tal vez por eso siempre termino aceptándote junto a mí…_

Afirma y piensa el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta el pelinegro.

-Tú y yo… somos iguales… al final somos idénticos….

-Si lo afirmas por aquel crimen que cometiste sólo fue un impulso, sólo deseabas proteger a Hikaru.

Afirma Kotaro.

Hideaki niega con la cabeza.

-No, soy un asesino… y siempre lo he sido, de una u otra manera siempre lo he sido… soy como tú Kotaro…

Kotaro se limita a observar al pelirrojo

-Yo… asesiné a mi propia sangre.

-No Hideaki, tu padre, se suicidó, debido a que al final no pudo soportar la definitiva pérdida de tu madre.

Hideaki niega con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a él.

Afirma el pelirrojo observando fijamente al otro, deseando que interprete su mirada.

Kotaro reflexiona unos momentos, después hace gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a…Ryusei?

Pregunta Kotaro evidenciando sorpresa.

Hideaki asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí… asesiné a mi medio hermano.

Afirma Hideaki

-Pero… Se suponía… que él no te interesaba… no lo querías pero… tampoco lo odiabas… por eso se encontraba en aquel internado en Francia… entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Él… se acercó demasiado a Hikaru… ¡A mí Hikaru!

Afirma Hideaki sintiendo furia.

Kotaro lo observa desconcertado

-Hideaki…

-Y ¿Sabes algo? No me arrepiento, ¡No después de lo que se atrevió a afirmar!

Hideaki comienza a narrar a Kotaro lo ocurrido aquella noche, en aquel enorme salón de fiestas. En Lyon. Mientras Kazumi evoca aquella escena, en secreto, desde el pasillo, detrás de aquella puerta.

En aquel salón, decorado elegantemente, distintas amistades del ambiente social de Hideaki compartían su tiempo para conmemorar el aniversario número dieciocho de aquel adolescente de ojos color marrón. Distintos empresarios se encontraban presentes en el lugar, así como selectos compañeros de colegio de Hikaru acompañados por sus familias. Hideaki sólo se limitaba a observar la limitada cercanía que Hikaru mostraba hacia cada uno de ellos, hasta que en determinado momento no consiguió soportar el hecho de que una chica rubia cuya actitud le parecía demasiado atrevida no lograra separarse del adolescente. Así que se disculpó y salió del sitio hasta llegar al amplio jardín situado al lado de éste.

En aquella noche, la Luna mostraba en todo su esplendor aquel tono rojizo, casi marrón, en lo alto del cielo. Hideaki contemplaba la belleza de aquel círculo que parecía hipnotizarlo, hasta que el ruido de algunas pisadas sobre el pasto lo obligó a voltear hacia un lado.

Un joven de piel blanca y cabello corto color negro, varios años menor, se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de él, sus ojos color esmeralda lo observaban fijamente, evidenciando cierto temor, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un pequeño paquete que revelaba un obsequio.

Hideaki hizo gesto de evidente molestia al notar la presencia de aquel joven.

-No me invitaste a la celebración de Hikaru…

Comenta el ojiverde con ligero reproche

-Es obvio que no te quiero cerca de él…. No comprendo qué haces aquí…

Afirma el pelirrojo con crueldad.

-No pude evitar tomarme el atrevimiento de venir.

Afirma el ojiverde.

-Pues deberías desistir de tu intención…

Afirma el pelirrojo

-¿Siempre me has odiado no hermano?

-Siempre me he hecho cargo de ti, así que no encuentro lugar a tu pregunta.

-Sí… pero el motivo fue porque se lo prometiste a mi padre.

-Escucha Ryusei, no deseo que estés aquí, así que lárgate.

El pelinegro sonríe tristemente

-Hideaki… Siempre creí que no existiría motivo real para que me odiaras pero al final… supongo que yo mismo lo he propiciado…

Afirma Ryusei.

Hideaki lo observa con molestia.

-Perdóname… no noté cuando ocurrió y… no pude evitarlo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me enamoré Hideaki…

Pronuncia en tono sincero Ryusei, intentando mantener la mirada al pelirrojo.

-No es asunto mío.

Afirma tajantemente Hideaki, intentando darle la espalda al otro.

-… De Hikaru…

Completa la frase el pelinegro

-¡¿Qué demonios estás afirmando?

Reacciona con ira el pelirrojo, volteándose nuevamente con brusquedad.

-Imaginé que reaccionarías así pero… es verdad… lo amo… y te prometo que si él no me corresponde… si no me quiere a su lado… me alejaré definitivamente.

Afirma el ojiverde.

Hideaki lo sostiene del cuello de la camisa, observándolo con gran ira, sus ojos también verdes parecen obscurecerse ante lo que ha escuchado del otro.

-No pude evitarlo

Afirma nuevamente el pelinegro.

Hideaki lo mira, dejando traslucir sus verdaderos sentimientos en su mirada.

Por un momento Ryusei se niega a creer lo que aquella mirada evidencia, pero como una ráfaga, las escenas de las diversas actitudes de Hideaki para con él cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Hikaru le reafirman lo sospechado.

-Hideaki por eso tú… no me soportabas cerca de Hikaru…

Pronuncia Ryusei., abriendo aún más los ojos.

Hideaki lo observa con mayor ira.

-Por eso lo has cuidado tan excesivamente… porque tú…

Intenta pronunciar el pelinegro, observando fijamente al otro.

-¡Cállate!

Grita el ojiverde al tiempo que empuja al otro, propiciando que caiga sentado en el pasto.

Ryusei mira con sorpresa a Hideaki.

-Tú…

-¡Cállate!

Grita nuevamente el pelirrojo, buscando entre su ropa.

Ryusei se levanta para situarse de pie.

-No lo sabía… nunca imaginé que tú…. Sintieras eso… pero… pero… aún así… yo…

-¡Cállate!

Pronuncia Hideaki al tiempo que se escucha el sonido de un disparo que se propaga en las cercanías del jardín.

Mientras aquel pequeño paquete cae entre el pasto, contaminado ahora por una mancha color rojo intenso. Seguido de un cuerpo.

En el interior de aquel salón nadie logró escuchar aquel disparo, pero algunos de los empleados de Hideaki situados en las afueras, se acercaron al escuchar el estruendo, sorprendiéndose al presenciar la evidencia de lo ocurrido.

-Desháganse de él.

Sólo afirmó el pelirrojo con intensa frialdad, observando aquel cuerpo inconsciente sobre el pasto y un instante después dio la media vuelta entrando nuevamente al salón. Ante la mirada interrogante de los custodios.

Apenas había desaparecido aquel pelirrojo, cuando de entre las sombras una femenina figura cubierta con un elegante vestido largo y entallado color negro, se acercó lentamente hacia donde aquellos custodios se encontraban rodeando aquel cuerpo.

-Señorita Kazumi…. No debe acercarse.

Pronunció uno de ellos.

Kazumi sólo sonrió al notar la sorpresa de los otros, sin dejar de avanzar. . Y enseguida se inclinó a recoger aquel pequeño regalo manchado con sangre.

Los custodios sólo la observaban intrigados.

Kazumi desenvolvió entonces aquel obsequio, encontrándose con una pequeña cajilla de cristal en forma de diamante, la cual contenía una flor de color rojo con los pétalos extendidos, sumergida en un líquido transparente. La cual al ser tocada directamente por los dedos de la castaña, se abrió aún más mostrando en exceso su esplendor. Kazumi la agitó lentamente, observando que aquellos pétalos se movían simulando flotar en aquel líquido.

Al poco rato, la castaña ya se encontraba de regreso en el salón. Atreviéndose a llegar hasta el lugar de Hikaru, inclinándose hasta el oído del adolescente, pretextando hacerlo debido al alto volumen de la música y entregándole aquel presente.

Hikaru entonces recibió aquel objeto en la palma de su mano derecha, contemplándolo un instante.

-¡Es hermoso!

Pronunció la rubia sentada junto a Hikaru.

-Sí, lo es.

Afirmó Hikaru con tranquilidad.

Kazumi sonrío discretamente ante la reacción del ojos color marrón y se dirigió a sentarse ante la misma mesa, pese al descontento de Hoshi.

Al poco tiempo uno de los custodios de Hideaki atravesó por el salón. Kazumi lo observó fijamente, el otro volteó a mirarla, deteniéndose por un momento, pero enseguida reanudó su andar como si nada ocurriese.

Kazumi después miró a Hikaru y le sonrió tiernamente.

Hikaru correspondió la sonrisa.

El recuerdo termina, ante la voz de Kotaro haciendo distintas preguntas y afirmaciones.

-Lo asesinaste… por celos.

Se escucha afirmar al ojos negros.

-Sí…

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Hasta dónde se atrevió a llegar con él?

-No lo sé, nunca lo supe, pero quiero creer que Ryusei nunca se atrevió a declararle sus sentimientos, y aún así… pareciera que él nunca significó algo para Hikaru, nunca ha preguntado por su ausencia, nunca hemos hablado de él… de hecho… Hikaru… nunca ha manifestado sentir algún interés por alguien…

Afirma Hideaki.

_-Si conocieras la realidad… creo… que volverías a desear asesinarlo…_

Piensa Kazumi sonriendo maliciosamente. Enseguida comienza a caminar sigilosamente a través del pasillo, evitando ser descubierta, y al poco rato sale de igual manera de aquella casa.

Continuará.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40.

Pecados Imborrables.

Parte 2.

Transcurrida la mañana, dentro de aquel auto color rojo que ahora se encuentra recorriendo las calles de Tokio a una velocidad moderada, el adolescente de ojos color marrón que ocupa el asiento del copiloto, observa intrigado a momentos a aquella mujer pelinegra que lleva bastantes minutos conversándole. Ella, a momentos desvía su mirada en dirección hacia él, por instantes mantiene su atención fija en el camino.

-Deberías prestar más atención al frente madre.

Comenta tranquilamente Hikaru, quien a momentos la observa y por otros instantes supervisa el trayecto.

-¡Por favor Hikaru! No necesitas darme esos consejos… por supuesto que me encuentro atenta al trayecto (suspiro)… extrañamente cada vez creo que estás pareciéndote más a tu padre, ambos me dan las mismas recomendaciones, como si recién hubiese aprendido a manejar…

Protesta Hoshi, aún desviando su atención por instantes del camino.

Hikaru mueve sus ojos en dirección al techo del auto, en reacción ante las largas frases que sabe su madre ahora pronunciará.

-Mmmm… y si es verdad que te conozco desde que naciste, ahora puedo adivinar tus pensamientos…

Afirma Hoshi esbozando una sonrisa

-Supongo que así es, pues nací de ti…

Afirma Hikaru, colocando su codo en el lado inferior de la ventanilla, para apoyar su rostro en el dorso de los dedos de su mano.

-Es cierto… y por eso mismo adivino que piensas "¿Y ahora qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué mi madre me pidió que saliéramos juntos?" … ¿No es verdad?

-Tal vez…

-Pues el motivo es muy simple… hace tiempo que tú y yo no convivimos, hace mucho que ni siquiera conversamos… casi parecemos dos extraños… creo que tú y … la empleada… Kazumi… conviven más tiempo que tu y yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo… sólo fue una frase dicha sin pensar. _Pero debo confesar que si no hubiera sido por los consejos de mi madre, tal vez jamás habría aceptado haberla contratado como tu niñera, a veces me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… esa mujer pareciera querer alejarnos, en Lyon se comportó como si ella fuera tu madre. Y aquí…_

Afirma y piensa Hoshi, haciendo gesto de molestia.

Hikaru sólo se limita a mirarla de reojo.

Mientras a kilómetros de ahí, aquella mujer de ojos color marrón de quien ahora hablan se encuentra introduciéndose en una casa decorada de una manera elegante aunque tradicional.

-Señora… una persona la busca.

Afirma la empleada a una mujer de edad madura y cabello color castaño, que se encuentra en su amplio jardín podando algunas plantas.

-¿Una persona?

Pregunta Natsuko, continuando con su actividad sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su sirvienta.

-Sí… sólo me dijo que su nombre es Kazumi.

Afirma la empleada.

Natsuko hace gesto de molestia casi al instante.

-Hazla pasar.

Ordena Natsuko de inmediato, observando fijamente aquellas tijeras de jardín sujetas por su mano izquierda.

-Como indique… con premiso.

Se retira la empleada.

Dos minutos después una joven mujer de cabello castaño obscuro avanza tranquilamente por el jardín.

Natsuko la observa acercarse.

Kazumi mira directamente a los ojos a aquella madura mujer conforme avanza hacia ella, evidenciando el color marrón de su mirada.

Natsuko la observa con seriedad, pero al tenerla a unos centímetros de ella finge sonreírle.

Kazumi le sonríe también.

-Buen día.

Saluda Natsuko.

-Buen día.

Contesta Kazumi.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?

Pregunta Natsuko

-Hace días que no nos vemos.

Comenta Kazumi.

-He tenido asuntos importantes que resolver.

-¿Importantes? ¿Más que lo relacionado con "tu promesa"?

Pregunta retadoramente Kazumi

Natsuko sólo se limita a observarla con molestia.

Kazumi recorre con su mirada el jardín.

-Ya no te has presentado en casa de tu "hija" y difícilmente contestas mis llamadas.

Reclama Kazumi.

Natsuko sólo la observa, analizando sus actitudes.

-El Sakurazukamori ha encontrado a Seishiro y a ti parece no importarte…

Reclama Kazumi.

-No existe peligro alguno por ese hecho.

Afirma despreocupadamente Natsuko.

-¿No existe peligro alguno aseguras? También aseguraste de que el Sakurazukamori jamás se enteraría de que Hikaru existe y ahora lo busca constantemente, vigilándolo, ocultándose silenciosamente… percibo su energía, su presencia cerca de Hikaru, aunque el Sakurazukamori no lo note, aunque Hikaru no lo recuerde a él… tampoco lo rechaza del todo.

Afirma Kazumi

-¿Y qué con eso?

Pregunta Natsuko despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo dices? Pareciera que no conoces las consecuencias… Seishiro podría despertar si el Sakurazukamori se encuentra constantemente tan cerca de él. El sello…

Afirma Kazumi mirándola con evidente enojo.

-El sello no se romperá… nadie puede romperlo, ni el Sakurazukamori mismo, eso podría costarle la vida a Hikaru y él no se arriesgara a perderlo nuevamente.

Indica Natsuko.

-Y… si aún así… ¿Si el presagio de sucesión se cumple? Si Hikaru al final…

Intenta decir Kazumi.

-¿…Asesina al Sakurazukamori? ¿Cómo podría lograrlo si Hikaru ahora es tan solo un humano común? Él no es capaz de realizar el hechizo de sucesión. Ni un leve ataque.

Explica Natsuko.

_-Es obvio… que tú ignoras demasiados hechos Natsuko, por eso te encuentras tan despreocupada…_

Piensa Kazumi.

-Además, por eso te encuentras tan cerca de él… ¿No es así…?... Para vigilarlo. Para protegerlo, pues al protegerlo a él… proteges tu propia existencia.

Pronuncia Natsuko con malicia, tomando delicadamente por la barbilla a la otra.

Kazumi la observa aún más molesta.

-El tiempo… pareciera no transcurrir para ti… aún conservas tu belleza y evidentes rastros de tu juventud… Por supuesto, qué mejor guardián para alguien como Seishiro, que el líder de otro clan… ¿No lo crees Himeko?

Pronuncia Natsuko.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

Exige la ojos marrón, apartando violentamente la mano de la otra mujer.

Natsuko sonríe con malicia.

-Y no me mires de esa manera, no me agrada.

-¿De qué hablas? Creí que te agradaba, Hikaru siempre te ha mirado así, como el objeto bello que eres. Por eso no tuvo ningún contratiempo en aceptarte cerca de él…. Demasiado cerca, aseguraría yo…

Kazumi la observa con molestia.

-Pero… Por supuesto… el lazo que los "une" hace que "eso" sea totalmente distinto…

Kazumi agacha la mirada en reacción, manteniendo gesto de molestia.

-Y ¿Qué se siente Himeko? ¿No has extrañado tu pasado?... No creo que hayas olvidado a esos dos pequeños hermanos tuyos ¿O sí?

-Esos recuerdos ya no son míos y ellos… ese mismo día dejaron de tener alguna relación conmigo.

-Por supuesto, ese mismo día tu clan desapareció para siempre. Y tú dejaste de existir para ellos.

Afirma cruelmente Natsuko.

Kazumi evoca aquella escena hace ya demasiados años vivida.

En aquel templo situado en las afueras de Tokio, se realizaba un evento dentro el clan Tukusama. Una joven de quince años de edad se encontraba ante el altar, escuchando las palabras de aquel anciano hombre que había sido su maestro y ahora legitimaba ante todos su cargo como líder de aquel clan.

-Himeko, te has convertido en la Decimosegunda cabeza de nuestro clan, confío en que asumirás tu cargo con responsabilidad.

Afirma el anciano.

Himeko voltea en dirección de su costado, observando a aquella niña de cabello color negro largo y lacio de doce años de edad y ojos color café que denotan amor y admiración por ella y a aquel niño de cabello negro de ojos color miel de seis años de edad, que la observa con cariño.

_-Líder del clan… Nunca aspiré a ello…_

Piensa aquella joven de cabello largo castaño y en ese entonces ojos color miel, intentando ocultar la decepción ante el destino que le fue impuesto.

_-… Dado que mi padre murió hace un par de años, me eligieron para dirigir al clan... _

Continúa pensando la en ese entonces ojimiel, centrando su atención en aquella adolescente de doce años.

_Por sus habilidades, Haruka también habría podido asumir el cargo pero… yo soy la mayor así que… no poseo otra opción…_

Termina de pensar la joven ante las últimas frases de su Maestro, concluyendo la ceremonia.

-Hermana… te felicito…

Se acerca aquella jovencita con una sonrisa en los labios, abrazándola espontáneamente.

-Haruka…

Pronuncia Himeko con decepción.

-¿Qué ocurre Himeko? Pareces triste

Afirma Haruka

-No… no te preocupes.

Afirma Himeko.

El pequeño se acerca observando atentamente a su hermana mayor.

-Te encuentras triste.

Afirma el niño

-No… Ryo… no lo estoy.

Pero el pequeño Ryo interpreta a la perfección las actitudes de su hermana así que Himeko voltea en dirección opuesta a donde su mirada ojimiel se centra.

-Te tengo un regalo

Afirma Haruka.

-¿Un regalo?

Pregunta Himeko

Haruka descubre de entre las amplias mangas de su kimono un pequeño envoltorio.

-No sé… si sea apropiado pero… tú manejas muy bien las armas y supuse que siendo la líder del clan te serviría.

Afirma Haruka.

Hmeko descubre aquel pequeño bulto, el brillo de una delgada navaja se muestra, seguido de una empuñadura de fino metal.

-¿Una daga?

Pregunta Himeko

-Con el hechizo adecuado puede servirte de protección.

Afirma Haruka

-Pero…

Intenta protestar Himeko.

-Por favor… úsala si la requieres… no lo dudes… por favor… tú no mueras…

Suplica Haruka.

-Haruka ¿Me estás pidiendo que … _asesine a alguien_?

Intenta preguntar Himeko, pero las últimas palabras sólo las piensa.

-A quien sea… por favor… pero tú… no mueras.

Súplica Haruka.

Himeko abraza a la jovencita en reacción.

-Te amo Himeko…

Pronuncia Haruka en voz baja.

Himeko no sabe cómo interpretar las palabras de la jovencita.

Rato después, en las afueras del templo, cuando todos los presentes se disponían a marchar.

-Tukusama-San… Tukusama-San…

Se acerca un hombre muy allegado a los tres hermanos, demasiado alterado.

-Cerca del Templo… cerca del templo…

Intenta explicar el hombre, pero enseguida muestra los dorsos de sus manos.

Himeko y Haruka observan aquel símbolo de pentagrama invertido en la piel de aquel hombre.

Haruka no comprende del todo el significado de aquel símbolo.

Pero Himeko lo comprende a la perfección.

-Esperen aquí…

Ordena Himeko a sus hermanos.

-Pero…

Intenta protestar Haruka

-¡Haruka obedece… ¡

Ordena Himeko

Haruka sólo la mira alejarse rápidamente.

Varios metros de distancia después, la ojimiel no necesitó llegar al sitio mencionado por el empleado. Una femenina figura vestida con Kimono estampado con flores rojas ya avanzaba en dirección suya.

Fue entonces que por primera vez Himeko se encontró con aquella mirada y rostro cruel que nunca podría olvidar. Himeko desvía su vista hacia las manos de aquella bella mujer, percatándose de que por ellas fluye un líquido rojizo, dejando algunas gotas a su paso.

Himeko por primera vez siente miedo, ante la expresión de aquella aparentemente joven mujer, aún sosteniendo en su mano aquella daga que su hermana menor le obsequiara.

Setsuka desvía su atención en dirección a la daga, para sonreír burlonamente.

Himeko puede observar el reflejo de aquella daga en las pupilas de Setsuka.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué?

Pregunta Himeko, con voz temblorosa, percibiendo el enorme poder de aquella mujer.

-Sakurazukamori

Pronuncia Setsuka observando a aquella ojimiel, evidenciando en su mirada que había elegido a su siguiente víctima.

Himeko supo de inmediato quien era aquella asesina… sin dudarlo, lo supo desde el momento de observar aquellos pentagramas invertidos en el dorso de su sirviente.

Setsuka comenzó a acercarse, mostrando aún más crueldad en su mirada, mostrando a la ojimiel la sangre impregnada en sus manos, indudablemente de algunos miembros del clan Tukusama.

Himeko quedó inmóvil, observando acercarse a la Sakurazukamori. Pero en determinado momento realizó un intento por escapar.

Provocando entonces que la Sakurazukamori empleara un hechizo para detenerla.

Fue entonces que conoció la sensación de aquel hechizo llamado Maraboshii.

-No escaparás, eres tú por quien sin duda vengo.

Afirma Setsuka.

Himeko quedó inmóvil ante aquella ilusión.

Para entonces Haruka se había atrevido a seguir a su hermana mayor y se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Percibiendo entonces las voces de su hermana y de otra mujer que aún no alcanzaba a distinguir entre los espesos arbustos de aquel jardín.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso alguien te envió por mi vida?

Pregunta Himeko

Setsuka observa fijamente a Himeko, lentamente su rostro se modifica, ante la sorpresa de la otra.

-Porque yo también poseo algo que deseo proteger.

Afirma Setsuka con extraña mirada y tono sinceros en su voz.

Himeko la mira sorprendida.

Haruka escucha la voz de Setsuka, desconocida totalmente para ella.

_-¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Una mujer? ¿Y qué significa eso que acaba de decir? ¿Por qué quiere lastimar a mi hermana?_

Se pregunta mentalmente la adolescente, intentando avanzar sigilosamente hacia donde se encuentra su hermana mayor. Pero es detenida en su acción por alguien que le cubre la boca y la sujeta firmemente con sus brazos, hasta que Haruka sólo se siente caer en una profunda oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Setsuka se prepara para atacar.

Un ligero temblor involuntario comienza a invadir el cuerpo de Himeko. Con su mano oprime la empuñadura de aquella daga.

Setsuka sonríe burlonamente al suponer que Himeko intentará atacarla, pero enseguida modifica su rostro en sorpresa.

-Espera… yo… yo no…

Pronuncia Himeko, yaciendo de rodillas en el suelo, en posición de súplica, aún sosteniendo aquella daga, pero evidenciando que no desea resistirse.

Setsuka se sorprende ante lo que la ojimiel hace en reacción, no era la primera vez que alguien le suplicaba por su vida, pero siempre habían sido humanos comunes, nunca el líder de algún clan había cometido semejante acción ante ella y mucho menos alguien con el poder de aquella chica ojimiel.

-Entonces Himeko…

Interrumpe de sus recuerdos Natsuko a Kazumi

-No olvides que tú así lo decidiste, aún recuerdo cuando mi señora te entregó a mí… aquel día… como un objeto. Mientras tú sólo agachabas la mirada. Me fue difícil creer que alguien como tú hubiese hecho un trato así con mi Setsuka y me fue aún más difícil de creer que ella decidiera confiar en alguien… aparte de mí…

Afirma Natsuko, evocando la escena.

-Pero ¿Acaso no le es suficiente con mis servicios Setsuka-Sama? Además… No debería confiar en ella… finalmente es líder del clan enemigo…

Pregunta una muy joven Natsuko en casi imperceptible tono de reproche.

-Puedo confiar… ella posee un deseo… común para muchos, diferente para mí… pero que sólo el Sakurazukamori puede realizarlo y al final… eso la ha comprometido…

Afirma Setsuka retirándose a su habitación.

-Pero… ¿Cuál…?

Intenta protestar Natsuko

-Imagínalo…

Afirma Setsuka.

-Pero… ninguna de sus víctimas ha carecido de deseo alguno y aún así ha extinguido todas aquellas vidas ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

Pregunta Natsuko.

-Tú puedes suponerlo…

Afirma Setsuka, con extraña mirada sincera.

-Por… "él"…

Afirma Natsuko.

-En algo… puede servirle…

Afirma Setsuka.

-Setsuka-Sama

Expresa Natsuko con tristeza.

Setsuka se retira a su habitación entonces…

Natsuko sabe que debe salir de aquella casa.

Himeko se mantiene sentada sobre aquel piso de madera, agachando la vista.

-Así que tu nombre es Himeko.

Afirma Natsuko.

Himeko levanta la vista en respuesta, mirando con recelo a Natsuko.

-Desde entonces viviste ocultándote, como una sombra en las tinieblas… negando tu nombre y tu pasado…

Afirma Natsuko regresando a la realidad.

-Viví como una sombra, hasta que le fui útil a Setsuka… para proteger a aquello que ella anhelaba proteger…

Afirma Kazumi

-Y ahora no sólo eres la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste, también lo eres de quien alguna vez fuera el Decimotercer Sakurazukamori…

Afirma cruelmente Natsuko.

-…Eres… la sombra de otra sombra misma, pues la existencia de Hikaru no es realmente humana… tú lo sabes… conoces todo acerca de mi hechizo, de mi presagio … con el sello… su corazón se encuentra definitivamente bloqueado, insensible… lejos de sus recuerdos, lejos del sentimiento que en alguna ocasión lo habrá hecho considerarse como humano… y dudo mucho… que él alguna vez logre sentir nuevamente afecto por alguien… para él… las personas y los objetos han vuelto a ser lo mismo y esta vez ni siquiera lo sabe, y si se ha percatado, no entenderá del porqué de ese hecho, o tal vez no le interese, así que nada cambiará en él… Pero sin aquel sello que posee, él continuaría siendo el Sakurazukamori… qué ironía, sin aquel sello, su alma volvería al Cerezo al final de sus días… Y tú te marcharías con él.

Termina de afirmar Natsuko.

-Eso no sucederá.

Afirma tajantemente Kazumi.

-Entonces… protégelo como hasta ahora lo has hecho… desde la penumbra, ocultando tu verdadera identidad y manteniendo la de él en el olvido.

Ordena Natsuko.

_-Te encuentras demasiado segura de tu hechizo Natsuko… o al menos es lo que deseas creer… Pero para mí es obvio que aún prevalecen huellas del sentimiento que alguna vez existió en Seishiro y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa… pues aunque hayas sacrificado tus habilidades para realizar el conjuro, no creo que logre ser más fuerte que el poder de un Sakurazukamori… y no creo que aquella revelación tuya sea tan simple como deseas pensar._

Piensa Kazumi mientras observa fijamente a Natsuko.

"_-Dos estrellas en el cielo… _

_Con caminos totalmente opuestos…._

_Destinadas a encontrarse…._

_Una luminosa… otra obscura…_

_en el momento el que la una sea cubierta por sangre…._

_Nacerá una sombra… _

_Dos seres con destinos vinculados existirán…_

_Pero sólo uno habrá de despertar…"_

Ese mismo día, en un local lejano de ahí, una mujer de aparente juventud observa el movimiento de los árboles de Cerezo cercanos a su negocio de esoterismo, situada de pie, justo frente a la entrada del lugar.

-Anoche tuve nuevamente aquel sueño, hacía años que no me sucedía… hacía años que no sentía esta tristeza…

Pronuncia Haruka, suspirando profundamente, mientras el viento agita levemente su largo cabello negro.

-Hacía años que no te extrañaba tanto como en este momento hermana…

Pronuncia Haruka, mientras dos lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Casi enseguida su gesto se modifica de uno triste a uno lleno de ira.

-Pero desde aquel día se han mantenido constantes mi odio hacia el Sakurazukamori… y mi deseo…

Pronuncia Haruka, apretando su puño derecho. Recordando las palabras que le dijera aquel adulto.

_-"Himeko… murió… él… se la llevó…"_

_-¿Él?_

_-"El líder de nuestro clan enemigo"_

_-¿Nuestro enemigo?_

_-"El Sakurazukamori"_

-Desde aquel día ese nombre quedó grabado en mi memoria … y desde aquel día... nunca he dejado de pensar en ti … Himeko…

Pronuncia Haruka.

Continuará.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41.

Pecados Imborrables.

Parte 3.

-¡Hanako! ¡Espera!

Grita aquel muchacho alto y delgado de ojos color violeta, corriendo detrás de una joven pelinegra.

Pero Hanako sigue de frente sin siquiera despedirse de su padre.

-¡Hanako! ¡Por favor!

Intenta detener a su hermana menor aquel muchacho, nunca había notado en ella aquella mirada de tanta tristeza.

-Necesito estar sola Taro… comprende

Afirma Hanako, ya saliendo de la casa.

-¡Pero… Hanako!

Grita aquel muchacho, siguiéndola.

Eita sólo puede adivinar que ambos han salido de la casa al dejar de escuchar sus voces.

-Ayame, Hanako, Hokuto-chan perdónenme.

Pronuncia aquel pelinegro, llevándose ambas manos a la frente, simulando peinarse el cabello.

-Desde Aquel día… este calvario no ha cesado para mí.

Pronuncia Eita, recordando aquel momento en que decidió invocar aquel hechizo.

-Es una niña hermosa Eita-San… Te felicito.

Afirma Lady Sumeragi en tono triste.

-¿Qué sucede abuela? Te noto triste.

-Hoy… vi a Subaru…

-¿A Subaru? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Él… lucía distinto… no sólo en su vestimenta que era totalmente de color obscuro… sino que su mirada evidenciaba aún más profunda soledad. Su energía… se percibía distinta… él no me había notado, pero cuando lo hizo se marchó de inmediato, aunque alcancé a observar en su mirada una profunda vergüenza.

-Abuela… ¿Qué sospechas?

Lady Sumeragi agacha su rostro en respuesta.

Eita hace gesto de sorpresa y enseguida de preocupación.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible eso? Subaru siempre ha sido una persona de buen corazón, preocupado por los demás…. jamás… se atrevería a traicionar al clan Sumeragi… él no sería capaz…

Intenta afirmar Eita

-Pues sin duda era él… por tanto, no se encontraba desaparecido, simplemente… ha decidido realizar una "labor" distinta. Así que… ha sido momento de tomar decisiones importantes… he resuelto que ya que has demostrado ser capaz de desempeñar las labores que correspondían a Subaru… tú asumas el nuevo liderazgo dentro del clan…

-Abuela…

-No existe otra opción…

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi con evidente tristeza y decepción.

-Supongo entonces que…

-Debes proteger a Taro… he percibido que él posee las capacidades para sucederte como cabeza del clan…

-Abuela…

-Pronto iniciarás la ceremonia de sucesión y se informará a todos en el clan de tu liderazgo.

-Y… ¿Con respecto a Subaru?

-Deseo… que nunca tengas que enfrentarte a él.

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi, con mirada pensativa y después cerrando sus párpados mientras agacha levemente su rostro en respuesta.

-Comprendo…

Pronuncia Eita.

Lady Sumeragi parte de aquella casa minutos después, pero sus palabras quedan plasmadas en la mente de Eita.

-Debo asumir… el nuevo liderazgo del clan.

Pronuncia Eita en voz baja, dirigiéndose a la habitación de aquella pequeña recién nacida. La pequeña duerme profundamente, ajena a los pensamientos de su padre. Eita voltea discretamente en dirección de la puerta, titubeante, comienza a buscar entre sus ropas.

-Perdóname.

Pronuncia Eita mirando con tristeza a la pequeña. Enseguida coloca sus manos evidenciando la realización de un conjuro, mientras una potente luz envuelve el cuerpo de aquella recién nacida.

A los pocos minutos una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados abre bruscamente los ojos al escuchar un lastimero llanto de bebé.

-Mi hija.

Pronuncia la mujer intentando incorporarse de su lugar.

Mientras tanto Eita sostiene entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña, con una sensación de rechazo y vergüenza.

_-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?_

Se reprocha mentalmente Eita, intentando calmar el llanto de aquella "nuevamente" recién nacida.

-¡Eita! ¿Qué ocurre con la bebé?

Pregunta la pelinegra.

Eita abre desmesuradamente los ojos al identificar aquella voz.

-Ayame…

Pronuncia Eita con evidente vergüenza.

Ayame, debido a la recién experiencia del parto, intenta acercarse apresurada, pero contra sus fuerzas lo hace de manera lenta.

Eita no se atreve a mirarla, sólo percibe como Ayame le arrebata de entre sus manos a aquella bebé.

-Ya mi pequeña… tranquila… aquí está mamá para consolarte.

Pronuncia Ayame con gran cariño y dulzura hacia la pequeña.

La bebé continúa llorando.

La empleada se acerca a asistir.

-Ayame-san no debería haberse levantado, puede afectarle, aún se encuentra débil.

Comenta la empleada.

Eita evade el rostro de Ayame y a la bebé.

-No importa… por mí hija cualquier esfuerzo es de poca importancia.

Comenta Ayame con gran sinceridad.

-Será mejor que vuelva a su habitación señora.

Indica la empleada ya conduciéndola y ayudándole a llevarse con ella a la bebé.

Mientras en ese momento Eita queda de pie sin atreverse a mirar aquella escena. Pero una furtiva lágrima escapa de su rostro, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. Para enseguida cubrir su boca con la intención de evitar exhalar un lamento.

_-Hanako… mi pequeña Hanako… la niña que Ayame y yo esperábamos con tanto amor… yo…. Yo... prácticamente condené su alma… pero…. No existía otra opción, necesitaba cambiarla por el alma de Hokuto, sólo así… estaba seguro que sólo así, podía evitar una tragedia más en el clan pero… ya no sé qué creer…. Al final creo que desconozco el corazón de Subaru… y ahora la realidad es que no sé cómo reaccionaría ante su propia hermana._

Piensa Eita cerrando los ojos, oprimiendo sus párpados, conteniendo sus lágrimas y bloqueando su boca con una de sus manos.

Mientras en una calle en las afueras de Tokio. Un elegante auto continúa avanzando.

Hoshi mantiene un monólogo mientras se encuentra manejando, al tiempo que Hikaru presencia ya sólo el movimiento de sus labios y finge observarla, apoyado su rostro sobre el dorso de sus dedos, cuyo codo a su vez se encuentra recargado en el extremo de la ventanilla de la portezuela del auto.

Repentinamente Hikaru levanta el rostro, centrándolo en el camino.

Hoshi vira su rostro bruscamente hacia el frente. Al instante, un fuerte impacto sacude aquel vehículo, empujándolo violentamente hacia un lado. Por reflejo la pelinegra mujer se aferra al volante y enseguida que percibe que el movimiento del auto ha cesado, voltea en dirección al asiento del copiloto, pronunciando frases de preocupación en voz alta.

-Tranquilízate madre, me encuentro bien.

Comenta Hikaru, ante el rostro mortificado de Hoshi, aferrado con una mano a la manija ubicada en el extremo del techo, justo sobre la ventanilla.

Después de un momento en que la pelinegra ha verificado que Hikaru se encuentra bien vira su rostro hacia el frente del auto, observando que el cofre ha resultado severamente dañado. Casi de inmediato desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad y sale de su auto, seguida de Hikaru.

Casi al mismo tiempo, del otro vehículo surge una alta figura con evidente gesto de preocupación.

-¿Se encuentran bien? … ¡Lo lamento! ¡En verdad! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdónenme! ¡Yo soy el responsable!

Pronuncia aquel muchacho flexionando una y otra vez su tronco hacia el frente, evidenciando enorme mortificación.

-¡Por supuesto que es su culpa! ¡Es obvio que venía a una gran velocidad!

Gritonea Hoshi al joven.

Hikaru sólo observa con extrañeza la actitud del muchacho, ante tantas flexiones que realiza sólo puede observar su cabello corto agitándose con el movimiento.

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Yo…. Me responsabilizaré de todos los gastos! ¡Yo… de inmediato llamaré a mi seguro!

Pronuncia aquel joven sumamente avergonzado. Hasta que cesa en su movimiento.

Hikaru entonces puede apreciar el rostro de aquel muchacho. Sus facciones delicadas, sus delgados labios color carmín, su nariz perfectamente alineada y esa piel notoriamente blanca inundada ahora por un intenso rubor, y sobre todo, aquellos hermosa mirada tan transparente de color verde azulado, armonizando perfectamente con el color castaño obscuro, casi negro, de aquel cabello corto que evidencia haber estado perfectamente alienado, hasta hace un momento.

-¡Claro que lo hará! ¿Qué es lo que piensa? ¡Ha estado a punto de matarnos!

Continúa gritoneando Hoshi.

Hikaru se encuentra hipnotizado por el bello rostro de aquel muchacho y por alguna extraña razón su actitud mortificada le atrae en demasía, al grado de observarlo atentamente, hasta que una voz extraña de mujer lo interrumpe en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Hoshi? ¿Acaso eres tú?

Comenta una hermosa mujer desde detrás de la portezuela abierta del otro vehículo, de facciones similares a las del muchacho, aunque de cabello mucho más claro y largo, que evidencia mucha mayor edad.

Hoshi mira con extrañeza a aquella otra mujer.

La otra mujer la observa atentamente, hasta que se atreve a acercarse hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Sí, eres tú, jamás podría olvidar tu rostro.

Pronuncia la mujer.

Hikaru y el otro muchacho observan a la rubia.

Hoshi observa con intriga acercarse a la otra.

-No me recuerdas ¿Verdad?

Pregunta la rubia.

-No, lo lamento.

Contesta la pelinegra.

La rubia extiende sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento envuelve en un emotivo abrazo a la pelinegra.

Hoshi abre sus desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¿Akemi?

Pronuncia Hoshi

-Ha pasado… demasiado tiempo.

Pronuncia Akemi.

Hikaru y el otro muchacho hacen gesto de extrañeza.

Varios minutos después, en la cafetería de un amplio centro comercial cercano. Dos mujeres y dos muchachos se encuentran sentados ante una redonda mesa.

-Así que… Por lo que entendí, en estos momentos te encuentras estudiando en el Campus CLAMP ¿No es verdad Hikaru?

Comenta Akemi.

-Así es… me encuentro estudiando el primer año de la Carrera de Veterinaria.

-Mmmmm…. Que interesante… Entonces Kouki y tú estudian en el mismo Campus.

Afirma Akemi.

-Sí madre, sólo que…en un área diferente.

Interrumpe sutilmente Kouki.

-¿Qué carrera te encuentras estudiando?

Pregunta Hikaru mirando de frente a Kouki.

-Yo… Me encuentro en el tercer año de la Carrera de Medicina.

Comenta con cierto grado de timidez el ojos verde-azul.

Hikaru contempla el bello rostro del ojos verde-azul durante un instante, mientras lo escucha hablar.

Kouki se inquieta ante los penetrantes ojos color marrón de Hikaru casi de inmediato y evade su mirada por reflejo.

Hikaru sonríe muy discretamente ante las actitudes de Kouki.

-Mmmm… Eso significa que no existe una gran diferencia en la edad entre ustedes dos.

Afirma Hoshi.

-Cierto… Igual que en nuestro caso.

Afirma Akemi.

-Hikaru tiene dieciocho años.

-Y Kouki veintiuno, sólo poco menos de tres años los separan.

Hoshi y Akemi se miran con suspicacia.

Kouki se sorprende ante las miradas cómplices de ambas mujeres.

Hikaru las mira de reojo de forma sospechosa.

-Yo… con permiso… creo… que voy a ordenar un poco más de café.

Comenta Kouki, al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento.

-No es necesario, basta con llamar al mesero.

Afirma Akemi.

-Yo… enseguida vuelvo madre.

Pronuncia Kouki, alejándose después de la mesa.

Hikaru sigue con la vista al chico, notando su delgada complexión, oculta bajo aquel pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y la camisa color blanco.

-Discúlpenlo… Kouki es un poco tímido.

Expresa Akemi.

-A mí me parece agradable.

Comenta Hoshi espontáneamente.

Hikaru sonríe discretamente en reacción.

-Y… Entonces… por lo que entendí, Hikaru es hijo único

Pronuncia Akemi.

-Así es.

Responde Hoshi.

-En verdad, eres muy apuesto Hikaru.

-Le agradezco.

-Háblame de tú, me haces sentir como una anciana.

-No sé si sea apropiado…

Intenta pronunciar el ojos marrón.

-Sólo hazlo, en verdad, no existe inconveniente…

-Es sólo que….

-Vamos hijo, si Akemi te lo pide es porque puedes hacerlo.

-De… acuerdo.

-Ji,ji,ji… que formal eres…

Pronuncia Akemi, riendo discretamente, cubriendo con una mano su boca.

-Así es él, no sé porque se comporta de esa forma tan seria.

Afirma Hoshi

Hikaru mira a su madre de reojo.

Hoshi comienza a narrar anécdotas acerca de las actitudes de Hikaru.

Hikaru comienza a sentirse fuera de lugar ante las risas y comentarios de ambas mujeres y decide levantarse de su asiento.

-Con permiso, enseguida vuelvo.

Pronuncia Hikaru, levantándose tranquilamente de su asiento

Hoshi no da importancia a la reacción del ojos marrón y continúa riendo.

Akemi observa de reojo alejarse a Hikaru.

-Hikaru, no posee parecido físico contigo, supongo entonces… que se parece a tu esposo.

Se atreve a pronunciar Akemi, pues desde el primer instante que notó al chico se intrigó al respecto.

-No… Hikaru no es hijo de mi marido.

Contesta la pelinegra con toda libertad, ante el desconcierto de la otra.

-Eh… ¿Cómo? Y… ¿Él… lo sabe?

-Por supuesto, cuando nosotros nos casamos Hikaru contaba con nueve años de edad.

-Ah, ¡Vaya!

Expresa Akemi evidenciando que algo extraño ocurre.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu pregunta? O mejor dicho… ¿El por qué de tu reacción?

Pregunta Hoshi con evidente duda.

Akemi suspira profundo, voltea cerciorándose de que ninguno de los muchachos se encuentra cerca.

Hoshi observa las notorias actitudes de Akemi.

-Sin duda, el destino te trajo a mí…

Pronuncia emotivamente Akemi.

Hoshi la mira aún más intrigada.

-Hoshi, por favor… te ruego, que no me juzgues ni me rechaces…

Suplica Akemi con gesto triste.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Pregunta Hoshi notoriamente asombrada.

-Por favor… te suplico intentes comprenderme…

Suplica Akemi, tomando ambas manos de la pelinegra con sus manos.

- Porque… existen…. ciertos secretos que sólo las personas más indispensables saben de mí pues… con mi forma actual de vida… no me es posible confiar en alguien… ni siquiera en mi propia sombra… así que yo…

Afirma Akemi, con gesto triste, intentando narrarle a Hoshi lo que oculta.

Hoshi modifica su gesto a uno extrañamente serio, mientras escucha atenta las palabras de la rubia.

Mientras frente a varias charolas con postres, dentro de una larga vitrina, Kouki mantiene agachado su rostro simulando intentar elegir uno, aunque sus verdaderos pensamientos se encuentran inmersos en algo distinto:

_-¿Qué es lo que ha estado ocurriendo con mi madre todo este tiempo? Realmente no logro comprender sus actitudes… últimamente pareciera tener una especie de temor hacia algo que no quiere explicarme… desde que mi padre enfermó gravemente… ella… se comporta tan extraño… si no hubiera sido por aquella idea de que nos encontrábamos en peligro no hubiésemos tenido este accidente… por fortuna nadie resultó herido, de lo contrario no me hubiese perdonado que alguien resultará lastimado por culpa mía…_

Hikaru se acerca lentamente hacia donde aquel ojiverde se sitúa de pie, notando que se encuentra totalmente pensativo, sus finas facciones inevitablemente atraen la mirada de Hikaru, quien no puede evitar sentirse hipnotizado ante tan bello rostro que evidencia preocupación.

Kouki parpadea lentamente, pero su vista se encuentra situada en un punto en el vacío.

-No recuerdo mucho de postres japoneses, pero aquellos pastelillos de la orilla son muy finos, tal vez te agraden…. Si te gusta… el sabor dulce-amargo.

Pronuncia una varonil voz.

Kouki se ve interrumpido bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… Gracias… pero yo…

Intenta pronunciar, pero la mirada color marrón le impide continuar.

Hikaru se acerca hacia él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Kouki continúa observando los brillantes ojos de Hikaru, inquietándose nuevamente.

Hikaru voltea lentamente en dirección hacia la vitrina, flexionándose un poco.

-Aunque aquellos otros pastelillos de allá son en extremo dulces… finalmente… depende de qué sabores te agraden más…

Comenta Hikaru.

-Yo… no sé… creo que… no sé…

Intenta pronunciar el ojos verde-azul, sin saber qué decir, realmente no estaba prestando atención a los postres.

-Podrías probar ambos y así ya no te mortificarías…

Afirma Hikaru tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo?

-…No te mortificarías respecto a tu elección.

-Eh… yo… no, no es por eso… quiero decir…

-Siempre existe una solución… para todas las situaciones complicadas.

Comenta Hikaru tranquilamente.

Kouki observa aquella penetrante mirada color marrón, comprendiendo que Hikaru se había percatado de su preocupación.

-Sí, gracias, yo….

Agacha el rostro el otro.

Hikaru voltea discretamente su rostro en dirección hacia la mesa donde Hoshi y Akemi se encuentran, en ese momento Akemi evidencia preocupación y tristeza en su mirada.

Kouki observa la actitud del ojos marrón, con gesto sorprendido… entonces se atreve a decir:

- Lamento lo ocurrido…. En verdad… pagaré todos los daños.

Intentando disculparse el ojos verde-azul.

-Nadie resultó herido, no creo que debas preocuparte más por eso.

-No es eso, es que…

Intenta pronunciar Kouki, enseguida observa en dirección hacia la mesa donde aún continúa su madre. Evidenciando más tristeza en su rostro.

Hikaru interpreta las emociones del muchacho, no por empatía, sino porque le es fácil hacerlo, aunque él mismo no comprende el porqué.

Kouki siente una mano posándose sobre su hombro y abre más sus ojos en reacción volteando a ver a Hikaru.

-Deben estar pasando por diversos problemas, pero no ganarás algo por entristecerte de esa manera.

Pronuncia y actúa Hikaru por cortesía, al suponer que Akemi debe ser importante para su madre.

-Ah… Kimura-San

-Llámame por mi nombre… supongo que si tu madre y la mía son grandes amigas, guardar tan tremenda distancia se hace innecesario.

-Supongo… que es verdad…. Hikaru.

Pronuncia amablemente Kouki.

Hikaru sonríe amablemente al otro.

Kouki siente que aquella sonrisa lo inquieta, pero al instante ignora aquella sensación.

Mientras de regreso en la mesa.

-Por favor… te lo suplico… no me desprecies por lo que he hecho Hoshi… por favor…

Pronuncia Akemi, aún sujetando las manos de la otra.

-Akemi, tranquilízate, hace apenas un par de horas que nos hemos vuelto a ver después de tantos años… ni siquiera sabes cómo soy ahora, si he cambiado… o tal vez.

-Nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas, siempre conté contigo… conocías todo de mí…. Y a tu lado… nunca me sentí sola… No entiendo por qué me dices algo así.

-Akemi…

-Por favor… sólo necesito que me digas que…

-No te juzgo… ni tampoco te condeno por lo que has hecho…

-¿En verdad?

-En verdad…. De hecho… me agradaría que volviéramos a convivir, aunque, tu vida y la mía han cambiado demasiado… desde nuestra niñez… supongo… que tú continúas siendo mi mejor amiga…

Pronuncia Hoshi.

_-Sólo tu amiga… Por supuesto… siempre fui sólo eso para ti…_

Piensa Akemi disimulando la decepción que le causan aquellas palabras.

-¿Madre?

Pronuncia Kouki, ya junto a la mesa.

-Kouki…

Pronuncia Akemi de forma tierna, disimulando su actitud, soltando de inmediato las manos de Hoshi ante la presencia de su hijo.

-Temo, que debemos retirarnos, mi esposo debe estar preocupado ante nuestra ausencia.

Pronuncia Hoshi, aprovechando la interrupción, levantándose de su asiento.

-No… no te vayas... quiero decir… nosotros los llevaremos a su casa… es lo menos que podemos hacer… y te prometo que tu auto estará listo en algunos días.

Afirma Akemi.

-De acuerdo.

Sonríe amablemente Hoshi.

Akemi se alegra por la aceptación de su "amiga" ante lo propuesto.

Media hora después, frente a la puerta principal de una amplia casa.

-Insisto en que deberían entrar, así podría presentarte a mi esposo.

Afirma Hoshi

-N…no, gracias… será en otra ocasión Hoshi y nuevamente mil disculpas por lo sucedido, te compensaré por ello.

-No hay problema.

-Nos veremos pronto Hoshi y tanto gusto en conocerte Hikaru.

-Lo mismo opino.

-Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

Hoshi y Hikaru observan alejarse aquel auto.

_-Me alejé de ti porque creí que sería lo mejor para ambas pero… parece que nuevamente un "accidente" del destino se empeña en volver a reunirnos, igual que como hace ya tantos años… y al igual que hace tanto tiempo yo aún…"_

Piensa Akemi, observando la figura de aquella pelinegra de ojos café, situada de pie frente a las puertas de su hogar, hasta que aquella imagen ya no logra ser captada por aquel espejo retrovisor. Cerrando sus ojos por un instante, apretando levemente sus parpados y evidenciando nostalgia en su mirada al poco rato.

_-¿Madre?_

Piensa Kouki, observando discretamente de reojo las actitudes de su madre.

Continuará.


	42. Chapter 42

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas y diálogos explícitos, leer bajo tu propio riesgo o saltar a los siguientes capítulos.

Capítulo 42.

El Anhelo del Sakurazukamori.

En aquel pequeño departamento, el reloj despertador avanza sin cesar, difícilmente aquel ojiverde logra conciliar el sueño durante algunos momentos en el transcurso de la noche, aquella escenas en su mente se repiten una tras otra sin parar, una noche más. Subaru se deleita recordando entre su estado de somnolencia aquellas imágenes imposibles de olvidar, aquellos sonidos que aún pareciera escuchar cerca de su oído, acompañados del aroma de su aliento que parecía embriagarle a cada instante, durante todo el lapso que estuvo retenido entre sus suaves y firmes caderas.

Subaru mira a un lado, llevando una de sus manos a su frente, entremetiendo sus dedos en sus cortos mechones obscuros, para apartar aquellos que obstruyen ligeramente su visión, Se vira sobre su lugar para quedar bocarriba, es en aquel momento que percibe una gran sensibilidad en su cuerpo, al grado de rozarle desagradablemente no sólo su ropa interior sino además la delgada tela de las sábanas que ahora lo cubren.

Aquel ojiverde se ve obligado a concentrar su atención en su entrepierna, suponiendo lo que ocurre ahora, desliza su mano derecha por su abdomen hasta llegar al origen del malestar.

-Mmmmmmm…

Gime quedamente Subaru, comprobando que su sensibilidad se encuentra al extremo. Y que su necesidad se encuentra al límite máximo. Con la yema de sus dedos presiona levemente aquella punta de su sexo tan suave y delicada ahora evidentemente elevada entre sus piernas, atrapada entre sus prendas.

-Mmmmm…

Vuelve a gemir levemente Subaru, frotando delicadamente aquella susceptible virilidad en suaves movimientos circulares, pero su prenda interior le es estorbosa para realizarse aquel tocamiento como lo requiere, así que retirando de él las sábanas que lo abrigan, enseguida baja el pantalón de dormir que lo viste sólo lo necesario, seguido de su ropa interior, hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Su virilidad se muestra ante él como nunca antes, exigiéndole ser atendida de inmediato; pero en estos instantes no se encuentra aquel ojos marrón a su lado, no existe aquella tibia y húmeda piel para calmar su urgencia, aún así Subaru sabe que necesita desfogarse. Una conocida idea surge en su mente, un método empleado por él desde hace varios años, en sus noches de mayor soledad y desesperación por sentir a lo que ya desde hace tiempo había dejado de aspirar.

-¿Estás esperándome?

Pareciera escuchar una masculina voz a un lado, cerca de él.

Subaru voltea en dirección de donde se sitúa la ventana de su recámara, una alta silueta pareciera estar situada de pie al lado de ésta, ocultándose entre la obscuridad de la habitación.

-Ven… te necesito.

Pronuncia quedamente Subaru a aquella figura.

La silueta decide avanzar, mostrándose ante él, una mirada color marrón brilla con la escasa luz que se cuela en la habitación. Al tiempo que aquella figura vestida con gabardina obscura avanza hasta quedar lentamente sentada sobre aquella cama, a un lado del cuerpo casi desnudo de Subaru.

Subaru observa a aquella figura.

Aquella figura recorre el cuerpo casi desnudo de Subaru con la mirada.

-¿Te gusto?

Pregunta Subaru intentando disimular su excitación.

Aquella figura se inclina lentamente en dirección al rostro de Subaru, rosando sus labios con los de él un instante. Acariciando delicadamente su rostro con la mano.

Subaru cierra los ojos, para percibir en aquel aliento un intenso sabor a tabaco, mientras el aroma de una fina colonia mezclado con el de sangre reciente avanza hasta su olfato, aún así, el ojiverde se estremece ante el delicado contacto.

Aquella figura separa su rostro del de Subaru sólo unos milímetros, pronunciando algunas palabras en voz baja.

-Eres hermoso Subaru-kun, muy hermoso.

Pronuncia aquella figura.

-¿Te gusto?

Vuelve a preguntar Subaru.

Aquel ojos color marrón vuelve a besarlo de la misma forma y separa nuevamente sus labios.

-Me fascinas.

Contesta seductoramente el otro, besándolo nuevamente.

Subaru siente perderse nuevamente en la caricia, hasta que percibe a aquellos labios recorrer lentamente su mejilla y deslizarse en dirección a su cuello.

Subaru flexiona su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole al otro acariciarlo a placer con sus labios, aquellos labios propinan tiernas y sensuales caricias, aquellos labios comienzan a morder ligera y cuidadosamente la blanca piel, recorriéndola pausadamente.

-Mmmmmm….

-¿Te agrada lo que sientes verdad mi Subaru-kun?

-Aaah… Seishiro… me encanta.

-Eres hermoso

Pronuncia el otro ya tocando con la yema de sus dedos el cuello del ojiverde.

Subaru se permite simplemente hacer.

Seishiro recorre ahora con sus labios el pecho de Subaru.

Subaru arquea su espalda ofreciéndole tocar su piel sin detenerse.

-Aaaahh…. Mmmmmm…

Gime quedamente Subaru al sentir como una lengua lame delicadamente sus pezones.

-Mi Subaru-kun… eres tan sensible.

-Aaahhh… Seishiro… Seishiro…

Repite en voz baja Subaru, casi como en un suspiro.

Seishiro ahora recorre con sus labios el abdomen del ojiverde, lamiéndolo a momentos, mientras desliza sus manos por la espalda de Subaru.

Subaru mueve su vientre lentamente al ritmo de las caricias del otro. Cerrando los ojos. Apretando ya la sábana que cubre la cama.

-Mi Subaru-kun… es extasiante observar el movimiento sensual de tu cuerpo mientras te acaricio. Me fascinas.

-Ahhh… Seishiro…. ¡Ahhhhaaa… Sei…. Aaaaahhh…!

Gime Subaru, al sentir como Seishiro lame sus testículos y los succiona delicadamente con sus labios por leves instantes. Enseguida desliza su boca hacia sus muslos. Escabulléndose hasta sus piernas.

-Mmmmm…mmmm

Continúa gimiendo quedamente Subaru, mientras vira su rostro para observar lo que el otro hace, centrando su atención ahora en su propia entrepierna.

-Ahhh, aahh,aaaahh…

Gime ya distinto el ojiverde.

Seishiro ahora lame delicadamente aquella zona rosada y delicada, totalmente descubierta, la zona más elevada de la virilidad de Subaru… y la más sensible.

-Ahhh, síiii…. Aaaahhhh…. Síiiii, así… aaaahh… Seishiro

Gime más fuerte Subaru, moviendo ya su vientre al ritmo de la estimulación que le produce Seishiro. Hasta que lo observa separarse para situarse de pie con aquella mirada color marrón llena de deseo.

La gabardina obscura comienza a deslizarse por los brazos de Seishiro, ante la mirada atenta de Subaru y cae al suelo. Mientras Seishiro le sonríe.

-Sé perfectamente lo que necesitas… ahora….

Pronuncia el ojos marrón desanudando su corbata de su cuello, retirándola lentamente y enseguida desabotonando la fina camisa que cubre su torso.

Subaru observa atento, al tiempo que se sienta sobre la cama, cómo aquella fina camisa comienza a abrirse y deslizarse por los firmes brazos, mostrando aquellos amplios hombros y evidentes pectorales en el blanco y extenso pecho del otro. Inevitablemente su vista color esmeralda sitúa después su atención en el pantalón de vestir descubriendo en su totalidad a aquella breve pero masculina cintura y enseguida aquel definido y firme abdomen.

Seishiro permite a su pantalón de vestir resbalar por sus piernas, acto seguido se retira la prenda interior que cubre su masculinidad, mostrándose totalmente desnudo ante Subaru.

Subaru recorre con su mirada cada área de aquel bello y masculino cuerpo que ahora se acerca para reunirse con él en el lecho.

Seishiro se sitúa frente a él, sentándose entre sus piernas.

Subaru se estremece ante la cercanía de la piel desnuda de Seishiro al contacto con su cuerpo, sus muslos sobre los suyos, su pecho cerca del suyo, mientras los brazos del otro rodean su cintura

-Seishiro…

-Shhhh…. No necesitas decir nada… sé lo que necesitas…

Pronuncia el ojos marrón, mientras toma de la barbilla a Subaru para volver a besarlo tiernamente.

-Mmmm… mmmmmm

-Te amo… Suby-kun… mi amor…

-Seishiro… Seishiro…

-Te necesito conmigo… Suby-kun…

Pronuncia el otro, besando a momentos el cuello de Subaru, por instantes nuevamente sus labios

-Ahh… Seishiro… te amo… aaaahh… te amo….

Pronuncia Subaru permitiéndose besar y acariciar por Seishiro.

-Ahhh… Subaru… no puedes más ¿No es cierto? … Necesitas hacer el amor…. mi Suby-kun…

Pronuncia Seishiro, acariciando con su mano la erección de Subaru.

Subaru comienza a temblar aferrándose al otro, sabe lo que seguirá, un intenso calor ya lo sofoca y se concentra por instantes en su sexo. Casi enseguida siente que aquel calor comienza a aumentar al ser envuelto por una humedad tan caliente que le produce a su cuerpo vibrar involuntariamente.

-Aaaahhhh… mmmmm…. Aaaaaaahhhh….

Gime al principio quedamente Subaru, intentando reprimir aquellos sonidos que intentan escapar de sus labios.

-No te reprimas mi amor… aaaahhh… no lo hagas… aaaahhh … me fascina escuchar tus gemidos de placer… Sintiéndote atrapado en mi interior…

Pronuncia Seishiro comenzando a gemir.

Subaru ya se encuentra encorvando su espalda y aferrándose a la sábana de la cama.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh…. Sei….. aaaaaaaahhhh… shiro…. Aaaaaaaah….

Gime ya más fuerte el ojiverde, moviendo su vientre sensualmente.

Seishiro se encuentra ya situado sobre el vientre de Subaru, fundido totalmente con él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del placer de Subaru.

-Ahhhh… Subaru… aaaahhh…. Se siente tan bien hacer el amor contigo... aaaaaahhhhh… me enloquece… aaaaaahhhh…

Pronuncia Seishiro entre gemidos.

-Sei…aaaahh…. shiro…. Aaaaahhhh…. Te amo… aaaaahhhh…. Mi amor….aaaaaaahhh…. mi Sei…. aaaaaaahhhhh….

Intenta pronunciar Subaru agitando ya más su vientre bajo el cuerpo del otro, estrujando ya, la sábana.

-Aaaaahhh… Subaru…. aaaahhh…

-Sei… shiro…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru, pareciera sentir en verdad el frotamiento del interior de Seishiro en su sexo

-Ahhh_… Mi amor… _aaahhh_…. Te… _aaaahhh_… siento…. En verdad… te siento…_

Gime y piensa Subaru, dudando si lo que percibe es real o aún lo imagina.

-Aaaaaahhh… Subaru….. aaaahhh… mi amor… aaaahhh… mi Subaru….

Pronuncia Seishiro.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhh…. Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah…

Gime Subaru, ya jadeando, moviendo su vientre con desesperación sobre aquella cama, produciendo ya rechinidos constantes, mientras su cuerpo comienza a impregnarse de sudor.

-Sei…. Aaaahhh…. Shiro…. Aaaaahhhh…. Sei… aaaaaahhh

Intenta pronunciar Subaru.

-Aaaaahhh… Sólo disfruta mi Subaru… aaaahhhh… sólo siénteme… haré que te desfogues totalmente… mi amor…. sé que lo necesitas…

-Aaaahhhh… Así, así, así, aaaaaaaahhhhh…

-Aaaahhhh…. Luces hermoso…. Aaaaahhhh… agitando tu cuerpo así…. Aaaaaahhh…. Tan desesperado…..aaaahhhh… ¿Te gusta cierto?... sí… aaaaahh…. Sin duda…. Aaaaaahhh… puedo sentirte….

-Aaaaa… aaaaaajjjj…. Sei… aaaaahhh…. Sei…. aaaahhh

-Aaaaaahhhh… Estás a punto mi Subaru… aaaaaahhh….

- Sei… aaaaaahhhh…. Sei…. Aaaaaahhh…. Seishiroooooooaaaaaaaahhhh…. Aaaaahhh….aaaaahh…

-Así mi amor…. así…. No te reprimas… aaaaahhh…. Desfógate totalmente.

-Sei… shiro…. Aaaaaahhhh….

Gime Subaru al sentir como su intimidad se agita en fuertes espasmos involuntarios, mientras aquel líquido escapa violentamente frente a él, pero cuando intenta tocar con sus manos el cuerpo de aquel ojos marrón.

-Seishiro…. Noooo…. No te vayas…

Aquella figura comienza a desvanecerse frente a él, provocando que aquel placer ya no sea tan intenso…

-¡Noooo… no me dejes…. Seishiroo…!

Pronuncia Subaru, primero sentándose de inmediato sobre la cama, enseguida haciendo ademán de seguirlo avanzando unos centímetros a gatas sobre aquel lecho, pero deteniéndose después a sabiendas que no existía a quien seguir realmente, agachando su rostro, apretando sus párpados.

-¡Seishiro!... ¡Seishiro!

Pronuncia ya lastimeramente Subaru en voz baja, sentándose nuevamente en la cama, flexionando sus rodillas y situándolas junto a su pecho, rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos, mientras las lágrimas escapan de su rostro.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, atrapado por aquella sensación de frustración y tristeza, Subaru permaneció en aquella posición, hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse con intensidad a través de las cortinas. Hasta que las lágrimas cesaron de brotar. Hasta que su rostro comenzó a enfriarse debido a la humedad impregnada en él. Pues para entonces el sudor en su cuerpo ya había disminuido su temperatura.

Subaru vira su rostro en cualquier dirección de la habitación, topándose con su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Se observa a sí mismo situado sobre aquella cama en una posición que simularía desvalidez. Enseguida vira su rostro en dirección de donde ha quedado aquella evidencia del placer experimentado durante la noche. Aquella mancha sobre su cama es más extensa que en otras ocasiones, y las sensaciones vividas fueron más intensas, casi reales. Es lógico pensó, el ya ha tocado aquella tibia piel y sentido aquel bello cuerpo ahora adolescente fundido al suyo. Sólo que, el sentimiento de frialdad proyectado por Hikaru a pesar de toda la pasión expresada, es el mismo, y ha provocado sin planearlo, el surgimiento de una sensación entonces desconocida para Subaru, propiciando ahora el anhelo de poder entrar en su corazón, de sentirlo verdaderamente.

-Seishiro… te amo…

Pronuncia Subaru con tristeza, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas, aprisionando aún más sus piernas entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos, imaginando el rostro de aquel ojos marrón. Nuevamente imaginando…

Subaru pareciera sentir ahora unos brazos que lo rodean por detrás, en un abrazo protector, consolador. Al tiempo que una barbilla se sitúa sobre su hombro.

-No debes sufrir… Me encuentro en tu corazón…

Pronuncia Seishiro, con voz baja y tierna, junto al oído de Subaru.

Subaru aprieta sus párpados en reacción, pero dos furtivas lágrimas logran escapar. Un leve temblor inicia en el cuerpo de Subaru, y unos ligeros sollozos escapan desde lo profundo de su ser.

-Es verdad… desde que lograste entrar en mi corazón has permanecido en lo profundo de mí pero…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru, mientras otra lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

-Te necesito conmigo… como no podrías imaginar… como nunca esperé anhelar a alguien a mi lado…

Pronuncia Subaru con voz temblorosa.

-Y ahora… necesito verte… sentirte cerca de mí…

Continúa pronunciando Subaru.

El ruido del bullicio de la ciudad, lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos, recordándole que la vida continúa con su transcurrir.

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia entonces Subaru, modificando su expresión, mostrando una extraña determinación. Mirando una instante en dirección a la ventana. Para después levantarse de su posición y dirigirse hacia la ducha.

Unos minutos después Subaru se viste con uno de sus trajes y gabardina obscuros, cubriendo al final su rostro con unas gafas negras, tomando su teléfono celular, realizando una repentina llamada y saliendo de su apartamento después de terminarla.

Poco más de media hora después.

-Aquí es…

Piensa Subaru, observando fijamente un anuncio discretamente colocado justo en la pared externa de un lujoso edificio. Enseguida se atreve a entrar al sitio. Incomodándose casi enseguida al observar el lujo con el cual aquella estancia se encuentra decorada. Evidenciando buscar a alguien.

-¡Buen día! ¡Bienvenido! Señor… ¿Sakurazuka?

Le saluda un educado hombre de edad madura a Subaru.

- ¡Buen día!... Sakurazuka Subaru…

Saluda y pronuncia su nombre completo el ojiverde ante el otro.

-Encantado de conocerle, yo soy la persona encargada de atenderlo, si es posible que me siga le mostraré el departamento que tenemos en renta.

-De acuerdo.

-Espero que el condominio sea de su agrado, enseguida podrá observar que cuidamos hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestra decoración, partiendo por supuesto de la estancia.

-Sí… lo noté.

Conversan ambos hombres subiendo ya por un elevador hasta el tercer piso del inmueble. Para luego avanzar a través de un corto pasillo y llegar frente a una fina puerta de madera con el número trece escrito con letras doradas.

-Y… este es el departamento disponible… es amplio y totalmente amueblado, posee una terraza que da justo a la calle.

Explica aquel hombre de excesivos modales, abriendo ya la puerta del espacio.

Subaru busca con su vista de inmediato la terraza, y se dirige hacia ésta, con la intención de examinar la vista desde ahí. Comprobando que podía apreciarse un extenso jardín en la acera de enfrente.

-La vista desde aquí es muy agradable, los vecinos son gente selecta y a determinada hora del día la calle adquiere un apacible ambiente.

Continúa explicando el hombre.

A Subaru le incomodan algunos de los términos que aquel hombre emplea, así como la actitud por momentos arrogante del sujeto. De hecho el ambiente en aquella zona le es incómodo, pero ya sospechaba que se encontraría con una situación así.

-La estancia es un poco amplia, posee dos recámaras…

Continúa explicando el empleado, pero Subaru simula escuchar, fijando su vista en la acera de enfrente.

-Me agrada.

Pronuncia Subaru en determinado momento, pues sabe que adquiriría el sitio, independientemente de las características que poseyera, sólo le bastaba el hecho de que estuviese situado en la acera frente a la casa de Hikaru.

-Entonces… bien, supongo que sólo resta informarle el costo de la renta y…

-No importa… lo alquilaré…

Afirma Subaru, consciente de que su "labor" como Sakurazukamori le permitía pagar sin problema el costo.

-De acuerdo… en ese caso… supongo que deberemos iniciar el papeleo.

Afirma el sujeto, mostrando discreta sonrisa.

Subaru dirige su atención en dirección al jardín frontal de aquella casa, pareciera querer adentrarse a aquella construcción sólo con sus ojos.

Rato después, enseguida de haber firmado el contrato, Subaru ya camina lentamente por aquella calle, ocultando su rostro bajo sus gafas obscuras, de inmediato entra a una cafetería ubicada sobre la esquina de aquella calle, desde donde podía observarse la entrada principal de la casa de Hikaru sin ser notado.

Aquel ojiverde toma asiento en una mesa cercana a una ventana. Colocándose de frente en dirección al hogar de Hikaru, con sus gafas aún colocadas sobre su rostro.

Una mesera le entrega el menú.

Subaru simula revisarlo minuciosamente, pero mantiene su vista fija en aquella casa. Cuando la mesera regresa ordena una comida entera y la consume lentamente, vigilando aquella casa, que desde hace un rato luce desolada.

Subaru termina su orden y paga la cuenta. Volviendo a su nuevo apartamento con paso lento. Ya en éste, se sitúa discretamente en un extremo de la terraza, cuidando de no evidenciar su presencia, busca en los bolsillos de su gabardina sus cigarrillos y su encendedor. Al poco tiempo comienza a fumar, manteniendo su vista fija en aquella casa, repentinamente una silueta pareciera moverse a través de la ventana de una habitación, en el piso superior de aquella construcción.

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, Retirándose las gafas, observando detenidamente los movimientos de aquella silueta, al tiempo que da inhalaciones profundas a aquel tabaco y exhala el humo de forma tranquila también. Hasta que aquella silueta desaparece de su campo visual. Mientras Subaru continúa fumando, manifestando una mirada difícil de descifrar.

Continuará.


	43. Chapter 43

ESTE CAPÍTULO INCLUYE UN "EXTRA" (OMAKE).

Capítulo 43.

Mi Deseo… Eres tú.

El camino se encuentra cubierto por una capa de pétalos de Sakura, nada alrededor es visible, una espesa niebla parece ocultarlo todo, aún así, aquel niño de nueve años prosigue de frente, avanzando lentamente, pero sin titubeo, sus ojos color marrón brillan entre aquella neblina, atraído por una fuerza desconocida, Hikaru camina sin detenerse, durante un incontable tiempo que parece en realidad no existir, hasta que logra visualizar a lo lejos una inmensa figura.

-El Cerezo que siempre se ha "presentado" en mis sueños…

Pronuncia en voz baja aquel pequeño, sin cesar en su movimiento, su kimono blanco alcanza a rozar aquellos pétalos, sus pies desnudos a pesar de parecer oprimir a su paso los pétalos no logran impregnarse de su rojo contenido.

A punto de llegar frente a aquel ente, el pequeño logra distinguir una oscura y alta silueta humana, situada de perfil, recargada de pie al lado de aquel Cerezo.

Hikaru detiene su paso a un par de metros de distancia como si algo lo obligara a frenar su andar.

Varios pétalos rojizos comienzan a caer desde el cielo. Hikaru observa aquellos pétalos llegar al piso en una especie de lento vaivén, que consigue hipnotizarlo.

-¿Te gustan los pétalos de Cerezo?

Se escucha una voz que en ese momento Hikaru no reconoce, pero voltea en dirección de la oscura silueta comprendiendo que la frase proviene de ésta.

-¿Gustarme?

Pregunta aquel pequeño de ojos color marrón.

La silueta se incorpora de su postura, para acercarse lentamente hacia Hikaru.

Hikaru se percata de la ropa obscura que viste aquel hombre, pero principalmente de las gafas negras que cubren su rostro y que hacen resaltar su blanca piel.

Aquella silueta se detiene frente al pequeño, hincándose sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Sin duda te atraen…

Pronuncia aquel delgado hombre, levantando su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla del pequeño.

Hikaru siente el dorso de la mano del otro recorrer delicadamente su mejilla.

Aquel hombre lo acaricia por un tiempo impreciso, hasta que se atreve a desviar su mano hasta los labios color carmín del pequeño, apenas rozándolos con sus dedos índice y medio.

Hikaru se estremece inexplicablemente ante el contacto.

-Eres tú… no importa nada más…

Pronuncia aquel hombre.

Hikaru parece ya reconocer aquella voz, levanta su mano derecha en dirección de aquellas gafas, sujetándolas por un extremo, retirándolas tranquilamente.

Una hermosa y profunda mirada color verde, mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia se revela ante él.

Subaru levanta su otra mano para colocarla en la otra mejilla de Hikaru.

Hikaru baja su mano, sosteniendo aquellas gafas.

Subaru toca con su dedo pulgar, los labios del pequeño, en un delicado roce.

Hikaru se siente atraído por aquella esmeralda mirada que ahora refleja la suya color marrón.

Subaru acerca su rostro hacia el del pequeño.

-Eres… hermoso…

Murmura casi imperceptiblemente el ojiverde.

Hikaru observa aproximarse aquel rostro cuya mirada ahora se ha transformado en una indescifrable.

Subaru deposita un delicado beso en la mejilla de Hikaru.

Hikaru permanece inmóvil mientras percibe la tierna caricia.

Subaru comienza a mover sus labios pausadamente recorriendo el rostro del pequeño de ojos color marrón.

Repentinamente Hikaru suelta involuntariamente los lentes obscuros que sujetaba con su mano, y éstos parecen perderse entre aquella alfombra de pétalos sobre el piso, mientras el pequeño percibe que los latidos de su corazón aumentan.

Subaru evidencia un estremecimiento que recorre todo su cuerpo y después de emitir un profundo suspiro se separa lentamente de Hikaru, para manifestar en su mirada un profundo sentimiento.

Hikaru inexplicablemente aún siente su corazón latir fuertemente.

Subaru intenta acariciar nuevamente el rostro del pequeño con ambas manos, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento se interpone entre ambos.

Hikaru comienza a escuchar una femenina voz llamarlo por su nombre, primero aquella palabra pareciera muy lejana, para después hacerse cada vez más nítida.

Hikaru se percibe entonces entre las sábanas de su cama.

-Hikaru.

Se escucha una conocida voz.

El adolescente de ojos color marrón abre lentamente sus párpados.

-¡Hora de levantarse Hikaru!

Pronuncia Hoshi sentada al lado de él, sobre la cama.

Hikaru intenta incorporarse aún entre las sábanas.

-¡En verdad te encontrabas profundamente dormido! ¡Esta ocasión no escuchaste el despertador!

Pronuncia Hoshi sonriéndole.

Hikaru siente una extraña pesadez que invade su cuerpo.

Hoshi interpreta la reacción de Hikaru como simple fatiga de inicio de semana.

-¡Por cierto!... ¡Gracias!

Pronuncia Hoshi

-¿Cómo?

Hikaru de momento no parece comprender los motivos del agradecimiento.

-Por no evidenciar el accidente ocurrido con mi amiga Akemi

-No tiene importancia, finalmente no hubo lesionados.

-Pero si tu padre se entera de que corriste algún riesgo no sé cómo reaccionaría, lo conoces.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Por ello… Gracias Hikaru.

-Sin duda Akemi es importante para ti.

Afirma tranquilamente Hikaru.

-Pues… es una querida amiga de la infancia.

Explica Hoshi, levantándose de la cama de Hikaru.

Hikaru la mira de reojo.

-Ahora es mejor que me marche o te retrasarás para ir a la Universidad.

Afirma Hoshi ya llegando a la puerta y saliendo enseguida a través de ésta.

Mientras Hikaru voltea sin pensarlo en dirección hacia la ventana durante un instante. Después sale de su cama para alistarse.

Varios minutos después, aquel ojos color marrón ya se encuentra caminando por la calle, en dirección de la parada de autobús requerida.

Hikaru sostiene en su mano izquierda su portafolios con sus pertenencias escolares, mientras su otra mano permanece oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De repente, Hikaru siente la necesidad de voltear hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo, sólo logra observar la esquina más próxima y la solitaria calle decorada a lo largo con algunos árboles. El adolescente prosigue su caminar, aquel extraño "sueño" acude a su mente, inevitablemente se ve obligado a reflexionarlo.

-_Fue… extraño… aquel recurrente sueño que dejé de tener cuando tenía nueve años, al abandonar Japón, no se compara con este otro…_

Piensa el adolescente.

_-Este último sueño fue tan real, las sensaciones que me produjo, no logro comprenderlas…_

Continúa pensando Hikaru, mientras los labios de Subaru aún parecieran recorrer tiernamente su rostro.

_-Debo reconocer que desde el primer día en que vi a Subaru, él me atrajo pero… no tengo la menor intención de competir por el corazón de alguien y el suyo… es obvio que ya pertenece a una persona aunque se encuentre lejos de él, pero… su manera de observarme en aquel sueño…_

_-"Eres tú…"_

_-…Fue tan profunda y sincera, muy similar a la cual él me mira en ocasiones… al grado… de que podría asegurar que es verdadera… pero los hechos ocurridos evidencian una situación distinta…_

Continúa pensando el adolescente, sin percatarse de que una figura de estatura similar a la de él lo sigue sigilosamente a unos metros de distancia.

Hikaru llega a la parada de autobús, aquella figura se detiene a unos metros de ésta. El autobús hace su aparición, Hikaru lo aborda al igual que varias personas más y toma asiento casi al final del vehículo, cuatro filas hacia adelante, aquella figura ocupa un lugar junto a la ventanilla, volteando de reojo en dirección hacia el adolescente.

Hikaru permanece volteando en dirección hacia la ventanilla situada a su derecha, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Subaru lo observa cautelosamente desde su asiento, hasta que el adolescente se pone de pie para abandonar el vehículo.

Subaru imita la acción del otro, fingiendo tranquilidad, ocultándose entre los otros pasajeros.

Hikaru baja del vehículo, después de algunas personas más Subaru hace lo mismo, sin perder de vista al adolescente.

Hikaru llega hasta la entrada de Campus CLAMP y se adentra en éste. Subaru repite la acción segundos después.

Mientras en el interior del Campus, el viento agita armoniosamente el negro y ondulado cabello de una adolescente de ojos color violeta, quien se encuentra sentada sobre una banca de piedra, simulando mirar en dirección de los Cerezos próximos, pero su mirada decidida evidencia un hecho distinto. Mientras el viento pareciera traer con él recuerdos de frases lejanas.

_-"Hanako-San"_

_-"Dime… bisabuela"_

_-"Desde hace tiempo… he notado que te sientes bien cuando estamos las dos juntas"_

_-"Sí… me agrada estar contigo…"_

_-"A mí también… soy feliz cuando te tengo cerca de mí… Hanako-San"_

_-"¿Eres feliz al tenerme cerca de ti? ¿En verdad?"_

_-"Por supuesto… pero… No percibo lo mismo en ti… Hanako-San"_

_-"No, no… me agrada estar contigo…"_

"_-Pero no eres feliz ¿No es verdad?"_

_-"Es sólo que… a veces… me siento sola"_

_-"Comprendo"_

_-"¿En verdad? ¿Pero cómo es que…'"_

_-"Tu mirada… me indica tus emociones… y me indica que por ahora no eres feliz"_

_-"Bisabuela… ¿Cómo es que tú has logrado sentirte feliz?"_

_-"Supongo… que se debe a que un deseo que jamás imaginé poseer se ha realizado…"_

_-"¿Un deseo?"_

_-"Y he comprendido… que es verdad que las personas que son felices es porque logran realizar sus deseos"_

_-"Entonces… supongo que cuando yo posea un deseo y logre realizarlo… conseguiré ser feliz"_

-Bisabuela, por alguna extraña razón aquella frase que escuché de ti aquella vez supe que era verdadera.

Pronuncia Hanako en voz baja, mientras las frases se alejan con las ráfagas de viento que ondean su cabello.

-Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se estremeció ante aquellas palabras…

Continúa hablando Hanako, al tiempo que busca su colgante en forma de pétalo de Sákura entre su ropa y al encontrarlo lo muestra ante sí misma sobre la palma de su mano.

-E inesperadamente… mi corazón continúa estremeciéndose, haciéndome notar que ahora posee un deseo.

Vuelve a pronunciar Hanako, pero el leve sonido de pasto siendo pisado la abstrae de su acción.

Una alta figura se aproxima en dirección hacia ella.

Hanako observa a aquel adolescente acercarse tranquilamente.

Hikaru se percata de la presencia de la chica y la observa mientras se acerca hacia ella.

-…Un deseo…

Pronuncia Hanako en voz baja, aprisionando entre su mano su colgante, sin dejar de observar a Hikaru.

-Buen día, Hanako-San

Saluda Hikaru al llegar frente a ella.

-Buen día, Hikaru-chan…

Pronuncia Hanako, sonriendo tiernamente al adolescente.

Continuará.

OMAKE 1.

Destinos Conectados.

-Aún no comprendo por qué tenemos que llegar tan temprano al colegio.

Afirma una pelinegra de ojos color amatista.

-Porque es el primer día de clases y principalmente tu primer día en la Universidad Hanako.

Contesta un muchacho de ojos color amatista.

-Aún así, me parece que exageras Taro, nunca he comprendido ese comportamiento tuyo.

Afirma Hanako.

-Lo verdaderamente incomprensible, es el hecho de que hayas elegido estudiar la Carrera de Veterinaria cuando lo que realmente te agrada es el Diseño de Modas.

-Da igual, ya te lo he dicho, al final…. No podré desempeñarme en mi profesión, ya que el liderazgo del Clan me absorberá totalmente algún día.

-Pero… ¿Veterinaria? ¿Sólo porque un supuesto presentimiento, un "algo" te indicó que del listado de Carreras que revisaste esa opción te atrajo "inexplicablemente"?

-Ya te lo dije Taro, al final daba igual ésta u otra carrera. Además… los animales no me desagradan del todo. Y no iba a estudiar Medicina igual que tú.

Afirma Hanako cruzando los brazos.

Taro sólo se limita a conducir mientras mueve lentamente su cabeza en señal de negación.

Minutos después, en el Campus CLAMP.

Hanako recorre con su vista el área, mientras cruza sus brazos.

Taro saca las pertenencias de ambos del auto.

-Bien Hanako, no olvides buscar el mapa del Campus en el kiosco de…

Intenta recomendar Taro.

-Sí ya lo sé, ya lo sé…

Protesta Hanako.

-Te habría facilitado todo el conseguir desde antes el croquis.

-Por favor, Taro, te recuerdo que he asistido a este Campus desde el Preescolar…

-Sí, pero ahora el área donde te desenvolverás es la Universitaria y es distinta a cualquier otro nivel…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé… aunque no creo que sea tan distinta si me encuentro con algunos de mis ex compañeros molestos.

-¡Hanako!

-No importa Taro (suspiro) Nos veremos después entonces.

-Nos veremos después Hanako.

Hanako avanza entonces en dirección hacia Rectoría. A lo lejos visualiza un conjunto de trípticos, vuelve a suspirar y se acerca lentamente, mirando hacia un lado.

-Así que ésta es el área Universitaria, no encuentro gran diferencia entre las otras.

Pronuncia la ojos color amatista al tiempo que estira su mano para alcanzar uno de los folletos. Pero su mirada se abre desmesuradamente y siente su corazón estremecerse inexplicablemente al tocar la mano de alguien más, mientras su mente pareciera intentar visualizar inútilmente algunas imágenes.

_-¡¿Qué es esta sensación?_

Piensa Hanako.

-Me disculpo…

Pronuncia una varonil voz.

Hanako mantiene su mano sujetando la de aquel otro, mientras voltea, buscando el rostro del desconocido. Topándose con una atrayente mirada color marrón.

-Lo lamento…

Vuelve a pronunciar aquel adolescente, al tiempo que sutilmente aparta su mano, liberándose de la de Hanako.

Hanako lo observa fijamente sin poder evitarlo.

Supongo que lo correcto es que las damas actúen primero.

Pronuncia aquel ojos color marrón, haciendo ademán para que Hanako tome aquel tríptico.

-¡Ah! ¡sí! ¡Gracias!

Pronuncia la ojos color amatista, intentando disimular su actitud, tomando ya su folleto.

-Con permiso.

Pronuncia el ojos marrón al tiempo que toma su tríptico y se retira entonces.

Hanako se ruboriza sin comprender y permanece de pie en su sitio hasta que el otro se retira. Después decide extender aquel folleto para buscar su aula.

Unos minutos después la pelinegra se encuentra entrando a su salón cuando observa a varias chicas rodeando un lugar en específico. Hanako se detiene en la puerta entonces.

_-¿Y ahora por qué tanto alboroto?_

Piensa Hanako mientras hace gesto de molestia.

-¿Entonces viviste varios años en Francia Hikaru?

Se escucha pronunciar a una alumna.

-Así es, desde que tuve nueve años.

Se escucha una varonil voz.

Hanako reconoce aquella voz y abre enormemente sus ojos.

-Mmm… Dicen que París es muy bello ¿Es verdad?

Pregunta otra chica.

-Sí, es verdad… aunque yo viví en Lyon visité en algunas ocasiones París y noté que era muy hermoso.

Comenta Hikaru.

-Pero nada como Japón, supongo que por eso volviste.

Comenta otra chica.

-Supongo.

Contesta Hikaru.

En eso, Hanako siente una presencia detrás de ella; voltea en reacción, encontrándose con una mirada color gris.

-Al parecer no necesitaremos una presentación formal.

Comenta el profesor.

Hanako hace nuevamente gesto de molestia.

-Bien… buen día a todos.

Saluda el profesor mientras llega hasta su escritorio, propiciando que las y los alumnos tomen sus respectivos asientos.

-Mmm… Pero miren quien está aquí.

Pronuncia con burla una alumna al percatarse de la presencia de Hanako.

Hanako ignora el comentario y decide ocupar un asiento.

Hikaru la mira, pareciendo reconocerla de hace unos minutos.

Hanako lo observa de reojo durante la clase.

Tiempo después, la clase termina.

Hanako espera a que todos salgan del aula para retirarse. A lo lejos escucha un comentario desagradable respecto a ella; nuevamente hace gesto molesto y comienza a caminar acelerando su paso, sin fijarse en lo que hay frente a su camino; propiciando chocar bruscamente con alguien, haciendo caer sus pertenencias al suelo y también las de la otra persona.

-¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo lamento!

Pronuncia Hanako, intentando recoger las cosas. Pero el otro también se inclina para hacerlo, sin decir palabra alguna.

La atención de Hanako es atraída entonces por unos guantes negros.

Subaru nota la indiscreta mirada de Hanako en sus guantes negros y esto le provoca molestarse, levantándose de inmediato después de recoger sus pertenencias.

Hanako levanta la mirada, buscando el rostro de Subaru, pero sólo encuentra una mirada molesta que la ignora casi al instante.

Hanako termina de recoger sus cosas y se marcha por el pasillo.

Subaru no le da demasiada importancia a Hanako hasta que…

-En verdad la chica no evidencia quién es realmente…

Pronuncia Haruto, recargado de pie en la puerta de su aula.

Subaru voltea a mirar a Haruto ante el comentario.

-…Ella es la actual cabeza del Clan Sumeragi… ¿Has oído hablar de ese Clan, Subaru?

Pregunta sin mala intención Haruto.

Subaru reprime un gesto de asombro, volteando en dirección hacia donde Hanako se marchó.

Mientras Hanako busca un lugar en donde pueda ordenar sus pertenencias, hasta llegar a un área verde que pareciera desierta; deja caer sus cosas, seguidas de su portafolios y enseguida se sienta sobre el pasto, pero percibe la presencia de alguien y voltea, observando una alta y masculina figura de pie frente a un árbol de Cerezo.

_-Hikaru…_

Piensa aquel nombre Hanako e intenta acercarse sigilosamente.

Algunos pétalos de Sakura caen lentamente al suelo.

Hikaru extiende su mano atrapando uno de ellos y contemplándolo en su palma, después acariciándolo con su dedo pulgar.

Hanako lo observa atentamente, pero casi enseguida su mirada se torna sorprendida al observar la mirada de Hikaru.

Hikaru permite entonces que aquel pétalo escape de su mano con ayuda de una ráfaga de viento y voltea para observarlo marcharse.

Hanako en reacción involuntaria, presiona su pecho, justo a la altura de donde pende un dije. Mientras su corazón late con fuerza.

Hikaru se gira, empezando a caminar, disponiéndose a volver a clases.

Hanako espera a que el adolescente se marche y decide hacer lo mismo después.

Rato después, en otra zona del Campus.

-¡Vamos Sumeragi! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Se escucha un alumno gritar a Taro.

Pero Taro titubea en patear aquel balón frente a sus pies.

-¡¿Qué esperas?

Grita otro alumno.

Taro entonces se limita a suspirar profundo, y, realizando el movimiento necesario, patea con fuerza aquel balón.

-¡Sumeragiiii!

Grita otro alumno, avisando que algo malo sucederá.

Taro por reflejo corre detrás de aquel balón, intentando frenar su trayectoria, pero al hacerlo sólo consigue resbalar por el pasto húmedo, cayendo inevitablemente en dirección hacia el frente. El ojos color amatista cierra los ojos en reacción, esperando sentir el piso, pero a cambio de ello se percibe sostenido firmemente por un brazo que lo rodea por la cintura.

Taro abre de inmediato los ojos, para comprobar lo ocurrido, consiguiendo que sus ojos se encuentren de frente con una varonil mirada color dorado.

El silencio domina por un instante aquel campo de futbol.

Taro observa con gesto desconcertado la mirada de aquel que ahora lo sostiene con su brazo, sintiéndose ruborizar intensamente ante la cercanía del otro.

-Debes tener más cuidado.

Pronuncia tranquilamente aquel hombre de voz varonil.

Taro se siente ruborizar aún más.

-¡Que buenos reflejos!

- ¿Quién será?

-¿Será un profesor?

Se escuchan varios murmullos

Taro vuelve a la realidad al escuchar las voces que reconoce pertenecen a sus compañeros.

Fuuma comienza a liberar lentamente de entre su brazo al ojiamatista

Taro puede apreciar el rostro de aquel otro que sin planearlo lo ha desconcertado y enseguida se ve obligado a percatarse de que aquel hombre es más alto que él y se encuentra vestido con una traje de color obscuro, además de que sostiene con la otra mano el balón que salió del campo de futbol.

-¡Lo…lo siento!

Intenta pronunciar Taro, aún desconcertado.

Fuuma se percata de la inocencia en la mirada de Taro, lo que le provoca sonreírle amablemente, haciendo ademán de devolverle el balón.

Taro recibe el balón entre sus manos por reflejo, pero evidencia angustia en su rostro.

Fuuma observa al ojiamatista durante unos segundos, la actitud de Taro ahora es de mortificación.

Taro intenta disculparse nuevamente, pero las palabras no salen de sus labios.

Fuuma simplemente hace ademán de marcharse y comienza a avanzar alejándose, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Los murmullos continúan.

Taro sigue con la mirada a aquella silueta de ojos color dorado, hasta que alguien le grita por su nombre.

-¡Sumeragiiii! ¡¿Qué esperas?

Taro se ve obligado a voltear en dirección a la cancha, avanzando unos pasos para regresar, pero nuevamente voltea durante un instante en dirección hacia donde Fuuma se marchó.

-¡Sumertagiiii!

Gritan nuevamente.

Taro corre en dirección a la cancha.

Mientras Fuuma ya se ha alejado del lugar del incidente.

_-Hacía demasiado tiempo… que no presenciaba una mirada así en una persona adulta…_

Piensa Fuuma, avanzando constantemente por aquel camino, hasta llegar frente a un árbol de Cerezo.

Aquel ojos dorados observa la copa de aquel gran árbol, recorriendo su tronco, hasta encontrar dos cruces situadas una junto a la otra sobre el piso, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Fuuma observa ambas cruces con tristeza, pero una en específico con gran nostalgia, mientras de su mente surge un nombre que le provoca a su corazón sentirse oprimido.

_-Kamui…_

FIN.

(De este Omake)


	44. Chapter 44

Advertencia: Este capítulo incluye una escena explícita, leer bajo tu propio riesgo o saltar al siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 44.

Más Allá de un Beso.

En aquel Campus, la mañana transcurre tranquilamente, un gran número de alumnos se encuentra tomando sus clases en sus respectivas aulas, algunos otros van y vienen a través de los caminos que conducen a las distintas divisiones de aquel sitio, a través de las distintas áreas verdes, en la cafetería y en el resto de la zona. En el Área de Veterinaria no sucede algo distinto. En aquella aula ubicada en uno de los pisos superiores, aquel maestro de edad madura imparte su clase como todas las mañanas; Mientras algunos adolescentes fingen prestar atención, otros más de vez en cuando observan a través de la ventana, principalmente aquella joven de ojos color amatista, quien desde hace ya varios minutos ha comenzado a percibir una "especial" energía irrumpiendo en aquel salón.

Hanako frunce levemente el ceño, intentando averiguar el origen de aquella energía, pero en su intento sólo logra conseguir que aquel profesor note su distracción y la sermonee, obligándola a centrar su vista en aquel pizarrón del frente.

En otra banca, un joven de ojos color marrón intenta prestar atención a aquel profesor, pero una especie de dolor punzante a la altura de su nuca, lo obliga a distraerse por instantes.

La clase transcurre, Hikaru desliza lentamente su mano en dirección de su nuca, presionándola firmemente, consiguiendo que aquel dolor cese mientras se mantiene realizando la acción, pero de inmediato que aparta su mano, aquella molestia vuelve a manifestarse de forma constante.

-¿Sucede algo Kimura?

Pregunta el profesor, que ha estado observando las reacciones evidentes del adolescente.

-Nada importante.

Contesta tranquilamente Hikaru, pero repitiendo su acción una y otra vez.

Hanako voltea de inmediato a observar a Hikaru.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería si ahora te encuentras sufriendo dolor de cabeza.

Le ordena el maestro.

Hikaru asienta con la cabeza y se levanta lentamente de su lugar.

Hanako intenta acompañarlo.

-No considero que por un dolor de cabeza Kimura requiera de ser acompañado.

Afirma el profesor.

Los demás alumnos voltean a mirar a la ojiamatista con suspicacia.

Hanako voltea para mirar a Hikaru.

Hikaru niega lentamente con la cabeza.

Hanako vuelve a su asiento aunque con evidente rostro de preocupación.

Hikaru hace gesto de ligera sorpresa ante la preocupación de la pelinegra.

-No creo que sea algo grave, volveré pronto.

Afirma el ojos color marrón.

Hanako asienta con la cabeza en señal de que comprende. Enseguida observa al adolescente abandonar el salón.

Hikaru camina tranquilamente por aquel pasillo, a momentos vuelve a presionar ligeramente su nuca para calmar aquel dolor. Evoca el rostro preocupado de Hanako ante lo que podría considerarse sin importancia y no puede evitar sonreír levemente en reacción.

Avanza unos cuantos pasos más, en dirección de las escaleras; a unos metros de distancia, de reojo parece observar algunos pétalos de Cerezo cayendo desde el cielo. Hikaru voltea para comprobar lo que creyó ver, confirmando la existencia de aquellos pétalos.

Sin explicarse el motivo, Hikaru se acerca hacia el barandal y estira su brazo, atrapando un pétalo en la palma de su mano, el cual se desintegra como si fuese de arena.

Hikaru hace gesto de extrañeza ante lo visto, voltea nuevamente a observar aquellos pétalos, los cuales continúan su caída, pero ahora formando una especie de pequeño tapete carmín frente a sus pies.

_-¿Alucinaciones?... Tal vez… nuevamente…_

Piensa el adolescente, virando después su cuerpo para continuar con su marcha en el pasillo. El pasillo pareciera volverse interminable conforme avanza, y la visión de Hikaru comienza a volverse borrosa, al grado de sólo poder suponer que aquello frente a él, continúa siendo el pasillo. Hikaru agacha su vista, oprimiendo ligeramente sus párpados, intentando obligar a su visión a recuperarse sin conseguir resultados. Hikaru entonces levanta su mirada, una figura borrosa a algunos metros de distancia parece mostrarse frente a él; pero al parpadear, aquella figura ya no da muestras de encontrarse presente. El ojos marrón supone que se trató de algún alumno que transitaba por el pasillo y decide continuar su caminar. Hikaru avanza, sin percatarse ya del transcurrir del tiempo.

Repentinamente, de forma casi imperceptible, percibe su brazo sujetado por la mano de alguien, intenta virar su rostro para averiguar de quien se trata, pero no logra mover su cuello, ni su cuerpo, al intentar virarse completamente.

Un gesto de extrañeza también resulta ser reprimido por parte de Hikaru, y es cuando aquel ojos marrón se convence de su inmovilidad.

Una presencia se hace manifiesta frente a él.

Hikaru intenta fruncir inútilmente el ceño.

Aquella presencia parece observarlo fijamente.

Hikaru centra su vista para observar el rostro de aquella figura, pero sólo logra percibir una forma borrosa, indefinida, frente a él.

Aquella presencia eleva su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Hikaru, al parecer, en una sutil caricia.

Hikaru intenta enfocar su vista, pero una nueva punzada de dolor en su nuca lo obliga a cerrar los ojos en reflejo. Sintiendo vagamente unas manos deslizarse lentamente por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia aquella presencia.

Hikaru percibe el calor de un cuerpo cercano a él, que ahora supone lo ha atrapado en una especie de abrazo. Aquel ojos marrón levanta sus manos para intentar liberarse, pero se percata de sentirlas adormecidas, inmóviles, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Aquella figura lo separa unos centímetros, aún tomándolo por la cintura.

Una ráfaga de viento bajo sus pies, atrae varios pétalos carmín con ésta, formando nuevamente otro tapete de delicada y encendida textura.

Aquella otra presencia recorre su mejilla nuevamente con la mano.

Hikaru insiste en intentar observar sus rasgos, pero continúan borrosos, incluso el color de la mirada del otro le es indefinible, sólo sabe que lo observa fijamente.

Repentinamente una especie de escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Hikaru, al sentir cómo aquella otra presencia recorre sus labios con la yema de al parecer su dedo pulgar.

Hikaru se estremece, sus labios parecieran encontrarse en extremo sensibles.

Aquel "otro" repite la acción, tocando nuevamente aquella rojiza y fina piel en un delicado roce.

Hikaru vuelve a estremecerse sin comprender la razón.

Aquel "otro" lo sujeta firmemente por la barbilla. Hikaru comienza a sentir un aire en exceso caliente a la altura de sus labios, una respiración se percibe a la altura de su olfato, indudablemente es la de aquel "otro" y aquel aire debe ser su aliento.

Hikaru siente una especie de sofoco al suponer que ahora prácticamente ambos se encuentran respirando el mismo aire. Difícilmente separa sus labios apenas un milímetro para intentar obtener más oxigeno para él mismo.

Pero aquella otra presencia pareciera acercarse aún más, bebiendo de su aliento.

Hikaru intenta inútilmente voltear su rostro, aquel "otro" dirige sus labios hacia su mejilla, recorriéndola lentamente, en sentido horizontal.

-Hhhhh…

Emite un gemido ahogado el ojos marrón, al sentir como aquel "otro" desliza después sus labios sobre los suyos en un delicado roce, casi imperceptible, pero que Hikaru siente como una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrer hasta el último milímetro de su piel.

Aquel "otro" no es indiferente a la caricia realizada, Hikaru lo percibe, aquel silencioso estremecimiento en el cuerpo que ahora tiene tan cercano a sí, es demasiado evidente.

Hikaru parece distinguir que el "otro" cierra sus ojos. Supone lo que ahora hará, pero aquella sensación de adormecimiento aún permanece, y su cuerpo continúa sin responderle.

Aquel "otro" acerca sus labios lentamente, hasta tocar los labios del adolescente, frotándolos delicadamente con los suyos, permitiéndose sentir su suave textura, disfrutándola.

Hikaru vuelve a percibir aquella descarga eléctrica, pero ahora de forma constante, expandirse en su piel; es entonces cuando lentamente, inconscientemente, cierra sus ojos color marrón.

Aquel otro comienza a separar los labios de Hikaru para beber de su aliento.

Hikaru percibe los labios del otro al contacto con los suyos, demasiado suaves, demasiado placenteros, demasiado deseables, tanto, que inconscientemente comienza a succionar delicadamente la fina piel del labio inferior del otro con ambos labios.

-Mmmmm…

El otro gime ante la acción del ojos marrón.

Aquel gemido penetra placenteramente hasta la parte más interna de sus oídos, de una manera que le provoca desear volver a escucharlo. Y continúa succionando aquel labio.

-Hhhfffffffffhhhhh

La respiración de aquel otro se escucha intensa.

Aquel otro comienza a mover sus labios de una manera que pareciera exigir a Hikaru repetir su acción.

Hikaru siente la sed del otro ante la caricia y atrapa su boca, comenzando a besarlo de una forma más intensa, más evidente.

-Mmmmmm…. Mmmmmm…. Mmmm…

Gime el otro, mientras atrae cada vez más el cuerpo de Hikaru hacia él.

Hikaru desearía hacer lo mismo, pero su cuerpo no logra responderle, extrañamente pareciera comenzar a sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre de él.

Aquel otro continúa besando a Hikaru, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Hikaru siente el aliento extremadamente caliente del otro penetrando a su boca.

-Mmmmm… mmmmmm…

Gime aquel "desconocido", al tiempo que su cuerpo vibra ante las ya apasionadas caricias propinadas por aquellos labios adolescentes.

Hikaru lentamente va separando los labios del otro, va penetrando sensualmente con su lengua aquella húmeda y caliente cavidad bucal.

La lengua del otro percibe el contacto con la de Hikaru, reacciona al contacto con aquel órgano de Hikaru que comienza a frotarse atrevidamente con su lengua, mientras sus labios de uno y otro se rozan una y otra vez ininterrumpidamente, a momentos atrapándose entre sí, por instantes presionándose uno contra otro.

Aquel desconocido ha recargado su pecho contra el de Hikaru, recorriendo con sus manos las formas de aquel cuerpo cubierto por el uniforme escolar.

-¡MMmmmmm!… ¡Mmmmmmm!…!Mmmmmm!

Continúa gimiendo aquel desconocido ante la sensación de aquel masculino cuerpo, firme y definido.

El aliento de ambos se ha vuelto en extremo caliente, la piel de ambos labios pareciera ya encontrarse excesivamente sensible.

Por instantes el otro entreabre sus ojos, intentando observar al ojos marrón, pero se ve obligado nuevamente a cerrarlos, no desea desatender aquella sensación producida por aquellos apasionados besos.

Sólo un contacto con los labios, pero que consigue atraparlos en un océano de sensaciones, sólo caricias propinadas sobre la ropa, pero que parecieran traspasarla adivinando la textura de aquella piel adolescente.

En determinado momento aquel otro se ve obligado a separar sus labios de Hikaru, sólo un par de milímetros, exhalando fuertemente aire, pero aspirando el aliento de Hikaru con toda intención, para enseguida propiciar sentir su boca nuevamente aprisionada por la del ojos marrón.

-Mmmmmm… Hhhhhhhh…. Mmmmmm

Nuevamente gemidos, nuevamente respiración agitada.

-Mmmmm…. Mmmmmmmm…

Hikaru comienza a gemir, por alguna razón ahora puede hacerlo.

El desconocido abre sus ojos, pareciera desear comprobar que es Hikaru quien emite los sensuales sonidos. Topándose con una entreabierta mirada color marrón que evidencia placer. Produciéndole que una ola de calor lo invada desde su boca y golpeé fuertemente en su entrepierna.

-¡Mmmmmm!

Gime aquel otro.

-Mmmmm…. Hhhhhhhh:.. Mmmmmm…

Gime Hikaru, al continuar serle posible hacerlo, evidenciándole al otro su disfrute ante aquel sexual besuqueo, que ha comenzado a asemejar un contacto más íntimo.

Aquellos sonidos del ojos marrón parecieran ahora atravesar los oídos del desconocido, aquellos sonidos se han convertido en una especie de sensual estimulante, un estimulante que pareciera obligar al vientre del otro a moverse inconscientemente, sensualmente, ante tales gemidos.

Hikaru no logra mover su cuerpo, no siente más allá de las caricias en sus labios, pero una sensación de ligero movimiento por parte del otro le indica que el desconocido mueve su cuerpo. Intenta deslizar su mano para verificar el vaivén, sin conseguir resultados.

El otro se mueve, de forma lenta, delicada, en un sutil roce con Hikaru, el calor sigue golpeando inevitablemente como una ráfaga de energía que parte de sus labios y embate directo en su entrepierna, su sexo continúa despertando cada vez más y más.

Hikaru continúa manifestando placer, continúa moviendo sus labios, su lengua, en aquel coordinado y lento vaivén sexual.

El otro continúa con su movimiento, ahora por momentos presionando ya sutilmente su cadera contra la de Hikaru, repegando aún más su pecho al del ojos marrón. Indudablemente su reacción se comenzaría a ser notoria bajo su ropa, pero en la postura en la cual se encuentra, no es perceptible por alguien más.

Hikaru se mantiene inmóvil contra su voluntad, inmerso en aquellos besos, manifestando deshinibidamente placer.

-Mmmmmmm… mmmmmm…

Hikaru gime.

El otro mueve su vientre, ante tan sensual melodía.

Hikaru continúa gimiendo, el placer ante el contacto con el otro definitivamente lo ha atrapado.

El otro percibe totalmente a Hikaru, entregándose al placer de aquellos besos, su virilidad continúa reaccionando, excitándose en respuesta, erguiéndose aún más bajo su pantalón de vestir.

Hikaru no para de mover sus labios, su boca, en movimientos sensuales, eróticos.

El otro tiembla por instantes, sintiendo su virilidad ya evidentemente atrapada bajo su ropa, incluso puede imaginar la enorme protuberancia que se ha formado a la altura de su vientre.

Hikaru no percibe más allá que el placer que la boca del otro le propina, más allá que la sensación que el otro le transmite, expandiéndose hasta cada zona de su piel.

El otro se ha sumergido en aquello que la boca de Hikaru le provee, en aquello que ahora lo traspasa hasta lo profundo de su ser, invadiendo avasalladoramente su cuerpo, su piel, su sexualidad; una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones ahora lo invaden como una especie de bombardeo enloquecedor, propiciando que una sutil humedad comience a escapar de su virilidad, impregnando su ropa interior, indicándole encontrarse preparada para poseer aquel cuerpo adolescente.

El movimiento de ambas cavidades ha comenzado a modificarse, el "otro" ha iniciado un frotamiento de su lengua entre los labios de Hikaru, el adolescente de ojos color marrón secunda aquel acto, sin notarlo, sin reflexionar, sólo dejándose llevar por el placer que experimenta y como si fuese posible, arrastrando aún más al otro a aquel océano de sensaciones.

Aquel otro percibe ya en el movimiento de la lengua, de los labios de Hikaru, un acto evidentemente erótico, sexual.

Hikaru pareciera imitar con su cavidad bucal aquel acto tan íntimo y sensual.

El otro no reflexiona acerca del significado del movimiento de la cavidad bucal de Hikaru, Hikaru tampoco con respecto al otro, no importa, no cuando indudablemente cada zona de sus bocas percibe más allá de un simple beso, no cuando sin duda el cuerpo del otro descifra lo que aquel movimiento simula; sin duda Hikaru también lo interpreta de manera inconsciente, sin duda el otro siente poseer a Hikaru con aquel contacto, el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, la intensa humedad de su boca, la lubricación de su virilidad, el movimiento de su vientre, el enrojecimiento en su piel, su mirada extraviada, sus gemidos de placer, evidencian aquello.

-Mmmmm…. Mmmm… mmmmm

Continúa gimiendo Hikaru.

-¡Mmmmmm... Mmmmm…. Mmmmm!

Gime el otro, frotando gratificantemente su lengua entre los labios de Hikaru, dentro de la boca de Hikaru, en un movimiento ya lascivo, rítmico. Temblando por instantes, pues aquel frotamiento lo percibe en su boca, pero la sensación se transporta directo hasta su virilidad, golpeando en aquel delicado y rosado extremo, de manera incesante, de manera deliciosa sin duda, estimulándolo placenteramente, incitándolo a reaccionar como si fuese su sexo el que se frotara, obligándolo a reaccionar como si fuese su erección la que se encontrara entrando en aquella húmeda y caliente cavidad bucal.

Hikaru percibe chocar contra su rostro algo ligero y de textura casi lisa.

El otro separa sus piernas y flexiona sus rodillas, situando su sexo justo sobre el de Hikaru, moviendo su vientre al mismo ritmo que el de la boca de Hikaru.

Otro objeto ligero cae de nueva cuenta en el rostro de Hikaru. Pero aquel ojos marrón lo ignora por completo, no le interesa saber que es un pétalo de flor de Cerezo.

El otro ignora el caer de un ligero objeto justo sobre el dorso de una de sus manos, y resbalar a través de éste hasta situarse entre sus dedos, involuntariamente mueve sus dedos de forma de aprisionarlo entre la palma de su mano, inconscientemente percibe la suavidad de aquel pétalo, involuntariamente lo aprisiona cada vez más, conforme el placer de Hikaru aumenta, conforme aquel ojos marrón lo incita a excitarse cada vez más y más.

Hikaru evidencia ya indecorosamente su sexual movimiento bucal.

El otro mueve ya su cabeza irrefrenablemente, a momentos hacia los lados, por instantes ya hacia arriba y abajo, evidenciando el frotamiento que realiza con su lengua, con sus labios, en la boca del adolescente.

Hikaru secunda aquel vaivén irrefrenablemente.

El otro continúa moviendo su vientre al ritmo de las caricias de la boca de Hikaru, de sus gemidos.

-Hhhjjjjjhhhhh…. Hhhhhjjjjjjhhhh…

Gime ya distinto Hikaru, de forma ya más sexual.

-¡Mmmmmmjjjmm!... ¡Mmmmmjjjjjjjmmmm!... ¡Mmmmmm!... ¡Aaaaaammmmmjjjjj!

Gime ya distinto también el otro. Agitando ya sus caderas hacia abajo y arriba, en un vaivén ininterrumpido.

Hikaru siente un placer extremo, su piel ya rosada ha aumentado su temperatura, ha comenzado a transpirar, permitiendo al otro percibir el aroma natural de su piel.

Algunos sonidos que asemejan a voces demasiado lejanas parecieran ser arrastrados por el viento.

Hikaru las ignora, como si fuesen sonidos ilusorios.

El otro no les presta atención, el color rosado de la piel de Hikaru, el calor de sus labios, el interior de su boca, su grado de excitación, las sensaciones placenteras, lo incitan a continuar con sus besos, con su movimiento.

Las voces parecen volver a escucharse.

Hikaru vuelve a ignorarlas.

El otro comienza a oprimir intensamente aquel pétalo aprisionado en la palma de su mano, acelerando ya sus movimientos, intentando precipitar lo que se avecina.

Las voces parecen cada vez más cercanas.

Repentinamente aquel otro se separa bruscamente del cuerpo de Hikaru.

Hikaru se percibe violentamente despojado de aquellas sensaciones placenteras, frustrantemente privado de aquel placer. En su estado de ensoñación, ante su desesperado grado de excitación, intenta mover su mano, consiguiéndolo torpemente, buscando a aquella misteriosa figura, abriendo sus ojos bruscamente, incorporándose de igual manera, distinguiendo una figura frente a él, que se mueve de un lado a otro al igual que el suelo bajo sus pies.

Hikaru sujeta a aquella presencia de la misma forma que ésta en un principio lo hizo con él, sujetándola del brazo, pero atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él, buscando sus labios con desesperación, atrapando su boca con ansiedad, con evidente sed, con obvio deseo de continuarla disfrutando.

Aquella presencia al principio evidencia sorpresa ante la reacción del ojos marrón, pero Hikaru incita a aquella boca a secundarlo de nueva cuenta.

Aquella presencia poco a poco se permite atrapar en aquel placer.

-Mmmmm….mmmmmm…mmmmmm

Hikaru nuevamente gime, el placer en el interior de aquella boca continúa siendo en extremo agradable.

-Hhhhhhfffffhhhh…

La respiración de aquella otra presencia es nuevamente intensa.

Hikaru se atreve a sujetar un extremo de la cintura de aquella otra presencia, mientras libera aquel brazo hasta un instante aprisionado, pero sólo para atraer contra su cuerpo, el cuerpo de aquella otra figura.

-Mmmmmm…mmmmmm…. Aaaaaaaaaahhh…

Se escucha un sensual gemido escapar inevitablemente a través de aquellas bocas fundidas, al sentir sus pechos y vientres lascivamente oprimidos uno contra otro.

El contacto continúa.

Los gemidos se repiten.

Hikaru ahora percibe libremente el calor del otro cuerpo, el aroma de la otra persona; agradables, demasiado agradables, pero aquella punzada en su nuca vuelve extrañamente a manifestarse, intenta ignorarla, hasta que en determinado momento no puede hacerlo más, y se ve obligado a separar sus labios de la otra presencia y abrir sus ojos en reacción, su visión es borrosa al principio, pero comienza a volverse nítida permitiéndole distinguir una hermosa mirada de un color claro frente a él, para después de un segundo sentir extrañamente aquel punzante dolor en su nuca, tan intenso que lo obliga a soltar a aquella figura de ojos color claro.

Aquella figura de ojos color claro extiende sus brazos, al observar que Hikaru comienza a perder el equilibrio.

El cuerpo de Hikaru cae entre los brazos de aquella persona de ojos color claro, mientras va perdiendo la conciencia.

Aquella presencia atrapa el cuerpo de Hikaru, el cual ha quedado sostenido de frente, entre sus brazos, mientras su rostro ha quedado situado de lado, sobre uno de los hombros de aquella figura.

Aquella figura de piel blanca y cabello obscuro, contempla durante un instante a aquel ojos marrón, sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado, su cuerpo inevitablemente aún excitado, como resultado de aquellas intensas y placenteras sensaciones que por vez primera ha experimentado al lado de aquel adolescente.

_-Hikaru… _

Piensa con emotividad aquella figura, observando con mirada profunda a un Hikaru inconsciente, que ahora sostiene entre sus brazos.

Continuará.


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45.

Acaso… ¿Eres tú…?

_-¿Qué es este aroma?…_

_- Es… demasiado agradable…._

_-Y esta sensación…_

_-…Siento… como si en algún momento la hubiese percibido pero… _

_-…De igual manera… como si también, hubiese sido hace… ya demasiado tiempo…_

_-… Aunque… no es posible… yo… no la recuerdo de ninguna parte… al menos… eso creo…_

Se escuchan los pensamientos de un muchacho de ojos color marrón.

_-¿Qué es esto que siento también?_

_-Un "algo" que no logro definir… pero que me afecta de alguna manera…_

_-¿De dónde proviene?_

_-¿Acaso proviene… de alguien más?..._

_-Pero ¿De quién?_

_-¿Quién está allí?_

_-¿Quién… me retiene entre sus brazos?_

Se pregunta mentalmente aquel joven de ojos color marrón.

_-¡Hhhhhhhhh…!_

_-¿Quién… me acaricia de esta forma?_

_-¡Hhhhhhhhh…!_

_-Me… gusta…_

_-¡Hhhhhhh…!_

_-Esa sensación…. ¿Qué es? … _

_-¡Hhhhhhh.!_

_-Es… la piel de alguien más… es… tibia… demasiado suave… aaaaaahhh…. Son los labios de alguien más…_

-Hikaru…

Se escucha una femenina voz llamarlo lejanamente.

_-…. Mi deseo…_

Se escucha otra voz muy similar.

_-¿Hikaru?... ¿Quién me llama por… mi… nombre? ¿Y quién más…?_

-Hikaru…

Se escucha nuevamente aquella voz, pronunciar con cierta angustia.

_-No deseo que tú…_

Y nuevamente aquella otra similar.

_-Ahora… percibo cómo me sostiene entre sus brazos…_

_-Su calor es… ¿Reconfortante?_

_-Pero… la otra persona…¿ Qué trata de decirme?_

-Hikaru… debes despertar…

Se escucha pronunciar aquella voz.

_-No deseo que tú… porque yo…_

Vuelve a escucharse aquella similar voz, pronunciando frases cortadas.

_-¿Cómo?… ¿Qué sucede?... No comprendo_

Continúa pensando aquel ojos color marrón.

-¡Hikaru… por favor despierta…!

Pronuncia aquella voz.

Aquel adolescente de ojos color marrón percibe una especie de extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo.

-¡Despierta!

Vuelve a pronunciar aquella voz.

Distintas imágenes fluyen a través de su mente, de manera tan fugaz que no logra identificarlas. Pero repentinamente se ve obligado a abrir violentamente sus ojos, la imagen que pareciera observarlo desde arriba se vuelve rápidamente nítida, principalmente aquella mirada color esmeralda que paulatinamente se torna de un color amatista.

-¡Hikaru!

Pronuncia una adolescente de ojos ahora color amatista.

-H… Han…ako…

Pronuncia difícilmente aquel adolescente, mientras observa a la chica fijamente con extrañeza.

Hanako sonríe tiernamente al notarlo despierto.

Hikaru la mira aún extrañado.

Hanako lo abraza en reacción.

Hikaru se percata de estar semi-recostado sobre el pasto y un pétalo de flor de Cerezo cayendo sobre su rostro le indica encontrarse bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura.

-No lograba hacerte reaccionar.

Pronuncia Hanako con evidente preocupación.

La fragancia del cabello de Hanako invade el olfato de Hikaru. Un aroma, que ya ha percibido antes. La ropa de aquella ojiamatista emana una agradable fragancia también, la cual, no puede pasar desapercibida para aquel ojos color marrón.

-Hanako…

Pronuncia nuevamente aquel nombre Hikaru, ante la identificación de aquella fragancia, ante la sensación de la esencia de Hanako mientras lo mantiene abrazado.

Hikaru recibe inmóvil aquella demostración de afecto, aunque con gesto de extrañeza.

Hanako entonces se separa unos centímetros, sujetando de inmediato el rostro de Hikaru con ambas manos, centrando su mirada en la de él.

-¿Qué… ocurre? ¿Qué… sucedió?

Pregunta Hikaru.

Hanako lo mira fijamente.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Pregunta la ojiamatista.

-Vagamente… aunque, no sé en realidad… lo que en verdad pasó.

Contesta Hikaru, inspeccionando de reojo a su alrededor, titubeando respecto al grado de realidad en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, notando encontrarse en una de las áreas verdes usualmente solitarias del Campus.

Hanako aún lo observa fijamente un instante, enseguida secunda la acción de Hikaru, volteando también a inspeccionar a su alrededor, aparentemente se encuentran totalmente solos. Al instante, la ojiamatista hace gesto de sospecha.

Hikaru intenta levantarse, hasta conseguir ponerse en pie, pero sus brazos y piernas tiemblan levemente.

Hanako lo sostiene entre sus brazos para evitar que caiga.

Hanako siente que el rubor invade repentinamente su rostro, al notar la mirada color marrón fija en ella. Pero enseguida reacciona, al sentir que el peso del masculino cuerpo es excesivo para sus fuerzas.

Hikaru nota el esfuerzo de la ojiamatista para sostenerlo, torpemente estira su brazo para apoyarse del tronco de aquel Cerezo cercano a ellos, empujando sin intención, en su intento, a Hanako contra el árbol. Propiciando que ambos rostros, ambos cuerpos, queden cerca, demasiado cerca uno frente a otro, al grado de que Hikaru puede percibir el aliento de Hanako llegar hasta su olfato, al grado de que puede percibir nuevamente el calor que emana del femenino cuerpo a pesar de encontrarse cubierto con aquel uniforme. Observa fijamente a la ojiamatista en reacción, al notar que aquello que emana de la chica no le es desconocido.

Hanako observa nuevamente aquella mirada color marrón, tan cerca de ella.

Hikaru observa los hermosos y expresivos ojos color amatista, la tersa y sonrosada piel de aquel bello rostro, los labios color carmín que liberan aquel aliento que llega hasta su olfato.

Hanako eleva su mano sin pensar, intentando tocar aquel apuesto rostro de adolescente que se evidencia frente a ella, sintiendo la suavidad de la masculina piel de adolescente en su palma, en la yema de sus dedos.

Hikaru parpadea lentamente en respuesta, ante las caricias de la chica, hasta que su brazo evidencia aquel temblor que le impide continuarse apoyando.

-No te encuentras bien.

Afirma la ojiamatista.

-Parece que no.

Contesta Hikaru.

Hanako atrae totalmente hacia ella a Hikaru.

Hikaru se desconcierta y aún más ante lo que enseguida la ojiamatista realiza.

-Debemos esperar a que te encuentres mejor.

Afirma Hanako, sentándose sobre el pasto, situando a Hikaru con el rostro de lado sobre su hombro y su tronco sobre de ella, mientras lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

-Hanako…

Pronuncia Hikaru.

Pero Hanako revisa mientras tanto los alrededores con su vista.

Enseguida Hikaru abre más sus ojos al percibir los dedos de la ojiamatista enredarse en los mechones negros de su corta cabellera, en una caricia casi imperceptible, pero que lo estremece, mientras la escucha pronunciar algunas palabras en voz muy baja.

-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

Pregunta la ojiamatista.

-Parece que no.

Contesta el ojos marrón, manteniéndose inmóvil.

Hanako continúa pronunciando más palabras.

Hikaru sólo guarda silencio. Mientras su malestar físico parece disminuir poco a poco.

-Ahora sólo debes esperar unos minutos más…

Afirma la ojiamatista.

-¿Esperar?

Pregunta Hikaru.

-A que el conjuro haga su total efecto.

Explica la ojiamatista.

-De…acuerdo.

Responde Hikaru.

-¿Esto es lo que tú haces?

Se atreve a preguntar el ojos marrón.

-Supongo que has escuchado demasiados rumores pero no… esto es…. Sólo un conjuro que te ayudará a estabilizar tu energía un poco, aunque… su efecto terminará después de cierto tiempo, así que en el instante en que puedas ponerte en pie, debemos apresurarnos a llevarte a tu casa.

Explica Hanako.

-¿Llevarme… A mi casa?...

Pregunta el ojos marrón.

-No creo que puedas llegar tú solo.

Pronuncia Hanako.

-Supongo que lo apropiado es que un muchacho acompañe a una chica hasta su casa y no a la inversa.

Afirma Hikaru.

-Supongo… que ya tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo.

Afirma la ojiamatista, ruborizándose un poco, ante lo dicho.

Hikaru calla ante el comentario, pero sonríe levemente en reacción.

Casi una hora después.

-Así que… ésta es tu casa.

Afirma la ojiamatista, contemplando la puerta de la entrada principal de aquella construcción.

-Sí… espero que no te decepcione su apariencia, ya que no es muy tradicional.

Afirma el ojos marrón, apoyándose sutilmente sobre uno de los hombros de Hanako, con una mano.

-No lo creo, desde fuera luce muy bella.

Afirma la ojiamatista.

-¿Deseas pasar?

Pregunta Hikaru.

Hanako voltea a mirarlo con titubeo.

-¿O tienes prisa por regresar a tu casa?

Pregunta Hikaru sin mala intención.

-No… de hecho… no tengo ninguna prisa por volver… a mi hogar…

Pronuncia Hanako en un tono difícil de interpretar.

-Entonces… supongo que puedes entrar… ya que es la mínima atención que puedo brindarte después de la ayuda que me otorgaste.

Afirma Hikaru, empujando sutilmente por la espalda, con su mano, a aquella ojiamatista a través de aquella entrada.

-Pero…. Pero… es sólo que yo…

Intenta protestar Hanako.

Pero Hikaru la conduce a través de aquel camino hasta la casa.

Hanako siente que su corazón late cada vez más fuerte conforme se acerca hasta la puerta de la entrada a la construcción, supone que pronto conocerá a la madre de Hikaru, imagina que comenzará a hacerle diversas preguntas respecto a su familia y actividades y teme ser rechazada al enterarla de todo ello.

Hikaru introduce la llave en la cerradura.

Hanako titubea respecto a continuar con aquello, pero sabe que si se marcha será una acción demasiado descortés.

Hikaru abre aquella puerta.

Hanako siente su cuerpo tensarse.

-Pasa por favor.

Invita Hikaru, abriendo evidentemente aquella puerta.

-G… Gracias.

Contesta la ojiamatista, sabiendo que no posee otra opción.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior, cuando una femenina y adulta figura sale a su paso.

Hanako hace gesto de sorpresa.

Aquella figura se acerca en dirección a ella, con gesto serio y mirada fija.

Hanako abre más sus ojos en reacción.

Aquella figura continúa observándola.

Hanako siente como si aquella mujer la inspeccionara a simple vista.

Aquella figura realmente la examina, pero en actitud discreta, casi imperceptible.

Hanako intenta realizar algún movimiento para saludar cortésmente.

-Hanako, te presento a…

Comienza a pronunciar Hikaru.

-Buen día… gusto en conocerla… mi nombre… yo soy….

Comienza a pronunciar Hanako, flexionando bruscamente su tronco hacia el frente, obligándose a mover para saludar de manera cortés, casi ceremoniosa…

Hikaru levanta ambas cejas en reacción.

Aquella mujer sonríe sutilmente ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

-… Yo soy… Sumeragi Hanako… señora Kimura… es un placer conocerla…

Pronuncia la pelinegra.

Pero aquel apellido resuena en la mente de la adulta mujer, evidenciándolo en su rostro durante un casi imperceptible instante, para después mostrar gesto de desconcierto.

Hikaru también hace gesto de desconcierto.

Hanako se incorpora para mirar a la mujer.

La adulta mujer disimula de inmediato su sorpresa y la saluda de manera cortés, pero amable.

-Es un placer conocerla… señorita… Sumeragi… pero… temo que se encuentra equivocada…

Afirma aquella adulta mujer, sonriendo amablemente.

Hanako hace gesto de intriga.

-Mi nombre es Kazumi y soy el ama de llaves… sólo una "empleada"…

Afirma tranquilamente la mujer.

Hanako observa entonces con extrañeza el color marrón de los ojos de Kazumi, idéntico al de la mirada de Hikaru.

Pero Hikaru extiende su brazo y mano para presentar a Kazumi con mayor formalidad.

-De hecho… Kazumi no es una simple empleada… ella se ha encontrado a mi lado desde que recuerdo….

Se atreve a comentar Hikaru, tomando la mano derecha de Kazumi.

Hanako hace mayor gesto de intriga.

-Yo… he sido la niñera de Hikaru…

Explica Kazumi.

-¡Ah!... Ya comprendo… pero… entonces…

Intenta comentar Hanako, frunciendo el ceño, señalando hacia la mirada de Kazumi, pero frenando su acción de inmediato por prudencia.

-Y supongo que usted es amiga y compañera de colegio de Hikaru.

Pronuncia Kazumi.

-Eh… yo… sí…

Intenta explicar Hanako.

-Hanako es una apreciada amiga que me ha auxiliado este día…. No sé que me habría sucedido de no ser por ella.

Afirma cortésmente Hikaru.

Hanako se ruboriza ante las palabras de Hikaru.

-¿Auxiliado?

Pregunta Kazumi, percatándose de las reacciones de la ojiamatista.

-Sí, nuevamente… he presentado aquellas alucinaciones…

Pronuncia Hikaru.

-¿Nuevamente?

Pregunta Hanako, con evidente preocupación.

Kazumi continúa observándola de reojo.

-Supongo, que deberé contarte lo que me sucede.

Pronuncia Hikaru.

-No, no es necesario si no lo deseas…

Afirma Hanako, con cierta vergüenza.

-Si ha auxiliado a Hikaru, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es enterarla al respecto. Enseguida vuelvo, traeré un poco de té y algunos bocadillos. Mientras tanto siéntase como en su casa señorita Sumeragi.

Afirma amablemente Kazumi, alejándose en dirección a la cocina.

-G… Gracias.

Pronuncia Hanako.

A los pocos minutos, ya en la estancia.

-Disculpe la informalidad para tomar té señorita Sumeragi, pero aún no recobramos totalmente las costumbres japonesas.

Se disculpa Kazumi, sirviendo ya el té y los bocadillos.

-No se preocupe.

Expresa Hanako, mientras la observa por instantes y por momentos observa el interior de aquella estancia, notando la discreta pero fina decoración.

-Debo agradecerle por cuidar de Hikaru y también disculparme por las molestias ocasionadas.

Expresa Kazumi, en sutil tono avergonzado.

-¡Oh! ¡No se preocupe! No fue ninguna molestia…

Expresa Hanako ruborizándose un instante.

-Lo ocurrido no es algo reciente en Hikaru, este tipo de "incidentes" se han presentado ocasionalmente desde su niñez y a la fecha… los médicos le han realizado diversos estudios, algunos se han dado por vencidos afirmando no encontrar alguna causa verdadera, pero algunos otros han afirmado que tal vez sea una enfermedad desconocida… incluso algunas personas afirman que puede ser una reacción debida a los Cerezos de Japón, tal vez sea cierto… pero… yo me inclino a pensar que el diagnóstico médico también tiene en parte razón…

Intenta explicar Kazumi.

Hanako hace gesto de desconcierto. Repentinamente percibe su mano izquierda siendo tomada por la de Hikaru. Así que la ojiamatista voltea en reacción, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

Kazumi se mantiene atenta a las reacciones de la ojiamatista.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Te harás daño!

Expresa asustada Hanako, sintiendo que su mano tiembla ante lo que el ojos marrón hace.

Kazumi abre más sus ojos ante la nueva reacción de la ojiamatista.

-No te preocupes, realmente siento nada ante tu contacto.

Afirma el ojos marrón, después de haber tocado su ojo derecho durante un segundo, con el dedo índice de Hanako

Hanako observa a Hikaru sorprendida.

-Ha habido ocasiones en las que no logro percibir mi ojo derecho, e incluso no consigo ver con él… este momento es uno de ellos.

Explica tranquilamente Hikaru.

Hanako en un impulso, acerca su rostro para observar fijamente los ojos de Hikaru, sujetando el rostro del otro con ambas manos, revisándolo minuciosamente.

Hikaru hace gesto de sorpresa ante la acción de la joven.

Kazumi la observa fijamente, atenta a sus acciones.

Hanako hace gesto de desilusión después de un momento, aquel ojo se observa normal y ningún tipo de energía diferente a su reciente conjuro parece existir en el cuerpo de Hikaru.

_-No parece… haber algún hechizo… entonces… _debe ser algún tipo de enfermedad en verdad.

Piensa y pronuncia la ojiamatista.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunta Kazumi, fingiendo ignorancia.

-No… yo…

Intenta explicar Hanako, agachando su rostro.

Hikaru la observa fijamente.

-Yo… no sé… si usted alguna vez haya escuchado hablar de…mi familia… de hecho… yo formo parte un clan… El Clan Sumeragi…

Comienza a explicar Hanako, al suponer que no posee otra opción

-No… lo lamento, creo que no…

Contesta Kazumi, intentando que su mentira suene a verdad.

-Nosotros… somos médiums… en especial… yo… me dedico a realizar exorcismos… y conozco… distintos tipos de hechizos… por lo que creí que Hikaru tal vez…

Continúa explicando Hanako, en tono avergonzado.

-¿Pueda estar hechizado?

Completa Kazumi la frase con una pregunta.

-Por un momento lo creí… ya que en el Campus…

Interrumpe su frase la ojiamatista, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negación.

Hikaru la mira con intriga

Kazumi la observa fijamente.

-¿En el campus?

Pregunta Kazumi.

Pero Hanako siente una gran vergüenza al recordar los hechos ocurridos al encontrar a Hikaru y mucha más vergüenza al considerar tener que narrarlos.

-Perdón… creo… que debo marcharme.

Afirma Hanako, sintiéndose sumamente absurda, avergonzada, levantándose para marcharse, pero percibiendo una mano que la sujeta firmemente del brazo. Lo que la obliga a voltear.

-¡Hikaru!

Pronuncia la ojiamatista emotivamente.

-No conozco de médiums, pero me parece que su labor es complicada… y creo que aún más siendo tan joven para tener que realizarla usted habiendo tantos miembros en su familia como menciona.

Pronuncia Kazumi, en tono aparentemente comprensivo, fingiendo ignorancia.

-No tengo opción yo… soy la cabeza de mi clan.

Pronuncia Hanako, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Kazumi abre enormemente sus ojos al enterarse que frente a ella se encuentra el actual líder del clan Sumeragi, pero disimula al instante.

-No tienes porque sentirte avergonzada por ello…. Te lo he dicho.

Afirma tranquilamente Hikaru.

-Y no encuentro el motivo por el cual deba macharse… Supongo que se ha sentido rechazada en varias ocasiones, pero yo no acostumbro juzgar a las personas por lo que hacen o por ser "diferentes".

Pronuncia Kazumi, aún aparentando comprensión.

-Y de nueva cuenta le digo… Gracias por cuidar de Hikaru…. Eso es lo único que interesa…

Continúa hablando la mujer, acercándose a Hanako, mostrando un rostro amable.

Hanako la observa con sorpresa.

-Pero le aseguro, el "problema" de Hikaru, es orgánico.

Afirma Kazumi, con mirada y voz convencidos.

-Me habría alegrado ayudar en algo.

Afirma Hanako.

-Ya lo está haciendo…

Afirma Kazumi, sonriendo amablemente.

Hanako la observa, evidenciando necesitar sentirse aceptada.

-Tú té se enfría Hanako.

Comenta Hikaru.

Hanako asienta levemente en respuesta, comprendiendo la intención del comentario.

La conversación entonces continúa, hábilmente Kazumi pregunta algunos detalles acerca de Hanako, aparentando simple curiosidad y a momentos preocupación.

Hanako contesta a las preguntas espontáneamente.

Pero en determinado momento Hikaru considera que debe disculparse y se retira un instante.

Hanako lo observa alejarse.

Kazumi lo mira de reojo y cuando lo cree fuera de la estancia.

-Me alegra que Hikaru haya encontrado a una chica como usted...

Pronuncia Kazumi con aparente sinceridad.

Hanako hace gesto de sorpresa.

-Hikaru… es una persona muy solitaria… que difícilmente logra relacionarse con alguien más… no porque le sea difícil… sino porque… tal vez… al igual que usted… se siente incomprendido… ajeno a los demás…

Afirma emotivamente Kazumi.

Hanako la observa aún con sorpresa, pero sintiéndose nuevamente comprendida por aquella mujer de ojos color marrón.

Kazumi le sonríe amablemente en respuesta.

-Y ya que me he enterado que ahora se encuentra viviendo sola, y los motivos por los cuales ha tomado esa decisión, le suplico que considere en mí a una amiga.

Afirma Kazumi.

-Señorita Kazumi.

Pronuncia Hanako, evidenciando sentirse conmovida.

-Y llámame sólo Kazumi, al igual que lo ha hecho siempre Hikaru… quien también, debo confesar… se ha sentido siempre distanciado de su madre.

Afirma Kazumi fingiendo cierta tristeza.

Hanako abre más sus ojos en reacción.

-Sí…en cierta forma… Hikaru es muy parecido a usted, a pesar… de tener una familia… temo que se siente solo…

Expresa Kazumi aún fingiendo tristeza.

Pero el sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo obliga a Hanako a voltear hacia un extremo.

Kazumi la secunda, pero levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Hanako sigue en reflejo a Kazumi al verla salir apresurada de aquella estancia.

Casi al instante llegan hasta el pasillo, observando una masculina figura recargada de pie en una de las paredes y cerca de ésta un jarrón roto sobre el piso.

-¡Hikaru!

Grita Hanako, asustada.

Kazumi al instante se acerca hacia él y coloca el brazo de Hikaru sobre sus hombros, para ayudarlo a apoyarse.

-Kazumi…

Pronuncia Hikaru en un tono que evidencia sentir malestar.

-Nuevamente se siente mal… Hanako… ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación?

Solicita Kazumi a Hanako.

Hanako sin dudar se sitúa al otro lado de Hikaru. Con cautela, ambas ayudan al adolescente a subir hasta su alcoba. Y después lo depositan sobre su cama.

Hikaru parece perder la conciencia.

-Su temperatura ha aumentado, tiene fiebre.

Afirma Kazumi, después de tocar la frente de Hikaru.

La piel del adolescente se ha tornado rosada, su respiración se ha evidenciado intensa.

Kazumi enseguida sale apresurada de la habitación.

Hanako se sienta en la cama, al lado de Hikaru. Estira su mano para tocar la frente del ojos color marrón.

_-Está ardiendo en fiebre… el efecto del conjuro ha terminado…_

Piensa Hanako, con gesto preocupado.

Un par de minutos después, Kazumi vuelve con una bandeja y algunas compresas, que enseguida humedece y comienza a colocar sobre la frente de Hikaru. Mientras la ojiamatista se aleja para no obstruir la acción de la ojos color marrón.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Pregunta Hanako.

Kazumi reflexiona un instante. Pero decide comentar.

-Sólo es una crisis, la fiebre disminuirá en unos minutos, pero mientras tanto hay que frenar el aumento de temperatura.

Comenta Kazumi.

Pero Hanako observa la escena con angustia.

-¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras traigo un poco más de agua fría?

Solicita Kazumi a Hanako algunos minutos después.

-Por supuesto.

Contesta Hanako, dirigiéndose de inmediato a cambiar el paño sobre la frente de Hikaru. Observándolo con mirada profunda por instantes.

Kazumi vuelve con otro recipiente con agua fría, llevándose casi de inmediato el primero, informando que cambiaría el contenido por uno más frío.

Hanako continúa cambiando los paños húmedos, sin percatarse del tiempo transcurrido. Hasta que repentinamente se atreve a tocar el rostro de Hikaru para comprobar la intensidad de la fiebre. Notando que ésta ha disminuido un poco. Atreviéndose a acariciarlo delicadamente con su mano.

_-Hikaru…._

Piensa de forma emotiva Hanako.

_-Así que no me equivoqué al considerar que en tu mirada se observa una gran soledad…_

Continúa pensando la ojiamatista, recordando las palabras que Kazumi le dijera hace unos minutos; recorriendo las masculinas facciones con su mano.

_-…Una soledad tan intensa como la mía… pues desde que recuerdo… he tenido la sensación de que una parte de mí se encuentra ausente…_

Sigue pensando Hanako.

_-Y tú… ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?..._

Piensa Hanako, contemplando al adolescente.

Repentinamente Hikaru mueve sutilmente una mano, la más próxima a Hanako, la ojiamatista lo nota, en reacción, aproxima su mano derecha para tomar aquella de Hikaru, oprimiéndola sutilmente; sintiendo a su corazón latir con mayor fuerza.

_-¿Acaso… debo interpretar esto como una afirmación?_

Se pregunta a sí misma Hanako, desconociendo los verdaderos motivos del movimiento de la extremidad de aquel ojos marrón. Ignorando una mirada fija en ella, perteneciente a una silueta que intenta mantenerse oculta.

Continuará.


End file.
